


Descendiente de la oscuridad

by VBokthersa



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBokthersa/pseuds/VBokthersa
Summary: Trece años después de renunciar a la luz y a cualquier tipo de salvación, Ciel aún no ha consumado su venganza, sin embargo, ha vivido de manera cómoda siendo el Perro Guardián de la Reina. Ya con veintitrés años, el joven decide experimentar cosas nuevas antes de casarse con su prometida y busca a su fiel mayordomo del infierno para ello. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esta apresurada unión?Parejas: CielxSebastian/SebastianxCiel, LizzyxCiel y un poco de SebastianxGrell. También hay algo de SebastianxOCAdvertencias: Lemon, mpreg, OC (personajes originales)
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Trece años después de renunciar a la luz y a cualquier tipo de salvación, Ciel aún no ha consumado su venganza, sin embargo, ha vivido de manera cómoda siendo el Perro Guardián de la Reina. Ya con veintitrés años, el joven decide experimentar cosas nuevas antes de casarse con su prometida y busca a su fiel mayordomo del infierno para ello. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esta apresurada unión?

**Parejas:** CielxSebastian/SebastianxCiel, LizzyxCiel y un poco de SebastianxGrell. También hay algo de SebastianxOC

**Advertencias:** Lemon, mpreg, OC (personajes originales)

**_Descendiente de la Oscuridad._ **

By V. Bokthersa

**Capítulo 1: Por la noche: Ese Mayordomo, Ansioso**

Después de tantos años, preparar la cena para Ciel se había convertido ya en un ritual que sabía de memoria. Sin importar el platillo que hiciera, siempre se metía a la cocina a las cinco treinta de la tarde, tras retirar la vajilla del té.

Esa noche cumplía puntualmente con su rutina y esperaba con paciencia a que el pato que había metido al horno estuviera en su punto, cuando escuchó sonar la campana procedente del estudio de su amo. Soltó un largo suspiro, ¿ahora qué quería ese joven caprichoso?, él sabía que el tiempo de preparar la cena debía respetarse, pues no podía dejar la cocina así por así. Observó su reloj de bolsillo y reguló la temperatura del horno. Si Ciel lo estaba llamando en ese instante, seguramente se tardaría al menos unos quince minutos en volver.

Dejó el ave en el fuego y se dirigió hasta el despacho de su contratante. Al llegar, tocó respetuosamente la puerta, como lo hacía siempre. Sabía que Ciel se encontraba solo, así que abrió la puerta sin mayores ceremonias. Sorprendió al adulto joven un tanto inquieto, revisando algunos papeles al azar. Pudo notar que únicamente fingía estar trabajando. Se encaminó unos pasos hacia él y por mera cortesía, preguntó:

—¿Hay algún nuevo caso interesante, joven amo?

—Nada que valga la pena, Sebastian.

—Entonces, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Ciel se incorporó de su asiento y, mostrándose más seguro de lo que realmente estaba, caminó hasta quedar frente a su mayordomo. Tras pasar la adolescencia había dado un estirón y ahora, con veintitrés años, era tan solo cinco centímetros más bajo que su demonio mascota, es decir, su mayordomo del infierno.

—Así es, se me ofrece algo —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Últimamente las noches son muy frías y a mi cama le falta calor —su tono de voz era juguetón e insinuante.

—Comprendo —respondió el mayordomo, estoico—. ¿Llamo a la chica de la última vez?

—No, realmente estaba pensando en otra persona —comentó el conde, a la vez que tomaba la corbata de Sebastian para jugar con ella. Él alzó una ceja—. Deseo otro tipo de compañía.

—Está bien, le he traído fotos de todas las mujeres disponibles de Inglaterra, pero usted sabe que puedo conseguirle a quien desee, incluso si no está dispuesta a rentar su calor —seguía notando el jugueteo de Ciel con su corbata. Si no lo conociera, juraría que estaba coqueteando.

—No lo has entendido —el conde se separó de él, dejando finalmente su corbata en paz y se retiró hacia su escritorio—. No deseo a una mujer. Conozco perfectamente la sensación del cuerpo femenino bajo mi peso. Lo que deseo es experimentar con un cuerpo más... similar al propio.

El mayordomo negro se sorprendió ligeramente con aquella confesión. Habría jurado que a Ciel le daban escalofríos la sola idea de sostener una relación homosexual. Incluso, en algún momento llegó a pensar que únicamente se acostaba con prostitutas para ganar experiencia o contenerse ante su prometida. Sin embargo, no dio a notar su turbación. En cierta forma, el que Ciel deseara experimentar con hombre le complacía.

—Son deseos comunes en jóvenes de su edad. La curiosidad es poderosa —comentó con discreción—. ¿Tiene alguien en mente o quiere que le arme un catálogo como el de las chicas?

—Tengo a alguien en mente —se giró hacia Sebastian—. Las prostitutas son útiles para obtener información y diseminar rumores, además es perfectamente aceptable que un joven de mi edad invite a alguna señorita de moral distraída y bolsillos vacíos a su lecho, sin embargo, no pasa lo mismo con los hombres. Eres lo suficientemente conocido en los bajos fondos como para dejar rastro en algún burdel de los que suele frecuentar la nobleza y definitivamente no quiero verme envuelto en un escándalo como el de la calle Cleveland[i] o peor aún, el de Wilde —negó con la cabeza—. Además, no podría confiar en un hombre desconocido.

—Me disculpo por haber realizado una sugerencia tan imprudente, pero usted sabe que para mí no sería difícil ocultar todo rastro, ni protegerlo de algún ataque.

—No es necesario que me protejas de alguien más —suspiró hondamente. Sebastian notó el creciente nerviosismo en Ciel—. Te quiero a ti en mi cama, esta noche —dijo al fin.

Aquellas palabras descolocaron completamente al mayordomo negro, pero trató de mantener su actitud serena. Buscó la mirada de Ciel. No podía creer lo que el chico le estaba pidiendo.

—¿Es acaso una orden? —preguntó, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te molestaría si lo fuera? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—No, no realmente. Pero, ¿está usted seguro, joven amo?, después de todo, yo soy un simple mayordomo.

—Eres mi endemoniado mayordomo, Sebastian. Y sí, es una orden –el sello bajo su parche brilló intensamente, reafirmando sus palabras.

— _Yes, my lord_ —por instinto, se llevó la mano derecha al pecho e inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente, como hacía siempre que Ciel le daba una orden con tal vehemencia.

—Bien, ahora retírate a terminar la cena —le pidió.

Volvió a inclinarse, esta vez de manera más suave, únicamente como una formalidad al retirarse de la presencia de Ciel. Salió del estudio y miró su reloj. Habían pasado ya trece minutos desde que dejó su lugar en la cocina y el pato debía estar en su punto. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el horno, mientras repasaba dentro de su mente lo que acababa de suceder: Ciel había requerido sus servicios sexuales. Ciel. El niño que hizo un trato con él a los diez años, renunciando por completo a la luz en su vida; el mismo que temblaba de miedo las primeras noches que pasaron juntos; ese al que había tenido que consolar la primera vez que pasó la noche con una prostituta, porque el recuerdo de su pasado no lo dejó mantener su erección hasta el final. El mismo al que tantas veces había bañado y arropado para ir a dormir, desde hacía unos trece años.

Trece años.

Había tardado demasiado tiempo en sucumbir ante sus encantos. Tanto que comenzaba a pensar que nunca lo haría.

OoO

Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena y en apariencia, esa sería una noche normal para Ciel en su casa de Londres. No había nadie más que él sentado a la mesa y Sebastian esperaba de pie a su lado, como debía hacerlo un buen mayordomo. Pese a ello, había algo inusual. Era algo muy pequeño, que la mayoría de las personas no notarían, pero el conde Phantomhive no era cualquier persona.

—¿Hay algo que tengas que hacer luego? —interrumpió Ciel, rompiendo el mutismo reinante.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? –Sebastian sintió esa pregunta como una provocación a jugar.

—Has visto tu reloj de bolsillo cinco veces en los últimos quince minutos, Sebastian. Todo un récord —dijo el conde, mostrando una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

Sebastian se reprochó mentalmente por dejar entrever lo ansioso que estaba, aunque nunca esperó que Ciel se tomara la molestia de contar las veces que veía su reloj. Es más, ni siquiera creyó que él supiera que estaba mirando su reloj de forma tan recurrente. De todas formas, no pensaba admitir que estaba ansioso por poder pasar a la cama de su contratante.

—No tengo la necesidad de consultar mi reloj, joven amo. Únicamente estoy siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra —dijo de manera muy tranquila, sabía que con eso provocaría a Ciel.

—Recuerda que no puedes mentirme —el conde dejó los cubiertos a un lado del plato.

—No estoy mintiendo. No tengo necesidad de ver el reloj tan seguido y únicamente debo cumplir sus órdenes, como siempre. No tengo motivos para estar ansioso, ya que es el deber de un mayordomo cumplir los deseos de su amo.

—Sí, claro —Ciel desvió su vista hacia el otro extremo de la gran mesa—. Sirve el postre —ordenó sin mirarlo, levemente molesto. No le gustaba que el demonio se negara a admitir sus propios deseos.

—Como usted ordene —tras esa frase hizo una delicada reverencia y retiró el servicio del plato fuerte, para traer el postre.

Ciel no volvió a hablar. Comió su _Victorian Sponge Cake_ en silencio y con la mayor de las paciencias. Aunque Sebastian tratara de disimular su ansiedad, a los ojos del conde (o bueno, a su ojo sin parche), le parecía imposible no notarlo; de todos los humanos, él era posiblemente el que más conocía a su demonio; había muy pocos detalles de él que se le pasaban por alto. A lo largo de los años aprendió a leer el estado anímico de Sebastian por el más mínimo movimiento facial. Casi podía percibir al momento de verlo cuando se encontraba enojado, triste, ansioso o feliz; cuando odiaba acatar una de sus órdenes y cuando se complacía con ello; cuando fingía sorpresa y cuando su sorpresa era real, tan real como la orden del conde. Sin duda, había aprendido a conocer cada pequeño detalle de su mayordomo, aunque del demonio no sabía prácticamente nada. Sacudió sus pensamientos, no era el momento para meditar sobre la vida pasada de Sebastian, sus contratos anteriores o siquiera su edad. Sabía que no encontraría respuestas a aquellas preguntas y eso, sin duda, lo frustraba.

La hora de la cena terminó, y el conde se retiró a sus aposentos. Aunque ya era todo un hombre, su mayordomo seguía preparando su baño, bañándolo y colocándole el pijama todas las noches, sin excepción; eso le gustaba, le encantaba ser mimado y consentido por su mayordomo «sólo por él –se cruzó en su mente–, ¡Que estupidez!, cualquiera podría sustituirlo, realmente no me importaría quien fuera media vez me tratara como es debido». Mientras pensaba llegó a su habitación, se había tomado su tiempo para caminar por los pasillos, así que no le sorprendió ver a Sebastian con su baño ya preparado.

—Tan eficiente como siempre. No, espera, ahora todo estuvo especialmente bien hecho. ¿Te estás esforzando para complacer a tu futuro amante? —dijo, pícaro.

—Realmente no tengo por qué hacerlo, joven amo. Como dije en la cena, yo sólo cumpliré sus órdenes esta noche

Aquel comentario golpeó el orgullo de Ciel. Suspiró, tratándose de un demonio, no pensó que doblegara su orgullo para reconocer que deseaba a un simple humano, pero extrañamente esperaba aquello o, mejor dicho, lo deseaba.

—Deja de tanta palabrería y desvísteme antes de que tengas que volver a preparar mi baño.

—Como desee.

Al igual que todas las noches, Sebastian retiró la ropa que cubría al joven adulto. Pero a excepción de siempre, en esta ocasión Ciel sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada de lascivia con la que lo veía su mayordomo. Sebastian nunca se había atrevido a mirarlo de esa forma, pues siempre hacía todo con el mayor de los respetos, como debía hacerlo un buen mayordomo. Sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. ¡Por supuesto que lo era!, él le había pedido a un demonio sus servicios sexuales, sin duda un pecado más para sazonar el alma que ese mismo demonio devoraría tras cumplir con su venganza.

Cuando estuvo desnudo por completo, una mano enguantada acarició la única marca que mancillaba su cuerpo. Ciel la retiró de inmediato y le proporcionó una mirada cargada de furia a su mayordomo. Él sabía que odiaba esa marca, pues le recordaba los momentos más dolorosos de su pasado. Odiaba que le recordaran que existía, que había sido un esclavo vendido en el mercado negro; que había sido torturado y vejado hasta el hartazgo. Odiaba a las personas que habían arruinado su vida de tal manera. Deseaba ver muertos a los autores intelectuales de aquel acto... no, muertos no. La muerte era algo demasiado piadoso y aquellos que lo humillaron murieron demasiado pronto en el momento en que conoció a Sebastian.

Lo que deseaba para los verdaderos causantes de su tormento, los asesinos de sus padres, era verlos retorcerse de dolor, siendo torturados por todos los demonios del infierno. Deseaba que sufrieran el doble o el triple de lo que había sufrido él, que se vieran más humillados que él, que sus cuerpos fueran mancillados de una peor manera, aunque no concebía que hubiera algo peor que el calvario que él había padecido, pero si lo había, deseaba que ellos lo experimentaran. Y si podía ser la mano ejecutora de aquel dolor, sin dudarlo lo haría y eso le daría tanto placer... 

Sin notarlo, el conde se quedó perdido en sus macabros pensamientos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y su expresión se endureció tanto que más que un joven de veintitrés años, parecía un demonio sediento de sangre. Al darse cuenta de ello, Sebastian presionó suavemente su costado, para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Joven amo, si no se apresura, el agua se enfriará.

Ciel suavizó su expresión y se introdujo en la bañera. La temperatura del agua estaba perfecta. Se recostó en el borde de la bañera y estiró por completo su cuerpo. Deseaba relajarse un poco, y con el aroma emanado por las sales y aceites del agua no le fue para nada difícil.

Extendió su brazo derecho para que su mayordomo lo aseara. Sebastian se había quitado los guantes, cosa que hacía siempre que lo bañaba para no mojarlos. Sus manos de uñas negras recorrían el cuerpo del joven Phantomhive, sólo separando ambas pieles con una esponja de baño, pero su labor fue interrumpida por la voz del chico.

—Sebastian, me siento tenso. Dame un masaje.

Sin mediar palabra, el mayordomo negro se colocó detrás del conde y comenzó a masajear sus hombros como lo hacía generalmente. Pero esta vez, Ciel no pretendía que las cosas fueran como siempre, y a cada mínimo roce de los dedos de Sebastian comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos con el único fin de excitar al mayor, quien entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía lo que su amo tramaba y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Terminó de masajear al más joven y volvió a su labor de restregarle, sólo para ser nuevamente interrumpido por una voz irresistiblemente excitada.

—Sebastian, quiero que te desvistas y te metas a la bañera conmigo.

—Pero joven amo, su bañera es muy peque... –trató de protestar, más no pudo terminar la frase.

—Es una orden —espetó el menor—, acomódate entre mis piernas.

—Como usted desee.

El mayordomo negro se encogió de hombros y procedió a cumplir la orden, proporcionando un striptease a su contratante, ya que se le hizo divertida la idea. Lo primero que desapareció fue su corbata, a la cual le siguió el fino frac negro que siempre llevaba puesto, el cual retiró con movimientos insinuantes de los cuales Ciel no perdía detalle alguno. Luego comenzó a quitarse la camisa, con una expresión tan sexy que el menor sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba notoriamente; la dejó tirada en algún lugar del suelo y procedió a quitarse los pantalones. El chico se sorprendió nuevamente, ya que su mayordomo parecía no usar ninguna prenda como ropa interior.

Se le quedó viendo con la palabra «lujuria» tatuada en el rostro, ese cuerpo perfecto sin ningún tipo de marca o cicatriz, tan... perfectamente blanco, inmaculado, aunque sonara extraño refiriéndose a un demonio, pero es que no tenía ni siquiera una seña, ni de las balas que lo atravesaron cuando Ciel fue secuestrado, ni siquiera tenía alguna cicatriz de los numerosos cortes que había recibido de las guadañas de la muerte de varios _shinigami_. Nada.

Lo observó por largo rato, hasta que notó que aquel perfecto cuerpo se acercaba a él. Se le acercó tanto en tan poco tiempo, que no supo a la hora que el miembro de Sebastian quedó justo frente a su boca. Él volvió el rostro hacia un lado.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué te la chupe?, métete de una vez por todas a la bañera —gruñó el conde, con ese tono autoritario tan propio de su poderío.

—Un hombre de su posición no debería usar ese vocabulario tan vulgar —dijo con su expresión relajada y falsamente feliz de siempre.

—Cállate y limítate a cumplir mis órdenes.

El demonio obedeció, y en silencio se introdujo en la bañera junto al conde, asegurándose de que antes de sentarse tuviera tiempo suficiente para contemplar su trasero. Le encantaba jugar con Ciel, era de lo más divertido. Finalmente, se acomodó entre las piernas del chico y se quedó sentado, sin hacer nada, esperando una nueva orden; después de todo, eso era lo que había dicho su «amo» ¿no?, «cállate y limítate a cumplir mis órdenes». Sonrió divertido, sabía lo mucho que Ciel odiaba cuando lo obedecía tan incondicionalmente en esas órdenes específicas.

—Estás demasiado rígido. Recuéstate un poco sobre mí —pidió el joven.

Sebastian así lo hizo. Sin dejar entrever ningún tipo de emoción se recostó en el pecho de Ciel. Y debía admitirlo, ese era un lugar muy cómodo para estar, hacía que se sintiera relajado. No recordaba la última vez que había estado así con un hombre (si es que alguna vez había hecho tal cosa). Se dio el lujo de recostarse un poco más hasta quedar en una posición cómoda; Ciel le parecía acolchonadito, y ya que él le había pedido eso, le parecía mal desperdiciar tan confortable almohada.

—¡Dije recuéstate, no aplástame! ¡Maldito demonio! —protestó el joven Phantomhive.

Se separó un poco de ese tibio cuerpo y quedó en la posición más cómoda que pudo encontrar para ambos: sin aplastar a Ciel, pero aún recostado en él. Si su amo no comenzaba a hacer algo pronto, quizá podría quedarse dormido en aquel lugar. Le parecía demasiado relajante.

Repentinamente, sintió como los brazos de Ciel se enredaban sobre su piel desnuda y sus manos tocaban sus pectorales. Se rio. Tuvo la intención de decirle «allí no encontrará senos, joven amo», pero se contuvo pues sabía que la única orden que el conde siempre se arrepentía de dar era la de «cállate», porque él la cumplía al pie de la letra y no hay nada que moleste más a un humano que el silencio de un acompañante.

El presidente de las compañías Funtom acarició la tersa piel del demonio; pasó sus dedos por el lugar donde debería tener la cicatriz de su primer encuentro con Grell, cuando lo cortó en medio del pecho, pero allí ahora sólo había músculos, unos espectacularmente bien formados músculos. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta encontrar el miembro de Sebastian, el cual tomó para masajear lentamente.

Ciel estaba completamente pegado a la espalda de su mayordomo, con su pene presionándole la espalda baja y su oreja demasiado cerca de la boca de este, esperaba oírlo al menos suspirar (si no gemir) de placer, pero a sus oídos no llegó ningún tipo de sonido. Y si pudiera ver el rostro de Sebastian lo habría visto tan estoico como siempre, sin rastros de excitación. Sin duda que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias del menor, pero no dejaba traslucir sus emociones para nada. Ciel se molestó por eso. Retiró sus manos del palpitante pene de Sebastian y se recostó nuevamente en la bañera; no era divertido si su «juguete» no demostraba el placer que le estaba brindando.

—Eres aburrido, Sebastian. Mejor termina de bañarme y entremos en la cama. Tal vez estar fuera del agua te haga entrar en calor.

Aún sin mediar palabra, el mayordomo negro obedeció las órdenes de Ciel. Era divertido ver al muchacho molesto; sabía que estaba enojado con él por no haber mostrado ningún tipo de emoción al ser masturbado, pero eso era lo que se le había ordenado. De hecho, ni siquiera se correría si Ciel no se lo pedía, su rostro frustrado al no lograr su cometido sería algo fenomenal; siempre era un placer ver a su amo «derrotado». Además, debía aprender a pensar mejor sus palabras: «cállate y limítate a cumplir mis órdenes» había dicho, dos mandatos de los cuales, estaba seguro, se arrepentía en ese preciso momento.

Sebastian salió de la bañera y fue a recoger sus ropas. Ciel le interrumpió, diciéndole que le convenía más quedarse desnudo y que regresara a terminar con su baño que se le había hecho eterno. El mayordomo obedeció sin poder reprimir algunas caricias indecentes al lavar los genitales de su contratante, a lo cual el joven respondió con varios sonrojos y una creciente erección. El demonio se dio cuenta que Ciel tenía un muy buen tamaño y que, en general, había crecido muchísimo desde el día en que lo conoció.

Terminó de asearlo y lo envolvió en una toalla, la cual el menor se quitó al instante.

—Sebastian, vamos a mi cama. —ordenó, como siempre lo hacía.

«Qué extraña manía la de los humanos por sentirse poderosos —pensó el demonio—, por creerse los amos del universo, siendo que son sólo suspiros en el reloj eterno de la vida. Un humano no vive más que el tiempo que le toma a un demonio desarrollarse y terminar su niñez, aun así, se creen superiores a todas las criaturas de la creación. Incluso se creen superiores a su Dios, son tan patéticos...». Mientras Sebastian estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, Ciel aprovechó su distracción para manipularlo a su antojo, y ahora se encontraba recostado sobre él, en la mullida cama del humano. Sebastian soltó un suspiro. Conociendo a su amo, trataría de llevar el control todo el tiempo. «En definitiva, los humanos son los seres más patéticos de la creación», confirmó mentalmente.

Ciel comenzó a lamer y morder el pecho de su mayordomo, mientras trataba de observar su rostro tan imperturbable como siempre. Esto enfureció al conde. Él no pretendía ser derrotado por Sebastian en ese juego, haría que su rostro mostrara las sensaciones que experimentaba, sí o sí.

Decidió enfocarse en los puntos que para él eran más excitantes, así que subió a la altura del cuello y lo recorrió con la nariz, apenas rozando los finos vellos de esa zona. Según había comprobado, muy pocas personas se resistían a ese tipo de caricias. ¡Pero vamos! Sebastian era una de esas pocas «personas». No se dio por vencido y mordió el cuello del demonio. Si no lo hacía reaccionar con placer, lo haría con dolor… o eso fue lo que pensó, pero por más que hundió sus dientes en aquella suave carne hasta casi hacerla sangrar, no obtuvo ni un sólo gesto por parte de su mayordomo, ni siquiera un suspiro o un «basta», sólo una sonrisa ladeada, triunfal y burlona, retadora, demoníaca; una sonrisa que sólo entre esos labios podía florecer y que a ese rostro se le veía tan sexy... de no ser porque era dirigida a él, la habría alabado mentalmente. Pero no lo haría. ¿Quién se creía Sebastian para dedicarle esa mueca? Él era el conde Ciel Phantomhive, el único sobreviviente de la tragedia, aquel que había burlado la muerte en numerosas ocasiones. Aquel al cual el mismo infierno había escupido para que pudiera realizar su venganza, «sólo para al final, ser la más suculenta cena de un demonio». Pareció escuchar la voz de Sebastian en su mente; casi se sintió alagado por ese comentario, casi. Porque ese mísero murmullo llevaba impresa la burla al ser pronunciado.

—Sebastian, te ordeno que demuestres las sensaciones que experimentes —dijo derrotado.

Su frustración fue una pequeña victoria para su mayordomo, en ese pequeño juego de poderes. Siguió sin hablar, la orden de «cállate» no había sido retirada, únicamente se le pidió que demostrara sus sensaciones, y así lo hizo.

Ciel retomó la labor de tratar de excitar a Sebastian, bajó nuevamente a su pecho y tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, con el cual comenzó a juguetear. Sebastian colocó su mejor cara de excitación y soltó un leve gemido cuando la mano derecha del conde fue a parar a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, como había hecho en la bañera. El cuerpo de Sebastian permanecía rígido. No porque Ciel se lo hubiera ordenado, sino por el contrario, comportarse así le divertía; hacer que el niño orgulloso le rogara por sus reacciones, eso sí que lo excitaba y le complacía.

Él siempre se había empeñado en demostrarle al conde que no era el amo del universo, y pese a ello, Ciel se seguía comportando como si lo fuera. La boca del joven cambió de pezón y el frío de la noche en su húmeda piel le hizo estremecerse. A Ciel pareció agradarle esa reacción, ya que sonrió contra la piel de Sebastian. La mano derecha del chico hacía ya algún tiempo que había acelerado el ritmo con el cual subía y bajaba. El conde deseaba que Sebastian se corriera en su mano, pero no lo hizo.

Subió hasta su rostro, a la altura de su oído y susurró un «Sebastian, dame placer», acompañado de un incitante jadeo, el demonio obedeció cambiando sus posiciones. Era ahora él quien se encontraba sobre el humano lamiendo lascivamente su cuerpo, besando cada rincón de su nívea piel, esquivando a propósito el estigma que marcaba el cuerpo de su contratante.

Ciel suspiraba. No se atrevía a gemir, sólo suspiraba. Nunca había tenido sexo voluntario con un hombre, era algo que siempre había evitado a causa de aquella traumática experiencia de su pasado, pero ahora que estaba allí con Sebastian tratando de complacerlo, lo sentía igual que hacerlo con cualquiera de las prostitutas que él le llevaba. En ese instante, Sebastian únicamente era las manos expertas recorriendo su cuerpo, una boca diestra jugueteando por todas partes, esquivando la marca... sexo vacío, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Sexo obligado.

Las prostitutas lo hacían por dinero, Sebastian por el contrato y, quizá, por aburrimiento o la satisfacción de sentirse deseado por él. Pero él… Ciel Phantomhive, notaba en esos gestos que el otro, al igual que las prostitutas que le llevaba, no lo deseaba. De hecho, hasta dudaba que se estuviera divirtiendo al hacerlo con él. No lo notaba, no se veía ninguna expresión real en su rostro, ninguna además de las muecas burlonas que le dedicaba de tanto en tanto. Se sentía patético. Se preguntó entonces qué se sentiría hacerlo con una persona que lo amara realmente, ¿se sentiría satisfecho? Nunca se había atrevido a tocar a Lizzy. Su prima Elizabeth no se merecía a alguien tan podrido como él, era una chica tan pura, tan... tan normal, sin duda había vivido como una princesita toda su vida, había sido feliz y había soñado con casarse con Ciel desde que tenía uso de razón. Maldito compromiso de nacimiento. Si la chica no estuviera obsesionada con esa boda, su vida habría sido perfecta, habría encontrado a un hombre bueno y se habría casado con él, tendrían hijos y vivirían normalmente por el resto de sus vidas. Felices, perfectos, puros...

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió una húmeda lengua recorrer su miembro. Entrecerró los ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios soltando pequeños gemidos… En ese momento, aunque fuera un momento de sexo vacío, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el placer proporcionado por Sebastian.

Sin duda le había tomado cariño a ese demonio, era el único que conocía todos los aspectos de Ciel, y ahora, en realidad, los conocía absolutamente todos: desde la más puramente fingida inocencia, hasta el estallido de emociones que únicamente se permitía cuando estaban a solas. Lo había visto reír y llorar, enamorarse y ser rechazado, odiar... sobre todo lo había visto odiar y endurecer su corazón, ser cruel y despiadado, como a Sebastian le encantaba que fuese. Lo había visto convertirse en el alma más deliciosa para cualquier demonio, completamente podrido por dentro, oscuro, sucio, pecaminoso... Incluso había matado a tanta gente..., tal vez no con sus manos, pero sí con su palabra, con sus órdenes, un simple murmullo que su perro fiel ejecutaría sin dudar. Porque Sebastian nunca dudaba, porque él no era humano, era un demonio. Y los demonios no dudan, no aman, no sienten las inútiles emociones humanas, ellos sólo odian, codician, desean...

Sintió su orgasmo llegar dentro de la boca del demonio, su cuerpo tembloroso, su mente en blanco, su mirada en el techo, perdida en algún punto invisible. Sebastian subió hasta entrar de lleno en su campo visual, quería besarlo y compartir el sabor de su semen. «Qué asco», pensó Ciel, apartando su rostro. Si de todas formas lo que estaban haciendo era mero sexo sin emoción, entonces no tenía caso besarse. Después de todo, para Ciel era más íntimo un beso que copular con alguien. Hasta ahora no había besado a nadie porque nadie lo amaba, nadie estaba preparado para ese nivel de intimación con el joven conde. El mayordomo entendió el mensaje y se sintió herido en el fondo de su marchito corazón de demonio. O quizá sólo se lastimó su orgullo, no lo sabía.

Bajó nuevamente por el cuerpo de Ciel y le separó las piernas, lamiendo de sus muslos los restos de semen que minutos antes había dejado allí intencionalmente. El último Phantomhive gemía de placer mientras se reprochaba lo estúpido que había sido al creer que con Sebastian iba a experimentar algo diferente, que al menos iba a ser merecedor de un beso, que no iba a sentir el mismo sexo vacío de siempre. Era estúpido y lo sabía, lo reconocía para sí mismo, pero nunca se lo diría a alguien más. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Claro que no amaba a Sebastian, simplemente se había encariñado con él. Era su confidente después de todo, pero no sentía amor verdadero hacia él. Su corazón, su alma y quizá hasta su cuerpo no podían amar, pero necesitaba tanto sentirse deseado... sentirse amado, tal vez (y sólo tal vez) su mayordomo había tenido razón y jamás estuvo ansioso, pero él quería creer que tenía el poder para hacer que un demonio lo deseara. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la experta lengua de Sebastian que se había desviado de su camino y ahora lamía debajo de sus testículos, entre sus nalgas. Le dio escalofríos pensar que él creía que iba a penetrarlo. Claro que no, jamás permitiría que eso volviera a suceder... era tan humillante, alguien de su nivel no podía dejar que le hicieran eso de nuevo.

—Detente —dijo con voz imperiosa.

El mayordomo negro dejó su labor y volvió a ver a su amo, una de sus más demoníacas sonrisas se dejó ver en sus labios. El chico parecía realmente afectado ante sus actos, «quizá algún recuerdo de su pasado», pensó, mientras lo inundaba la ola de sentimientos que Ciel estaba experimentando. Se sintió poderoso alimentándose de todo ese odio almacenado dentro de aquel cuerpo.

—Sebastian, puedes hablar —retiró su anterior orden, al ver como su sirviente, luego de burlarse interiormente de él, le interrogaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga entonces?, si no me deja penetrarle, no sé qué hacer... —fingía inocencia, como siempre, con ese molestamente encantador gesto.

—¿Qué no es obvio?, quiero que te pongas en cuatro, Sebastian —los ojos del aludido se abrieron con fingida sorpresa... o quizá no tan fingida, pensó Ciel. Había algo de genuino en ese gesto.

—Lo lamento, joven amo, pero hay algunas cosas que no estoy dispuesto a hacer —protestó—. Recuerde que después de todo sigo siendo un poderoso demonio de alto nivel.

—No me importa tu posición en el infierno. Ahora, estás bajo mi poder. Para mí no eres más que otro de mis sirvientes, una pieza en mi interminable juego de ajedrez, y como tú dijiste alguna vez: soy el rey del tablero, las piezas hacen lo que yo les ordeno, hasta que el juego acabe y el rey sea capturado. Así que, ahora, el «rey» le ordena al «caballo» que le obedezca, ¿Aún vas a rehusarte?

El demonio miró a Ciel a los ojos, con una expresión realmente molesta. Odiaba cuando ese chiquillo le ordenaba cosas que iban en contra de su voluntad, y lo peor era que no podía rehusarse, por el contrato. Si no fuera por eso, lo habría abandonado en ese instante, incluso antes de escucharle decir tantas estupideces, pero simplemente no podía negarse a sus caprichos cuando los planteaba en ese tono. Rechinó los dientes, no quería ceder, pero en ese instante no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Cumpliré tus órdenes, Ciel Phantomhive —masculló, mientras apretaba los puños sobre la cama—. Y espero que lo disfrutes, porque es la primera y única vez que me tendrás de esta forma, ¿está claro pequeño caprichoso?

Una fuerte mano quedó marcada en rojo sobre la mejilla del demonio.

Él volvió a apretar los puños mientras sus ojos refulgían en un color magenta, casi rojo. No sabía en qué pensaba cuando comenzó a encariñarse con ese simple humano, ese de quien antes sólo ambicionaba su alma, pero que con el paso del tiempo se fue ganando su respeto, para luego darle paso a un sentimiento que, según él, los demonios no podían experimentar hacia los humanos.

—Recuerda quien es el amo aquí, estúpido perro —la expresión de Sebastian se tornó en odio puro—, además, puedes estar tranquilo, hasta aquí todo ha sido muy aburrido, no pensaba repetir esta experiencia.

Nuevamente un golpe bajo a su orgullo de demonio. No recordaba ya cuantas veces se había sentido así en los últimos años; la verdad, casi había dejado de importarle el tener que soportar las constantes humillaciones de parte de ese niño caprichoso, pero esta vez lo estaba ofendiendo como nunca antes, ya que sin importar lo enojado que estuviera Ciel o lo mucho que pareciera odiarlo en esos momentos, siempre tenía que reconocer el hecho de que él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, una perfección inhumana claro está, él era un demonio.

Pero ahora... ahora él decía que era un «aburrido» en el sexo, cuando todos sus amantes, hombres o mujeres, siempre terminaban rogando por más, aunque claro, tampoco era que se esperara menos de su preciada alma. Ciel era una persona prepotente y orgullosa, pero si tan solo ese muchachito caprichoso permitiera que le enseñara la forma en que un demonio complace, podría proporcionarle el más sublime placer que cualquier humano experimentara jamás. Su berrinche mental fue cortado por la autoritaria voz de Ciel, ordenándole algo.

—¡Sebastian! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Te dije que te dieras prisa en obedecer mi anterior orden! ¡Estoy comenzando a enfriarme!

Aún en contra de su voluntad, Sebastian se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas, en la posición que su amo le había pedido antes y que a él le parecía humillante adoptar frente a un humano. Sin previo aviso, sintió como de una estocada, Ciel se adentraba en su cuerpo, sin siquiera haberlo preparado antes. Sus dientes rechinaron al contener un grito de sorpresa y dolor, sus puños se volvieron blancos y se enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, mientras su mirada demoniaca se hacía más penetrante y amenazadora. Esa mezcla de odio y cariño que sentía por Ciel se incrementó aún más; lo había tratado de forma muy cruel y esa crueldad le gustaba, pero no cuando iba dirigida a su persona.

Phantomhive comenzó a moverse de manera acelerada, usándolo como un simple juguete sexual, como un ordeñador de semen. No trataba de darle placer ni nada que se pareciera, sólo trataba de complacerse egoístamente. Maldijo en su mente al conde, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su miembro para masturbarse. Estaba realmente furioso con Ciel. El dolor físico que experimentaba en ese momento era lo de menos. Él, como demonio, estaba acostumbrado al dolor y, además, su cuerpo era extremadamente resistente, sin contar que se regeneraba rápido. Lo que le parecía más molesto era el mismo hecho de saber que Ciel lo trataba de esa manera para humillarlo y que estaba saltándose por completo sus sentimientos al respecto e incluso su consentimiento para ese tipo de contacto sexual.

«Sexo vacío», esas dos palabras se repetían en la mente de Ciel una y otra vez mientras embestía el cuerpo de su demonio. ¡Claro que era sexo vacío! Ninguno de los dos amaba al otro, simplemente estaban allí para tener sexo, el uno deseando algo más, el otro obligado a estar allí, ninguno realmente complacido. El conde aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos. Deseaba algo más, algo que sabía que no obtendría del cuerpo de Sebastian, menos después de haberlo tratado así. Pero es que cuando estaba mostrándose complaciente, él ignoró sus caricias; por ello debía enseñarle que en todo juego siempre debían seguirse las reglas del conde Ciel Phantomhive.

El único sonido que llenaba la habitación era el que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar en aquella forzosa danza. Ninguno gemía, ninguno hablaba, simplemente se limitaban a interpretar sus papeles en aquella obra barata, producto de otro capricho de Ciel. El ritmo frenético que el joven había mantenido al principio fue bajando su velocidad, a la vez que la explosión de furia en el interior del conde se apagaba. Se pegó a la espalda de su demonio y llevó una de sus manos al miembro de este. Besó su cuello; era su forma de disculparse mudamente por el arrebato de hacía unos momentos, porque estaba claro que sus labios nunca abandonarían un «lo siento», o que él se arrepentiría por sus acciones. No cuando su filosofía de vida era no arrepentirse de nada.

Soltó un gemido junto a la oreja de Sebastian, pero no percibió ningún cambio en su actitud, al parecer el demonio seguía furioso. Se detuvo un momento y salió completamente de su mayordomo, sólo para ordenarle que se acostara sobre la cama y abriera las piernas, le apetecía cambiar de posición. Sebastian obedeció, como era su deber, pero nunca le dio la cara a Ciel. En lugar de eso, volteó su rostro hacia la ventana. La luna estaba alta, era ya muy tarde, ¿o muy temprano?, sin duda era media noche, aunque no podía saber la hora exacta, debido a su posición en la cama. Mientras observaba la luna, Ciel lo penetró otra vez, y extrañamente un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza.

Era una noche muy parecida a esa, la noche en que el anillo que portaba el cabeza de la familia Phantomhive había sido destruido, la noche en que Ciel se permitió ser débil[ii]..., tenía una hermosa cara de sufrimiento, estaba atormentado por los recuerdos del anillo, los gritos de los muertos..., tras confesar esa noche sus temores fue arropado por su hábil mayordomo quien trató de confortarlo con un tono de voz suave y dulce.

—Oh, la luna ya está en lo alto del firmamento, y no es bueno para usted. Por favor, descanse ahora.

—Sebastian —musitó el niño desde su cama–, quédate conmigo... hasta que me duerma.

El demonio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba casi conmovido por el muchacho, pero se sentía más divertido. Se veía tan patético e indefenso, un simple niño de doce años acostado en aquella gran cama, tratando de huir de los fantasmas de su pasado.

—No importa donde esté, yo siempre estaré a su lado, joven amo —había prometido—. Hasta que usted muera.

Esperó a que el pequeño se durmiera, para luego salir de la habitación. Una sonrisa diabólica afloró en sus labios, ese niño jugando a ser adulto; esa alma en pena, era tan débil, tan indefenso, tan... tan tierno tratando de ser lo que no era.

Y en ese momento que era todo un adulto seguía siendo, a veces, un simple humano débil e indefenso, pero hacía demasiado que no le pedía que se quedara junto a él velando su sueño. Casi extrañaba a ese pequeño niño… no, ahora, sin duda extrañaba a aquel niño debilucho y lleno de odio, sin duda debió apresurarse y devorar el alma de Ciel cuando aún era pequeño.

Los pensamientos quedaron dispersos cuando sintió el caliente semen llenarlo por completo. El conde se había corrido abundantemente, muy dentro de él, pero al parecer a Sebastian le faltaba mucho aún para terminar. Ciel se acomodó sobre su mayordomo y susurró en tono de orden «termina», al oído del demonio, quien se limitó a obedecer, masturbándose rápidamente hasta obtener un orgasmo. El blanquecino líquido chorreó el cuerpo de ambos, mientras estaban el uno sobre el otro, Ciel aún en su interior, sobre su pecho, esperando a que los efectos de su orgasmo pasaran. Sebastian seguía observando la luna, continuaba enojado con el actual Ciel, aunque el recuerdo del antiguo niño le había hecho perder gran parte de la furia que había estado acumulando a lo largo de aquella grotesca escena.

Definitivamente, después de esto tendría que ir a hacerle una visita a ella, y, quizá llevarla a su recámara esa noche. Realmente necesitaba relajarse y sabía que ella era la única capaz de quitarle el estrés rápidamente.

—Sebastian —musitó Ciel, con un tono tranquilo y casi infantil que no había usado desde hacía mucho tiempo—, mañana arréglame una cita con Lizzy, quiero fijar la fecha de nuestra boda.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron de la impresión, pero ese fue el único indicio de sus emociones. Por suerte para él, Ciel aún tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho, así que le fue imposible notarlo.

—Mañana a primera hora llevaré la invitación —contestó, recuperando la compostura—, aunque nunca creí que usted realmente se casaría con ella.

—Es lo que me conviene —dijo cortante—. Ahora, limpia todo y retírate, tengo cosas que meditar –ordenó, usando el mismo tono autoritario de siempre.

Se incorporó del cuerpo de Sebastian y salió cuidadosamente de su interior. Sabía que si su mayordomo no fuera quien era, seguramente le habría causado un desgarre o algo por el estilo; pero como esperaba de su demonio, cuando salió de la cama y comenzó vestirse para luego arreglar el desastre, no mostró ni una mueca de dolor, ni siquiera caminó de forma extraña, simplemente se limitó a ser tan perfecto como siempre. Aunque algunas manchas rojizas que quedaron entre las sábanas blancas le demostraron a Ciel que por muy demonio que su mayordomo fuera, de igual forma lo había dañado.

OoO

Tras salir de la habitación de su amo, Sebastian corrió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta salir de ella. Necesitaba verla, sentir su sedoso cabello negro entre sus dedos, su cuerpo flexible, sus ojos de fuerte voluntad que brillaban como el ámbar. Seguramente ya estaría dormida, pero él estaba tan furioso con Ciel que si no se calmaba terminaría cometiendo un asesinato fuera de lugar, lo último que necesitaba; y ella era la única capaz de hacer que su enojo desapareciera.

Finalmente llegó a un hermoso jardín de apariencia salvaje. Sabía que ella lo estaría esperando allí, siempre lo hacía, fuera de noche o de día siempre estaba allí para él cuando la necesitaba.

Ella despertó al oír sus rápidos pasos, y se expuso completamente a la vista del demonio. Estaba tan preciosa como hacía seis años o más. Sebastian se abalanzó contra ella y la tomó en sus brazos, acariciándola por todos los lugares que le apetecían; ella se restregó contra su mejilla, disfrutando del contacto. Al mayordomo se le veía extasiado. Realmente disfrutaba tocarla, sentirla, se sentía verdaderamente alegre al poder estar con ella. No deseaba que esa visita terminara nunca, sólo con ella se sentía feliz, era lo único que le faltaba a su mundo, y esa noche se sentía tan mal que el visitarla en aquel lugar no lo satisfacería, así que decidió ir contra las reglas de la mansión y llevarla hacia su cuarto. Total, Ciel no tenía por qué darse cuenta.

Sebastian tomó a su hermosa gata negra[iii] y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Sabía que Ciel nunca le dejaría tener a su mascota dentro de la casa, así que él se conformaba con mantenerla en aquel jardín que nadie usaba, su lugar secreto. Pero esa noche se la llevaría con él, que se jodiera Ciel si se enteraba, que se muriera de la cólera si quería, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era relajarse un poco.

—Eres tan esponjosita —dijo, olvidando todo por unos momentos—, y tus patitas son tan suaves... —restregó a la felina por su cara, no podía soportarlo, ella era tan linda.

Llegó a su habitación y se preparó un baño. Dejó a la gatita sobre su cama, donde ella se ovilló entre las sábanas. Una vez sin rastros del semen de Ciel en su cuerpo, se colocó su pijama y con toda la ternura del mundo tomó a su mascota para acomodarse junto a ella y arrullarla hasta que se durmiera.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!

\-------------------

[i] Se inició en 1889 cuando un burdel homosexual fue descubierto por la policía en la calle Cleveland, en el barrio de Fitzrovia, en Londres. Las relaciones sexuales entre hombres eran ilegales en Gran Bretaña en la época, y los clientes del burdel se enfrentaban a un posible juicio y a un ostracismo social seguro si eran descubiertos. Tomado de Wikipedia, para que no lo borren: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escándalo_de_la_calle_Cleveland

[ii] Escena del tomo 1 del manga, capítulo 2, páginas de la 42 a la 45, también aparece en el anime, pero no recuerdo con exactitud el capítulo, o si es exactamente igual que en el manga.

[iii] No pude evitar mencionarlo, la gata de Sebastian aparece en el manga, tomo 2, capítulo 5, páginas 21-24. También en el anime, pero no recuerdo con exactitud. La mayor parte de la descripción la tomé de manera bastante literal del manga...


	2. Capítulo 2: Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, Celoso

**Capítulo 2: Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, Celoso**

—Gracias por acudir a nuestra cita, marquesa Midford —dijo a modo de saludo Ciel, al recibir a su visita.

—No son necesarias tantas formalidades, conde Phantomhive. Después de todo, soy su prometida y nuestra cita de hoy es para fijar la fecha de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón, Lizzy. Pero es que nunca me cansaré de comprobar que te has convertido en toda una dama —esbozó una sonrisa sincera, aunque no por ello feliz.

—Y tú eres todo un caballero, Ciel. Pero ¿qué te parece si hablamos en el jardín?, hace demasiado tiempo que no damos un paseo.

—Como gustes. —extendió el brazo derecho a su prometida, quien lo tomó sin pensarlo.

Después de atravesar el salón principal, llegaron a la puerta que los dividía del jardín. Sebastian la sostuvo mientras ellos salían. Observó intensamente a Ciel durante algunos instantes, aunque él no se dignó siquiera a mirarlo. De hecho, toda su atención estaba centrada en su prometida. La hizo pasar con un gesto elegante y luego fue tras ella para ofrecerle su brazo, el cual Elizabeth tomó, complacida. Le gustaba mucho que Ciel tuviera esos pequeños gestos de galantería con ella.

Los jóvenes caminaron durante algunos minutos, hablando sobre temas triviales. Elizabeth presumía sus conocimientos botánicos a Ciel; él simplemente asentía o lanzaba algún comentario distraído, pues su mente estaba completamente ocupada en su próximo matrimonio y las causas del mismo. No estaba del todo seguro de querer casarse, pero sabía que para su prometida era algo fundamental. Había estado comprometida con él toda la vida y tenía ya veinticuatro años. Si él moría antes de casarse, por la edad de ella, habría dejado de ser una muchacha casamentera para estar cada vez más cerca de ser una solterona y definitivamente no deseaba ese estigma para su prima, especialmente, después de que la desgracia había tocado a su puerta hacía tan poco tiempo.

La familia de Elizabeth había muerto hacía poco más de un año, en el hundimiento de un crucero al cual ella no había podido asistir, gracias a una pequeña indisposición femenina. Desde entonces, al ser ella la única heredera quedó a cargo de los negocios de la familia. Y pese a tener que romper con el rigor del luto femenino para colocarse a la cabeza de las empresas Midford, la habían reconocido en sociedad como una mujer de gran temple, «similar al de un hombre». Así, había ganado cierta notoriedad en aquella sociedad tan misógina, sin embargo, ella seguía siendo una mujer y no faltaban oportunistas que la menospreciaban o le hacían malas jugadas, aprovechándose de su inexperiencia.

Toda aquella situación había ocasionado que su economía fuera en detrimento y, aunque Ciel podía meter sus narices en los negocios de su prometida, sólo era de manera superficial, pues al ser mayor de veintiún años y seguir legalmente soltera, era ella la única apoderada de sus propios negocios y así deseaba mantenerlo, en honor a su madre. La marquesa Frances Phantomhive–Midford había criado una mujer que podía defenderse perfectamente en el mundo de los hombres, tanto en los negocios como en las armas. Y aunque Elizabeth insistía en guardar las apariencias y mostrarse como el prospecto perfecto de una abnegada prometida victoriana, había demostrado que las enseñanzas de su madre no habían caído en saco roto. Así, especialmente debido al deseo de honrar la memoria de su madre, Elizabeth se mostraba como una mujer fuerte e independiente, hasta donde las leyes de su tiempo se lo permitían.

Por otro lado, Ciel seguía siendo un conde y sus negocios se habían incrementado exponencialmente en los últimos años, así que necesitaba a alguien que heredara su fortuna y su linaje. Bien, quizá su linaje no era tan importante, la Reina eventualmente encontraría a otro perro guardián, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su fortuna desapareciera a manos de las ratas que tenía por socios de negocios. Y claro que tenía un testamento a favor de Elizabeth, pero sabía que sería fácilmente expugnable por los accionistas de sus empresas si era únicamente a favor de su prima, en cambio, si ella se convertía en su esposa y más aún, si tenía un hijo suyo, nadie podría evitar que recibiera su herencia.

Dejó todas aquellas meditaciones personales, que se mezclaban con los nombres de las plantas y las descripciones que hacía su prometida, cuando notó que se habían detenido frente a la mesita del jardín. Consultó su reloj y confirmó que era la hora del té. Después de todo había invitado a Elizabeth a tomar el té con él, así que no podía permitirse perder tan sagrado momento para un noble inglés. Volvió su mirada hacia ella y dijo:

—Lizzy, ¿te apetece entrar y tomar el té, o prefieres que lo traigan aquí afuera?

—Me gustaría más tomar el té en este lugar, Ciel. Y mientras, podríamos hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio —apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

—Sí, estaría bien establecer ese punto de una vez por todas —afirmó, colocando una de sus manos sobre los finos guantes que utilizaba la joven.

—Ciel, te amo –murmuró ella. El chico no supo que responder ante tan espontanea confesión. Para su suerte, Sebastian se les acercó, interrumpiendo el momento.

Por primera vez en el día, la atención completa de Ciel se centró en su mayordomo. Lo miró, aliviado, y notó que traía ya el té de la tarde. Le pareció notar que seguía viéndolo de manera intensa, como si le reprochara lo de la noche anterior. El conde optó por simplemente apartar la vista.

—Creí que les apetecería tomar el té en el jardín —comentó el demonio, mientras depositaba la charola sobre la mesa.

—Justo íbamos a mandar a por el —Elizabeth se separó de su prometido y tomó asiento frente a él—. Eres muy eficiente, Sebastian, siempre me ha sorprendido eso de ti.

—Realmente no es nada, Lady Elizabeth. ¿Se imagina que sería de mí, si siendo el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive no pudiera realizar una tarea tan sencilla como esta? —sonrió con los ojos cerrados, como solía hacerlo cuando le daban un cumplido... o cuando estaba siendo hipócrita—. El té de esta tarde es «Earl Grey», y está acompañado con un pastel de chocolate y fresas.

—Supongo que el pastel lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad Sebastian?

—Por supuesto —se adelantó a contestar Ciel—. Los postres de Sebastian son siempre los más dulces y exquisitos. Son simplemente perfectos —le alabó. Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

—Gracias por el cumplido, joven amo.

—Pero es que Ciel tiene razón —secundó la mujer—. Nunca he probado dulces más ricos que los de Sebastian. —Cortó con su tenedor un trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

El demonio le dedicó una de sus perfectas sonrisas a Elizabeth, gesto que incomodó un poco al conde. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba que ellos se llevaran tan bien.

—Sebastian, puedes retirarte. Deseo estar a solas con Lizzy —dijo, con su tono autoritario de siempre.

—Como usted ordene, joven amo.

El mayordomo negro hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar, dejando el servicio de té sobre la mesa. Miró de reojo a la pareja y se sintió incómodo. No comprendía el porqué de esa incomodidad, ¿eran celos, acaso? ¡Qué tontería! Él era un demonio y no podía sentirse celoso por tan poca cosa. Además, lo único que él deseaba de Ciel era su alma. Esa tan deliciosa y contaminada alma humana. Aunque ahora, el alma de Ciel estaba rodeada del aura pura y tranquila de la mujer a su lado. Estaba seguro que era eso lo que le causaba la incomodidad. Si ella lograba acercarse lo suficiente a su amo, echaría a perder su trabajo de años y enternecería su precioso manjar. Eso le resultaba inadmisible. No le gustaba verlo tan feliz y complaciente cerca de su única debilidad; porque Elizabeth había sido siempre el punto débil de Ciel; el último nexo con aquel pasado dulce y tierno, al que el conde había renunciado cuando firmó el contrato demoníaco.

—¿Cómo van los negocios, Lizzy? —preguntó Ciel para romper el silencio. Realmente, no se le ocurría otro tema del cual hablar con su prometida.

—Jajá, mamá tenía razón —dijo ella, con un tono ligeramente triste—: los hombres sólo saben hablar de trabajo. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, los negocios van como tienen que ir; no te preocupes tanto por eso Ciel, o te saldrán arrugas pronto —bromeó la chica.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que me preocupo por tu bienestar económico. Últimamente las cosas no han andado demasiado bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda?

—Las cosas van como tienen que ir, Ciel. Aunque no lo creas, he madurado mucho últimamente y me he convertido en una mujer capaz de manejar mis propias empresas; no necesito de un hombre que se preocupe por esos detalles —sonrió dulcemente—. Ya no soy aquella niñita de doce años que solía estrangularte cada vez que te veía. Como tú dijiste hace poco, me he convertido en toda una dama.

—Eso no puedo ponerlo en duda. Al parecer, tía Frances te enseñó bien antes de... —calló al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de su prometida—, perdón.

—Últimamente te disculpas por todo —se acercó hasta él y le estiró las mejillas, en un gesto infantil.

—No hagas eso —rezongó el conde, frotándose el rostro—; ya no somos unos niños.

—Tienes razón, pero es que me es inevitable. Aunque ahora sonrías más a menudo, sigue sin haber alegría verdadera en tu rostro.

—No sé si algún día pueda haber alegría en mi rostro...

—Quizá cuando tengas entre tus brazos a nuestro primer hijo, podrás ser nuevamente feliz. A mí me hace mucha ilusión nuestra boda y especialmente, el imaginarme cómo serán nuestros pequeños.

—Bien, sobre eso Lizzy… quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible.

Elizabeth se sorprendió ante la declaración de su prometido, aunque también era algo que le parecía perfectamente comprensible. Ella deseaba tener más de un hijo y tomando en cuenta su edad, ya iba tarde. Seguramente Ciel no había hablado antes de la boda debido al luto tras la muerte de sus padres, pero en ese momento ya era perfectamente aceptable realizar una fiesta oficial de compromiso y celebrar las nupcias. Principalmente porque en ese momento ya podía vestir de blanco, como lo mandaba la tradición y la moda de la época.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo también!, pero Ciel, aún no hemos tenido nuestra fiesta de compromiso, ¡hay que arreglar tantas cosas! Invitaciones, vestidos, adornos, el banquete, el pastel, todo. ¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto, para la fiesta de compromiso y la boda! —habló sin parar, como cuando era una niña, ¡estaba tan emocionada!

—-Vamos con calma, Lizzy —dijo el conde, ligeramente nervioso—. Primero hay que fijar la fecha de la fiesta, luego lo demás.

—Bien, como dijiste, cuanto antes mejor, así que creo que para hacer que todo salga perfecto...

La chica siguió hablando sin parar, hasta que logró definir una fecha que les fuera bien a ambos.

OoO

—Sebastian, el baile de compromiso será el sábado de la próxima semana, y la boda se realizará el día quince de julio. Quiero que ayudes a Lizzy con los preparativos para ambas fiestas, y que cuides de que todo salga perfecto.

—Así lo haré, joven amo –mostró una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa—. Creí que lady Elizabeth se quedaría a dormir con usted —se permitió decir Sebastian mientras le colocaba el pijama a Ciel.

—Aún no estamos casados, lo correcto es que no compartamos habitación —lo miró, molesto por el comentario impertinente.

—Usted y yo tampoco estamos casados —murmuró, muy cerca de la oreja de Ciel, mientras acariciaba los botones del pijama—, y hemos compartido más que la habitación —lamió la oreja del conde, causándole un escalofrío.

—Déjate de jueguitos estúpidos. Creí que esta mañana se había dado por zanjado el tema.

—Supuse que esta mañana los sucesos aún estarían frescos en su mente. Además, no hubo comentario alguno que diera pie para molestar al joven amo —Ciel volvió a suspirar, resignado.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

—¿Ha escuchado el dicho que reza: Un perro viejo nunca aprende nuevos trucos?, comparado con cualquier mortal, yo soy muy, muy viejo. Estoy aquí desde hace tanto, que ya no lo recuerdo, ¿espera que alguien como yo se amolde a lo que usted desee?

—Si te lo ordeno, lo harás —se introdujo en su cama, esperando ser arropado por el demonio.

—Pero no me lo va a ordenar, ¿verdad?, porque en el fondo, le gusta mi forma de ser.

Ciel se quedó en silencio, y Sebastian lo cubrió con sus sábanas. Acercó su rostro hasta el del humano sorpresivamente, haciendo el amago de besarlo en la boca, gesto al cual Ciel no rehuyó. Al contrario, parecía dispuesto a recibir ese diminuto contacto, pero se vio frustrado cuando los labios de Sebastian se dirigieron hacia su frente, besándolo allí en un gesto que se le antojó casi paternal.

—No sueñe, joven amo. Lo de anoche no se repetirá. —sentenció, para luego salir de la recámara con un candelabro en la mano.

—Estúpido demonio —el murmullo de Ciel se escuchó justo mientras Sebastian cerraba la puerta.

OoO

Con la única luz del candelabro como guía, Sebastian caminaba tranquilamente hacia su habitación. Se detuvo un instante al notar el ruido casi imperceptible de unas pisadas en el mismo pasillo. Era un andar ligero y que, pese al eco del lugar, apenas podía ser escuchado por el oído de un demonio como él. Eso lo puso completamente alerta. Sintió un objeto aproximarse rápidamente hacia su nuca y lo esquivó de forma veloz. Al verlo, notó que era un elegante bastón negro, con venas doradas. Rodó los ojos. Conocía esa peculiar forma de saludar; no podía ser nadie más que él.

—Buenas noches, Kevin. ¿A qué debo el gusto de tu visita?

El bastón se retiró hacia atrás y un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel morena y vestido con un elegante traje negro y sobrero de copa, se dejó ver ante la pálida luz de las velas. Pese a que en ese momento y lugar, su color de piel desentonaba con la nobleza local, aquel hombre era evidentemente un aristócrata. Todo en él lo decía, desde el fino material de sus ropas hasta sus gestos y ademanes. Era alguien acostumbrado a codearse con la realeza como un igual.

—Simplemente pasaba por la ciudad y quise saludar viejos amigos. Ahora te llamas «Sebastian», ¿no?

—Fue el nombre que eligió para mí el joven amo. Pero estoy seguro que no estás aquí sólo por cortesía. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en el infierno?

—El nombre de un perro. Has caído bajo —dijo con sorna y luego se encogió de hombros—. Tu abuelo te extraña y desea noticias tuyas.

—No me digas —expresó con ironía—. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en mi recámara? Este pasillo no es apropiado para tratar nuestros asuntos.

—Está bien, aunque estoy hambriento. ¿No tendrás por aquí alguna alma humana o algo de vino de sangre al menos?, es bastante descortés dejar a un viajero sin ningún alimento.

—Acá solamente hay comida humana y vino de uvas, normal —le respondió—. No deseo a ningún _shinigami_ rondando por este lugar.

El visitante chasqueó la lengua. Sebastian reanudó su marcha y el otro hombre lo siguió, en silencio, hasta llegar a su habitación. Kevin observó el lugar con un dejo de incredulidad. Se encontraba en una habitación de servicio, bastante austera y en apariencia incómoda. Nada comparado con la opulencia de los aposentos del otro demonio en el infierno, que eran mucho más lujosos que los de cualquier príncipe humano. Se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre la repisa. Examinó un momento la cama, antes de sentarse sobre ella, arrugando un poco la nariz. Si su amigo se acostaba en ella todas las noches, no debía estar tan mal, ¿o sí? Aunque le parecía de un terrible mal gusto, para alguien como él.

—Realmente no puedo creer que vivas aquí. Te estás tomando este juego demasiado en serio —tomó a la gata que estaba sobre la cama de Sebastian y le hizo algunas caricias—. Al menos tu gusto por los gatos no ha cambiado.

—Señora Pamsy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó a la gata, ignorando cualquier comentario de Kevin—. Sabes que está prohibido que entres a la casa, pero... oh rayos, eres tan linda y tus patitas son tan tiernas —comenzó a jugar con la felina, sin importarle realmente la presencia del otro demonio, quien carraspeó para llamar su atención. Alzó su vista hacia él, mas no dijo nada.

—En definitiva, nunca comprenderé tu pasión por esos animales. Pero no vine a hablarte de gatos, sino porque me llegó un reporte —sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Según esto, tuviste sexo con tu contratante ayer.

—La vida en el infierno sigue tan ociosa como siempre, ¿no? —comentó—. No tiene por qué interesarle a nadie mi vida sexual, ¿o es que acaso estás celoso, Kevin? —preguntó en tono malicioso.

—Tu vida sexual no le interesa a nadie, pero sabes que ahora trabajo en el Centro de Control de Natalidad Demoníaca, y es mi deber estar enterado de todos los demonios embarazados. Si recibo reportes de que dos demonios, o un híbrido y un demonio puro, mantienen relaciones sexuales, tengo que controlar los posibles embarazos.

—Y es por eso que no sé qué haces aquí. Por si no lo notaste, Ciel es humano.

—¡Oh, querido! ¡Sigues tan ingenuo como siempre! ¿Estás seguro de que tu conde no es un híbrido? Te dejo como tarea investigar a fondo el árbol genealógico de Ciel Phantomhive. Volveré dentro de poco, para ver si eso —señaló con su bastón el abdomen de Sebastian— está vacío. Mientras, te estaré monitoreando.

—Como gustes. Pero estoy seguro de que el joven amo es completamente humano; ya he investigado su árbol genealógico.

—¿Incluido relaciones adulteras de las mujeres de la familia? ¿Revisaste los registros infernales?

El mayordomo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, acariciando el negro pelaje de su gata. No, claro que él no había investigado a fondo la ascendencia de su amo; nunca se preocupó por ese tipo de detalles. De hecho, se saltó el montón de chismes baratos acerca de adulterios tanto femeninos como masculinos. Y ahora que lo recordaba, obviamente no había revisado los registros del infierno, y se recriminó mentalmente el descuido. Si Ciel tenía sangre de demonio en sus venas él podía..., no, no, eso no podía suceder, imposible; bueno, de hecho era más que posible pero... sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la varonil voz de Kevin.

—Ja, di en el clavo, ¿verdad? Te pusiste más pálido que un papel de un momento para otro.

—¡Deja de burlarte! Yo no puedo estar embarazado.

—Aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero dentro poco podré comprobarlo. Lo único que te puedo recomendar, es que no te acuestes con tu contratante hasta que estemos seguros, al menos no sin un conjuro anticonceptivo… aunque cuando te tratan así como lo hizo ese niño anoche es imposible conjurar nada, ¿no crees? —rio burlón. Sebastian se mostró ofendido.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes que…? —preguntó estupefacto.

—Omnipresencia —canturreó—. Recuerda, ¿o tan pronto olvidaste las mañas del infierno?

Sebastian suspiró pesadamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿No se te está haciendo tarde para tus ocupaciones?

—La verdad, no; trabajar en el CCND es lo más fácil y relajante. Sólo tengo que visitar viejos amigos y llevarles las malas noticias, impedir que aborten... cosas sencillas. Ya lo sabes, el infierno sigue muy ocioso —se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres podemos compartir la cama como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no te parece?, aunque no estoy seguro de que esto soporte con ambos.

—Ni lo sueñes. Cuando terminamos, te dije que era definitivo.

—Como quieras. Si tanto te molesta verme aquí, me retiro. Pero recuerda que volveré, y que hasta los demonios híbridos son importantes cuando se tienen números tan desproporcionales entre la tasa de natalidad y la de mortalidad.

—Sí, pero vete de una vez.

Kevin no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación de Sebastian con destino incierto; quizá fuera a recolectar almas para cenar, o podría regresar al infierno y reportarse en las oficinas del CCND para presentar su informe. En definitiva, un festín de almas era más tentador. Sebastian cerró la puerta cuando su viejo amigo salió de la recámara. Luego, se dejó caer en su cama con la gata aún entre sus brazos. La acarició tiernamente por largo rato, hasta que se quedó dormido con la ropa puesta. La visita de Kevin le había perturbado demasiado para su gusto... si estaba embarazado, ¿Cómo se lo diría a su amo?

OoO

Ciel dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Como siempre que se encontraba en ese estado, su semblante estaba plenamente relajado; parecía sólo un joven normal que no lleva el peso de su apellido y un pacto demoníaco a cuestas. Su expresión facial siempre seria era sustituida por una casi feliz; pero claro, eso no conmovería a Sebastian. Era hora de comenzar el día; y mientras más pronto despertara Ciel, más rápido podría decirle que se tomaría un tiempo para él.

—Joven amo, ya es hora de levantarse.

Ciel se restregó los ojos con las manos cuando sintió la luz del sol darle de lleno a su cara. Sebastian había abierto las cortinas como siempre, y al conde le extrañó que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre el clima. Era el tipo de día en el cual su mayordomo acostumbraba decir que «hacía una mañana preciosa».

—¿ _Morning tea_? –preguntó, tomando la taza que Sebastian le extendía y olfateando el contenido.

—Tan observador como siempre —se limitó a decir y procedió a la tarea de vestir a su amo.

—¿Hay algo que te inquiete? Estás demasiado callado esta mañana. —comentó Ciel, mientras Sebastian anudaba su corbata.

—La verdad, hay algo que quiero pedirle.

—Adelante.

—Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos personales —soltó la corbata de Ciel y se separó de él, quedando frente a frente—. Así que deseo ausentarme de la mansión por veinticuatro horas.

—¿No puedes hacerlo en menos tiempo? Sabes que esta semana Lizzy hará los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso, y no quiero que mi mansión se convierta en una casa de muñecas.

—Quisiera que fuera tan fácil, pero necesito ir al infierno.

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego su expresión se relajó. A veces olvidaba que Sebastian era un demonio y que venía del verdadero infierno.

—Está bien, puedes ir –cedió.

—Gracias, joven amo. Regresaré mañana a esta hora. —sin esperar réplica, Sebastian salió del lugar, dejando a Ciel con una gran interrogante.

OoO

Sebastian regresó a su habitación y conjuró un portal, para luego introducirse en él. Después de tanto tiempo en el mundo humano, sentiría extraño estar en «su ambiente», pero después de todo, algún día debería de regresar, ¿no? Cuando estaba por adentrarse completamente en aquella grieta del espacio, sintió un rasguño en su pantalón, justo en la pierna que aún no había entrado al portal. Se regresó, y notó a la señora Pamsy viéndolo, curiosa; la tomó en sus brazos con un suspiro resignado y, tras acariciarla un poco, la dejó nuevamente en el suelo. Ella no podía acompañarlo a ese sucio sub-mundo; ni siquiera podría soportar el denso «aire» de aquel lugar, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Tras el portal, Sebastian se encontró con Kaled, el eterno guardián de las puertas del infierno, quien al verlo esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

—¿Qué buscas aquí, pequeño pingüino?

Pero al instante se tragó sus palabras, pues la verdadera apariencia de Sebastian salió a la luz. Su cuerpo se cubrió en un tornado de plumas negras mientras la metamorfosis se realizaba. Luego, todas ellas se juntaron y llenaron hermosamente sus enormes alas huesudas.

Su ropa se había transformado completamente. Su torso quedó expuesto, y su cuello fue cubierto por una ancha gargantilla de cuero; una especie de gabardina sin mangas y desgastada en todos sus extremos parecía flotar alrededor suyo, acompañando sus alas. Un cinturón adornaba su abdomen y sus piernas estaban enfundadas dentro de un par de botas de cuero negro y tacón alto, puntiagudo, que le llegaban hasta los muslos; su entrepierna era cubierta por un pequeñísimo y muy pegado short de cuero, sujetado a las botas por un liguero igualmente negro, se veía realmente sexy y andrógino. Su rostro ahora era diferente, pero no por ello menos bello. Sus manos, al igual que sus brazos, estaban cubiertos por unos guantes negros de uñas largas, dándoles la apariencia de garras. En su rostro se encontraba una diabólica sonrisa, que dejaba entrever unos pequeños y afilados colmillos, los cuales lucían aterrorizantes al estar en la misma cara que aquellos felinos ojos que mostró el demonio, refulgentes en rojo sangre.

Kaled dejó su cómodo asiento e hizo una reverencia, para luego abrir las enormes y pesadas puertas infernales.

—Usted siempre será bienvenido, su alteza real Ophira. Disculpe mi impertinencia de hace unos momentos —no levantó su rostro hasta que escuchó la varonil voz del otro demonio.

—Descuida. Con mi apariencia anterior, creo que ni yo mismo me habría abierto la puerta —y sonrió, como acostumbraba hacerlo Sebastian Michaelis. Pero a él, a Ophira, se le vio tan terrorífico.

—Que disfrute su estadía en su hogar. –hizo una última reverencia y cerró las puertas tras el demonio.

—Hogar, dulce hogar –musitó el demonio para sí.

Ophira observó por unos instantes la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Parecía mucho más moderna que Londres, a la vez que más terrorífica; la mayoría de los edificios tenían extrañas formas y parecían verdaderos milagros de arquitectura, milagros demoníacos por supuesto. En el cielo y en la tierra de aquel extraño lugar había demonios de todas las formas y colores, aunque sin duda, las calles se percibían medio vacías. La población de su ciudad había bajado con respecto a hacía unos años, cosa que no le extrañó, ya que, aunque los demonios fuesen eternos, ninguno podría salvarse de ser atravesado con una guadaña de la muerte y últimamente los _shinigami_ se divertían demasiado cazándolos.

Se dirigió a uno de los edificios más grandes del lugar, en el cual se leía con letras góticas «Registro de Natalidad Demoníaca» y entró en él. En la recepción, se encontró con un demonio con apariencia adolescente, que parecía muy entretenido con un libro.

—¿Dónde está la sección de híbridos? —preguntó al recepcionista. Él le señaló una estantería, sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

Avanzó en la dirección indicada y buscó el apartado de «Nobles ingleses». Comenzó a hojear libro por libro, sin obtener los resultados deseados, al menos hasta que llegó a un libro olvidado en la esquina del estante que llamó su atención. Pese a estar aparentemente abandonado, se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si alguien lo hubiese restaurado hace poco o como si fuese nuevo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo, como había hecho con los otros libros. Casi le dio un infarto cuando vio el apellido «Phantomhive» en la lista de nacimientos.

Se detuvo un poco. Sí, no había duda, todos los descendientes de Albert Phantomhive, quien había vivido hacía varios siglos, se encontraban en la lista, con fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Ya sabía el resultado, pero de todas formas miró el final de la lista y encontró el tan temido registro.

Conde Ciel Phantomhive, Nacimiento: 14 de diciembre de 1975. Muerte: indefinido.

Ophira dejó el libro en su lugar y salió de aquel edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Lo había comprobado, Ciel tenía sangre demoníaca. Necesitaba pensar. Estaba casi seguro de que no estaba embarazado pero siempre había una mínima posibilidad... ¡Demonios!, la posibilidad no era para nada mínima, es sólo que él se negaba a aceptarlo. No podría, no quería estar embarazado. Mientras pensaba, sus pasos lo dirigieron a un enorme palacio justo en el centro de la ciudad. Se sorprendió de estar allí, pero decidió entrar.

Después de todo, una visita a Lucifer no estaría mal.

OoO

—Hace mucho que no venías a visitarme, Ophira ¿Es que tanto tiempo te absorbe estar con esos estúpidos humanos?

—La verdad sí. Desde que me dediqué a hacer contratos, los humanos son dueños de mi tiempo.

—No sé cómo puedes soportar que alguno de ellos te dé órdenes. Al menos no entiendo cómo puedes aceptarlo voluntariamente. Sabes que por aquí eso es un castigo.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que a mí me gusta mucho. Aunque para mi madre represente el exilio.

—Claro. Es su culpa por dejarse embarazar de un estúpido humano. Pero dejemos a Génesis[i] en paz ¿Que te trae por aquí?, hace mucho que no venías.

—Nada, simplemente pasaba por la ciudad y dije ¿por qué no visitar a mi abuelo? Después de todo, siempre me has querido tener cerca, al contrario de mi madre.

—Y recaemos en Génesis.

—Bien, dejemos el tema. Sé que estás muy enojado con ella por lo que hizo.

—Y no estoy menos molesto contigo.

—¿Por lo del otro día con Ciel? Por eso enviaste a Kevin, ¿no?

—Sí; pero él aún no se ha reportado. Y ya que viniste, deseo confirmarlo.

—De hecho, estuve buscando su nombre en los registros de natalidad demoníaca.

—¿Su nombre?

—El de mi contratante.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Ophira suspiró.

—Sí, es cierto.

Lucifer se recostó sobre su silla, cansado de los descuidos de su familia. ¿Qué tenían los humanos que los atraían tanto? Él no podía concebirlo, a su parecer eran las peores criaturas de la creación; pero era algo que su prole parecía no comprender, seguían empeñados en servirles para luego obtener sus almas... ¡Cómo si no fuese eso lo más fácil del mundo!, obtener almas humanas, devorarlas. ¡A Ophira se le servían en bandeja de plata antes de que decidiera convivir con ellos! Siempre les advirtió que no «jugaran con su comida», pero ellos no parecían prestarle la menor atención.

—Eres un idiota —afirmó el rey del infierno—. Al menos espero que tu hijo no sea tan débil como tu hermano.

—Sí también lo espe... ¡Ey! ¡Ya te dije que no voy a tener un hijo! —protestó—. De todas formas, creo que lo mejor sería deshacerme de esto de una vez, ¿no?

—No —respondió el mayor, bastante molesto—. ¿Viste la ciudad al llegar? ¡La mayoría de demonios están en el infierno esta temporada! —se levantó— ¡Eso es todo lo que nos queda! —señaló hacia la ventana—. Los _shinigami_ matan a los nuestros con mayor rapidez de la que nos reproducimos. Y si no lo hacen ellos, las guerras y revueltas se encargan de diezmar nuestra población. ¿De qué demonios me sirve a mí un infierno sin demonios? ¡De nada!, necesito soldados para el día del juicio y en estas condiciones, he tenido que obligar a toda mi prole a reproducirse. Y sabes que yo soy el tipo de persona que odia obligar a los suyos a cualquier cosa, ya que lo mío son los derechos, pero esto es algo que concierne a las responsabilidades heredadas. Y ustedes, al formar parte de la realeza del infierno, también tienen responsabilidades que no pueden eludir, aún pese a sus derechos.

—Bien, esa es una respuesta bastante aceptable —murmuró Ophira—. ¿Sabes?, de alguna forma me recordaste a una humana, que mataba a las prostitutas que habían abortado para «hacer justicia».

—Vaya, una humana interesante —se mofó—. ¿De qué podría servirle esa venganza? Es una actitud ridícula.

—Supongo que solamente para canalizar su frustración. Ella era estéril y no comprendía cómo esas mujeres podían desechar tan fácilmente lo que ella deseaba.

—Los humanos siguen siendo seres despreciables. Las otras mujeres no le debían nada a ella. No veo que los humanos en Londres estén disminuyendo de forma tal que haya que obligar a parir a todas las mujeres y, si así fuera, dudo que esa responsabilidad recayera en las prostitutas, mas bien sería un asunto de la nobleza, ¿no crees? —hizo una breve pausa—. En fin, ¿te quedarás a dormir?

—Sí, el joven amo me dio el día libre hasta mañana

Lucifer enarcó una ceja. ¿Joven amo? ¿Día libre? ¡Habrase visto! ¡Uno de sus nietos consentidos sirviendo de esa forma a los humanos! Una completa deshonra.

—Sin comentarios. Haré que preparen tu recámara y luego podremos hablar con más calma —miró el reloj de pared—. Ahora tengo una junta con los Demonios Capitales, ya sabes.

Lucifer se levantó de su asiento, y sin mediar más palabra o esperar réplica, salió de su estudio; en serio se le hacía tarde para su reunión. Ophira suspiró mientras lo veía salir. Al parecer su abuelo nunca cambiaría... Aunque a ojos de un humano el rey demoníaco pareciera más su hermano que su abuelo, había vivido millones de años más que él, quizá eones.

Ophira se levantó de su asiento y buscó algún libro de la estantería. Le llamó la atención el título de uno de ellos; «Sweet Darkness». Era un libro autobiográfico que trataba sobre un ángel que había caído del cielo dos veces: la primera al ser traicionado por alguien que amó, y la segunda al escapar tras una guerra perdida contra su Dios. Aunque allí no estuviera, pudo percibir la firma de su abuelo en todo el escrito. Lo tomó del estante y se sentó a leerlo en el sillón donde había estado antes; seguramente sería una lectura interesante mientras esperaba la recepción que seguramente estarían preparando por su visita.

Quizá hasta podría tomarlo prestado por más tiempo; tal vez Ciel se interesara en la historia de aquel libro.

OoO

El día pasó tortuosamente lento para el conde Ciel Phantomhive, casi aburrido. De no ser por la carta que ahora tenía en sus manos, la cual venía de parte de su reina Victoria, habría dicho que era un día desastroso, ya que al no estar su mayordomo la mansión era un completo caos, pese a que los demás sirvientes habían llegado a Londres para cubrirlo; o quizá, precisamente por ello. Además, su prometida llamó a la modista Nina Hopkins y lo forzó a tomarse nuevas medidas para los trajes que usaría, tanto en la fiesta de compromiso, como en la boda.

Nina, si bien ahora lo trataba un poco más fríamente que antes —para suerte del conde—, aún se emocionaba al máximo con cada detalle de su vestimenta, y se encontraba especialmente feliz porque ese «mayordomo estirado», como ella llamaba a Sebastian, no estaba en casa.

El joven abrió la carta, disfrutando de un momento a solas luego de tan ruidoso día. La leyó detenidamente esperando encontrar una nueva encomienda, un nuevo caso; pero no encontró absolutamente nada. No podía creerlo, ¡La reina sólo le había escrito para felicitarlo por su próxima boda!, casi se va de espaldas ante tal hecho. Definitivamente, ese había sido un pésimo día... y pensar que aún faltaba el té de la tarde. No quería ni imaginar con lo que sus sirvientes saldrían esa vez.

OoO

El tiempo transcurría de forma diferente en El Infierno. Para cuando cayó la noche en aquel lugar, Sebastian consultó su reloj y notó que en el mundo humano apenas serían las dos de la tarde. Sonrió, aunque el tiempo transcurría más lento en esa dimensión, los días eran cortos y las noches sumamente largas. Su abuelo había convocado una reunión familiar para el anochecer. Era una ceremonia bastante similar a las cenas humanas. Cientos de demonios sentados en mesas distribuidas en un gran salón. Y todos eran descendientes del rey del infierno, de su esposo Asmodeo o de los amantes y concubinas de ambos.

En un extremo del salón, sobre una plataforma, se encontraban tres tronos. El principal era el de Lucifer, a su derecha se encontraba Lilith y a su izquierda estaba Asmodeo. Los tres estaban ataviados con majestuosas túnicas bordadas con oro y, curiosamente, los tres portaban tiaras idénticas, como símbolo de que en ese momento y lugar, tenían exactamente el mismo poder. Al ser una reunión familiar, no se sentían con la necesidad de ostentar las coronas protocolarias. Todos los demonios sabían que aquellos tres eran los verdaderos dirigentes del infierno, pese a que había otros cinco demonios que gobernaban junto a ellos. Los líderes bajaron de sus tronos y se dirigieron hacia la mesa principal, donde debería estar Ophira. Aunque él se encontraba en medio del salón, rodeado por un grupo de demonios curiosos.

—¡Pero mira cómo ha crecido el primo Ophira! –exclamó un demonio que aparentaba unos treinta años humanos— ¡Te ves casi como yo!

—La mala vida, supongo —intervino otro y se echaron a reír, Ophira les siguió el juego.

—A decir verdad, todo es muy divertido en el mundo humano. —comentó el invitado de honor de aquella noche—. Esos ínfimos seres son realmente interesantes...

—¿Más interesantes que yo? —se les unió un tercero. Era casi idéntico a Ophira, pero su apariencia era más afeminada.

—Quizá no exista nadie más interesante que tú, hermano —dijo justo antes de que su gemelo le sellara los labios con los propios.

—Te he extrañado, Ophira. Me haces mucha falta —renegó con un pucherito infantil, tras terminar el beso.

—Todos te hemos extrañado, primo... —no terminó de hablar, pues a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unas pequeñas campanas.

—Como es evidente, esta noche realicé una convocatoria para celebrar el regreso temporal de uno de mis nietos preferidos. Ophira está de visita y no quería perder la oportunidad de agasajarlo —el aludido se dirigió hacia la mesa principal; su hermano lo siguió de cerca—. Así es que les pido que por favor se comporten. Todos los presentes son demonios adultos y saben que hay lugares para cada actividad. Saben que estoy hablando especialmente con aquellos que se alimentan de sexo. La velada es demasiado corta como para involucrarnos todos en una orgía. ¿Está claro? Lo mismo para los chicos de la ira, aunque son menos, no quiero una maldita pelea aquí, ¿les quedó claro?

Escuchó algunos «sí» opaco, como a regañadientes. Miró a Asmodeo y le pidió por telepatía que controlara el ambiente para que los demonios a su cargo no causaran problemas. Luego podrían disfrutar, los que lo desearan, en alguno de los tantos clubes sexuales del infierno. Pero en ese instante los prefería a todos tranquilos.

—Aclarado eso, podemos comenzar con la cena.

Tras aquellas palabras, algunos sirvientes entraron al gran salón. Llevaban bandejas con platillos hechos a base de carne humana, pues era la única que podían tolerar todos los presentes. El manjar se complementaba con una de las bebidas más codiciadas del infierno: el vino de sangre, una mezcla de vino tinto y sangre, humana también. Distribuyeron la comida en las diferentes mesas. La mayoría de los presentes no eran muy glotones, pues tanto los gula como los pereza preferían evitar los acontecimientos sociales. Tampoco era que esos tipos de demonio fueran abundantes entre la familia directa de Ophira. Y al respecto, él ya casi había olvidado cómo era reencontrarse con su familia. Realmente le generaba una sensación extraña. Luego de servir voluntariamente a todos aquellos humanos por tanto tiempo, el regresar a su hogar y ser nuevamente parte de la realeza en su universo... se sentía muy, muy extraño. Volvió a la realidad al advertir una húmeda lengua sobre su oreja. Volvió el rostro y notó a su gemelo, ¿es que nunca cambiaría?

—Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar quedarme contigo esta noche? —preguntó, fingiendo una expresión inocente.

—Sólo si no me robas energías. No creo tener reservas suficientes para alimentarte —dijo, antes de sorber su vino.

—Está bien. Pero no me explico cómo nosotros, siendo gemelos, somos clases diferentes de demonios. Tú deberías ser un íncubo, como yo —protestó con actitud infantil.

—No sé si me gustaría vivir del sexo.

—Pues es más fácil y divertido que obtener energía de almas humanas. O de la comida, o de...

—Entiendo tu punto —lo cortó, distante.

Su hermano le parecía tan inmaduro como la última vez que lo había visto y de eso ya habían pasado varios siglos. Inconscientemente lo comparó con Ciel; él, a pesar de tener apenas veintitrés años, era mucho más maduro que la mayoría de demonios que lo acompañaban. Sin duda los humanos vivían aceleradamente.

—¡Hey, Ophira! —le llamó, alargando las vocales—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta estar en casa con nosotros, es eso? ¿Te acostumbraste tanto a los humanos que ya no quieres a tu familia?

—No es eso, hermanito, es sólo que... —realmente Ophira no sabía que contestarle a su gemelo. ¿Cómo decirle que ahora le parecía un estúpido e inmaduro bebé, aunque tuviera su misma edad? No supo, así que acarició sus cabellos y los revolvió un poco; luego lo besó en los labios. Su abuelo les mandó una mirada de reproche desde el otro lado de la mesa y ambos se separaron. No deseaban provocarlo.

La velada transcurrió en calma; aunque la curiosidad de sus familiares tenía al contratista de Phantomhive con los nervios crispados. Claro que comprendía toda esa atención y el deseo de saber qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo, especialmente porque los más jóvenes no habían dejado nunca el infierno y la mayoría de los presentes no habían realizado un contrato con ningún humano, así que tenían muchas dudas; pero era realmente fastidio.

Para su suerte, la cena no duró demasiado y al terminar, la mayoría de los demonios se dispersaron. Ophira se acercó a su gemelo, ya fuera de la vigilancia de Lucifer y se dirigieron directamente a su habitación. Ophir se extrañó un poco al notar ese camino, ¿es que su hermano recién llegado no planeaba alimentarse?, era del tipo que prefería consumir directamente las almas y, hasta la última vez que lo había visto, su hermano tenía por costumbre pasar siempre por el depósito de almas para robarse las mejores.

—¿No vas a alimentarte, Ophira?

—No, me hice una promesa a mí mismo y no quiero romperla.

—Uhh, ¿te propusiste morir por falta de energía?

—Simplemente no quiero comer almas comunes y corrientes. Además, yo puedo alimentarme de otras formas también, no sólo de almas humanas.

—Pero es tu principal fuente de poder... ¡Ya sé! ¡Esta noche te voy a pasar energía! Sabes que yo vivo para obtenerla –rio de manera fresca y sincera. A él esos gestos se le veían naturales. Aunque fuese idéntico a su hermano, se veía más lindo, casi tierno, a la vez que causaba una irresistible atracción, un deseo extremo.

—Nunca me ha gustado recargarme con sexo, pero hoy podría ser la excepción.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Besó los labios de su gemelo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Sin duda, esa sería una larga y divertida noche.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!

[i] Tanto Lucifer como Génesis, Asmodeo y Lilith (aparece después) son OC propios, pertenecientes al universo Sweet Darkness (una serie de novelas que nunca terminé de escribir). Génesis es una súcubo, la primera hija de Lucifer y Asmodeo.


	3. Capítulo 2.5: A Medianoche, Ese mayordomo, Hechizado

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Este capítulo transcurre en la trama, pero no la afecta (es un PWP, sexo sin sentido), así que si no te interesa el lemon, puedes saltarlo. Si es algo que te gusta... ¡adelante!

Pareja: OphiraxOphir (casi es un selfcest de Sebastian XD!)

————————

**Capítulo 2.5: A Medianoche, Ese mayordomo, Hechizado**

La puerta se cerró. Ophira encaminó a su hermano hacia la cama, con pasos torpes y caricias atrevidas, mientras lo besaba de manera intensa. En un arrebato pasional, lo tiró contra el mullido colchón y se subió sobre él, cuidando de no detener el húmedo contacto de sus labios. No podía evitarlo: su hermano le volvía loco. Era una de sus mayores habilidades y la que más había perfeccionado con el paso de los siglos; él mismo era un irresistible afrodisíaco.

Ophir sonrió entre el beso al sentir a su hermano tan agresivo, y no quiso quedarse atrás. Retiró sus labios de los del mayordomo negro y comenzó a besar su cuello, acariciando sus costados con erótica brusquedad, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la escasa ropa que le vestía y dejándolo solo con su collar, sus guantes y las largas botas de tacón de aguja que llevaba puestas. Este último no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás, así que destrozó el short que vestía su hermano, entre caricias agresivas. Lo dejó únicamente con unas botas muy parecidas a las propias y un arnés de cuero que cubría su pecho.

Al tener libre su boca, Sebastian pasó a mordisquear el cuello y la oreja de su hermano, acariciando su cuerpo con poca delicadeza. Ese cuerpo que era tan parecido, pero tan diferente al suyo a la vez. En un arrebato, le alzó en brazos y lo colocó de espaldas a la cama; sentía que con el poco contacto que habían tenido su cuerpo quemaba. Ophir pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego sonrió lascivo y abrió las piernas, colocando cada una en un hombro del mayor, alzando ligeramente su trasero.

—Tómame —jadeó, mirándole a los ojos como si lanzara un hechizo hipnótico.

Y así mismo respondió su incestuoso amante, como si fuese la víctima de un hipnotista. Sin perder tiempo, le tomó firmemente de la cadera y se empaló en él profundamente. Sabía que podía resistirlo —y que, de hecho, lo estaba disfrutando mucho— por el gemido prolongado que su garganta abandonó, haciendo coro con el propio, producido al sentir la estrechez de Ophir. Apenas y se quedó quieto por dos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse a un ritmo frenético. Tomó a su hermano de su larga melena y la jaló hacia atrás mientras le embestía con violencia. Poco después le incorporó levemente, alzándolo aún del cabello, y volvió a besarle, absorbiendo casi sin notarlo parte de su reserva energética. La respiración de Ophir se volvió jadeante y entrecortada, pero eso no le impidió responder el beso con el mismo ímpetu que le era impuesto e incluso con más pasión.

Su entrada se contraía y dilataba en torno al miembro de Sebastian, creando una sensación de pulsaciones sobre su pene que le enloquecían. Aun así, la posición comenzó a parecerle aburrida a los pocos minutos, por lo que tomó el menudo cuerpo de su hermano y lo colocó en cuatro frente a él, apenas saliendo del mismo para tener mayor libertad en la maniobra. El lascivo incubo sonrió y ofreció su trasero al mayor, meneándolo de manera provocativa y casi empalándose de nueva cuenta contra él; Ophira pareció satisfecho ante tal acción, y se introdujo de nuevo sin previo aviso. Su gemelo se incorporó hasta quedar sólo apoyado en sus rodillas y abrazó los brazos del mayor, arañándolos hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban un frenético vaivén. En toda la habitación sólo se escuchaban gritos, gemidos y gruñidos de placer, opacando por completo el excitante y obsceno sonido del chocar de sus cuerpos y el resbalar del presemen que goteaba el miembro de Ophira.

Tomó el pene de su hermano para masturbarlo de manera tortuosamente placentera; acarició con una mano la base y los testículos del menor, mientras con la otra masajeaba la parte media del tronco. Pasó luego a la punta y comenzó a otorgarle pequeños pellizcos, además de rasguñar suavemente hacia abajo y luego volver a subir- Finalmente, apretó su pene con una mano y comenzó a masturbarle a un ritmo aún mayor que el de sus embestidas, las cuales niveló al poco tiempo, asegurándose de sobreestimular a Ophir rozando su próstata y masturbándole de aquella agresiva y lujuriosa forma. Volvió a morderle la zona del cuello, pero esta vez con más fuerza para acallar sus propios gemidos de placer y siguió en esa posición por varios minutos más, hasta que salió de un movimiento y sin mucha delicadeza lo lanzó hacia el techo.

El otro rio divertido y sacó sus alas, comenzando a revolotear alrededor de Ophira y a llamarlo con la mano para que le atrapara. Él gruñó ligeramente y empezó a perseguirle, tomando mayor interés ahora en el juego. Ophir salió volando por la ventana y su gemelo le miró con un poco de sorpresa; pero vamos, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que sobrevolaría desnudo la capital infernal en medio de un acto sexual, así que no dudó un segundo en salir tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo; cosa que sólo consiguió cuando el más delgado se detuvo justo sobre el techo de la habitación de Lucifer. Miró a su hermano con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y le invitó a hacer silencio colocando su índice sobre sus labios en un gesto seductor.

Ophira se acercó sigiloso y pegó la oreja al techo justo como había hecho su hermano, escuchando dentro de la habitación los gemidos de su abuelo, que al parecer tenía sexo con Asmodeo, el Príncipe de la Lujuria. El mayor se retiró de allí y miró a Ophir, colocándolo de bruces contra el techo.

—Escúchalos, maldito enfermo —susurró a su oído mientras restregaba su miembro contra el trasero de su hermano—. Apuesto que te excita mucho hacerlo escuchando los gemidos de tus abuelos —volvió a murmurar antes de penetrarlo violentamente; dejó de aprisionar su cabeza contra el techo y tiró de sus alas.

El menor lanzó un suave gritito de dolor que casi se mezcló con los potentes y excitantes gemidos que provenían de la habitación bajo ellos. Subió un poco la cabeza y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Te diría que nos uniéramos a ellos… —hizo una pausa para soltar un jadeo— si no corriera el riesgo de ser... desheredado —dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Las energías que había comenzado a robarle su hermano empezaban a hacerle falta para rendir como siempre, sobre todo luego de la pequeña carrera aérea.

—Gusano ambicioso —tiró de su cabello y volvió a tomar sus labios.

Aquel beso intenso se convirtió en una verdadera batalla de labios y lenguas, en la que parecía que querían devorarse el uno al otro. Ophira mantenía sujeta la cabeza de su hermano con sus manos, tironeando de su cabello cada tanto para obligarlo a abrir la boca, mientras parecía que quería explorar el interior de su cuerpo con la lengua. De un momento a otro, el íncubo se volteó, sin dejar que el miembro de su hermano saliera y miró al cielo; el mayordomo negro entendió la indirecta y desplegó sus alas, comenzando a volar, pero sin detener los movimientos que realizaba su cadera contra la del menor, siguiendo así con el acto sexual aun estando en el aire.

Ophira comenzó a volar de vuelta a la habitación de su hermano, no sin antes pasar echando un vistazo en la de Lucifer, cosa que sólo les encendió más, pues la escena de aquella habitación era igual o más apasionada que la propia. Al llegar nuevamente a su dormitorio, fue directamente hacia la cama, bajando en picada y dejándose caer sobre ella; estando allí siguió embistiendo a su hermano.

Pese a la vigorosidad del acto, ambos sentían que su primer orgasmo de la noche se acercaba, por lo que la lujuriosa danza de los cuerpos que se movían al son de los gemidos comenzó a acelerar, a la vez que una de las manos de Ophira volvía a masturbar a su hermano, quien le mordió el hombro antes de correrse con un gemido gutural y sin previo aviso. Segundos después, el mayor también eyaculó en el interior de su gemelo, aferrándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo hasta comenzar a relajarse junto a él.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, unos cuantos minutos; el cansancio había comenzado a hacer mella en Ophir, mientras que su gemelo se sentía cada vez más renovado consumiendo sus energías. Suspiró un par de veces tratando de normalizar su respiración, y luego miró a Ophira, con un pucherito adorable en los labios.

—Eso estuvo realmente… genial, pero si sigues así… no podremos divertirnos… toda la noche —dijo el menor entre respiraciones forzadas y algunos jadeos— debes controlar la… cantidad de energías que… que tomas de mí.

—Lo siento, Ophir, en serio. Sabes que nunca me alimento de esta forma y la falta de costumbre me hace tomar más de lo necesario —dijo, antes de besar al demonio menor.

—Hnn… no importa, pero desde ahora déjame llevar el control a mí.

Pidió de una forma tan condenadamente excitante que Ophira no se pudo negar en ningún momento; por lo que simplemente salió de él y se tendió sobre la enorme cama de su hermano, separando ligeramente las piernas y desvaneciendo de su cuerpo las botas y los guantes que cubrían sus extremidades, quedando así completamente desnudo ante él.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió a la propuesta de su hermano.

Confiaba ciegamente en Ophir y sabía que nunca haría algo que le disgustara. «A diferencia de Ciel», se cruzó por su mente.

El menor sonrió al ver a su hermano tan dispuesto, y comenzó a gatear por la cama hasta posicionarse sobre él. Había logrado estabilizarse, y ya no parecía tan cansado como antes. Siguió andando a gatas hasta llegar a los labios de su incestuoso amante y lo besó apasionadamente. Pudo sentir cómo escapaba otro poco de su fuerza vital y se separó ligeramente. Volvió a sonreír al notar lo expectante que estaba su hermano. Se separó por completo de él y una mueca mezcla entre picardía y lujuria atravesó su rostro. Buscó un debajo de la cama para sacar una maleta negra de tamaño mediano. Ophira le miró curioso y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —preguntó, tratando de ver el interior de la maleta.

—Algunas innovaciones en las que hemos estado trabajando —le sonrió al mayor, y sacó de la maleta un vibrador sencillo con forma de pene, hecho de goma—. Sabes que nosotros siempre procuramos desarrollar objetos que nos ayuden a dar más placer —dijo, esta vez sacando unas bolas tailandesas[1] del mismo material que el dildo.

—Claro… mientras más placer cause un incubo, más energías puede robar a su presa —mencionó Ophira—. Aunque algunas de estas cosas me sorprenden… han logrado que esto se sienta muy bien —entre sus manos se encontraba el vibrador, parecía sorprendido al sentir la textura suave de la goma.

—Simplemente has estado mucho tiempo con esos retrógrados humanos —le alborotó el cabello. El mayordomo negro hizo una mueca de disgusto, la cual Ophir se encargó de borrar con un beso apasionado—. Te haré estremecer de placer, hermanito —murmuró a su oído como si de un conjuro se tratase.

Sebastian no pudo negarse a ese susurro. Aunque ambos fueran demonios, su hermano era un incubo muy poderoso que había perfeccionado sus técnicas a lo largo de los siglos y había aprendido del mejor, por lo que su hipnosis erótica podía afectarle incluso a él, haciéndole estremecer por completo. Así que no dudó en abandonarse a aquellas expertas manos, que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo de manera suave y placentera, contrastando enormemente con la brusquedad de las caricias que él mismo había proporcionado a su amante hacía unos minutos.

Ophir se separó nuevamente del devorador de almas y lo dejó tendido sobre la cama, hechizado. Sacó además un «erizo», que no era más que un círculo de finas y hermosas plumas negras unidas a un anillo de plata para colocar en su pene. También dejó a su alcance algunos frascos con aceites y esencias estimulantes, antes de mirar a su hermano e indicarle que se diera la vuelta. El mayordomo negro le obedeció, aún presa de su poderoso hechizo y se recostó boca abajo en la cama.

El íncubo se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos; y tomando uno de los frascos, vació el afrodisíaco mesoamericano por excelencia en la espalda del mayor: esencia de vainilla. Comenzó un suave masaje estimulante por toda su espalda, depositando cortos besos de cuando en cuando. Ophira suspiraba de placer, logrando relajarse por completo ante el fino tacto de su hermano.

—Estás demasiado tenso —murmuró Ophir—. Se nota que hace mucho no recibes las atenciones que te mereces.

El otro no respondió, simplemente se abandonó a las caricias, recobrando su excitación poco a poco y soltando su cuerpo cada vez más. El íncubo sonrió ante este resultado y comenzó a bajar sus atenciones hacia el trasero de su gemelo, estimulando la zona y explorando hasta qué punto podría llegar; pero al parecer tenía paso libre, pues el endemoniado mayordomo nunca lo detuvo, dejándole introducir apenas uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo. Ophir sonrió ampliamente, y luego de juguetear un poco en la zona, tomó las bolas tailandesas, rozando con la primera la entrada del mayor.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó a su oído, con un susurro excitante e hipnótico. Como única respuesta, su hermano negó con la cabeza—. Vaya… ni aún en ese estado cedes, ¿verdad? —murmuró nuevamente. El mayordomo sonrió de manera calma, completamente relajado bajo el hechizo de su hermano—. Está bien, voltéate.

Ophir se retiró de encima de su gemelo y lo dejó voltearse. El miembro de Ophira estaba completamente erecto, y su rostro presentaba una excitante mueca de placer y plenitud. Soltó un suave jadeo que se asemejaba a un gemido y atrajo contra su cuerpo a su hermano. Lo besó de forma tierna, acariciando su espalda y soltando algunos suspiros de placer entre besos.

El íncubo respondió el contacto, mientras tanto sus manos colocaban el erizo sobre el pene del devorador de almas, que simplemente soltó un nuevo suspiro y una ligera risilla, ya que las plumas le habían provocado cosquillas. Ophir convocó a la orilla de la cama un recipiente con hielos, y se metió uno de estos a la boca. Comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de su amante, haciéndole estremecer ante el contraste del caliente cuerpo de Ophira y la fría boca del gemelo menor.

Finalmente, el mayordomo negro no pudo contenerlo y se abandonó a gemir ante las atenciones de su hermano, que se movía sensualmente por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como le separaban las piernas y la fría lengua del incubo se escabullía entre sus nalgas; volvió a gemir suavemente, dejándole hacer, aún presa de su conjuro lujurioso.

La diestra lengua de Ophir comenzó a explorar el trasero de su gemelo, formando círculos a su alrededor para dilatarle suavemente, acariciando sus paredes internas y con sus dedos masajeando el falo del mayor, manteniéndolo completamente perdido en el placer.

Siguió dilatándolo con su lengua por un rato y luego miró su rostro: su hermano estaba tan excitado que no podría negarse a ninguno de sus caprichos. Tomó nuevamente las bolas tailandesas y las untó de aceite, comenzando a resbalarlas por el interior de su hermano, quién soltó un gruñido y una mirada de protesta, la cual no detuvo a Ophir.

—Calma… no haré nada que no te guste, lo juro —dijo, introduciendo una segunda bola junto a uno de sus dedos, buscando guiar a las bolas para que rozaran la próstata de su hermano.

El contratista soltó algunos jadeos y se abandonó a las sensaciones, apretando las sábanas de su cama para contener un poco las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el placer. Odiaba realmente cuando su hermano le dejaba tan indefenso con alguno de sus hechizos, pero a la vez lo amaba, pues se permitía disfrutar plenamente del acto sexual.

Soltó un gemido gutural, casi un gruñido, al sentir a Ophir rozar su próstata con las bolas y arqueó su espalda, apretando fuertemente sus manos. Le miró con los ojos nublados de placer y abrió un poco más las piernas. Mierda, en su estado actual, estaba dispuesto realmente a cualquiercosa que su hermano quisiera hacerle.

El menor miró con una sonrisa triunfal a su hermano e introdujo una tercera bola, dejándolo hasta allí; después de todo, Ophira aún era un principiante en el manejo de esos objetos. Se acercó a su oído y volvió a hablarle en susurros.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un 69 muy divertido? —preguntó—. Mira… mientras hacemos el oral, puedes follarme con el vibrador. Será muy excitante —lamió su oreja y luego se retiró.

Ante la afirmación de Ophira, su hermano se acomodó hasta quedar frente a su pene. Le colocó un dildo en la mano y luego comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del falo que tenía frente a su rostro, mientras movía con sus dedos las plumas del anillo, para crear una sensación más satisfactoria. El mayordomo negro no se quedó atrás. Salió un poco de su ensimismamiento y guio el pene de Ophir a su boca, introduciendo la punta para succionarla suavemente, a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban entre sus nalgas, estimulando la zona.

Ambos estaban ya muy calientes. El líquido preseminal no tardó en aparecer en la punta de Ophir; su hermano sacó el pene de su boca y dejando el consolador a un lado, comenzó a regar su semilla por el miembro y abdomen del menor, mientras que dos de sus dedos invadían el cuerpo de su hermano, acariciando su interior de manera un tanto brusca.

El íncubo soltó sensuales gemidos contra el pene del contratista, haciéndole estremecer. Mordisqueaba el tronco y paseaba su lengua con una increíble maestría por toda la entrepierna de Ophira, mientras éste seguía jugueteando con los dedos, rozando su próstata de forma violenta y excitante. Le dio una nalgada antes de tomar nuevamente el vibrador e introducirlo en su cuerpo. El menor se arqueo y alzó la cadera de su hermano, haciendo que las bolas tailandesas le estimularan deliciosamente; a continuación, introdujo en su boca todo lo que le cupo del pene del devorador de almas, haciéndolo llegar hasta su garganta, donde la vibración de las cuerdas bucales del íncubo le hacía estremecer de placer.

Ophira encontró el botón de vibración y lo activó, luego se aferró con ambas manos a la cadera del menor para tragar su pene, comenzando casi de inmediato un rápido vaivén con su cabeza, engullendo el miembro y casi liberándolo de su boca rápidamente. Ophir, por su parte, ahogaba sus gemidos en el miembro de su hermano, deslizándose por toda su extensión de manera sensual, haciendo círculos en la punta con su lengua y resbalando el suave músculo por el tronco, como si comiera un helado.

Siguieron con aquel juego por algunos minutos más, cada quién demostrando su asombrosa y centenaria habilidad con la lengua y los dedos, hasta que Ophira introdujo un par de dígitos junto al falo falso, moviéndolos de manera brusca en el interior de su hermano, como buscando más espacio. Sacó su pene de la boca y con voz ronca dijo:

—Ophir... quiero follarte, pero sin quitar esto —movió el vibrador hacía los lados, causando un gemido bastante elevado de tono en su hermano.

—Ahh... s-sí —jadeó—. Amo la doble... penetración —apenas y podía hablar a causa de la excitación y el cansancio que nuevamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se quitó de encima de su hermano y le miró pícaramente— ¿Qué posición deseas?

Ophira lo miró un momento y sonrió, saliendo de la cama. Se acercó a su hermano por la espalda y le tomó del cabello, susurrando luego a su oído.

—Pensándolo bien... me gustaría ver como tu culo goloso se traga esta cosa… —acarició el vibrador, aprovechando para introducir sus dedos y presionar la próstata de su hermano fuertemente— una y otra y otra vez, y escuchar tus gemidos de puta mientras lo haces, para después follarte hasta que llegues al límite de tus energías.

—Mmm... amo cuando hablas así de sucio —volvió el rostro para mirarle y le plantó un beso apasionado antes de empujarlo para separarse de él.

El mayordomo negro se le quedó mirando a unos centímetros de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, mientras su gemelo metía y sacaba el vibrador de su cuerpo, prácticamente cabalgando sobre aquel falo falso de manera endemoniadamente sensual y provocativa. El mayor tomó una silla y se sentó en ella para observar, masturbándose con una mano y con la otra dándole un poco de movimiento a las bolas, que rozaban su próstata una y otra vez.

El sonido de los gemidos ahogados de ambos gemelos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, y ninguno perdía de vista los movimientos del otro. Ophir comenzó a acariciar su pene también, con sus ojos clavados en los de su hermano, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión del vibrador. Sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que cerró los ojos y disminuyó los movimientos, apretando la base de sus testículos para evitar su orgasmo.

El gemelo mayor le miraba excitado, sintiendo como su pene comenzaba a doler por la presión del anillo; se mordió los labios y comenzó a sacar las bolas de su interior, pero pese a que lo intentó no pudo reprimir algunos sensuales y roncos gemidos cada vez que una bola salía de su trasero. Al verse libre de ellas, se levantó y, aprovechando que su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él y lo tumbó en la cama; luego abrió sus piernas y le penetró de golpe, sin sacar el vibrador.

Ophir lanzó un grito de sorpresa y excitación al sentirse invadido de tal forma. Se aferró a su hermano y le miró con ojos llorosos; éste sólo le devolvió una mirada excitada y comenzó a embestirle lentamente. Bajó a sus labios para robarle un beso que le dejó sin aliento, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar las tetillas del menor.

—Mmm... muévete más... Ophira —gimió el íncubo entre besos.

Su gemelo obedeció, aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones, y desvío su boca de los labios al cuello del menor. Sus manos descendieron hasta su pene y comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Duraron algunos minutos en esa posición, hasta que Ophir pareció aburrirse de estar abajo, y con un par de movimientos bien ejecutados quedó sobre su hermano, comenzando a moverse rápidamente sobre él. Soltó el anillo que mantenía preso su miembro y sacó el vibrador de su interior, contrayendo y dilatando su entrada en torno al miembro de Ophira, mientras se movía ascendente y descendentemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. El mayor le dejó hacer, comenzando a acariciar su miembro rápidamente pues también sentía próximo su orgasmo.

Los movimientos del íncubo se calmaron un poco y se volvieron más excitantes. Comenzó a moverse en semicírculos sobre el mayor, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su amante. Bajó hasta sus labios para besarlo, mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse en suaves espasmos que le llevaron al orgasmo en muy poco tiempo. Ophira, por su parte, hundió sus dedos en la cadera el menor, presionándolo contra su cuerpo al sentirlo disminuir los movimientos, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Respondió el beso con total entrega, y ahogó entre sus labios algunos gruñidos y gemidos de placer causados por la proximidad de su propio clímax. Al sentir la semilla de Ophir bañar su abdomen, no pudo contenerse más y se corrió dentro de su hermano, que se abandonaba sobre su pecho ya bastante cansado.

Le miró y acarició su cabello suavemente luego del orgasmo, tratando ambos de normalizar sus respiraciones. Le miró con un cariño fraternal y besó sus labios, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

—Te ves muy cansado —le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Mmm... ¿Y de quién es la culpa por llevarse todas mis energías? —preguntó con modorra.

—Quizá sería bueno que descansaras el resto de la noche. O puedo devolverte un poco de energía y seguir... —sugirió; realmente esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—No —miró un reloj con forma de gato negro que se encontraba al lado de la cama—. Ya es tarde, dentro de poco deberás irte y no quiero... —hizo un ligero puchero.

—Comprendo —le sonrió levemente, y besó sus labios en casi sólo un roce—. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, delineando su cuerpo con un dedo.

—Sólo quedémonos así hasta que sea hora de irte

—Está bien; así nos quedaremos un rato más... —le besó la nariz.

Ambos demonios se quedaron despiertos por el resto de la madrugada, hablando un poco de lo que habían sido sus vidas en los últimos años, poniéndose al tanto de chismes y demás, hasta que los párpados de Ophir comenzaron a sentirse demasiado pesados.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!

[1] Las bolas tailandesas o bolas anales son una variación de las bolas chinas. Constan de una tira con varias pelotitas pequeñas que se introducen por el recto para causar una mayor estimulación tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Pero vamos, que su uso ya está bastante claro en el fic XDD!!


	4. Capítulo 3: Por la Tarde: Ese Mayordomo, Recargado

**Capítulo 3: Por la Tarde: Ese Mayordomo, Recargado**

Dormir no era algo que los demonios hicieran con mucha frecuencia, así que no era novedoso que los gemelos no hubieran ni siquiera pestañeado en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante Ophir estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, pues le había brindado a su hermano casi toda la energía vital que le quedaba. Al notar que su gemelo estaba a punto de dormirse, el mayordomo negro le dio un último beso en los labios y se separó de él. Observó el reloj de la pared y notó que en Londres debía estar amaneciendo.

—Mmm... Ophira... ¿ya te vas? —preguntó, removiéndose un poco.

—Sí, debo retirarme —respondió—. Muchas gracias por las energías que me prestaste.

—Sólo ven más seguido, ¿quieres? En verdad te extraño —dijo el gemelo menor, con voz de sueño.

—No puedo prometerte nada, pero trataré. Ahora realmente debo irme.

Ophir abrazó a su hermano sin querer dejarlo ir, pero en esos momentos se encontraba demasiado débil como para retenerlo; el mayor le sonrió lo más dulcemente que pudo, aunque no por ello su rostro dejó de verse un tanto amenazante. El otro sonrió un poco por la ironía de sus nombres. Él, siendo tan delicado, llevaba el nombre de Ophir, que significaba feroz; mientras que el nombre de su atemorizante hermano era traducido como oro y los humanos lo utilizaban generalmente como femenino. Aunque sin duda, su hermano Ophira era tan brillante como el oro.

—Tienes suerte de que esté tan agotado como para no poder retenerte —se quejó.

—Aunque fuese yo quien estuviera débil, tú nunca podrías ganarme. —tras ese último comentario, Ophira se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Dentro de poco se cumpliría el plazo al que había accedido Ciel, y no quería ser impuntual.

—Hmmm… Ophira –murmuró a punto de dormirse. El aludido se detuvo y le miró interrogante—. Tu huella de energía sexual está un poco extraña… es posible que sea porque has pasado mucho sin tomar energías de esta forma o… —le miró seriamente por un momento— los rumores son ciertos y tendrás a un bebé muy sexual.

El mayor se estremeció ante esas palabras y negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente sea lo primero –entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la bañera, pero dejó la puerta abierta—. Yo no estoy embarazado.

—De todas formas, investigaré… —susurró adormilado.

Ophir miró a su hermano. Sus ojos estaban por cerrarse, pero quería observar aquel cuerpo desnudo una vez más; se lo sabía de memoria y aún así creyía que nunca se cansaría de verlo. Luego de que Ophira desapareciera dentro de la bañera, cerró sus ojos, incapaz de mantenerse un minuto más sin fuerzas. Después de unas horas de sueño, iría a buscar sexo a alguno de los pubs para íncubos del infierno.

Ni loco se comería una asquerosa alma humana.

OoO

Sebastian se notaba mucho más feliz que el día anterior, incluso podría decirse que estaba radiante. Descorrió las cortinas que oscurecían la habitación de Ciel y este comenzó a despertar, al sentir de forma repentina un golpe de luz.

—Sebastian... —murmuró Ciel y se removió en la cama.

—Joven amo, es hora de levantarse —dijo el mayordomo, con un tono de voz jovial—. Hoy hace un día realmente precioso —comentó, quitándole de golpe las cobijas a Ciel.

—Umn... —el conde se removió en su cama como un gusano agonizante, tratando de aferrarse a las sábanas.

—Nada de «Umn». El día de hoy es especialmente ajetreado, así que debe salir de la cama ahora mismo —Ciel rezongó, pero aun así se levantó. Ese día Sebastian estaba demasiado animado; al parecer su visita al infierno le había hecho mucho bien—. Cómo primera actividad de la mañana debe desayunar con lady Elizabeth en el comedor; luego, se reunirá con el reverendo Peter para tratar el tema de su boda; después, deberá revisar y firmar algunos papeles que olvidó revisar ayer. En la tarde deberá realizar todo el trabajo de hoy, y tomará el té con Sir Arthur. Además, recuerde que esta noche usted y su prometida han sido invitados a un banquete celebrado en casa del Vizconde Druitt.

—No quiero ir a donde ese tipo. Manda una carta diciendo que estoy indispuesto.

—Para lady Elizabeth es importante mantener las buenas relaciones con el Vizconde, recuerde que tienen negocios muy fuertes en común. No estará pensando dejarla sola en las garras de ese pervertido, ¿verdad? —El mayordomo negro sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Claro que no! –Gritó Ciel, un poco espantado–. Está bien, iré. Supongo que no puedo dejar que Lizzy vaya sola a esa cena.

OoO

Ciel se encontraba sumergido en su trabajo cuando escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su estudio. Sin despegar la vista de los papeles que revisaba, ordenó a quien osaba interrumpir su tranquilidad que pasara. Era Sebastian, quien con la misma sonrisa que traía desde en la mañana, se posó delante de su amo.

—Ha llegado esto para usted —dijo, y le extendió una carta con el inconfundible sello de la Reina Victoria.

El conde tomó la carta en silencio; esperaba que fuese una nueva tarea para «El Perro Guardián de la Reina», y no sólo otra estúpida felicitación. La abrió con lentitud y sacó del sobre unas fotos, junto a las cuales estaba la carta y unos pases para el teatro. Observó las fotos unos momentos. Todos los rostros que allí se encontraban eran de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. Se las dio a Sebastian y procedió a leer la nota.

—¿Otro caso de desapariciones? –preguntó el mayordomo cuando Ciel dejó la carta sobre su escritorio.

—Así es, Sebastian —le miró un momento—. ¿Qué ves de parecido entre esos jóvenes?

El demonio miró las fotos detenidamente y luego dio su juicio.

—Lo único que tienen en común es que todos son hombres jóvenes, bien parecidos y con porte aristocrático, justo como usted —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Lo más probable es que ninguno de ellos esté casado, por el rango de sus edades y porque estas fotografías han sido sacadas del archivo de _public schools **[1]** _y universidades, así que deben ser estudiantes.

—Sí, yo noté exactamente lo mismo, pero además hay otra cosa. Todos fueron vistos aproximadamente una semana antes de desaparecer en el _Old Vic Theatre_. Así que La Reina mandó entradas para Romeo y Julieta… Al parecer debemos comenzar a investigar mañana mismo —dijo, mientras miraba la fecha de los boletos.

—Oh, esto me trae recuerdos —sonrió, sarcástico—. Una compañía de teatro deambula por todo el país, al igual que un circo —su tono de voz era bastante malicioso—. Al menos ahora no tendremos que infiltrarnos con ellos.

—Y definitivamente espero que las cosas vayan mejor —Ciel suspiró—. Tendré que hacer de carnada, así que mañana iremos al teatro y con suerte, dentro de una semana seré uno más de aquellos «desaparecidos». La Reina dice que esa noche su hijo dará una fiesta e invitará a todos los jóvenes importantes de la ciudad, así que no será difícil ser el elegido —esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. Espero que no olvides cuál es tu labor.

—Descuide, joven amo; a su alma aún le falta un poco de sazón. No deseo tener que comerlo antes de tiempo, así que lo protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

Ciel asintió levemente. Sabía que podía depositar su vida en manos de aquel demonio y lo hacía de manera constante; confiaba en él plenamente. Sin duda era su mejor pieza de ajedrez, la única pieza que sabía que nunca le abandonaría, no hasta que el juego llegara a su fin, hasta que, como había dicho, su alma estuviera preparada para ser el platillo más delicioso que un demonio pudiera consumir.

—Por cierto —dijo Sebastian, mirando por la ventana—. Parece que Sir Arthur ha venido ya a tomar el té.

—Se hizo muy tarde sin que me diera cuenta —comentó el conde.

—¿Terminó con el trabajo que tenía para hoy?

—No molestes, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué voy a hacer con usted? Aunque haya crecido tanto —mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar un leve tono malicioso, que no pasó nada desapercibido por el menor—, sigue siendo un chiquillo irresponsable.

—¡No soy un chiquillo! —renegó, haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

Sin duda, había cosas que nunca cambiarían… Y sinceramente, Sebastian lo prefería así.

OoO

La velada con el Vizconde Druitt fue bastante tediosa, y el día siguiente lo había sido aún más. Elizabeth parecía haberse mudado a su casa desde el día que se comprometieron y como la mujer a punto de casarse que era, tenía la mansión llena de gente recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Aquel día, Ciel había tenido que elegir junto a ella varios tonos de tela blanca para decorar el salón principal. Para su suerte, la alergia al polen lo salvó de la elección de las flores y pudo aprovechar ese tiempo para subir a cambiarse. Si no lo hacía llegaría tarde a la función del teatro. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, Elizabeth estaba despidiendo al último florista.

—¡Vaya! ¡Que cansada estoy! —exclamó, mientras estiraba los brazos. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su prometido vestido de gala—. Ciel, estás muy guapo esta noche.

—Gracias, Lizzy.

—No es un cumplido, es la verdad, estás muy elegante. ¿Irás a la fiesta para caballeros que organizó el príncipe Eduardo?

—No, en realidad es una misión que me encomendó su madre —contestó escuetamente.

—Por supuesto, siempre el Perro de la Reina —dijo ella, en un tono divertido.

—Así es, volveré tarde, Lizzy. No me esperes despierta — tras esas palabras, depositó un suave beso en los labios de la mujer.

Sebastian entró en ese momento y se incomodó bastante ante el gesto, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Ella era su prometida y él, un simple mayordomo. No debía entrometerse.

—El carruaje está esperando afuera —el mayordomo negro anunció aquello bastante serio y un poco apresurado—. Se le hará tarde.

—Tú también vas muy elegante esta noche, Sebastian, pero te noto demasiado tenso, relájate un poco —dijo Elizabeth—. Y Ciel, trataré de dormir, pero no aseguro nada. Procura volver temprano o me preocuparé realmente.

—No tiene nada que temer, lady Elizabeth; yo cuidaré que no le pase nada al joven amo. Nada que él no desee, al menos —deslizó con un tono intrigante.

Sebastian sonaba como alguna de sus amigas cuando estaban celosas, pero él era un mayordomo; así que no comprendía a qué podía venir aquel tono, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. En realidad, no quería pensar qué tipo de misión ameritaría que aquel perfecto mayordomo deslizara un comentario semejante. ¿Quizá debían seducir a alguna bella chica?, no lo sabía y no deseaba descubrirlo.

—La única persona en la que podría confiar completamente la seguridad de mi prometido es en ti. Sé que lo cuidarás bien —dijo ella y los despidió con su mano desde las escaleras, mientras los veía marchar por la puerta principal.

Había estado conteniéndose mientras aún pudiera haber orejas cerca, pero al encontrarse ya dentro del carruaje, el mayordomo negro no resistió más y deslizó un comentario ligeramente burlón hacia Ciel.

—Al parecer está comenzando a tomarse en serio su papel de esposo, joven amo, y eso que aún no se ha casado con ella.

—Sebastian, deja de decir estupideces. Lizzy es mi prometida, es normal que tenga atenciones con ella. Además, sabes que es la única persona a la que siempre he querido —deslizó con un tono mordaz.

El demonio se quedó callado al notar que se ponían en marcha, mas su silencio no duró demasiado. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Ciel y cuando lo tuvo a una distancia a la cual podría fácilmente besarlo, le susurró unas palabras al oído: «Mientras su alma me pertenezca, no me importa quién sea la propietaria de su cuerpo, o incluso la de su corazón, joven amo». El conde giró su rostro hacia la ventana, disgustado. Conocía a su demonio y sabía que si él era posesivo, Sebastian lo era aún más.

OoO

Esa noche, había muy pocos palcos ocupados. De hecho, únicamente había dos y uno de ellos lo utilizaba una pareja de ancianas. En el otro, se encontraban dos jóvenes aristócratas muy elegantes. Parecían en sus veintes, aunque uno era notoriamente mayor que el otro. El más joven tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y se mostraba serio, incluso aburrido; el otro joven miraba el lugar con una media sonrisa cínica dibujada en su rostro. Las luces ambientales aún estaban encendidas y el escenario, a oscuras.

El joven de la sonrisa cínica, Sebastian, examinó el lugar visualmente. Todo parecía estar normal; la gente se sentaba en sus asientos cuchicheando sobre la demás gente. Las damas, con sus sobrios y elegantes vestidos, ataviadas de joyas, jugueteaban con sus binoculares mientras charlaban; los caballeros, enfundados en finos trajes, parecían impacientes de que entraran en escena los actores. Notó que la mayoría de los asistentes no pertenecían a la realeza, pero tampoco había obreros. Los más pobres seguramente serían mercaderes con suerte en los negocios, tratando de llevar una vida como la de los grandes señores.

De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron y el salón quedó en completo silencio; las personas que aún no habían tomado asiento se apresuraron a hacerlo antes de que comenzara la función. Los reflectores se encendieron sobre el escenario; el telón se levantó poco a poco, descubriendo al coro de chicos que entonaron el prólogo con sus melodiosas voces. Cuando terminaron de cantar, se cerró el telón y, tras volverse a abrir, aparecieron dos mozos vestidos como Sansón y Gregorio, comenzando así su actuación.

Ciel dirigió su vista al escenario, con muy poco interés. Mientras, Sebastian se mantenía con la mirada perdida en su propia mente, pensando un sin número de cosas sobre las que no había querido reparar en los últimos dos días. No quería agriarse la vida recapacitando en lo que había descubierto en los registros de natalidad demoníaca; pero allí estaba de nuevo, pensando en eso y preguntándose si podría haber quedado encinta o no. Después de todo, había estado en sus días más fértiles cuando aquello ocurrió. En condiciones normales habría conjurado el hechizo anticonceptivo desde que Ciel le dio la orden, pero últimamente tenía que ahorrar su energía demoníaca para cosas mucho más importantes, puesto que hacía demasiado que había comido algún alma humana. Aunque ahora, gracias a su hermano, ya no tenía ese problema, pero no podía evitar sentirse un completo estúpido al no haber pensado que su amo podría poseer sangre de demonio en sus venas.

Pasaron las dos primeras escenas y Ciel comenzó a bostezar disimuladamente. Se sabía la obra de memoria y estaba de lo más aburrido, pero tenía que estar allí junto a su «amigo» Sebastian, que no era de la nobleza, pero tenía un buen nivel económico, o eso era lo que aparentaba. El telón se cerró y se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a dos mujeres de aspecto mayor, sin duda la Señora Capuleto y Ama. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a la nueva escena hasta que una Julieta pelirroja apareció en escena luego del llamado de su madre.

—¿Grell? —murmuró Ciel, impactado, a punto de caerse de su silla.

Sebastian, quien hasta ese momento había estado debatiéndose entre que si comenzaba a tejer ya o esperaba a que la noticia le fuera confirmada, volvió al mundo real tras escuchar ese nombre, ese maldito nombre que lo hacía estremecer cada vez que lo escuchaba. Nunca estaba de humor para los acosos de ese _shinigami_ del purgatorio —que al infierno no lo manda ni en sus peores pesadillas—. Posó su vista en el escenario y allí estaba, vestido como Julieta, con el maquillaje y todo. Se estremeció, en ese mismo momento se levantó de su asiento diciendo que iba al _toilette_.

—Deja de mentir —ordenó Ciel—. Tú no necesitas usar el retrete.

—Escuché pasos apresurados en esa dirección. Creo que vale la pena investigar... —se justificó el mayordomo.

—¿No podías encontrar una excusa mejor?, es normal que alguien corra hacia el retrete, Sebastian. Sé que te vas porque odias a Grell.

—Así es. No puedo ment...

—Pero —prosiguió Ciel, como si su pregunta hubiese sido retórica—, esta función apenas se está poniendo interesante —el conde esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Y se pondrá mucho mejor cuando ese _shinigami_ me vea, ¿no cree? Subirá hasta el palco y terminará arruinándolo todo.

—No creo que lo arruine. De hecho, te ordeno que no dejes a Grell arruinar nada —dijo con su tono autoritario, aunque luego hizo una pausa—. Pero algo más importante es... ¿qué hace precisamente él aquí?

—Sí, es algo inquietante —Sebastian volvió a sentarse en su silla.

—Averígualo a como dé lugar. Por cierto, ¿no te parece que se mueve mucho, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en el público?

Era cierto. El pelirrojo movía su vista de asiento en asiento, buscando a una única persona, o debería decir, demonio. Sí, hacía rato que había sentido la presencia de Sebastian en aquel lugar, y había estado impaciente por salir a escena para confirmar sus sospechas. Posó su vista en el palco privado de la reina y allí estaba él, junto al maldito mocoso... No le dio importancia, lo que importaba era que allí estaba su Sebastian, su Romeo. Se había quedado tan abstraído viéndolo que no escuchó a la hora que la mujer disfrazada de la Señora Capuleto había hablado y ahora repetía con voz un tanto amenazante sus palabras:

—¿Crees que a Paris amarás? —preguntó, ya un tanto exasperada la mujer. Grell reaccionó entonces.

—No –dijo rotundo, apasionado y dramático–. Jamás podría amar a alguien cómo él si tengo a mi Sebastian —sus gestos eran exagerados, enérgicos. Tras pronunciar el nombre del demonio, señaló el palco donde ambos se encontraban.

Sebastian, al darse cuenta de que este gesto podría atraer atención no deseada hacia ellos, decidió tirar a Ciel al suelo, junto consigo mismo, para quedar fuera de la vista de todos. Grell se sintió furioso e indignado.

—¡Sebastian! ¡Mi amor! ¡No sigas negando lo nuestro! —gritoneó Grell, impaciente.

Las actrices que acompañaban al _shinigami_ estaban más que inquietas y el personal que estaba tras bambalinas le hacía señas para que recordara que debía hablar sobre Romeo y no sobre ese tal Sebastian. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro entró el demonio. Portaba la vestimenta de Romeo y, además, una máscara para ocultar su rostro. 

—¡ _Gyaaaaaaaa_ , Sebas-chan! —chilló alegremente Grell—. Sabía que eras mi Romeo; ahora dame un beso —exigió, lanzando cortos besitos al aire. El mayordomo trató de guardar la compostura, para no llamar aún más la atención.

Los espectadores estaban tan impactados por el cambio de libreto que no podían hacer más que observar, sin explicarse cómo habían terminado viendo ese... ese... bueno, viendo «eso». Grell se acercaba cada vez más a Sebastian, quien por instinto retrocedía dos veces el espacio que avanzaba «Julieta», hasta que no pudo hacerlo más. Estaba claro que no podría huir de allí; además, debía evitar que Ciel llamara la atención más de lo normal. Ya era lo suficientemente raro que fuera el único joven en asistir a la velada, como para que también fuera el más escandaloso. Con un veloz movimiento, Sebastian abrazó a Grell y susurró unas rápidas palabras a su oído, tras las cuales él retrocedió y se saltó varias escenas hasta llegar a aquella donde aparecían Romeo y Julieta juntos por primera vez.

Después de aquel incidente, la obra siguió lo más normal que pudo, con Romeo-Sebastian y Julieta-Grell encabezando el reparto. En los momentos en los cuales el acercamiento intimo entre los protagonistas era inevitable, Sebastian se las arreglaba para no tener demasiado contacto con el _shinigami_ , y salió de escena con apenas algunos besos superficiales. Ciel observaba la obra realmente divertido, el cambio de guión le parecía muy entretenido, y los gestos de repulsión de Sebastian (quien por cierto nunca se quitó la máscara) eran lo mejor. Debía admitirlo: amaba verlo sufrir de aquella forma.

Por gracia del infierno, la presentación llegó a su fin y cuando el telón se cerró, las personas empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Ciel salió de su palco y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al área de camerinos, en donde se topó con Grell acosando a Sebastian como era su costumbre, aunque en ese momento no parecía desear pelear, pues aún no había sacado su guadaña.

—Joven amo, no creo oportuno que se encuentre aquí —le reprendió Sebastian.

—No me interesa lo que encuentres oportuno. ¿Tienes un camerino privado? –preguntó, dirigiéndose al _shinigami_.

—Sí, pero no estás invitado —le enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil y abrazó a Sebastian por el brazo—; sólo iremos Sebas-chan y yo.

—Tampoco me importa lo que digas, necesitamos hablar contigo.

—Sólo hablaré con Sebas-chan, después de una excitante pelea —renegó Grell.

Sebastian se restregó la sien con dos de sus dedos. Estaba realmente fastidiado.

—Lo lamento, joven amo, pero yo lo prometí. Caso contrario, seguramente habría terminado armando un escándalo. ¿Podría esperar afuera? —era obvio por su expresión que no estaba para nada contento con lo que le había dicho al _shinigami_ , pero lo había prometido y su ética de demonio le impedía romper una promesa.

Ciel no respondió, simplemente se apartó del camino de los otros dos. Grell se veía claramente satisfecho; no le costó adivinar el porqué, seguramente utilizaría el sexo para sacarle información sobre lo que acontecía en aquel lugar; después de todo, no sería la primera vez que su mayordomo usaría su cuerpo como moneda de cambio en estos temas. Los siguió con la vista hasta la habitación donde entraron y se aproximó hasta ella, pegando completamente su oreja a la puerta. No le importaba llamar la atención de los actores o productores, deseaba saber con exactitud lo que esos dos iban a hacer allí.

OoO

—Antes de cumplir con mi parte del trato —dijo Sebastian, quitándose los guantes—, quiero que me digas por qué estás aquí.

—Son cosas de _shinigami_ —argumentó Grell—. Me metería en grandes problemas si te lo digo —se le acercó seductoramente a Sebastian.

—Y por ello podrás cobrarte como mejor te parezca —una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿O no es mi cuerpo lo que deseas desde hace años?

—Claro, claro, aunque mi verdadero amor es Will, no negaré que tú me atraes mucho. Así que confiaré en tu palabra y hablaré —hizo una breve pausa dramática—. Al parecer, hay un _shinigami_ que se ha vuelto loco y está obsesionado con coleccionar los _Cinematic Records_ de chicos aristócratas, pero aún hay que investigarlo. Por ello, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de ser actriz —su rostro se iluminó enormemente—. Y eso es todo lo que sé; ahora, tu parte del trato. Para empezar, recuéstate en el diván.

De mala gana, Sebastian le obedeció. Definitivamente, Grell no era el tipo de persona con el que le gustaría acostarse, aunque siendo mitad íncubo, quizá no le vendría mal robarle un poco de energías. Los _shinigami_ las tenían de sobra y últimamente él estaba un poco agotado; incluso se sentía con menos fuerzas que siempre, cosa extraña, pues se había alimentado recientemente. Se recostó en el diván, decidido a sacar provecho del trato con el pelirrojo. Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez por la idea del beneficio extra que obtendría. Al menos, aunque el precio por la información sería alto, el _shinigami_ completaría su pago por los servicios sexuales con su energía vital. Su mente dejó de divagar cuando sintió a Grell desatando su corbata. Sería mejor concentrarse en el sexo o no podría exprimirle la energía necesaria al alma del pelirrojo.

OoO

Desde afuera, Ciel seguía con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Había escuchado que el culpable era un shinigami obsesionado con el _Cinematic Record_ de las personas, así que podía olvidarse de encontrar a las víctimas con vida. Quizá era mejor así; odiaría encontrarse con cadáveres vivientes como en el caso del circo. Luego de esa información, sólo había escuchado que Sebastian se recostaría en el diván, cosa que le incomodó, pero no por ello se retiró del lugar; quería saber que tan lejos llegaría su demonio con ese _shinigami_ por la poca información que había recibido. Aunque estaba claro hasta donde llegarían.

Por un momento no escuchó ningún ruido, pero después los gemidos de Grell llegaron a sus oídos. Sabía que era él porque era obvio que Sebastian no gemía de esa manera tan exagerada. De hecho, Sebastian simplemente no gemía. Pegó más su oreja; no podía oír más que a ese estúpido shinigami. Su estómago se encontraba revuelto. Una parte de él quería irse de allí y esperar a Sebastian en el carruaje, aunque otra parte quería entrar y llevárselo ya, pero no hizo caso a ninguna de ellas y se quedó escuchando lo que sucedía allí adentro.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahhh, Sebastian! ¡Aaah! ¡Mételo en tu boca de una vez! —escuchó ordenar a Grell, entre gemidos.

Bien, era suficiente para el joven conde, no quería quedarse a escuchar como ellos tenían sexo. Se separó de la puerta, tomó su bastón y se arregló el traje; pero justo antes de irse, se topó con un elegante hombre moreno, que al igual que él, utilizaba un bastón. Iba a ignorarlo y seguir hacia el carruaje, pero se fijó que el hombre se pegaba a la puerta.

—Disculpe Conde Phantomhive, ¿está allí adentro Sebastian? —preguntó interesado, luego de escuchar algunos gemidos de Grell.

—¡Dios, Sebastian! ¡Eres un salvaje! —gritó el _shinigami_ , sin importarle ser oído en los pasillos o en otros camerinos.

—Cómo usted pudo escuchar, él está allí —mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Ciel apretó el mango de su bastón sin realmente darse cuenta. Le molestaba mucho lo que su demonio estaba haciendo.

—Sí, eso creí... maldito demonio, nunca aprenderá. Al final de cuentas, es medio íncubo —comentó para sí mismo—. Si no me equivoco está con un _shinigami_ , ¿verdad? —El conde abrió su único ojo visible con sorpresa ante esas afirmaciones. Se le aproximó y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Un demonio, un _shinigami_? ¿Qué quieres con Sebastian? —el hombre retiró las manos de Ciel de sus ropas sin nada de esfuerzo.

—Descuida, no es nada malo. Sebastian, como tú lo nombraste, es un viejo amigo; soy un demonio igual que él y se me ha encomendado la tarea de observarlo... se supone que evite este tipo de situaciones... —señaló la puerta del camerino.

—¿Y se supone que yo te crea? —Preguntó, incrédulo—. Si es que así fuera, ¿por qué no lo impediste?

—No se puede interferir con la ética de un demonio, ni con un contrato. Además, verlo sufrir así es divertido —sonrió de manera maliciosa, cómo lo hacía Sebastian, como un verdadero demonio.

—Entonces, si sólo vienes a espiar a mi mayordomo puedes retirarte. No creo que haga otra cosa mientras esté allí adentro...

—¡Sebastian, follas como los dioses! —nuevamente la voz de Grell intervino en la conversación— ¡Dame más, dame más, dame más! ¡Oh, voy a morir! —gritaba a todo volumen; definitivamente Ciel no quería estar en ese lugar por más tiempo. El pelirrojo era demasiado escandaloso.

—Bueno, de eso tengo que darle la razón. Él es buenísimo en la cama, ¿no lo cree, conde?

El rostro de Ciel pasó del asco al desconcierto, y terminó con la vergüenza. ¿Cómo le preguntaba esas cosas?

—No lo sé, él es sólo mi mayordomo; además, yo no tengo ese tipo de desviaciones. —dio media vuelta, no podía permanecer allí un segundo más.

—Vamos conde, no se haga el inocente. Yo sé lo que pasó entre ustedes hace menos de una semana.

—¡Baja la voz, ese tema está prohibido! ¿Me entiendes? ¡No sabes lo que pasó esa noche!

—Claro que lo sé. Es la principal razón por la que estoy aquí; y la verdad debería regañarle, a un demonio como él no se le debe de tratar así.

—¡Suficiente, ya no quiero escuchar tus estupideces! ¡No me importa si eres la niñera de Sebastian! ¡Me voy de aquí! —el híbrido casi corrió por el pasillo hasta la salida, necesitaba alejarse de eso.

Después de salir del lugar y de caminar un poco, llegó hasta un parque cercano y se sentó en una banca, mientras la fresca brisa jugaba con sus cabellos. Estaba furioso.

OoO

El mayordomo negro y el _shinigami_ finalmente terminaron su faena. Sebastian se sentía realmente disgustado: la información que había obtenido y lo poco de energía que había robado no habían merecido la pena como para acostarse con uno de los hombres que él más detestaba y que, además, casi le rompe los tímpanos con sus gritos. Definitivamente ahora si quería matar a alguien. Se arregló la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió del camerino sin siquiera ver a Grell, que se quedó recostado en el diván demasiado agotado como para hacer algo.

—Ophira, te ves terriblemente mal —se burló Kevin, después de verlo salir de ahí tan disgustado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó un poco sorprendido.

—Nada, sólo pasaba a ser una revisión de rutina.

—¿Revisión de rutina?

—Sí, a ver cómo estás —aclaró—. Aunque aún es muy pronto para saber si estás gestando un nuevo demonio, tengo que visitarte seguido... por cierto, creí que los _shinigami_ odiaban a todos los demonios.

—Yo también, hasta que... eso apareció.

—No seas tan duro con él —rio a carcajadas—. Aunque al parecer se divirtió mucho; y no lo dudo, aún recuerdo con cariño las folladas que...

—Dejemos ese tema, ¿quieres? —lo cortó secamente—. Ahora tengo que ir con el joven amo.

—¿El conde? Salió corriendo quien sabe hacia adonde... no soportó escuchar cómo te divertías —soltó una carcajada—. Regresaré otro día; mientras, te observaré, no se te olvide —tras esas palabras, se desvaneció en el aire.

—Estúpido Kevin —musitó Sebastian.

OoO

—Así que aquí era donde estaba, joven amo –dijo el mayordomo a espaldas de Ciel.

—Sí —respondió, sin inmutarse—. ¿Terminaste tan pronto? Creí que te tardarías más —ironizó.

—¿Detecto celos en su voz?

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras, Sebastian.

—Lo lamento, no debí dejar que esperara afuera. Le prometí a Lady Elizabeth que lo cuidaría y definitivamente no cumplí con mi misión.

—Ya no soy un niño; puedo cuidarme solo. Además, no ocurrió nada —dijo sin si quiera mirarlo—. Ahora, volvamos a la mansión; mi prometida —enfatizó— debe estar preocupada.

—Como usted desee, joven amo.

—Por cierto… cuando lleguemos, dúchate. Realmente apestas —espetó el conde, mientras pasaba a su lado. Sebastian se limitó a sonreír como lo hacía cuando estaba realmente molesto.

OoO

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal y aburrida, como cuando no tenían ningún tipo de misión de la reina. Ciel había sido forzado a salir de su mansión para ultimar detalles de su fiesta de compromiso; milagrosamente, todos sobrevivieron a tan atrevida hazaña. La fiesta pasó sin mayor percance también. Se anunció la fecha de la boda y le entregó su anillo a Elizabeth, quien se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Desde esa noche ella sentía que el anillo le concedía derechos que antes no poseía, y eso lo había comprobado Sebastian personalmente. Luego de la fiesta de compromiso, observó cómo la chica se escabullía hasta la habitación de Ciel. Se quedó vigilando unos momentos en el pasillo para comprobar si salía, pero luego de media hora estaba claro que ella permanecería allí hasta el amanecer… y no se equivocó.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a despertar a su amo, se encontró con una escena que si bien se esperaba; luego confirmó que no estaba preparado para ver por mucho que pensara lo contrario. Elizabeth estaba en la cama de Ciel, abrazándolo. Ella tenía el camisón desarreglado y abierto, dejando sus pechos desnudos; el conde tenía una de sus manos en el seno derecho de la chica. Le resultaba evidente lo que había sucedido allí la noche anterior.

El demonio salió de la habitación muy de prisa, casi torpemente y no sabía el por qué esa imagen le había afectado tanto. Era lógico que ellos durmieran juntos, era lógico que tuvieran sexo; después de todo ambos eran adultos y se casarían en un mes. Además, él era simplemente el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, no el amante de Ciel. No tenía por qué sentirse de esa forma ante algo tan normal... pero no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta y que sus manos temblaban, así como tampoco había podido evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, que le ocasionó mucha angustia y tristeza. Incluso le pareció que en cualquier momento podría llorar. Él casi nunca lloraba y apenas comprendía ese tipo de emociones, pero en ese momento sus ojos escocían. Sin embargo, no lloró, para el bienestar de su orgullo.

Trató de serenarse un poco, apoyado sobre la puerta. Cuando logró que su pulso regresara a la normalidad y sus manos dejaran de temblar, se dio la vuelta y tocó repetidas veces, hasta que escuchó un «pasa», con la voz adormilada de Ciel. Evidentemente no entró, de seguro el conde no recordaba que esa vez su compañera no se había retirado de su habitación con la paga de la noche, o al menos, que no estaba por completo vestida.

—Jo... —Sebastian notó un leve temblor en su voz. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió— Joven amo, no creo que a Lady Elizabeth le agrade ser vista por un hombre que no es su prometido.

Escuchó un par de maldiciones de parte de Ciel, quien luego de cubrir con una sábana a su prometida, se paró y entreabrió la puerta, mostrando su cara de sueño a Sebastian.

—No te ves muy bien, Sebastian; pareces nervioso —comentó Ciel y vio intensamente los ojos del demonio, quien puso una mirada indescifrable y le sostuvo el contacto visual.

—Seguramente sigue dormido, joven amo; yo no tengo por qué estar nervioso.

—Cómo tú digas. Pasa y haz lo de siempre, simplemente ignora a Elizabeth —le ordenó fríamente.

—Qué palabras tan crueles para con su prometida.

—¿Sí? Pues creo que no le gustaría que la despertaras —se hizo un breve silencio mientras Sebastian entraba con la carretilla llena de comida a la habitación—. Dime Sebastian, ¿qué tanto viste? —preguntó Ciel en voz baja—. Siempre entras sin tocar la puerta, es obvio que no te lo esperabas.

—No vi nada que no hubiese visto antes en otras mujeres, joven amo; y descuide, tampoco es que pretenda robarme a su novia.

—Qué respuesta tan obvia —murmuró, inaudible para cualquier humano, pero no para un demonio.

—¿Disfrutó su velada? —le susurró al oído antes de sacarle el camisón.

—No es algo que te interese. —rezongó el joven.

—Comprendo —dijo, aún contra su oreja—. Debe tener paciencia, recuerde que Lady Elizabeth carece de la experiencia de todas sus conquistas anteriores —le dijo en tono burlón.

—Tu comentario no viene al caso, Sebastian. Yo sería incapaz de atentar contra el honor de mi prima —sonrió de medio lado—. Ella es una mujer respetable y no quiero correr el riesgo de embarazarla —el mayordomo se sorprendió ligeramente ante esa afirmación. Se sentía inexplicablemente aliviado—. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio sería completamente deshonroso para ella, una mancha que yo no me podría perdonar. No sé cuándo será el momento en que tomes mi alma, las cosas cambian en un segundo… imagínate lo que puede pasar en un mes.

—Vaya, joven amo, nunca creí que le importara tanto el honor de Lady Elizabeth siendo que la tiene usted viviendo bajo su mismo techo, sin haberse casado aún. ¿No será que realmente detesta la idea de tener sexo con ella? —preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Nunca antes le había importado embarazar a alguien —agregó, con un ligero tono amargo que Ciel no entendió.

—Para comenzar, Sebastian, Lizzy es mi prima y no tiene nada de extraño que una joven decente viva en la casa de su familiar vivo más cercano —dijo, estirándose un poco—. En segundo lugar, los rumores que podrían surgir de que ella viva aquí no significan nada, comparado a lo que sucedería con su honor y el propio si ella tuviera un embarazo fuera del matrimonio. Además, ella es la única persona con la que realmente me importaría tener un hijo. No es una puta, como todas las demás personas que han pasado por mi cama —miró a su mayordomo de reojo, con un dejo de superioridad.

Ese comentario fue un golpe bastante bajo para su orgullo. Estaba muy decepcionado de Ciel y sus palabras realmente le habían afectado, pero no era algo que dejaría a notar. Terminó de ajustarle la ropa a su amo y le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en el rostro, mientras sonreía de manera hipócrita.

—Las personas de la alta sociedad tienen muchas más formas de ocultar sus vergüenzas y usted lo sabe bien, joven amo.

—No una dama como Elizabeth —insistió él—. Ella sería incapaz de abortar para ocultar algún error mío. Las putas con quienes he estado no tendrían problemas con deshacerse de uno de mis bastardos, ¿no te parece? Y aún si los tuvieran, ¿qué puede importar el honor de alguien que se mete en mi cama por simple deber?, son seres despreciables.

Esta vez miró a Sebastian a los ojos. Él no pudo ocultar que esas palabras lo habían afectado. Desvió la vista inmediatamente hacia el servicio del té y comenzó a recoger los platos para recomponerse. Necesitaba dejar de sentir. Principalmente porque odiaba sentir. ¡Ni siquiera era algo natural para él!

—Madame Red estaría muy decepcionada de usted —comentó—. Es uno de los causantes de su perdición.

—Deja que ella se pudra en el infierno en paz —dijo exasperado. Toda esa charla patética le estaba molestando, y la mención de su querida tía había sido un golpe bajo—. Mejor dime, ¿hay algo interesante en la correspondencia esta mañana?

—Nada realmente. Aunque según la información que obtuvimos, el día de hoy tendría que ser secuestrado si es que ese _shinigami_ se interesó en usted, así que debemos estar preparados.

—Espero que no trate de involucrar a Lizzy en esto.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, una extraña sensación mezcla de tristeza y rabia ante la preocupación de Ciel por su prometida. Sebastian no comprendía a qué venían tantas emociones juntas. Él nunca había sido muy sentimental. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se reprendió mentalmente por descuidar su estoicismo y luego volvió a ver a Ciel con expresión neutral.

—Descuide, él sólo se interesa en hombres jóvenes apuestos. Lo que realmente debería preocuparle es la información que nos dio Undertaker, ya que al parecer los chicos que desaparecieron hace dos meses fueron encontrados en la última semana, recién muertos. Uno cada día y todos asesinados a la misma hora, de la misma forma; esto demuestra que el criminal es alguien muy metódico y rutinario.

—Sí, nos muestra su _modus operandi_ a la perfección, elige a sus víctimas todos los días a la hora de la función del teatro, ya que es un lugar muy famoso entre la aristocracia y tiene un muy buen repertorio del cual escoger. Sólo vigila a una persona por noche, eso está claro. Exactamente una semana después las víctimas son raptadas, así se encuentren en una fiesta o en las narices de la Reina; al parecer los mantiene cautivos durante dos meses exactos, y justo en la misma fecha que fueron raptados, son asesinados entre las doce y la una de la madrugada, siempre desmembrados, pero al parecer no faltan órganos. Los cadáveres son devueltos a sus casas el día siguiente dentro de cajas decoradas como regalos. Algo bastante bizarro, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo único que creo es que el caso está a su altura, joven amo. Y si es alguien tan metódico, cuando lo encontremos podremos traer con vida al menos a sesenta jóvenes, ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente, son órdenes de la Reina. Debemos traer de vuelta a tantas víctimas como podamos.

—Espero que esta vez no quiera tirar demasiado de su correa. Podría terminar ahorcado —dijo, mientras anudaba la corbata de Ciel.

—Descuida, si ella quiere cuerpos vacíos, eso le traeré. Como bien has comprobado, ya no soy un niño y mucho menos un hombre débil. Mis momentos de flaqueza terminaron hace mucho. No importa si quienes los han aprisionado son aquellos que me condenaron al infierno en vida, no me rendiré ante las sombras de mi pasado nunca más.

—Tal como esperaba de mi delicioso manjar. Su alma es cada vez más exquisita, joven amo. Mientras más pecados acumule, mientras más endurezca su corazón, su alma será un platillo cada vez más suculento. Será mi mejor platillo, porque usted me pertenece por completo.

—Sólo te cedí mi alma a cambio de la venganza, Sebastian. No te pertenezco por completo, mi vida sigue siendo mía, al igual que todo lo demás, al igual que tú... y hasta que el momento de cederte mi soplo de vida llegue, reafirmo mi orden. No me abandones. Sé mi fuerza.

—Así lo será, _my lord_.

OoO

El resto del día pasó lo más normal que se podía esperar. Sebastian se encargaba de sus labores como mayordomo de la mansión de su amo en Londres, y Ciel se había encerrado en su estudio evitando a su prometida. Ella había optado por hacer lo mismo en su habitación; después de todo, también tenía trabajo pendiente con sus empresas.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto, Elizabeth abandonó su recámara y se dirigió al estudio de Ciel; era evidente que él no dejaría su trabajo para tomar el té con ella. Se paró frente a la puerta del estudio y tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entonces abrir la puerta y entrar sin permiso; tal vez Ciel se había quedado dormido o algo por el estilo.

Se introdujo en la estancia y miró la silla de su prometido volteada a la ventana. Suspiró. Seguramente se había dormido viendo el jardín o leyendo algo... se acercó con cuidado de no despertarlo y rodeó el escritorio. Se posicionó frente a la silla y se dio cuenta de algo: Ciel no estaba. Confundida, Lizzy recorrió todo el estudio, y tras no encontrar a su futuro esposo por ningún lado, comenzó la intensiva búsqueda dentro de la mansión.

Tras algunas horas de explorar la mansión sin resultado alguno, Elizabeth se encaminó a su habitación. Era tarde y estaba claro que ni Ciel ni Sebastian estaban se encontraban allí; quizá sería mejor regresar a su casa, donde la esperaban algunos de los sirvientes que había traído consigo a Londres, pues los de Ciel ya habían vuelto al condado Phantomhive. Cuando llegó a su recámara, se percató que encima de su mesita de noche había un sobre. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Dentro, había una nota escrita con la impecable caligrafía de su prometido en la cual se le aclaraba que ellos habían recibido una misión urgente de la Reina, y por ello habían salido de prisa. Ciel le había querido dar la noticia personalmente, pero al verla tan placenteramente dormida prefirió no perturbarla y dejarle una nota. La chica recordó avergonzada que luego del almuerzo había tomado una siesta, seguramente había sido en ese tiempo que la carta fue depositada.

«Pero qué raro —se dijo a sí misma— no recuerdo haber visto la carta antes de ir a por Ciel». Se encogió de hombros y telefoneó a su residencia para pedir que alguien fuera a recogerla. La mansión Middleford en Londres no quedaba realmente lejos de allí, pero ella odiaba salir sola.

OoO

Mientras tanto, Sebastian se encontró en alguna de las calles de Londres tratando de rastrear a su amo. Pese al sello del contrato que les unía y le permitía saber precisamente donde se encontraba Ciel, había algo que estaba entorpeciendo su localización exacta. Suspiró. Sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar del East End, pero ¿en dónde?

Se quitó los guantes y enfocó parte de su energía en el sello del contrato. Seguía sin resultados. Sin duda, quien quiera que fuera que se había llevado a Ciel debía ser un _shinigami_ muy fuerte; de lo contrario, no podría interferir entre su alma y él. Se puso de nuevo los guantes y fue por un disfraz. Por mucho que amara el uniforme de mayordomo que le había dado el joven conde, no podía pasear con él a media tarde por el East End… sería un poco sospechoso.

OoO

Ciel abrió los ojos lentamente, pero se sentía terriblemente aturdido. Se incorporó sobre la dura cama en la que estaba y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación pobremente amueblada, con apenas una silla y una mesa sobre la cual había una jofaina metálica; arriba de ésta, Ciel pudo ver su silueta difusa entre las sombras de la habitación. Sin duda allí había un espejo. Se paró lentamente de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar; se tambaleó un poco, todo su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y su cabeza se sentía pesada. Aún así llegó hasta su objetivo lentamente.

El joven miró su reflejo en el espejo. No tenía puesto su parche, y pudo observar también que sus finas ropas habían sido suplantadas por un traje de pordiosero. «Al menos no estoy en una jaula», pensó. Enfocó su vista en el agua de la jofaina. Se veía limpia; seguro le serviría para despejarse un poco. Hundió sus manos dentro del recipiente y se enjuagó la cara; tomó el trapo que había allí, el cual resultó ser una toalla pequeña y procedió a secarse.

—Es cierto, le falta un ojo, pero eso no disminuye su belleza. Seguramente esos pervertidos sádicos lo preferirán —escuchó la voz de un hombre, fuera del cuarto.

—Sí, usted siempre me trae lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin duda a este chico también se le notaba lo fino y hasta el momento es uno de los más bellos que ha traído —otra voz masculina había respondido, y Ciel supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿hay trato?

—Por supuesto. De hecho, creo que será uno de los favoritos. Se lo devolveré dentro de dos meses cuando ya tenga experiencia...

Las voces desaparecieron de su campo auditivo; sin duda esos hombres se habían ido. Toda aquella conversación le había asqueado, pero tenía que reconocerlo, las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo a su plan. Aunque al parecer no lo habían llevado precisamente para tenerlo encerrado en algún lugar, si no para… Tragó saliva. Por la conversación, estaba casi seguro que lo habían llevado allí para prostituirlo. La idea lo atemorizó por completo. Viejos traumas comenzaron a resurgir y aunque trató de tranquilizarse, estaba bastante alterado. Pensaba en su mayordomo; Sebastian no permitiría que nada le pasara, ¿verdad? Después de todo, era su deber protegerlo. Podría jugar un poco, quizá por eso aún no estaba allí con él, pero definitivamente no lo abandonaría a su suerte en ese burdel, ¿cierto?

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta de su habitación, que al parecer había estado cerrada. Quiso regresar a la cama, pero su cuerpo seguía en mal estado y al tratar de caminar apresurado, sus piernas le fallaron, haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso.

—Veo que ya despertaste y al parecer querías escapar, ¿no?

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, rogando porque no le temblara la voz.

—¡Oh vaya! Otro riquillo prepotente, ¿por qué no me extraña? —dijo con ironía el proxeneta—. Estás en un establecimiento del East End; supongo que alguien como tú no podría conocerlo... ¿O tal vez habías venido a esta zona buscando placeres prohibidos? —bajó hasta la altura de Ciel y tomó su rostro. El conde se soltó del agarre y le miró de forma desafiante. Sentir esa asquerosa mano sobre su piel le había revuelto el estómago.

—Ten por seguro que he recorrido la zona, pero nunca por motivos tan indignos como los que estás insinuando.

—Si tú lo dices... —se incorporó y lo miró con burla. Ciel le veía con desdén, pese a que sus piernas le hacían quedar en muy mala posición—. ¿No puedes pararte y aún así me miras de esa forma? Se nota que eres alguien de clase y no cualquier vago. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Por qué tendría yo que decírtelo? —hizo un nuevo intento por pararse y esta vez pudo hacerlo; pese a ello, tuvo que apresurarse y sentarse sobre la cama. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sebastian? ¡Lo necesitaba en ese instante!

—Ummm, esto sí que es extraño. Por lo general, los chicos como tú alardean de su apellido y las influencias de sus padres. Pero omitiré ese pequeño detalle, quizá tu familia haya caído en desgracia hace poco tiempo.

—Eso es algo que tampoco te importa —dijo, tomando una pose completamente insolente y autoritaria. Era su mecanismo de defensa.

—¿Por qué no abres tu ojo derecho? –preguntó, sin prestar atención a comentario de Ciel—. ¿Será que realmente no tienes un ojo?, quizá lo perdiste yendo de caza. Como sea, si eso es cierto tu nuevo nombre será _Rover **[2]**._ ¿Te agrada? —el joven hizo una mueca de desprecio—. Bueno, no me importa si te agrada, ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante —Ciel se disponía a replicar, pero el otro hombre no le dejó pronunciar palabra—. Será mejor que te asees lo más que puedas y te alistes; esta misma noche comienzas a trabajar. Por cierto, el tipo que te trajo me dijo que te diera esto. —le extendió un parche bastante similar al propio, pero Ciel sabía que no era el mismo ya que el suyo era de un material mucho más refinado. Lo tomó de un manotazo e inmediatamente lo colocó en su lugar. Era molesto mantener siempre cerrado su ojo derecho—. Más tarde traeré tus ropas de trabajo.

El hombre salió de la habitación sin mediar más palabras. Ciel se desplomó finalmente sobre la cama. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba hacerlo. O matar a ese tipo. ¡No dejaría que nadie volviera a ponerle una puta mano encima! ¡Necesitaba a Sebastian de inmediato! Porque él llegaría, ¿no?, Sebastian siempre llegaba; pero ya se había tardado un poco…

… Y comenzaba a preocuparse.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!

[1] Las _public schools_ eran las escuelas más antiguas, caras y prestigiosas de la época victoriana. En Kuroshitsuji aparece una, el Weston College, del arco de Weston College (o de Harry Potter). No eran “escuelas públicas” como las que se conocen ahora, el carácter de “públicas” era para remarcar que eran laicas, no porque entrara cualquiera sin pagar (como ahora).

[2] Rover = Pirata


	5. Capítulo 4: Por la Noche: Ese Mayordomo, Excitado

**Capítulo 4: Por la Noche: Ese Mayordomo, Excitado**

Sebastian, ataviado con su ropa de domingos, recorría las calles del East End. Iba de lugar en lugar, buscando la presencia de su amo, a quien hacía rato le había perdido definitivamente el rastro. Obviamente, no estaba cumpliendo su objetivo principal; sin embargo, en los establecimiento y calles de aquel barrio se había topado con algunos rostros conocidos. Ciel debía estar muy cerca, posiblemente en algún burdel oculto.

Vio a uno de los chicos secuestrados entrar a un establecimiento cercano. Iba acompañado de un hombre mayor y rechoncho que, a juzgar por su aspecto, no debía llevar mucho dinero en su bolsillo. Esperó unos minutos y entró al mismo lugar; parecía una cantina común y corriente al igual que los demás establecimientos.

La noche comenzaba a caer y el lugar a llenarse. Se acercó al dueño de aquel antro, que se encontraba en la barra. Este inmediatamente se deshizo en atenciones hacia Sebastian. Notaba que era un hombre que podría dejarle buenas ganancias.

—¿Qué es lo que busca un caballero tan refinado como usted en este horrible lugar? —preguntó el cantinero, con toda amabilidad.

—Lo que muchos hombres, supongo —contestó el mayordomo—. Algo refinado y exquisito, sin importar el precio.

—Lamento decirlo, pero no tenemos licores demasiado finos.

—Usted sabe que no me refiero al vino de sus bodegas —sonrió socarrón—. He escuchado el rumor de que en su establecimiento se pueden encontrar cosas muy bellas.

—Oh, bueno. Si hablamos de eso... por favor, pase a la trastienda —abrió una puerta detrás de la barra, y le indicó al demonio que entrara con un ademán—. Ese tipo de negocios no deben tratarse aquí.

—Eso es muy obvio.

Sebastian rodeó la barra y se adentró por la puerta, presuroso. Había captado una débil señal de Ciel proviniendo de ese lugar; al parecer, estaba en el sitio correcto.

—Por favor, no se intimide ante los chicos, son sólo seguridad —dijo el cantinero, restándole importancia a los dos hombres enormes como gorilas que se encontraban en la pequeña sala.

—Se ve que cuida bien a sus chicos —comentó sarcástico.

—Pero por supuesto –dijo, indicándole a Sebastian que se sentara en un sillón con un movimiento de la mano. Al parecer no había entendido o no había querido entender el sarcasmo—. Bien, hábleme de sus gustos.

—La verdad, son algo peculiares. Me encantan los chicos de rostro fino y ojos azules. Tez blanca, cabello negro, delgados y que midan entre cinco setenta y cinco y seis pies[1]. Además me gusta que, al menos, sepan actuar bien como vírgenes. Que parezcan orgullosos y altaneros —se llevó la mano a su barbilla, como si estuviese pensando—. Lo siguiente es bastante extraño, la verdad… pero es algo importante —se quedó callado de pronto, como pensando en si decirlo o no.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo más importante? —le apremió—. Descuide, yo he escuchado demasiadas cosas en mi vida.

—Bueno. Me gusta cuando al chico le falta alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ya sea una pierna, una mano, un pie o simplemente un ojo.

—Sin duda. Un deseo bastante peculiar, señor. Pero este día está usted de suerte. Justo hoy nos llegó un muchacho que cumple con todas sus expectativas; de hecho, creo que aún es virgen. Claro que por ello el muchacho es un poco más caro, pero le aseguro que vale la pena. Es uno de los chicos más bellos que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Puedo verlo antes? No me gustaría decidirme por alguien que no es realmente lo que quiero.

—Claro que puede verlo. Después de todo, yo soy solo el dueño; es obvio que diré las mejores cosas del chico —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Por cierto, él se llama _Rover_. Usted ya descubrirá porqué.

—¿Quizá se llame así porque realmente parece un pirata? —esbozó una sonrisa burlona al imaginar a Ciel vestido como pirata. Debía odiar aquello. Definitivamente lo molestaría un poco.

—Está usted en lo correcto. Ahora, ¿le gustaría acompañarme detrás de la cortina? Es allí donde están los escaparates.

—¿Escaparates? —preguntó Sebastian, incorporándose. ¿Es que tenían a los chicos como mercancía de tienda?

—Oh, sí. Es algo que no se acostumbra mucho por aquí, pero en el Lejano Oeste es algo muy común… o al menos eso dice un amigo que viajó a América y me dio la idea. Claro que yo la mejoré. Pero pase, pase y véalo por usted mismo —levantó una pesada cortina negra e hizo un gesto a Sebastian para que entrara.

El demonio pasó detrás de la cortina. Al entrar al pasillo se encontró con una sucesión de pequeños cuartos decorados de diversas formas. Dentro de cada habitáculo había invariablemente una cama y un chico vestido de acuerdo a la decoración de su cubículo. Pudo notar también que el contenido de algunas habitaciones estaba oculto tras gruesas cortinas negras, muy similares a las de la entrada.

—Como podrá ver, este es un lugar diseñado para satisfacer por completo a nuestros clientes.

Sebastian seguía admirando todo sin especial interés. Estaba casi seguro de que Ciel se encontraba en aquel lugar, pero no había podido sentir exactamente donde o cómo estaba. Empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por la salud del menor. Tal vez el shinigami lo había llevado a una casa al otro lado de la ciudad y había hecho que, de alguna manera, la presencia de Ciel se encontrara difusa en aquel lugar.

—Señor, hemos llegado. Detrás de esta cortina se encuentra _Rover_ —señaló uno de los habitáculos—, pero me tendrá que disculpar que se lo presente desarreglado. Como dije antes, él llegó hoy y el disfraz de pirata le quedaba un poco chico, así que lo lamento mucho; la verdad es por eso que está corrida su cortina.

—Realmente no tiene importancia el disfraz, media vez esté limpio y sea de mi agrado.

—Eso puede apostarlo.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y en medio de lo que parecía el camarote de un barco, se encontraba Ciel, vestido con sólo una sencilla camisa, un pantalón y su parche. Parecía un poco aburrido allí adentro. Desvió su mirada hacia quien había osado interrumpir sus profundos pensamientos acerca de cuántos años vivirían las cucarachas que rondaban por allí y se sorprendió al ver a su mayordomo vestido como todo un respetable caballero inglés. No pudo evitar entusiasmarse al verlo, pero no demostró ninguna emoción favorable. Solamente les dedicó a ambos una mirada fría y altanera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Le gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo sin pensarlo—. Es justo lo que estaba buscando.

—Entonces, son ochenta libras la noche —informó, esperando que su cliente regateara un poco, puesto que el precio era excesivo, pero el reproche nunca llegó.

Sebastian metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó de él un pequeño saco. Buscó la cantidad que debía entregarle y se lo dio sin más. Los pequeños ojos de aquel hombre brillaron de codicia y sonrió plenamente complacido.

—Aquí está la llave de la habitación. Nadie les interrumpirá a no ser que se les ofrezca algo. Hay una campanilla al lado de la puerta; como comprenderá, no está cerca de la cama por que los chicos a veces jalaban la cuerda en momentos de emoción… usted entiende —le guiñó un ojo al mayordomo; luego, le entregó la llave—. Espero que te comportes —miró amenazante a Ciel y él le devolvió la mirada—. Que la pase muy bien —dijo servilmente a Sebastian antes de retirarse.

El mayordomo negro entró a la habitación y cerró con llave tras de sí. Miró a Ciel con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Él no le prestó atención al gesto y bufó pesadamente. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Tardaste demasiado. Creí que ya no vendrías.

—Lo lamento, joven amo. Pero había algo que me impedía seguir su rastro.

El mayordomo se aproximó al tuerto y observó detenidamente su parche.

—Sé lo que dirás —habló al ver lo atento que estaba Sebastian al lado derecho de su rostro—. No es mi parche, y tienes razón. Éste me lo dejó el shinigami que me trajo, a quien por cierto no pude ver.

—¿Se lo dejó el shinigami? Ummm, interesante. Eso lo explica todo —pasó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Ciel y desató el trozo de cuero. Lo estudió unos segundos—. Tal como lo pensé. Este parche tiene un sello que oculta la presencia del contrato. Si nuestra unión fuese sólo un poco menos intensa, no habría podido captar ni la zona donde se encontraba. —volvió a colocarle el parche. En ese momento, no le convenía que Ciel pudiera usar el contrato.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por eso no viniste antes? ¿Habías perdido mi rastro?

—Así es, joven amo; ese shinigami sabe lo que hace. Dejando el tema, ¿ha descubierto algo interesante?

—Sólo que estoy en el lugar correcto. Al parecer nuestro shinigami secuestra a los chicos y los deja en lugares como estos durante exactamente dos meses… No es ningún dato relevante. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco he tenido suerte. Mientras lo buscaba me topé con algunas de las víctimas, nada más.

—O sea que es seguro que se encuentran en los alrededores.

—Sí, está confirmado —asintió.

—Bien. Entonces desde mañana comenzaré mi propia investigación por los alrededores, con los otros chicos. Ahora, Sebastian, consígueme algo decente de comer y luego retírate. Estoy cansado.

—Lo lamento, joven amo, pero me temo que eso no sucederá. Pagué ochenta libras de mi propio dinero por pasar la noche con usted y no pienso desperdiciarlas —dijo, para luego robarle un beso al chico.

Terminado el contacto, Ciel abofeteó a Sebastian y luego se limpió la boca.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Eres sólo un mayordomo! ¡No puedes tomarte tantas libertades con tu amo! —renegó.

—Ciel… no, _Rover_ —se corrigió—. Recuerda que ahora no somos amo y mayordomo. En este preciso momento, yo soy tu cliente y tú una vil puta. Por ello, ahora yo puedo hacer lo que quiera; después de todo ya pagué por eso —susurró a su oído mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Ciel, quien trataba de resistirse ante el demonio—. Además, hace poco más de una semana pensabas de manera completamente diferente, ¿no? —mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. El joven conde se estremeció ante la acción—. Dijiste que yo era tu demonio.

Ciel trató de calmarse un instante. Tanta insistencia de Sebastian estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso de verdad. Esperaba que solamente estuviera jugando, aunque sabía que no lo hacía. Detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable como en ese instante. Sebastian era el único ser en el que podía confiar, pese a que era un jodido demonio. No quería que él lo traicionara de esa forma. No soportaría que su mayordomo, su demonio, el único ser que podría asemejarse a un amigo o incluso a su familia, abusara sexualmente de él.

—También dejé bastante claro que lo que pasó esa noche no se repetiría. ¡No soy un maldito desviado! Ahora, Sebastian, te ordeno que te retires en este momento —dijo con voz imperiosa, tratando de sacarse de encima al mayordomo negro.

—Me ordenes lo que me ordenes, ahora gracias al sello de tu parche, tengo plena libertad de desobedecer el contrato.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el trozo de cuero, y luego desvió la mano para acariciar el cuello de Ciel. Él se estremeció ante la caricia, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el mero gesto o por el temor que comenzaba a sentir. Intentó subir sus manos hacia el parche para quitárselo, pero de un rápido movimiento Sebastian capturó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Lo aprisionó contra una pared, resistiendo cada uno de los ataques que aquel débil cuerpo le proporcionaba.

—No dejaré que se quite el parche, joven amo. No aún...

Sebastian besó a Ciel a la fuerza y de forma violenta. El joven se revolvió, le mordió los labios y trató de alejarlo a toda costa. Ahora sí que estaba realmente asustado. Sentía que no podía controlar a Sebastian y no quería que le hiciera aquello. Él no deseaba besarlo y mucho menos acostarse con él. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de forcejeo, el mayordomo se retiró, divertido. Ciel le escupió en la cara. Sebastian se limpió la saliva del rostro y apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Ciel sobre su cabeza, desviando sus manos para acariciarle el cuerpo.

—¡Mierda Sebastian! ¡Detente de una puta vez! ¡Esto es una completa violación a nuestro pacto! —gritó asustado, forcejeando para soltarse.

—Esto no es una violación —se acercó a su oreja y rozó apenas el vello de ese lugar con su nariz. A Ciel se le pusieron los pelos de punta—. No lo es si lo disfruta, y esté seguro de que lo hará —susurró con un tono de voz seductor, hechizante.

El mayordomo depositó un beso entre el cuello y el hombro de Ciel y comenzó luego a repartir algunos lametones y caricias. El menor se sentía bastante decepcionado y asqueado. Admitía que, en cierta forma, él había buscado antes un contacto sexual con el demonio, pero ahora, en ese instante, lo único que deseaba era que se lo tragara la tierra y lo escupiera en un lugar seguro. Sebastian se estaba comportando justo como aquellos malditos cerdos que lo habían secuestrado y violado tantos años atrás.

—Jamás disfrutaré de esto. ¡Suéltame! —gritó.

Forcejeó un poco más con el demonio, pero era inútil. El cuerpo sobrenatural de Sebastian era demasiado fuerte.

—Guarde sus fuerzas, joven amo, que las necesitará después. Y confíe en mí, yo nunca lo lastimaría… usted sabe que no puedo mentirle

Deshacerse de la camisa de Ciel no fue difícil, aunque cuando él sintió su torso desnudo, la resistencia aumentó, junto con el temor y el asco que se arremolinaban en su interior. Trató de golpearlo muchas veces, pero era inútil. Aunque lograba pegarle, Sebastian no reaccionaba en absoluto. En ese momento, le parecía un ser gigante y monstruoso, aunque físicamente era apenas unos centímetros más alto que él.

—Ya no puedo estar seguro de eso. No sin el contrato.

Ciel dejó de forcejear. Suspiró. Sentía unas ganas de llorar inmensas. ¿Se merecía ser tratado así?, seguramente sí. Se había comportado como un verdadero canalla cuando le pidió sexo a Sebastian. Reconocía que había abusado de su poder en ese instante. En definitiva, Sebastian merecía tener su venganza. Él también se había comportado justo como esos cerdos a los que tanto odiaba. Aunque le costara admitirlo, la otra noche había violado a su mayordomo.

—Nunca le mentiría. Eso es algo a lo que me comprometí yo, no el contrato —depositó un beso en la curvatura del cuello de Ciel y luego se dirigió a sus labios.

Pese a la resistencia activa de Ciel, logró abrirle los labios e iniciar otro beso profundo. Cada vez que se introducía en su boca y exploraba más allá de lo debido, podía saborear un poco de su alma. Sin duda era la más exquisita y distinguida que había probado nunca.

Al sentir la lengua de Sebastian en su boca, el joven conde la mordió con fuerza. Concentró todas sus energías en ello y finalmente, cerró tan fuerte sus dientes que casi le arrancó la lengua al demonio. Un fino hilo de sangre recorrió la comisura de los labios de ambos, Sebastian se separó de Ciel principalmente por la sensación de ahogamiento que el líquido carmesí le causaba, y escupió al suelo. El Phantomhive aprovechó aquel despiste de su mayordomo para quitarse el parche, mostrando así el sello de su contrato.

—Es un poco sádico, joven amo. ¿O es que no le gustan mis besos? —dijo, ocultando la desilusión con sarcasmo.

—Escúchame bien, Sebastian, porque es la última vez que te lo diré: la única persona a la que yo realmente quiero besar es a Lizzy, mi prometida; así que no quiero que esto se repita. Ahora, ve por algo de comer. Es una orden —saboreó en demasía aquellas palabras, ya que nuevamente el demonio no podía resistirse a sus caprichos—. Por cierto, tráeme también uno de mis parches.

—Como usted desee —dijo de mala gana

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió hacia la mansión Phantomhive.

OoO

Regresó varias horas después de haber ido por el encargo y a esas alturas, Ciel ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Depositó un trozo de pastel sobre un barril bocabajo que hacía las veces de mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y revisó por completo la habitación, incluyendo el cuerpo de Ciel. Buscó el parche del shinigami, pero no lo encontró; sin duda, el conde sabía ocultar las cosas de manera perfecta.

Se inclinó sobre su amo y lo despertó con suma delicadeza. El joven se revolvió un poco, pero el leve gruñir de su estómago lo obligó a abrir completamente sus ojos y desperezarse un poco sobre la cama. Al ver a Sebastian, se separó instintivamente de él, ligeramente temeroso, aunque luego recordó que el peligro se había ido y se tocó el ojo del contrato. Era lo único que tenía para asegurar su integridad y la fidelidad de su mayordomo. Era la cadena que mantenía a raya al perro.

—¿Trajiste mi comida? –preguntó, ansioso.

—Es demasiado tarde para que ingiera una cena completa, así que le traje pastel de chocolate con licor de naranja; acompañado con té de Ceilán —sonrió, de esa forma tan suya, y le sirvió su postre a Ciel.

El joven lo devoró todo con su tan característica elegancia y casi sin mediar palabra. Sólo habló para pedir más pastel. Realmente tenía mucha hambre. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo muy extraño. Un calor que nunca había experimentado le envolvió y su piel se tornó sensible al mínimo roce de aquella áspera y corriente tela que le cubría.

—¿Qué le pusiste a la comida? —exigió saber.

Un corto gemido manó de los labios de Ciel. Su voz sonaba bastante excitada, pero trató de contenerse. El mayordomo se acercó al joven y susurró a su oído:

—Es un afrodisíaco —su aliento chocó con la oreja del conde, causándole un escalofrío placentero.

—¡M-maldito! —masculló, tratado de que su voz sonara normal.

—En efecto, soy un ser maldito. Un demonio —besó el cuello de su amo a la vez que una de sus manos viajaba al miembro del menor para masajearlo sobre la tela—. Pero eso usted ya debería de saberlo —con su mano libre, desabrochó la camisa del híbrido y fue repartiendo pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta sus pezones.

Ciel se estremeció con cada roce. El contacto había sido mínimo y su pene estaba ya completamente erguido bajo el sencillo pantalón que llevaba. Suspiró de placer. Las manos de Sebastian, los besos de Sebastian; todo Sebastian se sentía como fuego al recorrer su piel. Sin embargo, pese a que el contacto era sumamente placentero, seguía sin desear que Sebastian lo tocara. No quería pasar por eso nuevamente. No tener el control le parecía completamente aterrador.

—S-Sebas... ahhh... t-tian... —gimoteó, sintiendo la caliente lengua del mayor recorrer su pecho de forma lasciva y bajar por su abdomen— d-deten-detente mmm... —se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un gemido.

El mayordomo siguió sin detener el camino de saliva que formaba hasta el vientre de Ciel. Se detuvo un poco al chocar contra aquel asqueroso pantalón y se deshizo de él al instante, dejando al descubierto el ya erecto miembro del Phantomhive. Sonrió complacido al verlo, e introdujo la punta en su boca, saboreando su pre-semen mientras recorría el glande del menor con su experta lengua. El conde estaba excitadísimo, su cuerpo se estremecía contra su voluntad, y cada vez que abría su boca para tomar aire, salían gemidos y jadeos que sonaban a gloria para Sebastian, pero que para él eran una tortura, pues aunque físicamente lo disfrutaba, psicológicamente era una tortura.

El demonio bajó sus atenciones por el miembro de Ciel hasta llegar al tronco, los testículos, y por último a su entrada y Ciel dejó de pensar. Aunque lo deseara, no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad. Sebsatian lamió la hendidura entre sus nalgas, metiendo ligeramente su lengua en el menor. Sonrió al notar sus estremecimientos. Por más que quisiera no podía tensarse, no podía volverse más estrecho. Trató de cerrar las piernas, pero el demonio las sostenía firmemente separadas. Notó los escalofríos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Le embistió con la lengua hasta que notó como esta entraba con facilidad, y siguió jugueteando en la zona hasta sentir el semen de su amo manchando parte de su cabello, traje y espalda. Se separó de él, chasqueando la lengua al no haber calculado aquello. Suspiró. Se quitó los guantes y la demás ropa, mirando a Ciel retorcerse de placer en la cama por los efectos del orgasmo.

Tras desvestirse completamente, sonrió lascivo y se posicionó sobre el menor, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el chico, tratando de ser amable y delicado. Después de todo y como decía siempre, era incapaz de dañarlo, al menos físicamente, porque en realidad, no estaba muy pendiente del conflicto interno que le causaba a Ciel no ser capaz de resistirse al acto sexual.

—Joven amo, debería estar complacido —murmuró a su oído–. Esta noche sabrá como ama un demonio.

Ante aquella afirmación, Ciel solo gruñó dejándose hacer mansamente. Su cuerpo había perdido toda fuerza para luchar después del orgasmo. Aún así, los toques de Sebastian, aunque físicamente placenteros, le seguían pareciendo asquerosos y sus palabras, aún más. El mayordomo negro le sonrió y subió hasta su boca para besarlo de manera tierna y delicada. Introdujo otro dedo en él; no se había dado cuenta realmente de sus palabras. Había pensado decir: «Esta noche sabrá como complace un demonio» _,_ pero en lugar de eso, había dicho «ama». ¿Realmente un demonio podía amar? Lucifer decía que sí, sobre todo ellos, demonios puros de ascendencia celestial. Ángeles caídos condenados a enamorarse sin ser correspondidos. Amando con la intensidad de las más puras criaturas, pero de manera tan viciada que nadie podría corresponderlos, condenándose ellos mismos a sufrir una eterna soledad, uno de sus múltiples castigos por la rebelión

Siguió con el beso aislando sus pensamientos: quería dedicarse a disfrutar. Movió sus dedos en forma de tijeras por un rato más, hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para un tercer dedo en el interior de Ciel. Sonrió al sentir su miembro duro como la roca contra su abdomen, soltando nuevamente gotitas de pre-semen. Terminó de prepararle y se separó ligeramente de él.

—Joven amo... esto le dolerá un poco, pero prometo ser lo más delicado posible. Además, en las condiciones en que está su cuerpo, sentirá más placer que dolor —volvió a decir con voz calmada.

El joven únicamente miró a Sebastian con cierto desprecio, mezclado con la excitación que aquella droga afrodisíaca le causaba, y se quedó quieto. Sebastian alzó sus caderas, obteniendo un par de gemidos quedos ante el roce y comenzó a penetrarlo con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, como si temiera romperlo, deseando internamente que Ciel estuviera más consciente, que estuviera realmente allí, entregándosele por propia voluntad, por amor... y se sobresaltó ante ese pensamiento. Negó con la cabeza; se estaba comportando como un adolescente enamorado, como un humano enamorado. ¡Si él ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba el amor!

Se introdujo con un último impulso y se quedó inmóvil un momento, observando el rostro excitado de Ciel, su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos... bajó de nuevo para besarlo y comenzó a moverse en su interior, un tanto ansioso. El conde apretó las sábanas. Su mente se quedó en blanco y decidió finalmente que lo único que le quedaba era rendirse ante el placer físico. Estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar en lo repulsivo que le parecía esa traición a su confianza por parte de Sebastian.

Su cuerpo hervía de excitación. Las embestidas suaves de Sebastian lo hacían gemir y, sin apenas notarlo, se encontró flotando en una nube de placer. El mayordomo negro lo hacía extrañamente lleno, como si esta vez hubiera encontrado en él todo lo que estaba buscando, como si supiera exactamente cómo complacerlo. Seguramente aquello era un efecto de la droga, pero no quería pensar en eso o volvería a enfadarse. Se las arregló para llegar a la oreja del demonio.

—Se-Sebastian, ahhh, h-háblame —ordenó entre gemidos y jadeos.

Debía escuchar su voz, debía saber que era él y no otro quien le estaba haciendo sentir de aquella forma. Después de todo, prefería que la traición a su confianza quedara como un mal sueño y dejar que el placer de su cuerpo disipara todas sus dudas y toda su resistencia. Era una forma de procesarlo, un mecanismo de defensa para disminuir la tortura psicológica.

—Como usted ordene, joven amo —murmuró el mayordomo a la oreja de su contratante, mientras aumentaba un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas—. Le hablaré... ¿De qué quiere que le hable? –seguía pronunciando, relajado, aunque su cuerpo estaba acelerado, dominado por el placer—. Usted posee un alma exquisita y cada vez que lo beso me deja probarla, ¿sabe? —gimió quedo. No pudo evitarlo, sentía el pre-semen salir de su propio miembro y a Ciel a punto de reventar contra su abdomen—. Cada beso me hace desear más su alma —jadeó.

Ciel le escuchaba hablar. Su mente permanecía perdida en el placer, pero aún allí, consciente de que, al menos, era Sebastian y no un hombre desconocido. Sin duda prefería que eso sucediera con su mayordomo y no con un tipo asqueroso al que nunca antes había visto. Le sintió moverse aún más de prisa. No sabía cómo, pero tenía el trasero muy húmedo; en ese momento, no lo relacionó con el líquido que goteaba del duro miembro de su demonio. Soltó un fuerte gemido, sintiendo como se derramaba entre los abdómenes de ambos. Sebastian salió de él al sentir que llegaría a su clímax, aún con Ciel gozando los efectos de su segundo orgasmo. Se masturbó por unos minutos gimiendo el nombre de aquel medio demonio y medio humano que tenía enfrente, antes de correrse abundantemente sobre su pecho y parte de su rostro.

El conde le miró, molesto, pero no pudo decir nada. Sentía sueño, muchísimo sueño y lentamente, sin apenas notarlo, se quedó dormido. El mayordomo negro lo observó. Su conde parecía un niño en ese momento. Suspiró y se recostó junto a él, tapándolos a ambos con una sábana de seda que había traído de la mansión. Lo abrazó fuertemente, aprisionándolo contra su pecho. Depositó un beso tierno en sus labios y se quedó allí, en vela toda la noche, simplemente contemplando al menor, aunque ya entrada la madrugada comenzó a quedarse dormido. Tenía una crisis de energía inexplicable; aún después de robar energías a Ophir y a Grell seguía necesitando dormir para reponerse por completo.

OoO

Ciel despertó aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana por unos golpecillos en su puerta, olvidando dónde y con quién se encontraba. Simplemente, murmuró un adormilado «Pasa, Sebastian» y, a tientas, tomó su sábana para cubrir el cuerpo de su «prometida». Tenía sueño. Esa mañana le haría un berrinche a su mayordomo para no levantarse, ya que se sentía agotado.

Bajo la manta pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de «Lizzy», y se sorprendió al sentir que la persona a quien abrazaba no era su Elizabeth. Escuchó nuevamente el golpeteo en la puerta. Se incorporó de inmediato, encontrándose con Sebastian profundamente dormido a su lado.

—Un momento —pidió casi como una orden. De todas formas, el hombre al otro lado intentó abrir, pero la cerradura no cedió; por suerte estaba cerrado con llave.

Suspiró aliviado ante aquello, aunque los golpes seguían cada vez más insistentes. Se apresuró a levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, sus piernas temblaron y una molestia en su parte trasera le hizo detenerse. Con todo ese ruido, Sebastian debería estar despierto ya; le miró. Se había estado comportando extraño desde hacía unos días, desde que fue al infierno. Lo agitó un poco para despertarlo, y el demonio comenzó a abrir los ojos, somnoliento. Miró a su alrededor, confundido.

—¿Qué...? —recodó todo de golpe y se sorprendió de que Ciel no estuviera maldiciéndolo a todo lo que su voz le daba. Le miró un momento.

—¡Estúpido, despierta! ¡Debes arreglar las cosas! —escuchó hablar al conde en voz baja, y eso le bastó para recuperar toda la lucidez que le faltaba.

Se incorporó de golpe y en un santiamén escondió la fina porcelana en la que Ciel había comido la noche anterior, al igual que la sábana de seda. Se vistió por completo y miró al joven.

—Lo siento, joven amo —dijo, sinceramente—. Me disculpo por mi ineficiencia.

El Phantomhive se limitó a mirarlo con cierto desprecio y altanería.

—No hacen falta tus estúpidas excusas. Ahora ve y abre antes de que ese cerdo derribe la puerta.

Ciel se cubrió con las sábanas ásperas que le habían dejado la noche anterior y se recostó, sintiendo sus parpados pesados, aún con mucho sueño. El mayor asintió y abrió la puerta, mirando satisfecho al hombre que se encontraba tras ella.

—¿Ha sido de su agrado? —preguntó el hombre, viendo de reojo a Ciel. Sebastian sonrió.

—De mi completo agrado, diría yo —miró al chico—. Vendré esta noche también. Espero que me lo tenga aparte, le pagaré el doble si sé que nadie más lo ha tocado. Es más, dejaré como adelanto la mitad del dinero —nuevamente, buscó entre sus ropas la bolsita de seda roja, y le entregó otras ochenta libras—… pero recuerde, nadie más debe tocarlo —le sentenció con el dedo índice, y utilizó un poco de sus poderes demoníacos para sugestionar la mente del tipo y que no se atreviera a desobedecerlo.

El dueño del lugar asintió dócilmente, casi en trance. Sebastian volvió a sonreírle. Estaba feliz y no podía negarlo; el hecho de que Ciel no le hubiera reclamado sobre la noche pasada le ponía estúpidamente alegre. El hombre le guió hasta la salida del lugar, y observó como Sebastian se perdía en las brumosas calles del Londres victoriano

OoO

El obeso dueño del burdel entró sin consideración alguna a la habitación que ahora era ocupada por Ciel y le arrebató las sábanas, dejando expuesto el desnudo cuerpo del menor. El conde maldijo el no haberse vestido antes, pero el que Sebastian no se despertara a tiempo había impedido ese hecho. Miró al mayor con profundo odio en su único ojo expuesto y le quitó nuevamente la sábana, furioso. Ni siquiera era digno de que le dirigiera su palabra. Se cubrió como pudo con su sábana y le siguió viendo, lleno de altanería.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que tu primera noche en este lugar no te ha bajado los humos, sigues siendo tan altanero como antes —tomó el rostro de Ciel entre sus grasientas manos. El de ojos azules simplemente desvió el rostro, zafándose del agarre—. Mira que has sido un chico listo, ¡ya tienes protector! ¿O podría ser que ese hombre realmente sea alguien de tu casa? ¿Un amigo, tal vez...? —preguntó, pero el conde no iba a responder aquel interrogatorio– ¿un amante...? —estaba tratando de provocarlo, y realmente lo lograba.

Sin darse cuenta del momento en que lo hizo, preso de la rabia, Ciel abofeteó a aquel hombre con tal fuerza que le hizo torcer el rostro.

—Ese hombre es alguien a quien no había visto nunca —masculló. Su humor ese día estaba muy lejos de ser el mejor.

—Oh... parece que la putita está enojada —dijo el hombre y rio con sarcasmo—. ¿Acaso fue tu primera vez, princesita? —tomó al conde de sus azulados cabellos y lo tiró contra la pared, furioso— ¿No te gustó estar con un extraño? ¡Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando! —una cachetada limpia llegó a la mejilla de Ciel, quien no dejó de verlo de esa forma tan suya.

El hombre volvió a tirar al Phantomhive contra la pared, y aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza. El menor se revolvió tratando de zafarse, pero en ese momento, otro hombre corpulento, aunque de rasgos oscuramente hermosos, entró en escena, carraspeando un poco.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes a la mercancía en paz? —sonó una voz muy grave a espaldas del tipo que intentaba abusar de Ciel. Él de inmediato se bajó de la cama y dejó al conde sobre ella, ligeramente confundido.

—L-lo siento, señor –se deshizo en nerviosas disculpas ante el hombre que había entrado antes.

—A este ni siquiera lo he preparado —miró el estado del menor y se le acercó. Para él era evidente que había tenido sexo recientemente—. Vaya, veo que tu ambición supera mis órdenes —acarició el costado del noble con un dedo y lo olfateó ligeramente, arrugando la nariz en el acto. Se irguió de donde estaba el conde.

—Y... ¿lo preparará ahora, señor? —preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ciel se limitaba a observar aquella curiosa escena.

—Lo haré, pero quiero que nos dejes solos... —le miró a los ojos, pronunciando la orden y, como en un trance, el otro sujeto salió del lugar.

Regresó su mirada a Ciel, quien se había perdido un poco, pero sabía que ese hombre debía ser el «jefe» del otro, posiblemente el _shinigami_. Lo que no entendía era a que se refería con «preparación». Se le quedó mirando, hasta que el corpulento hombre se le acercó nuevamente y le tomó de la barbilla. Murmuró unas extrañas palabras en una lengua inentendible para el conde, antes de comenzar a hablar en su idioma.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —miró profundamente en sus ojos, escudriñándolos por completo–… Este es un perfecto ejemplar de híbrido dormido. Sin duda, un alma valiosa —siguió con su pequeño monólogo. Ciel cada vez entendía menos. ¿Híbrido? ¿A qué se refería?

»Calma, calma. Ya responderé todas tus dudas... o tal vez no... –bajó la mano de la barbilla hacia el cuello del conde y lo apretó, cortándole el oxígeno por unos segundos—. Me gustaría tanto matarte aquí y ahora… —liberó el agarre y dejó ver una sonrisa escalofriante—, pero, desgraciadamente, un demonio recolector como yo no puede matar humanos.

El último Phantomhive iba a alzar la voz para decir algo, mas en ese instante su mirada se quedó clavada en los carmesí del demonio que tenía enfrente. Su boca enmudeció y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

—Desde ahora, Conde —murmuró su profunda voz—… desde este mismo momento no serás más un conde. Eres un noble en desgracia... tu fortuna ha sido derrochada, y tu fiel demonio te ha abandonado a tu suerte. No hay amigos, no hay prometida... no hay nada, Conde; no tienes nada... pero no quieres morir. Quieres vivir, vivir para vengarte de aquel perro fiel que terminó por morderte la mano, de la mujer que toda la vida trató de tenerte, pero cuando te vio en desgracia, te arrojó a la calle. No tienes dinero... lo único que te queda en esta vida eres tú mismo, tu cuerpo, y milagrosamente tu alma... pero tu alma está podrida, y tu cuerpo debilitado... aún así atractivo. Te uniste al burdel por voluntad propia... estás aquí para sobrevivir y levantarte de nuevo, para realizar tu venganza contra aquellos que te tienen en la miseria.

Ciel cayó en un trance hipnótico los primeros momentos del discurso. Estaba desprevenido y tanto poder controlando su mente no era fácil de manejar; pero luego de unos momentos, mientras el demonio hablaba, una parte de sí fue retomando conciencia. No fue de inmediato, no lo supo rápidamente. Simplemente fue un proceso lento que le dio tiempo de disimular ante el demonio. Tampoco estaba del todo consciente, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que todo aquello era mentira. Aun así, había una parte que le mantenía sumido en la hipnosis... El demonio terminó de hablar y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, al igual que los de Ciel.

Sonrió y retiró el parche del Phantomhive, colocándole entonces aquel que poseía la restricción para el contrato. El menor quiso negarse, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Una vez con el parche en su lugar, el demonio colocó un conjuro para que nadie pudiera retirarlo y salió de la habitación, dejando al menor con todas sus dudas. Regresó minutos después, con un vulgar traje como el que Ciel había llevado puesto el día anterior, y le hizo vestirse sin liberarlo por completo del trance.

El híbrido se vistió y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al otro demonio, quien se acercó a él y le besó de manera poco casta, sin duda, catando su alma.

—Eres realmente delicioso. Sin duda me darán mucho por tu alma en el infierno… saber que he recolectado algo como tú me valdrá algunos galardones. Estoy ansioso por poder llevarte.

Retiró el conjuro que mantenía inmóvil al conde, mas no le devolvió el habla. El menor se removió, molesto y le miró con un odio profundo. ¿Quién se creía que era para decir esas cosas? ¡Su alma sólo le pertenecía a Sebastian! Si alguien debía tomarla era él, su demonio, no un simple recolector del infierno. ¡Y además le había besado! ¡Eso si que no se lo podía tolerar! Se levantó para golpearlo, pero nuevamente sintió que no podía moverse con libertad.

—En serio tu alma es deliciosa… —se relamió los labios—. Posee tanta energía... ¡Seguramente me valdrás un ascenso! Deberías estar feliz, lo más probable es que serás devorado por el mismo Lucifer en persona —golpeó ligeramente la nariz del conde con uno de sus dedos—. Bien, basta de charlas —retiró las restricciones al cuerpo de Ciel, pero a cambio, le sumió en un profundo sueño—. Es hora de llevarte a tu nuevo hogar.

Se echó al Phantomhive al hombro, y aquella amenazante mueca que hacía las veces de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al salir, fijó sus afilados ojos en los del dueño del bar, casi matándole con la mirada.

—Me lo llevo. Aquí son unos incompetentes.

—P-pero señor… —tartamudeó el dueño.

—Sin peros. –le miró severamente y restringió los movimientos de todos los presentes antes de salir del lugar, con Ciel a cuestas.

OoO

El Phantomhive dormía de manera profunda, incluso soñaba. No podía decir que era una pesadilla, pero tampoco era un sueño placentero. Simplemente era un sueño. Se miró en un espacio vacío. Parecía ser lo único iluminado como para poder verse; era el típico telón negro que guarda cosas desconocidas, pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Suspiró. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar; no estaba cansado, tampoco tenía el mejor ánimo del mundo, no estaba emocionado. Estaba normal. Todo se sentía normal. Una normalidad que asustaba en aquel escenario, pero él se sentía seguro.

Siguió caminando.

Le pareció ver una figura esbelta y vestida de negro pasar a su lado. Enfocó la vista. Era Sebastian.

El joven conde frunció el ceño; aún no había olvidado lo de la noche anterior. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por furia.

—Sebastian. ¿A dónde vas, maldito? ¡Regresa! –gritó al verlo desaparecer entre las sombras. Trató de seguirlo, pero algo le detuvo— ¿Lizzy?

Se restregó su ojo visible y volvió a ver el lugar donde se había aparecido aquella rubia idéntica a su prometida, pero ya no había nadie. Podría jurar que la había visto, pese a que sólo había oscuridad. Al parecer había ido en la misma dirección que su mayordomo. Suspiró y siguió caminando hasta que vio una luz al fondo. Ahora lo sabía: estaba en un túnel.

Caminó hacia aquella luz y, al salir del túnel, el brillo del sol lo cegó por un instante. Se cubrió con un brazo hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el campo. Había una pradera repleta de flores, un árbol hermoso dando sombra a una manta puesta como para un día de campo, un río cristalino que atravesaba el lugar.

Por un extraño instinto, fue hacia la orilla del río y se vio allí. No como un reflejo, él literalmente estaba en el fondo del agua, aparentemente ajeno a la corriente que se llevaba todo a su paso. Simplemente flotaba tranquilo. Se inclinó un poco, sorprendido ante lo que veía. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su reflejo en el agua abrió sus dos ojos mostrando un rojizo brillo demoníaco y lo jaló hacia el fondo con él. Ciel trató de respirar. Se agitó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba respirar. Su doble lo abrazó protectoramente dejándose llevar por la corriente, aunque al Phantomhive le daba la sensación de estar volando en el cielo más que de ser arrastrado por un río. Sintió las piernas del otro entrelazarse con las suyas y sus brazos rodearlo. Sus labios se posaron en los propios por unos segundos y luego se separaron.

—Ciel... —murmuró su reflejo— tu alma... tu alma es única... cuídala... tu alma tiene un dueño —la voz se escuchaba lejana, pese a que estaba susurrándolo en su oído—. El dueño de tu alma está atado a ti... no te puede dejar... no nos dejará nunca, Ciel... tampoco te lastimará. No lo dudes… nunca lo dudes —la voz se hacía cada vez más lejana, hasta que desapareció; mientras el clon del conde Phantomhive seguía moviendo sus labios.

Ciel quería mirarlo. Quería abrir los ojos, pero no lograba hacerlo. Trató y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mirarlo hasta que finalmente sus párpados respondieron, pero ahora ya no se encontraba volando entre las aguas del río.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!

[1] Entre 1.75mts y 1.83mts


	6. Capítulo 5: Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, En Crisis

**Capítulo 5: Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, En Crisis**

Tras el incidente de esa mañana, Sebastian volvió a la mansión para dejar todo en orden y llevarle a Ciel algunos artículos que estaba seguro que necesitaría. Ahora se sentía más confiado que el día anterior y ligeramente feliz, pues podía rastrear la presencia de Ciel, tan nítida como siempre. Y al parecer estaba bien; tal vez un poco confuso, pero bien al fin.

Segundos después de poner sus pies en la mansión, sintió una ligera turbación en su amo. Parecía encontrarse en problemas, mas no pudo saber de qué tipo, ya que el tratar de averiguarlo le habría supuesto utilizar demasiadas energías. Notó como todo se calmaba momentos después, y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño. Sabía que si seguía utilizando el sello del contrato para averiguar la condición de Ciel segundo a segundo, su poder vital disminuiría bastante. Pese a ello, no podía evitarlo. Luego de la tarde anterior, y de las angustiosas horas que había pasado buscándolo, no podía permitirse perderle el rastro.

Se dio un baño rápido y en el instante en que dejó la tina sintió, o mejor dicho, dejó de sentir la presencia del presidente de las compañías Funtom. Y se preocupó en exceso. Se vistió de inmediato y concentró una gran cantidad de su magia de rastro en el sello. Mientras lo hacía, salió de nuevo de la mansión en dirección al East End; más precisamente al establecimiento donde había dejado a Ciel.

Entre sus prisas y la urgencia de hacer más fuerte el lazo que le unía a Ciel mediante sus propias energías, no se dio cuenta de que un cuervo y un labrador negro le seguían el paso a la misma velocidad que él transitaba. Y mucho menos reparó en la presencia del demonio que le seguía, ocultándose entre los callejones.

Estaba demasiado enfocado en el sello y en el hecho de que, de un momento a otro, había comenzado a sentirse muy agotado; tanto, que se vio obligado a descender la velocidad con la que atravesaba la ciudad, hasta tomar el paso de una persona normal por la calle. Caminó así unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareado, demasiado para su gusto, además una extraña sensación de nauseas se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se detuvo por completo y se sentó en el suelo contra una pared. Trató de enfocarse en un punto fijo, pero todo a su alrededor parecía moverse de forma vertiginosa, y su visión poco a poco se fue enturbiando, oscureciendo hasta el punto de ya no poder ver nada. Finalmente, se había desmayado.

OoO

Ciel quería seguir viendo a su clon. Deseaba abrir los ojos, mas no lograba hacerlo. Trató y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mirarlo, hasta que por fin sus párpados respondieron, aunque ahora ya no se encontraba volando entre las aguas del río. Se incorporó en la dura cama sobre la que estaba y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, confundido.

La habitación no variaba mucho del cuartucho en el que despertó el día anterior. Una cama, una mesa, un espejo y una jofaina con agua. Todo de muy baja calidad y también viejo. Suspiró, recordando el día desde la mañana. No; más bien, desde la noche anterior. Se sintió nuevamente avergonzado y furioso, incluso decepcionado, pero sacudió la cabeza y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la actitud de Sebastian. Se sentía, en cierta forma, traicionado por sus acciones, pero debía reconocer que el demonio se había comportado incluso tierno. Aunque tampoco es que recordara demasiado además del placer que su cuerpo experimentó, pues su mente se encontraba bastante nublada durante el acto.

Luego, la siguiente cosa extraña que sucedió fue la aparición de aquel enorme demonio que se apareció en el burdel y trató de hipnotizarlo. Trató, porque por alguna razón que no podía explicar, no lo había logrado. En tercer lugar, estaba su sueño extraño, donde aparentemente se encontraba solo hasta que apareció su otro yo y le dijo aquellas palabras extrañas: «Nunca te dejará» pero, ¿en serio se refería a Sebastian? Después de que lo desobedeció la noche anterior, lo dudaba. Si hubiera tenido la mente clara, le habría ordenado con vehemencia que se retirara. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de aquel suceso. Estaba confundido.

Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y fue a lavarse la cara. Recordó entonces el trance en el que lo había sumido el demonio que lo visitó antes, tratando de implantarle recuerdos distorsionados. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no había surtido efecto? ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta del truco? Parecía como si el otro no lo hubiera notado. Recordó la historia. Más le valía actuar como si en serio creyera que eso era cierto. Suspiró. ¿Verdaderamente quería seguir con eso? Claro que no. No quería que horribles pervertidos le tocaran, pero sentía que no podía escapar. Su única esperanza era que Sebastian llegara para asegurar su «integridad física», pues al parecer, iba en serio cuando decía que nunca iba a lastimarlo físicamente.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Se percató de que aún tenía puesto el parche. Llevó sus manos atrás para desatarlo, sin embargo, no lo logró. El nudo no cedía por más que trataba. Entonces pensó en sólo levantar el parche; no obstante, tampoco pudo hacerlo. Parecía pegado a su rostro. Suspiró resignado; metió las manos en la jofaina para sacar agua y lavarse la cara; tras hacerlo revisó el lugar encontrando unas ropas muy... impropias para un conde como él. De todas formas se las colocó lo mejor que pudo, muy a disgusto y se miró en el espejo nuevamente. No estaba muy conforme con lo que veía, pese a ello, reconoció internamente que esa ropa le sentaba bien. En eso estaba cuando escuchó a alguien aporrear la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo, con voz autoritaria.

Un temeroso y delgaducho jovenzuelo de unos doce años entró en el lugar. Vio a Ciel con un dejo de lástima y quizá hasta asco; el conde le devolvió la mirada con prepotencia y autoridad.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? —gruñó el Phantomhive.

—Te están esperando en el salón principal —anunció el niño, como si le hablara a un igual.

—Bien. ¿Me llevarás allí?

—Por supuesto. Sígueme —comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación, y luego por los pasillos.

Ciel, guiado por aquel chiquillo, llegó a un salón enorme, en el cual encontró a varios de los nobles que buscaba. Todos estaban vestidos de mujer, al igual que él mismo y algunos otros jóvenes comunes y corrientes; la mayoría se veían tan bien, enfundados en esos atrevidos vestidos de pronunciado escote y enaguas tan escandalosamente cortas que mostraban poco más que los tobillos, que por un momento pensó que realmente se trataba de mujeres. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de quiénes eran muchos de los allí presentes.

El niño salió de la sala lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas. El conde se sentó en una silla cualquiera y, casi al instante, un chico como de su edad, de cabello largo y negro hasta mitad de la espalda y unos alegres ojos color café, que a su parecer no era de la nobleza, se sentó junto a él, rodeándolo con un brazo.

—Hola nuevito —lo saludó animadamente el joven, que según Ciel, podría pasar como una mujer de belleza más bien extraña, aunque como hombre podría ser muy atractivo.

—Hola —respondió escueto.

—Vaya, el nuevito es huraño. ¿Tienes nombre, querido? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su cuello.

El conde se estremeció y lo apartó de sí con un empujón bastante fuerte, casi como un reflejo, sintiendo las mejillas teñírsele de rojo por la acción de su nuevo «compañero de trabajo». El otro cayó frente a él y sonrió. El híbrido suspiró, tratando de calmarse, recordando que se encontraba en una misión y debía recolectar información lo más rápido posible mientras Sebastian hacía lo propio, así que sonrió apenado y le tendió la mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Lo siento —dijo, sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa falsa que había dibujado en sus labios—. Mi nombre es Raven Thompson —mintió—. Y creo que me tomaste por sorpresa —suspiró—. Últimamente las cosas no han estado bien, y no termino de acostumbrarme a mi nueva situación —bajó la mirada al final, como si realmente se sintiera apesadumbrado.

—Joo _,_ ¡descuida! —el chico le puso una mano en el hombro—. Muchos hemos pasado ese tipo de cosas aquí. De hecho, la mayoría —sonrió, acariciando el brazo de Ciel sobre la tela del vestido que usaba—. Pero no te preocupes, pronto aprenderás a portarte como una de nosotras y te harás parte de la familia…

Un chico pelirrojo, con el cabello bordeando los tonos naranjas, la piel pecosa y unos intensos ojos verdes, al que Ciel identificó como un vizconde irlandés que se encontraba entre las fotos de la reina, se recostó en el hombro del de cabellos largos y dirigió la palabra al conde.

—Mientras estés aquí serás uno de los nuestros —el chico sonrió, acercando su rostro al de Ciel—. Te protegeremos y tú a nosotros, serás como un hermano —su mirada se volvió triste por un segundo, más luego sonrió–. Por cierto, me llamo Aiden, pero mi nombre de trabajo es Aileen —le desordenó el cabello—. Mucho gusto, Raven Thompson… y bienvenido a la familia.

La tristeza de Aiden se le hizo curiosa al presidente de las compañías Funtom, aunque supuso que se debía a su historia. Estaba interesado en ella por lo que iba a preguntar, pero el chico que se le acercó primero volvió a hablar antes que Ciel pudiera formular su interrogante.

—Ay sí, he sido muy descortés —dijo, dándose un ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y luego la tendió hacia Ciel, como si de una dama se tratase—. Mi nombre es Christian Collins, pero me dicen Christy —sonrió encantadoramente, viendo al conde que besaba su mano de forma cortés.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Chisty. Y también mucho gusto, Aileen —le tendió la mano a este último para estrecharla, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Debes actuar como mujer, pequeño Revy. De eso se trata este mundo. Si te descubren vestido así siendo hombre, te llevarían a la cárcel por mucho tiempo.

—O aún peor... —el de cabellos largos pasó un dedo frente a su garganta, clara señal de la decapitación.

—¿Revy? –El conde le miró con extrañeza por aquel curioso diminutivo, pero prosiguió—. Comprendo. Trataré de actuar como una dama —sonrió de manera suave y adorable, recordando lo que había aprendido la primera vez que se hizo pasar por mujer.

Christy rio a carcajadas.

—¿Como una dama? ¡Estás loco! —volvió a reír—. ¡Debes actuar como una puta! Si no lo haces no atraerás buenos clientes, sólo abusones que te querrán violar o que no te pagarán.

Ciel se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar eso y luego se estremeció, tomando conciencia al fin de donde se había metido. Sin Sebastian a su lado y sin ningún tipo de arma cerca, estaba completamente indefenso en ese lugar. Miró un poco asustado a Christy, quien le había hecho la advertencia. Aiden le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

—¡Con eso sólo lograrás asustarlo! —suspiró y miró a Ciel—. No temas, todos nosotros somos una familia y no dejaremos que te pase nada —le colocó un silbato en el cuello, y el híbrido lo miró por unos momentos—. Si estás en problemas, utilízalo y quien esté más cerca irá a tu auxilio.

—Gracias —sonrió a los otros dos

Contempló su silbato por unos momentos. Se preguntaba si realmente alguno de ellos se molestaría en meterse en problemas sólo para defenderlo.

—Pero a cambio de eso, tienes que venir tú a defendernos si escuchas este sonido —Aiden sopló por su silbato— ¿De acuerdo?

Ciel asintió.

De pronto, un estruendoso ruido llenó el lugar, asustando al joven conde y a uno que otro de los chicos que había en el salón. La puerta se abrió de improviso y por ella entró una muy extravagante mujer de mediana edad. Llevaba maquillaje en exceso y un moño encopetado, adornado con perlas y alguna otra suerte de bisutería. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un chillante vestido amarillo, con detalles en rojo y negro, además de las múltiples joyas que adornaban sus muñecas, cuello y orejas. Los rasgos de su rostro eran más bien vulgares y no tan agraciados, ya que, pese al maquillaje, aún se notaban algunos rasgos poco femeninos. Se desplazó hasta el centro de la sala dando algunos giros delicados y luego dio una palmada, abriendo los brazos.

—¡Muy bien señoritas! —gritó desde su posición—. ¡La hora del descanso terminó! ¡Ahora quiero que vayan a la calle y me traigan hombres! ¡Muchos hombres que me paguen por romperles el culo! —siguió diciendo, con gestos un tanto exagerados y un acento que a Ciel se le antojó extraño.

Se detuvo a analizarlo. Concluyó que era el acento de un americano. Solo se le quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Vamos, Raven —dijo Christy, tomándolo del brazo—. Ya escuchaste a Madame, es hora de hacer la calle.

—¿Hacer la calle? —el conde le miró, interrogante.

Según recordaba, aunque las calles del East End eran más bien precarias, estaban perfectamente hechas desde hacía ya varios años, además… ¿cómo trabajarían en construcción con esa ropa?

—Sí, iremos a hacer la calle —afirmó Aiden—. Ya sabes, andaremos por allí, buscaremos hombres y follaremos con ellos por dinero —se encogió de hombros—. Pero descuida, Christy y yo te acompañaremos… no es bueno que vayas solo en tu primera noche.

Ciel negó con la cabeza. Si lo pensaba fríamente, esa era una oportunidad de oro para poder investigar un poco más de cerca; si se lograba escapar de los pervertidos que le salieran por el camino todo estaría bien. Tocó su parche, evidentemente no era el propio. Recordó que Sebastian dijo la noche anterior que le habían puesto un parche con un sello extraño. No sería raro que se lo hubiesen puesto de nuevo, ya que no había visto a su mayordomo desde la mañana. Sin notarlo, se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que Aiden le tomó del hombro.

—Hola, ¿estás allí? —agitó su mano frente al ojo de Ciel—. Sé que da miedo la primera vez, pero debemos irnos ya. Créeme, la furia de Madame da más miedo que cualquier cabrón que puedas encontrarte en la calle.

—Si –asintió el Phantomhive—. Lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando… —hizo una corta pausa—. En realidad, no es necesario que vengan conmigo, seguramente no seré más que un retraso para ustedes. La verdad tengo experiencia en este tipo de trabajos, es solo que antes estaba en una casa.

—Entonces no tienes experiencia —dijo Christian—. Estar en una casa es muchísimo más fácil, porque es la madame quien elije a tus clientes; en la calle, tú debes defenderte.

—Sé cómo defenderme —respondió seguro Ciel—. Me gustaría ir solo, en verdad… —la determinación que brillaba en su único ojo visible hizo comprender a ambos que por mucho que insistieran, Ciel no les dejaría acompañarle. Ambos suspiraron.

—Está bien. Pero debes aceptar algunas cosas que nos han servido mucho a Christy y a mí —dijo Aiden.

El vizconde se quitó de su dedo un anillo un poco extraño, con un diseño en forma de flor[i]. Se lo puso a Ciel en la mano derecha. El de cabellos largos, por su parte, sacó de entre sus pechos postizos un reloj de bolsillo y se lo tendió al conde, quien de hecho estaba familiarizado con estos instrumentos, pero nunca creyó encontrarlos en un lugar como ese.

—Vaya. No creí que se pudieran obtener este tipo de armas caras en un lugar como este —observó el Phantomhive, mientras guardaba el reloj.

—Realmente no es tan extraño —Christy sonrió y le acomodó las piezas a Ciel para que no se notara que eran armas—. Nosotras las conseguimos por medio del contrabando y muchas veces a base de favores sexuales.

—Ah… ya veo —dijo con voz queda.

Su semblante se tornó serio. ¿Cómo no había pensado lo del contrabando? Era algo obvio. Además, estando allí incluso, era posible que las hubieran conseguido matando o robando. Al parecer, aún no había terminado de despertar correctamente.

—Pero vamos, no pongas esa cara, Revy~ —el de cabellos negros le pellizcó una mejilla—. Vamos ya a trabajar —sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

—Sí, apuesto a que esta será una buena noche —el irlandés tomó a Ciel de la otra mano y, junto a su compañero, lo sacaron del burdel.

El conde suspiró pesadamente dejándose hacer. Al menos ahora ya no estaba completamente desarmado; sin embargo, le seguía preocupando un poco que Sebastian no se hubiera aparecido. Salieron finalmente y caminaron por las funestas calles del East End, charlando y aconsejando a Ciel sobre diferentes temas, antes de separarse para comenzar su turno.

OoO

Sebastian abrió lentamente los ojos. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y su respiración, entrecortada. Estaba realmente confundido; mientras dormía había tenido varios sueños húmedos, y aún no estaba seguro de haber despertado del todo pues podía sentir una lengua moviéndose por toda la extensión de su miembro. Se apoyó en sus codos y notó a Kevin arrodillado entre sus piernas, lamiendo su pene hábilmente. Se echó de nuevo de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con un brazo. Aún estaba ligeramente mareado y veía algunas lucecitas de colores danzar frente a sus ojos.

—Kevin —jadeó—… dime por favor que —hizo una leve pausa, la cual aprovechó para tomar un poco de aire—… esto es un sueño… —pidió con la respiración entrecortada. En ese momento dejó de sentir las atenciones en su hombría.

El demonio más alto se incorporó rápidamente y se abalanzó contra los brazos de Sebastian. Lo estrechó con fuerza, feliz de verlo despierto nuevamente. Aunque él se encontraba cansado por alimentarlo con su propia energía, se le veía muy enérgico al descubrir que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

—¡Despertaste! —exclamó el moreno, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios— ¡Ophira, al fin despertaste! —lo apretó aún más entre sus brazos—. Creí que ibas a morir de hambre.

Se separó del mayordomo que le miraba, sin comprender nada. Realmente parecía estar bastante mal. Michaelis se deshizo de los brazos de Kevin y se sentó bruscamente en la cama, sintiendo unas horribles arcadas; el otro pareció notarlo y fue a traer un cubo. Sebastian lo tomó de inmediato y comenzó a expulsar una especie de líquido traslúcido semejante a la saliva, pero que al tocar el cubo emitía una luz, antes de difuminarse en el ambiente. Era el desecho de la energía de las almas lo que estaba devolviendo, uno muy débil, debido a que hacía demasiado que había comido la última. Se limpió la boca y se volvió a recostar. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal nunca en su vida, aunque por supuesto cabe aclarar que en todos esos milenios nunca se había enfermado, ni tampoco embarazado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sebastian—. ¿Dónde está el joven amo?

Kevin se le quedó viendo unos momentos y suspiró pesadamente.

—El conde está bien, tu cuervo y mi perro lo vigilan —respondió, serio, mientras miraba a Sebastian a los ojos—. Pero no deberías preocuparte por él, sino por ti, Ophira. Tú eres quien está realmente mal —se separó de él y tomó de la mesita de al lado un papel— ¿Listo para escuchar tu diagnóstico? —Sebastian suspiró pesadamente y asintió, esperándose lo peor—. Sin duda una gran concentración de energía ha comenzado a gestarse en tu abdomen —posó una mano en ese lugar—. Ya no hay ninguna duda que se trata de la gestación de un nuevo demonio, y sabes lo que esto significa.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. Claro que había estudiado sobre aquellos temas en la escuela, le habían explicado la forma de reproducción e incluso el por qué era que los demonios masculinos solamente podían embarazarse con el semen de otro de su raza y no con humanos, como las demoniesas, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes ser gestante y tampoco le puso mucha atención a aquello.

—Tu cuerpo, a diferencia de uno netamente femenino, no tiene un útero completamente formado. El embrión que está gestándose en tu interior creará un campo de fuerza para protegerse, mientras el útero se termina de formar y eso hace que prácticamente todo lo que consumes pase directamente al engendro. La energía de un demonio no es ilimitada, por eso la tomamos prestada de otras almas y el que tu cuerpo realice un proceso tan complejo, hace que tus funciones vitales se reduzcan.

Ophira suspiró pesadamente y luego cerró los ojos. No le gustaba en absoluto lo que escuchaba, pero no podía hacer nada más. Su abuelo no le perdonaría el desperdiciar a un potencial soldado para el puto apocalipsis. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Kevin, por la preocupación de su rostro, parecía que las malas noticias aún no habían terminado.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó—. Para eso no necesitabas el diagnóstico.

—No. Traje a un médico, porque me pareció muy preocupante tu desvanecimiento, de hecho, tus signos vitales se habían reducido demasiado. Dijo que tu caso se ha agravado porque hace demasiado que no comes un alma, siendo ésta tu principal fuerte de poder. Si fueses un humano se diría que estás desnutrido, así que para reponerte sólo tienes dos opciones: o follas como íncubo, o rompes tu promesa y comienzas a comer almas.

El príncipe demoniaco no estaba en condiciones de pensar con mucha claridad. En ese momento realmente se sentía pésimo y no podía dejar de preocuparse por su pequeño Ciel, que ya no era tan pequeño, pero sí seguía siendo un debilucho, a su parecer.

—No comeré ningún alma hasta que pueda saborear nuevamente a mi joven amo —murmuró, como un niño encaprichado.

—¿Entonces obtendrás tus energías mediante el sexo? —se acuclilló sobre sus piernas y rozó el miembro de Sebastian con el propio.

Tenía claro que el otro no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, pero tampoco podía dejarlo morir por su propia negligencia. Había tenido que alimentarlo sin su consentimiento para hacerlo reaccionar y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo, si con eso lo ayudaba a recuperarse.

—No —negó Sebastian—… no estoy de humor para eso, Kevin… Trae las almas. Debo ir a con mi joven amo —dijo con voz entrecortada y jadeante. Al parecer se había vuelto más receptivo al placer con el embarazo, sobre todo en presencia de otros demonios.

El moreno se incorporó entonces y fue por algunos frascos con almas frescas, las mejores que había podido encontrar ese día. Se sentó al lado de Sebastian y destapó el primero de los botes. Sacó una de las bolitas brillantes que se movían dentro del recipiente, y tras taparlo colocó el alma cerca de la boca del otro demonio, quien la devoró rápidamente. El mayordomo negro se recostó de nuevo y suspiró de manera pesada, tratando de retener la pequeña bolita de energía que había entrado a su organismo, sintiendo como poco a poco su condición iba mejorando. Repitió la acción hasta terminar con todas las almas que Kevin había cazado para él, y entonces se sentó ligeramente sobre la cama.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de abrazar al moreno como hacía siglos no lo estrechaba—. Sé que sólo estás cumpliendo tu trabajo, pero hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba tanto de mí —Kevin se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Para hombre, para; me harás llorar con esta sensibilidad que te ha dado de un momento a otro. Además —sonrió con un poco de nostalgia—, nadie te ha atendido en siglos porque tú decidiste desterrarte. Un demonio de tu clase no necesita servir a un humano —le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé, Kevin —suspiró de nuevo y se levantó—. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Me iré a bañar, ¿quieres venir? —preguntó con cierto toque de picardía—. Por los viejos tiempos.

—Lo que tú necesitas es energías y sabes que yo siempre estoy allí para dártelas, ¿verdad? —respondió con un ligero doble sentido antes de seguirlo hacia su bañera.

—Bueno, sí. Lo admito —sonrió el más bajo, antes de tomar los labios de su examante en un apasionado beso–. Pero sabes que si no me aprovechara de ti, dejaría de ser yo —volvió a sonreír y se separó para meterse a la bañera.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos —murmuró el otro, con un gesto fingido de resignación y se sumergió con él en el agua.

Se acomodó de tal forma que dejó al mayordomo negro prácticamente sobre su regazo y le acarició el cabello, estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sebastian se dejó hacer y pasó sus brazos por la amplia espalda de Kevin, acariciándola hasta llegar a la base de su columna vertebral; lugar del que se regresó hacia su nuca, empujando hacia sí la cabeza del moreno, para iniciar un beso con tintes ligeramente salvajes.

La lengua de Sebastian exploraba la boca de Kevin con rudeza, tanta que aparentemente deseaba llegar hasta su garganta y quizá, hasta su alma. Sin embargo, este último no se la estaba dejando fácil y devolvía el contacto con la misma intensidad al mayordomo negro. Abría su boca y rozaba sus lenguas, dejando que la de Sebastian ganara espacio en su cavidad hasta el punto de pensar que se lo comería, literalmente. Siguieron en aquella placentera batalla por algunos minutos más, hasta que el más bajo decidió separarse, mirando a su ex pareja con ojos entrecerrados. Podía sentir sus manos masajear su trasero, abriendo sus nalgas y apenas tratando de entrar en él.

—Kevin… no he roto mi promesa —jadeó a su oído—. No por voluntad propia… —volvió a acariciar su corto cabello, aferrándose al fibroso torso del otro demonio.

—Lo sé… —mordisqueó el cuello del mayordomo, para luego recostarlo en el borde de la bañera y colocarse entre sus piernas.

Sebastian soltó un jadeo y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kevin. Luego, rozó sus labios en un casi casto beso y pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello.

—Aunque no te ame, eres muy especial para mí —murmuró.

—Ophira —suspiró el moreno—, te estás comportando extraño… demasiado sensible por la noticia, seguramente… —rozó su miembro con el de Michaelis, quien soltó un jadeo.

—Aprovecha entonces, porque seguro que nunca más bajaré la guardia de esta forma con nadie… ni con mi hermano —rodeó a Kevin por la cadera.

Kevin tomó las piernas de Sebastian. Colocó una sobre el borde de la bañera y la otra sobre su hombro, inclinándose para besar la blanca piel de su muslo interno. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos con una ternura casi infinita, pero luego cerró los ojos. Estaba consciente de que Ophira no hacía eso exactamente por placer; ambos sabían que ese demonio que se gestaba dentro del mayordomo necesitaba recibir el semen de la fuente más cercana de poder para fortalecer el «útero» que le rodeaba. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, tratando de despejar esos pensamientos y volvió a besar a Sebastian, con una mezcla de pasión y amor que un demonio sólo podía entregar a su pareja destinada.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el trasero del más bajo, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sabía que nunca le había gustado del todo la idea de ser penetrado. Suspiró y luego susurró al oído del mayordomo.

—No pongas esa cara, ambos sabemos que lo necesitas y —hizo una corta pausa—… que hay una promesa por cumplir.

—Lo sé –murmuró—. Pero si no comienzas, te juro que mando todo a la mierda y te follo aquí y ahora —abrió los ojos, mirándole con determinación—. realmente odio haber comenzado ya con los síntomas… esta cosa necesita energía sexual. No está contento con las almas.

Kevin esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente amarga y afirmó a Sebastian con una mano, mientras la otra introducía un dedo sin previo aviso en el más bajo, quien soltó un gemido de protesta y trató de relajarse, acomodándose en el borde de la bañera. Miró hacia la luz del bombillo eléctrico que hacía pocos meses había instalado, dejando su cabeza prácticamente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Simplemente quería satisfacer lo que su cuerpo le exigía y cumplir aquella estúpida promesa que había hecho al despedirse de Kevin, antes de ir por primera vez al mundo humano: «Descuida, no dejaré que nadie más entre en mí hasta que puedas hacérmelo nuevamente». Esas palabras había dicho entonces y realmente no sabía si arrepentirse o no. Optó por el no, seguramente disfrutaría más si no se arrepentía.

Suspiró profundamente al sentir cómo otro dígito se unía al primero. Kevin subió para besar sus labios y morderlos suavemente; Sebastian respondió el contacto de manera intensa, pero con muy poco sentimiento de por medio. Le abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera fundirlo con él, mientras su lengua dominaba por completo a la del moreno, rozándola y sometiéndola.

Perdió el ritmo ante la repentina intromisión de otro dedo en su trasero. Soltó un jadeo ahogado en la boca de Kevin, lo que le dio lugar de dominar el beso, trasladando la batalla a la boca del mayordomo negro, quién respondió el gesto clavando sus uñas en la espalda del otro hasta hacerle sangrar.

El moreno sacó los dedos con poca delicadeza y alzó la cadera de Michaelis, colocándose listo para penetrarle. Sebastian cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo como Kevin se adentraba en él. Le dolía. Dolía demasiado por la poca preparación y la mala lubricación del agua; pero vamos, él era un demonio y no iba a protestar por eso.

Volvió el beso más agresivo, mordiendo los labios y la lengua del moreno para desquitar el dolor, a la vez que se acomodaba para obtener una posición más cómoda. Kevin se separó levemente y comenzó a lamer sus labios, jalándolos de forma suave, contrastando con la brusquedad de Sebastian.

Se distanció un momento para tomar aire y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando fuertemente su entrada en torno al pene de su ex. Él gimió, mirándole con amor y deseo. Volvió a besarlo, aunque esta vez el contacto fue corto y superficial. Kevin quería comenzar a moverse ya. Quería tomar fuertemente a Ophira, hacerlo delirar de placer y gritar su nombre como nunca antes lo había hecho; pero se contuvo un momento hasta que el otro diera indicios de comenzar a moverse.

Michaelis suspiró e hizo un suave vaivén de cadera, indicándole a Kevin que podía comenzar a moverse ya. El otro entendió el gesto y comenzó a dar algunas embestidas pausadas, tratando de ser lo más suave posible con Sebastian, pues sabía que su condición actual era ligeramente delicada y no quería dañarlo a él, ni al bebé que comenzaba a gestarse.

Ophira trató de relajarse lo más posible y escondió su rostro en el cuello del más alto, mordiéndolo suavemente. Esta acción pareció encenderle, pues por un momento perdió el autocontrol que trataba de mantener y comenzó a embestirlo de forma rápida y brusca, pasional. Llegó a rozar su próstata, causándole a Sebastian un pronunciado jadeo de placer. Abrazó la cadera de Kevin con sus piernas, tratando de presionar un poco para que llegara más adentro de él, pues estaba comenzando a calentarse en serio.

El más alto seguía descontrolado. Trataba de atinar en la próstata de Sebastian una y otra y otra vez. Amaba verlo así, tan entregado a él, jadeando su nombre y pidiéndole más. Tomó su pene para masturbarlo, mientras el mayordomo se limitaba a jugar contrayendo y dilatando su entrada en torno al miembro de Kevin, quien no detenía las fuertes embestidas, que prácticamente obligaban a Sebastian a recostarse más en la bañera y aferrarse al borde de la misma. Quería hacerlo rápido. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, pero quería terminar rápido con eso. Tener su orgasmo, quedar lleno con el de Kevin e ir a buscar a su joven amo. De un segundo a otro, había comenzado a inquietarse sin saber exactamente por qué.

Presentía algún peligro rondando a Ciel.

Se detuvo un instante y miró seriamente a Kevin. Cambió de posición, quedando él arriba y comenzó a moverse lo mejor que podía, tratando de marcar un ritmo realmente veloz. Su boca se dedicó a mordisquear y lamer la oreja derecha del moreno, uno de sus puntos débiles, mientras sus manos se encargaban de pellizcar sus tetillas.

Por unos segundos, Kevin dejó de pensar y se dedicó a sentir, ayudando a Sebastian a impulsarse, con las manos en sus nalgas, haciéndolo subir por su miembro y luego bajar de forma violenta y rápida. Eso le enloquecía. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más, sólo en hacerle el amor a su demonio y en la forma que el otro parecía disfrutarlo y complacerlo. Sin duda, no encontraría nadie más con quien se sintiera tan bien.

La inquietud interna de Sebastian prontamente se convirtió en ansiedad, al escuchar un eco en sus oídos, el inconfundible graznido de su cuervo. Trató de acelerar las cosas lo más que le fue posible, y algunos minutos después, pudo sentir su propio semen manchar su abdomen y el de Kevin, quien al sentir como el otro se estrechaba, terminó en su interior, llenándolo por completo de su semilla.

Se acurrucó en su pecho unos segundos, mientras los efectos del orgasmo terminaban de pasar. El moreno parecía bastante cansado después de tan ardua faena. Sebastian se levantó de la bañera, y sin decir nada a su acompañante, se apresuró a vestirse para luego salir por la ventana, presuroso. Kevin le imitó en cuanto pudo, preocupado por la actitud de Sebastian y, sin pensarlo, más fue tras él, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca. Después de todo, parecía que en verdad no significaba nada para su demonio.

¡Estúpida maldición que no le permitía ser correspondido!

OoO

Ciel finalmente logró deshacerse de sus nuevos amigos, que le parecían tan interesantes como fastidiosos; aunque no podía quejarse, pues se habían portado muy bien con él. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se metió en un callejón oscuro y se despojó de sus vestimentas de mujer. Bajo todas esas capas de ropa llevaba el gastado traje con el que el otro demonio le había hecho vestirse. Se acomodó el anillo en el dedo y metió el reloj en su bolsillo. Miró sus pies; tenía suerte de haber sido tan precavido como para sacar un par de zapatos viejos entre las enaguas de su vestido, ya que definitivamente las delicadas botas femeninas que llevaba antes no iban con ese tipo de ropa. Eran demasiado llamativas.

Salió del callejón sin saber exactamente qué rumbo tomar. Sabía lo que debía investigar, pero no tenía un buen plan trazado, pues le había quedado poco tiempo para pensar. Su mayor esperanza era que Sebastian hubiese investigado mejor las cosas, pero mientras tanto, él pensaba entrar a trabajar a uno de esos burdeles del East End, aunque no como prostituto nuevamente; de esa forma había notado que no conseguiría mucha información, y además era riesgoso para su integridad física. Esta vez, planeaba entrar como camarero o mozo a algún local de esos.

Identificó a uno de los nobles secuestrados caminar hacia un bar y se ajustó sus ropas. Tenía la apariencia de un vago cualquiera, y sin duda en ese momento portaba tanto o menos dinero que cualquiera de ellos. Se adentró a la cantina luego de unos momentos y fue directo a la barra, sentándose allí mismo. Un enjuto hombre de avanzada edad limpiaba algunos vasos tras la barra. Alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente por unos momentos. Ciel fingió encogerse por la mirada; había decidido actuar como si fuese un chico tímido y honesto, con una enorme mala suerte.

—Tú eres nuevo por estos rumbos; no te había visto antes —dijo el hombre mayor sin quitar, la mirada de Ciel, quien asintió ante la afirmación del otro.

—Acabo de llegar desde Little Purlington.[ii] —respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, con una expresión tímida.

—Hn… —fue lo único que soltó el otro—. ¿Y a qué has venido a Londres? —interrogó nuevamente el cantinero. La curiosidad le picaba un poco.

—Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, mi madre y mi novia murieron en un accidente –dijo con un inmenso pesar que, obviamente, no sentía—. Eran lo único que tenía en esta vida, y por eso decidí venir aquí a probar suerte, señor… —terminó agachando su cabeza, sin dejar de lado su fingida timidez.

—¿Tienes dinero para beber, jovenzuelo?

—No creo que alcance, solo tengo unos cuantos peniques —vació el contenido de su bolsillo en la barra—. El viaje ha sido más largo y costoso de lo que creí… —suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Pedirás algo con esto? —el hombre tomó las monedas y las miró un momento—. Te alcanza para una cerveza.

—Creo que preferiría pan —el conde le miró de manera humilde y sumisa, una expresión casi irreconocible en aquel rostro siempre soberbio.

—Aquí no tenemos pan para mendigos. —el cantinero dejó el dinero de nuevo sobre la barra.

—La verdad estoy buscando trabajo, señor —le miró con ojos casi suplicantes—. Sé leer y escribir, por si de algo le sirve. Además, también sé hacer los trabajos de la casa y aunque no me vea muy fuerte, le aseguro que puedo cargar con bastante peso —aseguró mostrándose firme, pero sin dejar ese aire de tímido nerviosismo.

El hombre mayor le examinó con ojo crítico antes de tomar sus manos y hacer que mostrara sus palmas. Eran las manos más suaves que tocaba en años.

Miró nuevamente a Ciel.

—Los mentirosos no tienen lugar aquí —sus ojos parecían querer penetrar el alma de Phantomhive.

Él reaccionó a la mirada encogiéndose un poco, aún muy metido en su papel.

—Está bien. Me ha descubierto —bajó la vista, avergonzado—. La verdad no puedo hacer trabajos pesados porque mis pulmones se cansan rápido; pero a cambio de eso, sé hacer muchas otras cosas. Sé llevar las cuentas, por ejemplo. Por favor, señor; necesito el trabajo —nuevamente utilizó sus ojos suplicantes, esperando conmover a aquel hombre.

El anciano se le quedó viendo un rato más. La verdad era un chico muy guapo, y si realmente no servía con los trabajos manuales, quizá podría ser incluido en los otros negocios.

—Y chico… ¿En serio necesitas mucho el trabajo? –preguntó el viejo, viéndole fijamente.

—Demasiado señor. No sirvo ni siquiera para ladrón ya que no puedo correr, así que necesito trabajar en algo más.

—Está bien. Entonces creo que tengo algo para ti, pero debes tomar el trabajo ahora, sin marcha atrás. Te juro que la paga será buena, pero necesito saber que realmente lo tomarás.

Ciel miró al viejo unos instantes, como dudando. Realmente ya veía por donde iba la cosa y comenzaba a pensar en salir de allí, pero finalmente suspiró y bajó la cabeza, murmurando un tímido «está bien». Creía que si entraba por su propio pie a trabajar allí, sin duda podría salir igual.

—Bien, muchacho. Sígueme —le ordenó el hombre.

Lo hizo pasar detrás de la barra y luego por una puerta de madera. Llegaron a la trastienda y el viejo movió un barril de cerveza que parecía muy pesado, aunque la verdad estaba hueco. Bajo él había una portezuela que daba al sótano, la abrió e invitó a Ciel a pasar. En el subsuelo había una especie de bar, pero mucho más refinado que el de arriba. Los meseros y las meseras iban a todos lados, sólo cubiertos con un delantal e invariablemente una máscara que les ocultaba medio rostro. Los clientes se veían bastante refinados y también llevaban máscaras. Entre la multitud, el Phantomhive pudo reconocer al vizconde Druitt. Se encogió de puro asco y nervios al mirarlo; luego puso su mejor expresión de sorpresa y espanto al ver cómo algunos de los meseros se sentaban en las piernas de sus finos clientes y les servían licores. Parecía una especie de fiesta de la oscura burguesía inglesa. Bajó su flequillo un poco, ocultándose para no ser reconocido, más que por vergüenza, y luego miró al viejo.

—¿Q-quiere que… trabaje aquí? —preguntó, sin dejar de fingir su tímida actitud.

—Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte y has aceptado. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ahora vamos, te daré tu uniforme.

—E-está b-bien –tartamudeó antes de seguirlo, con pesar— ¿Comenzaré hoy?

El viejo se detuvo ante la interrogante y pareció meditar la situación. Negó con la cabeza.

—Comenzarás mañana. Ahora debes descansar y asearte. Te llevaré al dormitorio de los chicos, y allí te darán las instrucciones.

Ciel asintió, fastidiado internamente. Se estaba hartando de esa situación; realmente no le gustaba actuar tan sumiso, aunque fuese una mera pantomima. Miró la enjuta y jorobada espalda del viejo y suspiró.

—¿Siempre se encarga de contratar a la gente? —preguntó con un tono inseguro, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

—Soy el dueño de este negocio, muchacho. No hay gente de confianza últimamente.

El conde sonrió internamente al escuchar esas palabras, y comenzó a pensar en una forma para obtener más información. El hombre realmente no se veía muy fuerte; recordó algunas de las clases de defensa personal que insistía en darle Sebastian y suspiró, nunca había sido muy bueno con las llaves, pero tal vez si lograba inmovilizarlo podría sacarle algo de información de valor. Mientras meditaba, llegaron al dormitorio de chicos. Era una habitación mediana, donde había varias literas colocadas en dos filas. En total, debían caber allí unos diez chicos.

—¿Y dónde demonios se metió este tipo? —preguntó retóricamente el hombre mayor.

—¿Disculpe? —Ciel salió de sus meditaciones y se fijó que estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y luego se acercó al anciano, en silencio. Le tomó las manos detrás de la espalda, aplicándole una de las llaves que le había enseñado su mayordomo. El cantinero se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar favorablemente. Ciel lo colocó contra la puerta.

—Así que tú eres quien está a cargo de esto —afirmó a su oído—. Dime entonces una sola cosa y te dejaré ir. ¿Quién te ha traído a los jóvenes nobles? —apretó un poco el agarre, ejerciendo presión.

—Y-yo… –balbuceó el hombre e hizo un gesto de dolor ante el apretón— lo diré, pero sólo si promete no denunciarme —pidió temeroso, tratando de soltarse sin éxito alguno.

—No puedo prometer nada, soy un agente de Scotland Yard —mintió nuevamente—. Aunque podemos llegar a un acuerdo si me lo dices —lo contraminó con la puerta, presionándolo como si quisiera fusionarlo con ella, mas el hombre no dijo nada—. ¡Habla! —ordenó, tomándolo del cabello—. Habla o haré que te pudras en la cárcel por el resto de tus días…

—E-es u-u-un ho-hom-b-bre… –tartamudeo temeroso el anciano antes de sentir como un cuchillo se clavaba al lado de su rostro.

Ambos miraron el objeto y el anciano sonrió, a la vez que desde la ventana se podía apreciar, a contra luz, la silueta de un hombre corpulento. Ciel se alertó de inmediato ante esa situación y miró hacia atrás, mientras que la silueta dejaba salir una orden con voz autoritaria.

—¡Suelta al abuelo! –dijo, antes de desaparecer de la ventana.

Ante la distracción que esto había ocasionado en Ciel, el viejo logró soltarse y alejarse un poco de la puerta.

El Phantomhive se quedó ligeramente desorientado, sin saber exactamente qué demonios había pasado allí. En seguida se abrió la puerta de la habitación de forma violenta, mientras entraban por ella al menos tres hombres. El noble trató de pensar rápido, pero se sentía acorralado. Además, el anciano había sacado una pistola.

Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, mientras los hombres se le acercaban, amenazantes, y el viejo sonreía al sentirse en ventaja, mucho más confiado que antes.

—¿Qué mierda tratabas de hacerle al abuelo? —preguntó el tipo al que había visto en la ventana, entrando por la puerta para quitar el cuchillo que había clavado en ella.

—Si te metes con uno de nosotros, te metes con todos… —dijo otro de los hombres, con tono amenazante, tronándose los nudillos.

El menor miró a los lados, tratando de encontrar una salida. Escuchó el ruido de un cuervo y al desviar su vista a él, reconoció en sus ojos el rojizo brillo de los de Sebastian. Aun así, el animalejo no se movió. Ciel sonrió internamente, pero sin aparentarlo, y acarició el anillo que traía en la mano. Dejó que los hombres se le acercaran lo suficiente como para poder golpearlo, y alzó su mano contra el primero que le lanzó un puñetazo, recibiendo ese golpe y los siguientes de parte de los otros hombres; pero dejándole a cambio una bala en el ojo al primer atacante, el cual, por supuesto, gritó de dolor y retrocedió un par de pasos, tambaleándose.

El conde trató de defenderse desde su posición, pero estaba acorralado. Optó por encogerse sobre sí mismo, sin apenas poder moverse. Trató de alcanzar el reloj de su bolsillo; más no lo logró. Escuchaba al cuervo graznar desde la ventana, y su rabia interna contra Sebastian crecía. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

Su conciencia se iba perdiendo poco a poco. Le pareció escuchar algunos disparos; luego gemidos ahogados y de pronto ya no sintió más golpes, aunque a cambio de eso, se notó aplastado por un par de enormes cuerpos. No pudo ver qué sucedía. A estas alturas, estaba ya demasiado débil como para notar más que unos finos zapatos acercándose hacia él, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!

[i] Este tipo de armas realmente existían en la época victoriana… Esta es la foto el anillo <http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3394/3268359224_f7bb6d34af.jpg> y esta del reloj: <http://img820.imageshack.us/img820/9769/gun113.jpg> y <http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/1060/gun115.jpg>

Fuente: <http://kuroshitsuji.forocreacion.com/t962p30-informacion-de-la-epoca-victoriana-en-general-advertencia-imagenes-algo-fuertes>  
  


[ii] Little Purlington es un pueblito al parecer ficticio, del que sólo encontré referencias en el cuento de Sherlock Holmes “La Aventura del Fabricante de Colores Retirado”, y según eso, está en Essex, cerca de Forton –según Google maps, Forton es un lugar costero- y en la época de esta historia era de difícil acceso. O al menos a Watson se lo pareció.


	7. Capítulo 6: Por La Tarde: Ese Mayordomo, Explicando

**Capítulo 6: Por La Tarde: Ese Mayordomo, Explicando**

El sudor que cubría la piel de Ciel, reflejaba la luz amarillenta que proyectaba la lámpara de araña colgada del techo. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor, contrastaban demasiado con su evidente palidez. Sus ojos se apretaban con vehemencia y su cuerpo se contorsionaba sobre la cama, mientras de su boca salían quedos gemidos.

Aquel conjunto de características le hacían ver incluso más enfermo de lo que estaba. La fiebre provocada por la paliza no parecía ceder, pese a los incluso inhumanos esfuerzos de Sebastian y Kevin por hacerlo mejorar. Y es que no se podía esperar otra cosa, después de todo ellos eran solamente dos demonios que estaban hechos para matar, no para curar.

El mayordomo negro tomó el cuenco donde humedecía los paños para bajar la fiebre de Ciel, y trató de salir a cambiar el agua, pero Kevin le tomó de la muñeca antes de que se alejara mucho de la cama y le quitó el recipiente, dedicándole una mirada que parecía advertirle que no saliera de la habitación. Michaelis le devolvió el gesto de forma retadora y arrogante; se soltó del agarre con violencia y se fue de todas formas. Odiaba esa actitud sobreprotectora de Kevin y debía demostrarle que solamente estaba embarazado, no inválido.

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en su habitación, Ciel vagaba dentro de su mente. Aun cuando su cuerpo se quejaba por el dolor físico, su yo interior trataba de hallar una explicación lógica al reflejo que había encontrado hacía un par de días en su sueño, pero por más que buscaba no veía otra cosa que aquel oscuro túnel de la primera vez, y ahora no había nadie que le enseñara el camino hacia la salida

.

Decidió correr el riesgo y aventurarse caminando por el pasillo, sin rumbo fijo. Simplemente quería salir de allí. Después de todo, eso era más productivo que quedarse parado en medio de la nada. Luego de unos minutos miró una luz al fondo y corrió hacia ella, sin embargo, mientras más corría, más parecía alejarse de aquel luminoso punto de esperanza.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y se tiró al suelo, esperaba sentir su espalda chocar contra el duro piso, pero en cambio dio un bote en su propia cama y abrió los ojos de pronto. Sobresaltado y confuso, trató de reconocer el contorno de los dos hombres que le atendían; mas sólo reconoció a su mayordomo. La luz le molestaba, así que llevó una de sus manos hacia sus ojos para cubrirlos y sintió todo su cuerpo doler de mil maneras diferentes. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero tenía la garganta tan reseca que ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios.

Sebastian sonrió al verlo despertar y acarició suavemente sus cabellos. En esos momentos, el conde le parecía tan tierno e indefenso que no reprimió su deseo por besarle la frente, en un gesto casi paternal. Kevin carraspeó un poco y se retiró de la habitación con la excusa de cambiar el agua del cuenco.

—Joven amo, al fin despertó —dijo el mayordomo—. Nos tenía muy preocupados, creímos que la golpiza había sido demasiado para usted.

Ciel aún no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, pues su mente seguía perdida en aquel extraño sueño, y su cuerpo, concentrado en las heridas físicas que dolían como el infierno. Sebastian, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, le hizo incorporarse levemente y le dio a beber algo de agua fresca, la cual tragó con un poco de dificultad. Tras humedecer su garganta, finalmente logró expresarse.

—¿Qué mierda sucede aquí, Sebastian? —preguntó, demandante, pese a que su voz sonaba rasposa y débil—. ¿Por qué no llegaste antes de que sucediera algo como esto?

La furia del conde era bastante evidente en ese momento. Sebastian bajó la vista ante el regaño, ya que él en realidad sentía culpa por su incapacidad para actuar a tiempo y, en consecuencia, ocasionar que Ciel estuviera al borde de la muerte cuando le encontró. Suspiró pesadamente y alzó de nuevo la vista.

—Hay cosas que son demasiado hasta para un mayordomo como yo, joven amo. Aun así, usted sigue en el mundo de los vivos, ¿No? —dijo, tratando de parecer sereno.

El conde se desconcertó un poco ante la actitud de su demonio y le vio con una ligera curiosidad al fondo de esa mirada firme y altanera.

—¿Por qué no cumpliste tu deber de protegerme? —reprochó Ciel.

Justo en ese instante, Kevin volvió con el agua limpia y le sonrió al joven, con un deje de burla. Se colocó detrás del mayordomo y lo abrazó por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos cuidadosamente sobre el vientre del otro demonio, quien trató inmediatamente de quitárselo de encima, pero se quedó de piedra ante sus palabas.

—Simple y sencillamente porque estábamos haciendo el amor, señorito —dijo, con un tono malicioso.

El Phantomhive, que apenas y había recaído en la presencia del moreno, se desconcertó al verlo abrazar a su mayordomo y aún más ante esas palabras. En ese momento, sintió que la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo como un tsunami. ¡Eso significaba que había estado a punto de morir por una puta calentura de Sebastian! Sin embargo, trató de mantener la calma.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó, conteniendo la furia.

Sus ojos refulgían en un extraño color violáceo, que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en uno rojo intenso, como el color de ojos de cualquier demonio. Sebastian no se pronunció al respecto, así que prosiguió

—¿Casi me dejas morir por revolcarte con éste? —interrogó, exaltado— ¡Contesta! —gritó finalmente.

Ante el mutismo del mayordomo, golpeó la cama con tal fuerza que hizo tronar la base de madera, rajándola. Sebastian se sobresaltó al ver esa reacción en su amo. Al sentir que la cama caía, Kevin sostuvo al otro demonio, poniendo especial atención en proteger su vientre de cualquier golpe. Sebastian se irguió segundos después y se le quedó viendo a Ciel por unos instantes, tratando de articular palabra, pero parecía un pez fuera del agua, pues por más que abría la boca no lograba decir nada. Sin duda, en el fondo el conde era un demonio muy explosivo y dominante. Se recriminó mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes. La determinación que siempre había mostrado y sus actitudes ante los momentos más difíciles de su vida no eran los de un humano común y corriente.

—Joven amo, por favor conserve la calma. Este no es momento de que muestre sus poderes demoniacos —suspiró suavemente—. Puedo explicárselo todo, lo juro, pero primero necesito que se calme y asimile correctamente todo lo que está sucediendo.

Ante las palabras del mayordomo negro, abrió aún más sus ojos, demostrando lo inesperada que le resultaba esa situación y miró a Sebastian, dudoso, aunque no por completo incrédulo. Se sentía como otra persona, pero sin dejar de ser él mismo. Se sentía poderoso y lleno de energías, como nunca antes.

Trató de calmarse y, mientras lo hacía, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar hasta quedar de un color púrpura intenso. En esos momentos no era completamente humano, pero tampoco completamente demonio, ambas partes de su alma se encontraban mezcladas y conviviendo simultáneamente dentro de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, dilo. Quiero escucharlo todo. —su voz sonó como si hablaran al mismo tiempo dos entidades.

Ciel trató de guardar la calma, aunque aquello lo había asustado un poco. Nunca esperó escuchar su voz de esa forma.

—Verá joven amo, —comenzó a relatar, mirándolo a los ojos—, hace algunos siglos, un íncubo provocó a una de las condesas de su familia para tener relaciones sexuales, ella era hermosa y él decidió conquistarla, aun así, ella fue ofrecida en matrimonio a uno de sus ancestros y se casó con él, pero no terminó la relación con el demonio. El primer hijo del matrimonio no fue de su esposo, si no de su amante… —hizo una leve pausa al sentir un repentino mareo, suspiró para recomponerse y prosiguió, mirando a Ciel—, un demonio. Pero el niño, aunque devoró el alma de la mujer, no se desarrolló lo suficiente como para que su parte demoniaca aflorara, por lo cual pasó desapercibido como un humano común y corriente. Al ver que el híbrido no presentaba poderes sobrenaturales, el demonio (así como todos los demás), llegó a creer que era hijo del conde, pero ese niño siguió dejando su semilla demoniaca de generación en generación, aunque hasta la fecha, al parecer, nadie había logrado despertar el alma del demonio. Es usted el primero en su dinastía que ha podido alimentarlo tanto como para que se manifieste. Aunque muy probablemente también sea culpa mía. Es posible que en las dos ocasiones en las que tuvimos sexo, el alma del demonio que habita en su interior haya robado parte de mis energías demoníacas.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio tras relatar aquella historia increíble. Necesitaba que Ciel lo procesara todo. Él, por su parte, estaba callado también. Ahora en su mente cobraban sentido muchas cosas, como la facilidad con que había invocado a Sebastian a sus cortos diez años o la fortaleza que todas las personas de su familia poseían para asimilar y resolver crímenes de lo más extraños y desagradables, o de realizarlos para la reina. Incluso el que muchas veces hubieran sido comparados con demonios, aunque, sobre todo, cobraron sentido las palabras de aquel demonio que le secuestró.

Luego de un momento de reflexión, el Phantomhive logró procesar todo lo que Sebastian había dicho y se sentó en la cama, al parecer en el corto tiempo que había sido un demonio su cuerpo se había regenerado por completo y prácticamente ya no sentía el dolor de la paliza.

—Bien, eso explica muchas cosas —dijo simplemente, con un aire de indiferencia y altanería tal como si le hubieran dicho que su cena estaba lista— aun así, Sebastian, me debes otra explicación —le miró, como exigiéndole que hablara.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —su vista se posó un momento en Kevin, quien estaba entre sorprendido y divertido por la naturalidad con la que el conde se tomaba las cosas—. Ni se te ocurra hablar. —sentenció.

—Mis labios están sellados —dijo el moreno.

—Más te vale —suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a Ciel—. Como usted sabe, joven amo, los demonios nos alimentamos de energía, especialmente de almas humanas y, en mi caso, alimentarme mediante la energía sexual también es una opción, aunque no me gusta hacerlo. También sabe que llevo ya varios años en ayuno, así que mis reservas de energía últimamente están muy bajas —suspiró—. Cuando iba a asistirlo, utilicé demasiada magia para tratar de localizarlo y terminé desmayado en la calle. Kevin me encontró y me alimentó de la mejor forma que pudo —se encogió de hombros. Ciel comprendería—. Así que, en cuanto pude ponerme de pie, fui a buscarlo. Mi familiar, que es un cuervo, lo encontró por mi e inmediatamente llegué a asistirlo.

—Hmm… ya veo —dijo, no del todo satisfecho con la explicación—. ¿Entonces tú tampoco has podido quitarme el parche? ¿El contrato sigue anulado?

—Sé que antes utilicé esa palabra —respondió—. Pero no está anulado, si bien los efectos del contrato lo están, nuestro acuerdo está simplemente en pausa. Solamente Lucifer puede anular de forma definitiva el contrato entre un demonio y su contratante —se acercó a él y trató de sacarle el parche a Ciel—. Sin embargo, al parecer esta vez se esmeraron más en colocar la restricción, este sello está protegido para que sólo quien lo puso allí pueda retirarlo.

—Tks, eso es un problema —miró nuevamente a Sebastian— ¿Al menos ya tienes alguna información que sea de utilidad?

El mayordomo negro asintió y sonrió con una leve burla.

—Sí, y es la historia más insólita que he escuchado en mi vida, joven amo. —respondió al conde.

—¿Tan extraño es lo que has descubierto? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto y no fue precisamente él quien lo descubrió, señorito —agregó el moreno—. He sido yo quien consiguió esa historia, mientras su adorado mayordomo se encontraba «indispuesto» —dijo con un tono ligeramente sarcástico y burlón.

—Hablen entonces. Quiero oírlo todo —ordenó, acomodándose para tomar un porte autoritario sobre la cama que él mismo había arruinado.

—Por supuesto —el mayordomo negro hizo una corta reverencia ante Ciel y sacó los documentos de su chaqueta, otorgándoselos al menor—. Aquí está detallado todo el accionar de estos dos seres —informó al conde.

—Sí, eso veo —los volvió a ver—. ¿Cuán confiable es esta información? —interrogó, agitando los papeles frente a su rostro, en dirección a los demonios.

—Completamente confiable, le digo que la he conseguido yo, de una forma mucho más rápida y eficaz que Sebastian, debo añadir; ya que como usted comprenderá, señorito, yo no estoy sujeto a un contrato que entorpezca mis facultades demoníacas.

El aludido hizo un elegante ademán para restarle importancia a las palabras de Kevin, aunque debía reconocer que lo que él decía era completamente cierto. Volvió a ver a Ciel, quien no parecía muy convencido con las palabras del moreno.

—Es completamente fiable —corroboró Sebastian—. Aunque suene increíble, esta situación es causada por la colaboración entre Atma Itair, un demonio y Mors Dantis, un shinigami. Mejor dicho, por un pacto entre ellos.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible? —el menor seguía sumamente intrigado y sin poder digerir del todo aquella unión.

—La verdad no es demasiado raro. Es cierto que nuestras especies son enemigas naturales, pero si se analiza fríamente, esto tiene lógica. Un demonio necesita de un _shinigami_ para obtener las almas y un _shinigami_ de un demonio para manipular a las víctimas. Si colaboran juntos, se obtiene lo que estamos viendo ahora. Incluso el sello del contrato tiene ahora mucha más lógica. Fue desarrollado por un _shinigami_ , pero ellos no son seres mágicos de ninguna forma, solo tienen algunas habilidades sobrenaturales, en cambio un demonio puede usar libremente la magia negra y ese parche está adherido a usted por hechicería —explicó el mayordomo.

—Además —prosiguió Kevin—, estos seres son un _shinigami_ corrupto y un recolector de almas, la peor calaña de los dos mundos. Ambos son seres inescrupulosos y vulgares —hizo una corta pausa, observando a Ciel, parecía que al fin había un tema que, en lugar de explicarle las cosas, le enredaba.

—¿Por qué este demonio necesita a un _shinigami_ para obtener las almas?, ellos se quejan constantemente de que las almas son robadas y no parece que nadie colabore en esto.

—Es por la «naturaleza» de este ser —respondió Sebastian—. Verá, los demonios recolectores de almas sólo pueden hacer eso, recolectar las almas cuando una persona ha muerto. En general, todos podemos asesinar a una persona para obtener alimento o hacer un contrato por su alma, pero estos demonios no, ellos tienes esa restricción, aunque la compensan con amplios poderes psíquicos para manipular a sus víctimas, mientras no los maten directamente o induzcan su muerte voluntaria; a diferencia de esto, los _shinigami_ sólo tienen el poder de matar a cualquier tipo de ser viviente, no pueden manipularlos a su antojo.

—Hn, ¿y por qué necesitaría este _shinigami_ manipular a sus víctimas?

—Por simple perversión —respondió el moreno—. Al parecer, este _shinigami_ obtiene placer de sesgar las almas de nobles caídos en desgracia. Si me lo pregunta a mí, creo que se masturba viendo los _cinematic records_ de las violaciones a las que son sometidos.

Ciel se estremeció ante esas palabras.

—No te lo pregunté —espetó—. Bien, Sebastian —volvió a verlo—. Al parecer esto lo explica todo. ¿Sabes cuándo será el próximo golpe?

—Sí, joven amo, será mañana por la noche.

—Habrá que mantener a Lizzy lejos de aquí hasta ese momento.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos y en ese corto lapso, el estómago del conde se hizo oír, resonando como un gruñido por toda la estancia. Phantomhive se llevó una mano al abdomen, ligeramente avergonzado y miró a su mayordomo.

—Trae algo de cenar, luego seguiremos con esta charla. —ordenó.

— _Yes, my Lord_ —Michaelis hizo una corta reverencia y salió para conceder el deseo de su amo.

*

La noche era inusualmente fría. La luna apenas se podía apreciar a través de las nubes y los enormes edificios del Londres victoriano. Tres hombres se deslizaban sigilosamente por las calles de aquella acomodada zona; por suerte para todos, Kevin había tenido la decencia de investigar la forma en que «desaparecería» el joven noble de esa noche.

Sin duda, se habían adelantado al menos una hora al suceso, lo que les daría un margen de tiempo considerable para la acción. Sabían de fuentes confiables que cuando realizaban los secuestros generalmente lo hacían en pareja, aunque luego sólo uno de ellos iba a «entregar» a los chicos.

Llegaron con un plan de acción ya trazado y únicamente necesitaron afinar algunos detalles finales respecto al espacio con el cual disponían. Tras unos minutos, se escondieron entre los arbustos para esperar a sus presas.

Como lo habían previsto, la inusual pareja llegó justo a la hora acordada. Eran silenciosos y se movían rápido, tanto como cualquiera de los dos demonios que acompañaban a Ciel, lo cual seguramente no sería obstáculo para ninguno de ellos.

Antes de que los villanos alcanzaran la ventana del incauto noble, fueron interceptados por Kevin y Sebastian. Los atacados se pusieron a la defensiva inmediatamente, preparándose para pelear. Los dos demonios no perdieron ni un segundo para hacerlo también, observándolos con detenimiento.

—Bien amigos, creo que su pequeño juego ha acabado —habló el moreno, sin atacar aún, pero manteniéndose en guardia.

—¿Y quién lo ordena? —preguntó Mors, el _shinigami_ , mirándole con un ligero gesto de desprecio.

—Lo ordeno yo, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, en nombre de la Reina Victoria de Reino Unido —Ciel salió de entre las sombras, caminando con su porte soberbio.

Atma, el demonio recolector, se le quedó mirando muy sorprendido, pues se suponía que aquel joven debía estar en algún prostíbulo del East End, convencido de haber perdido todos los favores de su contrato con Sebastian. El _shinigami_ volvió su vista hacia su par, furioso.

—¿No me dijiste que te habías ocupado de él? —preguntó casi a gritos.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Implanté recuerdos y bloqueé el contrato que poseía con el otro demonio! —se defendió el recolector.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que está aquí? —Mors se encontraba muy indignado.

Sebastian y Kevin les observaban pelear, les parecía divertido lo desconcertados que se notaban los otro dos; pese a ello, sabían que tenían una meta que cumplir, por lo que aprovechando la distracción, decidieron atacarlos. El mayordomo negro le lanzó sus cuchillos a Mors, clavándolo contra la pared por la ropa, mientras el bastón de Kevin se descubría como una moderna arma de la época: un revolver oculto, el cual había sido hechizado por el demonio y ahora le permitía lanzar balas «especiales» cual ametralladora. No pretendía matar a ninguno de los suyos, así que simplemente trató de inmovilizar a Atma, poniendo aquellas balas en lugares estratégicos de su cuerpo.

El _shinigami_ se desprendió rápidamente de la pared y sacó un hacha danesa de mano, la cual agitó frente a Sebastian; el demonio retrocedió un paso para analizar sus movimientos y agilidad con el hacha. Mientras tanto, Kevin se acercó al cazador y ató una de sus manos con una cadena hecha de cabellos de demonio[i]; terminó con la diestra y cuando trató de atar la zurda, sintió un movimiento brusco de parte de su reo, el cual apenas y le dio tiempo de esquivar, soltándolo.

El mayordomo negro se había colocado detrás del _shinigami_ , aunque éste se giró rápidamente al darse cuenta y lanzó un golpe con el hacha, el cual por suerte sólo alcanzó a cambiar el _look_ de Sebastian, al cortar un poco las puntas de su cabello. Ciel, por su parte, solamente observaba la batalla alejado de todos, pues sabía que sería de más ayuda si no se ponía en riesgo, además ambos demonios parecían estarse divirtiendo con Atma y Mors.

Sebastian atacó al _shinigami_ nuevamente, pero él logró esquivar los cuchillos y volvió a lanzar un ataque con su hacha. Kevin había vuelto a inmovilizar a Atma con sus balas, pero el recolector parecía volverse inmune a ellas con cada una que lo impactaba, pues esta vez se movió de manera incluso más violenta y empujó a Kevin un par de metros atrás. Él trató de recuperar a su reo, disparando de nuevo, pero el otro logró esquivar las balas. Sebastian seguía evitando el hacha, dando volteretas por el aire y lanzando sus cuchillos para tratar de herirlo, pues el _shinigami_ no lo dejaba acercarse demasiado y no había parado con sus ataques frontales y directos.

Kevin quitó el revólver de su bastón y se quedó únicamente con el sólido tubo de metal, el cual expandió antes de comenzar a ondearlo en el aire para de atacar al otro demonio. Mientras hacía esto, miraba de reojo la batalla de Sebastian, cuyos movimientos apenas lograban evitar los ataques del _shinigami_ y parecía más cansado y lento a cada momento.

En uno de sus saltos, Sebastian sufrió un pequeño mareo y perdió ligeramente su equilibrio; vio que el hacha venía directo hacia él y se tiró al suelo, rodando justo a tiempo para esquivar el filo que se dirigía de lleno a cortar su brazo. Al ver esto, Kevin dejó por un momento al demonio recolector y mientras el _shinigami_ sacaba su arma de la tierra, donde se había clavado, lo golpeó detrás de la nuca con su bastón.

—Cambiemos de oponente —sugirió el moreno, aunque su tono era autoritario—, la guadaña es demasiado peligrosa para tu estado.

El mayordomo negro asintió de mala gana y miró en la dirección del cazador de almas, quien aparentemente ya había recuperado completamente su movilidad. Se dirigió hasta él con paso firme, decidido. Sacó sus pequeños colmillos demoníacos y le miró autoritariamente.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó.

Definitivamente no era su estilo evadir peleas y mucho menos utilizar su estatus real fuera del infierno, pero aquella pequeña batalla le había drenado demasiadas energías y comenzaba a sentir náuseas de nuevo. Atma lo miró un momento, como tratando de reconocerlo, hasta que al parecer lo logró y de inmediato se arrodilló ante él, bajando la cabeza.

—Su Alteza Real, Op… —su voz murió al sentir la mano del mayordomo negro sobre su barbilla, incitándolo a elevar el rostro.

—No menciones mi nombre en este mundo —le reprendió con dureza, soltándolo de golpe al ser sobresaltado por un ruido a sus espaldas.

Elevó su vista al techo, gesto copiado por todos los demás. Arriba de ellos se encontraban dos conocidos _shinigami_ : Grell y Roland.

— _Sebby_ —canturreó Grell, viéndolo desde arriba—, ¿qué haces con ese tipo? —de un salto, bajó hasta la altura del demonio—. Este es un problema del mundo _shinigami_ , no deberían estar aquí.

Roland siguió a su superior y comenzó a explorar la situación, aunque mostraba una actitud despreocupada.

—Como podrás ver —habló Kevin, apareciendo detrás de Grell—, aquí hay demonios involucrados. Esto dejó de pertenecer a un solo reino.

—Y también hay humanos —intervino Ciel—, nobles. Esto es una enorme preocupación y pesar para la Reina, a quien yo sirvo.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Mors arremetió contra Roland, quien logró esquivar el hacha y le embistió con su singular guadaña en forma de podadora.

—Vaya, parece que todos aquí están ansiosos por pelear —comentó el rubio, mientras se ocupaba de aquel molesto _shinigami_.

Aquello pareció encender nuevamente la chispa de la batalla. Grell se abalanzó contra el conde para provocar a Sebastian y lo logró, pues este corrió para desviarlo del mortal golpe que podría recibir, exponiéndose él mismo. Al ver esto, Kevin fue tras Sebastian y atajó la motosierra justo antes de que probara la carne del mayordomo negro, quien se sobresaltó, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que estaba a salvo. Se incorporó del suelo, ayudando a hacerlo a Ciel.

—¡Protégelo! —ordenó al demonio recolector y se giró inmediatamente para detener con sus manos una nueva arremetida de la guadaña de Grell.

—¡Siempre he querido ver tu _Cinematic Record_ completo, _Sebby_! —chilló Grell, perdido en la euforia de la violencia que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

—Este no será el día —respondió secamente el mayordomo negro.

Estaba preocupado, porque sabía que Grell siempre le daba buenas peleas, pero en su condición, muy probablemente se desvanecería de nuevo. No podía darse el lujo de extenderse como siempre en este tipo de encuentros, que de por sí, generalmente detestaba. Debido a ello, Sebastian trató de evitar la pelea. Soltó la guadaña de Grell y dio una voltereta hacia atrás para tomar distancia, antes de lanzar sus cuchillos de plata.

Kevin interceptó a Roland, que estaba a punto de atacar al mayordomo negro, tratando de no perder su bastón bajo la podadora del _shinigami_ menor. Por su parte, Atma y Mors habían comenzado su propia pelea, ya que en el instante en que Atma recibió la orden de Sebastian, mutó su apariencia humana a la demoníaca, en la cual su tórax estaba cubierto por una especie de caparazón, su cabeza ostentaba un yelmo para protegerse y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una piel gruesa, como de reptil, que también le servía de armadura. Mors se enojó al ver como su aliado tomaba órdenes de su enemigo y lo atacó, reclamándole explicaciones, las cuales le parecieron cortas cuando Atma respondió que aquel demonio era su superior y no tenía pensado traicionarle.

Para el Mayordomo Negro, aquella pelea se estaba volviendo un suplicio. Sentía unas náuseas tremendas, de las cuales no había podido olvidarse ni con toda la adrenalina del momento. Además, estaba ligeramente mareado, no podía apuntar bien sus cuchillos, ni esquivar los ataques con la misma agilidad de siempre, eso sin contar que Grell había notado que no estaba dando su cien por ciento, pero contrario a detenerse, le atacaba cada vez con más entusiasmo, buscando sacar el verdadero potencial de Sebastian. Ciel se quedó retirado de la batalla un buen rato y, por alguna extraña intuición, dirigió su vista hacia el muro exterior de la mansión.

Sentadas al borde del muro perimetral, se encontraban dos mujeres vestidas con camisetas de hombre ajustadas y de escote pronunciado, el cual era realzado por el corsé que usaban sobre la ropa. Ambas vestían pantalones y botas de pirata, además una de ellas traía puesto un sombrero que ocultaba su abundante cabellera roja y su rostro, mientras que la otra miraba la batalla como si estuviera esperando el momento preciso para interferir. Ambas poseían una belleza sobrenatural, sombría y seductora.

Aquello le pareció bastante extraño al conde, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a reflexionar sobre ello, pues escuchó un ruido en el techo, sobre su cabeza y segundos después notó que estaba en medio de la pelea entre Grell y Sebastian. Obviamente, el demonio trató de llevar la pelea hacia otro lado, pero el _shinigami_ no le daba tregua en sus ataques y él estaba ya demasiado agotado como para llevar el control de la batalla. Se alejó de él con una voltereta hacia atrás, pero mientras caía, no pudo sostenerse más sobre sus piernas y terminó inconsciente en el suelo.

Al ver esto, Ciel se colocó de inmediato frente a Sebastian, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, esperando el inminente corte de la guadaña de Grell, el cual nunca llegó. Cuando el conde abrió los ojos, notó que la mujer del sombrero estaba sujetando por los brazos a Grell y había hecho que su guadaña cayera al suelo. Sorprendido, se giró hacia atrás buscando a Sebastian, pero cuando lo encontró se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba en brazos de la otra mujer, quien le veía altanera sobre el techo. En ese momento notó que ella guardaba cierto parecido con Sebastian.

—¿Qué crees que le hacías a mi pequeño sobrino? —preguntó la captora de Grell, a su oído.

—Yo sólo estaba jugando un poco con _Sebby_ … espera… ¿tu sobrino? —El _shinigami_ volvió su rostro hacia ella y trató de verle la cara, mas ella se lo impidió al soltarlo bruscamente.

—Sí, ¿qué hacías con Sebastian? —interrogó, haciendo comillas con los dedos ante aquel nombre—. Sé que a veces puede ser insoportable, pero nosotras no permitiremos que le suceda nada, ¿verdad, Génesis? —alzó la voz, viendo en dirección a la mujer del techo y llamando la atención de los demás al mismo tiempo.

Génesis, la mujer que sostenía a Sebastian entre sus brazos, bajó al patio junto a los demás, con un hábil salto.

—Verdad. No permitiré que nadie lastime a mi pequeño —mantenía a Sebastian sujeto contra su pecho, como si en lugar de cargar a un hombre, sostuviera a un bebé.

La batalla se había detenido para todos, excepto para Mors y Atma, que seguían enfrascados en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual ninguno parecía querer ceder. Los demás observaban sorprendidos a las recién llegadas, hasta que Kevin dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia hacia ambas mujeres.

—Su Alteza Real Génesis, Lady Lilith, es un honor tenerlas aquí. ¿A qué se debe tan agradable visita? —preguntó el moreno, sin alzar la vista aún.

—Me llegaron noticias de parte de mi padre, él me pidió que pasara a saludarlos, aprovechando que Lilith y yo estábamos cerca.

—Jugando a los piratas, según parece —habló el moreno.

—Vamos, no puedes reprocharnos. Es divertido jugar con los humanos, sé que tú lo entiendes muy bien —respondió Lilith, quien se había situado frente a Kevin y golpeó suavemente su brazo.

Ciel había decidido observar todo desde lejos. Después de descubrir su propia naturaleza demoníaca, el conocer a la joven y atractiva madre de Sebastian no le causaba ninguna sorpresa, aunque sí un poco de curiosidad, mas no pretendía meterse en esas «cosas de demonios».

El hacha de Mors pasó rozando la mejilla de Lilith y su mirada se afiló al instante. La tomó entre sus manos y se encaminó hacia ellos. El _shinigami_ se había abalanzado sobre la mujer, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad.

—Oh no, no te daré este peligroso juguetito –le dijo, balanceando el hacha en su mano—. ¡Hey tú! ¡Pelirrojo!, ¡toma esto! —gritó a Grell y le lanzó el hacha. Él apenas la atajó con su mano, casi dejándola caer—. ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¡No puedo creer que entre todos ustedes no sepan controlar una situación así! ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo todos estos años? —reclamó a Kevin.

—Lo siento, Lady Lilith, les he fallado —hizo una profunda reverencia—, mis disculpas, pero nosotros aún no estamos a su nivel.

Mientras Lilith manejaba la situación, Génesis se dirigió a Atma y lo alzó del suelo, sujetándole la oreja con dos dedos de su mano izquierda, mientras seguía arrullando a su hijo con la derecha.

—Tú, maldito y ambicioso demonio, ¿no sabes que no debes provocarle problemas a la realeza? —le preguntó, reprendiéndolo de forma un tanto cómica al tirar de su oreja.

—¡Lo siento, su Alteza! ¡No sabía que su Alteza Op… Sebastian se encontraba tras esto! —lloriqueó el demonio. Su captora parecía no querer liberarlo.

Gell y Roland miraban la escena, aún sorprendidos de lo que sucedía y un tanto alejados de las poderosas demoniesas que entraron en acción, aunque Roland hablaba mucho sobre pedir sus números de teléfono, mientras Grell lo reprendía. Claro que Mors no se contuvo en atacar nuevamente a la súcubo, pero ella fue más rápida que él y lo ató casi inmediatamente, para tirarlo también frente a los otros _shinigami_.

—No deberían dejar que los demonios hagamos su trabajo —dijo Lilith en tono juguetón y les guiñó el ojo con tal coquetería que hasta Grell se emocionó ante el gesto de la mujer pelirroja.

Al ver la situación completamente bajo control, Ciel se acercó a Génesis, mientras esta desaparecía al demonio recolector dentro de un portal, aún acunando a Sebastian entre sus brazos.

—Lady Génesis —llamó Ciel, respetuosamente. Ella dirigió una gélida mirada al conde.

—Aunque hayamos emparentado, soy “Su Alteza Real Génesis” para ti, niñato –respondió ella, con desprecio en su voz—. No creas que no estoy enterada de todo lo que le haces pasar a mi hijo y además… ¡Tener el descaro de hacerme abuela tan pronto! —reprochó con un toque dramático en su voz.

Ciel se sorprendió en sobremanera por todos aquellos reclamos. Aceptaba que solía ser un reverendo hijo de puta con Sebastian, mas era solamente porque el demonio también lo era con él, era un trato equivalente, pero, ¿hacerla abuela? ¿Sebastian había embarazado a alguien, acaso? Y de ser así, ¿qué mierda tenía él que ver en todo eso?

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere —respondió Ciel ante el reproche de Génesis—, como amo de Sebastian le he prohibido explícitamente que se case o reproduzca mientras esté bajo mi mando. Él es un mayordomo ejemplar y no faltaría a una regla así, pues, en primer lugar, ningún mayordomo puede formar una familia sin el consentimiento de su amo y además su contrato como demonio le impide desobedecerme.

Génesis rodó los ojos ante el argumento de Ciel, mas guardó silencio, mirando de reojo a los _shinigami_ que aún se encontraban en el lugar y también presenciaban todo aquello, sorprendidos por la revelación. Grell limpió sus lentes y observó fijamente a Sebastian. Había un débil brillo a la altura de su vientre y no se debía a la cena del demonio: era un nuevo ser en gestación. Grell se llevó la mano a su boca y miró a Roland, quien seguía quizá más confuso que antes.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio al observar aquella expresión en Grell.

—Observa el abdomen de Sebastian —susurró, con la mirada sombría y alzando a Mors del suelo—. El caso está resuelto, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —dijo el _shinigami,_ antes de saltar al techo con su rehén sobre el hombro.

Roland observó a Sebastian, bastante confundido y aún más porque no logró descifrar qué era lo que sucedía, así que se limitó a seguir a Grell pidiéndole explicaciones de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Él nunca había escuchado algo sobre un hombre embarazado, de ninguna especie, pero Grell había estudiado aquel tema a fondo y sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Y le dolía. Todo aquel tema le dolía.

Cuando los _shinigami_ se fueron, Kevin y Lilith se acercaron al resto de sus aliados. Lilith colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sebastian y lo acarició, como si se tratase de un niño.

—Creo que este no es el lugar indicado para seguir con estas charlas. Op-Sebastian necesita recuperar sus energías y nosotros debemos aclararle muchas cosas al señorito —dijo el demonio de piel morena, observando a las mujeres.

—Está bien, cárgalo y guíanos hacia su residencia —ordenó Génesis, bastante seria.

Saltó a un techo junto con Lilith y Kevin cargó a Ciel sin mediar palabras, él tampoco puso resistencia ni preguntó nada. Era arrogante, pero sabía que aquellas mujeres tenían mucha más autoridad que él allí, además la curiosidad lo estaba matando, pues no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Kevin subió también al techo y comenzó el viaje de regreso a la Mansión Phantomhive en Londres, encabezando la demoníaca comitiva.

Al llegar a la mansión, Ciel los guio hacia la habitación de servidumbre que ocupaba Sebastian como su mayordomo: era un cuarto austero, con apenas una cama, una cómoda, un escritorio y un clóset, además de instrumentos de costura y de uso doméstico. Al ver aquel humilde lugar, Génesis se indignó.

—¿Es aquí donde duerme Ophira? —interrogó molesta, olvidando por un instante la identidad humana adoptada por el demonio.

—¿Ophira? —preguntó Ciel.

—Sí, Ophira, mi hijo, al que tú llamaste con el nombre de un vulgar perro y a quien tienes viviendo como tal —salió de la habitación, aún acunando a Sebastian en sus brazos—, Kevin, llévanos a la habitación principal —ordenó ella.

Ciel se quedó atrás, junto a Lilith, mientras los demás demonios se dirigían a su habitación. El conde volvió a ver a la primera súcubo de la historia y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Así ha sido siempre. Es la primera hija de Lucifer y está acostumbrada al mando, así que sigámosla o… —una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en la boca de la demoniesa—, podemos hacernos esperar un rato —murmuró al oído de Ciel, rodeándolo con un brazo por el pecho.

El conde se estremeció ante aquel contacto y casi inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Lilith rio, divertidísima con tan cándida reacción del humano y los siguió. De todas formas, sólo lo había hecho para molestarlo, pues ella estaba preocupada por su «sobrino» y debía guardar sus energías para transferírselas a él.

Finalmente llegaron al despacho de Ciel, tras dejar en la habitación principal a Sebastian y Lilith, quien aseguró que lo cuidaría y le transferiría todas sus energías de la mejor manera que una súcubo podía hacerlo. Génesis se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y colocó sus manos entrelazadas hacia el frente, mientras Kevin se colocaba tras ella, en una escena que recordaba bastante a un amo con su mayordomo al costado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablar, «Su Alteza Real Génesis»? —preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo al llamarla de aquella forma tan pomposa. Estaba demasiado molesto por que ella ocupara su silla y por su actitud en general. Su ego era casi tan grande como el de la mujer.

Génesis se acomodó en la silla, mirando a Ciel de forma tan fría y penetrante que incluso lo intimidó un poco. Kevin le puso una mano sobre el hombro, como conteniéndola para que no atacara al pobre híbrido que tenía enfrente y ella volvió a verlo sin cambiar la expresión.

—¿Qué es lo que este chiquillo sabe? —interrogó a Kevin.

—Nada, Ophira no ha querido revelarle nada aún —respondió el demonio de piel morena.

—¡Hablen ya! —exigió el conde, exasperado.

—¡No me des órdenes! —replicó la mujer, levantándose para golpear el escritorio con sus puños—. ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a ordenarme nada! ¡Eres un simple híbrido malcriado que no hace más que maltratar a mi hijo! ¡Lo violaste y aunque está terriblemente mal por el embarazo no dejas de usarlo a tu beneficio! —Génesis alzó la voz, furiosa.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron y aturdieron al Phantomhive mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida. Eran palabras terriblemente fuertes e hicieron que se sintiera culpable. Nunca antes se detuvo a pensar en que estaba abusando de Sebastian, es decir, él era un demonio, ¿cómo se podía abusar de un ser de ese tipo?, además él se las devolvía cada vez que podía. ¿Y realmente lo había violado?, sin duda había abusado del contrato para someterlo sexualmente y humillarlo, pero esa no había sido su intención, además ¡Sebastian se había vengado abusando de él con algún tipo de droga después! Esa mujer no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.

Se tomó unos instantes para salir de su asombro, mientras la demoniesa lo veía con todas las llamas del infierno a su alrededor. Él guardó la calma, tratando de pensar fríamente para salir bien librado de esa situación. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y recorrió la habitación un par de veces.

—Su Alteza, lamento decirle que usted no tiene derecho de reclamarme nada —optó esta vez por un tono profundamente respetuoso para con ella. No quería enojarla más—, Sebastian, Ophira o como quiera que se llame, es un demonio y tiene un contrato conmigo. Él se comprometió a obedecer en todo y créame que cada «abuso», como usted lo llama, él lo ha cobrado con una sutileza y elegancia de la que usted parece carecer —la miró de arriba hacia abajo—. Y sigo sin entender todo ese tema de un supuesto embarazo. Si Sebastian se reproduce o no, es algo que escapa de mi control, pero usted actúa como si él fuera una doncella profanada que gesta un hijo mío. Le recuerdo que él es hombre —concluyó el conde.

Génesis también trató de calmarse ante la respuesta de Ciel, aunque tanta ignorancia la superaba. Cuando él terminó de hablar, ella se levantó del asiento y miró a Kevin. Se le notaba a punto de estallar.

—Explícale a este pequeño bastardo todo lo que está sucediendo con Ophira, yo iré a tomar un poco de aire. No resisto a la gente ignorante —se dirigió a la ventana y sin mediar más palabras, salió de allí.

Kevin miró a Ciel y adoptó con él la misma actitud ligeramente burlesca que le había mostrado desde la primera vez. El Phantomhive, por su parte parecía enfadado por la forma en que la demoniesa se había expresado de él y miró inquisitivo a Kevin.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó, molesto—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Todo eso fue una madre molesta. Podrá ser una demoniesa desobligada, pero ella parió a Ophira y, como toda madre odia que cualquiera maltrate a su hijo. Y usted, señorito, ha sido un niño muy malo con él —respondió con evidente burla.

—Habla ya, no estoy para escuchar tus absurdos sermones. ¿Qué fue todo eso del embarazo?

—Verá, señorito, en nuestro reino existen muchos tipos de demonio, pero hay unos bastante especiales: ellos provienen directamente de la línea de sangre de nuestro rey Lucifer y Ophira es el primogénito de su primogénita.

—Algo así escuché de la otra mujer —interrumpió Ciel—, ¿eso lo hace vulnerable a embarazos no deseados? —preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

—Posiblemente sea algo difícil de entender para un híbrido como usted —dijo con un toque de desprecio—, pero la línea directa que desciende de Lucifer, Rey de los Demonios y Asmodeo, Príncipe de la Lujuria, es capaz de gestar sin importar su sexo, no obstante, los hombres sólo lo hacen si son fecundados por el semen de un linaje demoníaco, aunque sea uno mezclado con el de los humanos.

Ciel creyó que ya nada de lo que le dijeran en el resto de su vida podría sorprenderlo más que todos los descubrimientos que había hecho esa noche y posiblemente así sería. Se le quedó mirando incrédulo a Kevin y negó con la cabeza, ¿demonios masculinos embarazados? ¡Esa era el peor disparate que había escuchado en sus veintitrés años de vida!

Sin poder controlarlo, Ciel comenzó a reír de forma histérica, no creyendo para nada lo que todo aquello significaba, o, mejor dicho, no queriendo creerlo. ¿Sebastian embarazado? ¡Por favor!, era un absurdo, un verdadero absurdo. Rio durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente logró controlarse, limpiándose las lagrimitas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Nunca había escuchado nada tan absurdo como eso.

—Vamos Kevin, esa broma fue demasiado ridícula, ahora dime la verdad. ¿Qué sucede con Sebastian?

—Lo que ya le dije, señorito —respondió, con toda la seriedad del mundo—. Esto no es algo para reír. Usted embarazó a Ophira la noche que lo sodomizó y eso no tiene nada contenta a Lady Génesis, ni al mismo Ophira. Él está aún un tanto incrédulo y asustado por esta situación, le está costando bastante asimilarlo.

—Eso es algo que no me interesa —respondió Ciel, tras recuperar la compostura—. Él sabe que la única persona con la que yo deseo tener un hijo es con Lizzy y que mandaría a borrar cualquier huella de un hijo fuera de esa unión. Aún si creyera en esa fantasía de un hombre embarazado, Sebastian abortaría a ese engendro con una orden mía.

—Eso es imposible —respondió una voz profunda desde atrás de Ciel, la cual lo hizo estremecer involuntariamente— Yo nunca permitiría que mi nieto hiciera tal cosa.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!

[i] En mi universo, el cabello de demonio es el material más resistente y el único que no puede ser cortado por un demonio, media vez este haya sido procesado. En la cabeza de su dueño es igual de frágil que el cabello de humano normal.


	8. Capítulo 7: Por La Noche: Ese Mayordomo, Intercambiado.

**Capítulo 7: Por La Noche: Ese Mayordomo, Intercambiado.**

Ciel se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquella voz completamente nueva, profunda, autoritaria y aterradora. Él no era una persona que se dejara intimidar fácilmente, pero la voz del hombre que estaba a su espalda parecía transportar consigo a todos los demonios del infierno, y al escuchar que era el abuelo de Sebastian, no le extrañó para nada aquella sensación sobrecogedora que lo había envuelto. El Conde giró lentamente la cabeza, esperando encontrarse a la criatura más fea y aterradora del universo, pero en su lugar encontró a un ángel de belleza siniestra que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

—¡Lord Lucifer! —exclamó Kevin, haciendo una reverencia ante él.

—Buenas noches, Kevin —su expresión se suavizó un instante con el otro demonio—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó a Ciel, haciéndolo levitar—. ¿A caso no piensas seguir hablando de cómo obligarás a mi nieto a que se deshaga de tu hijo? —le interrogó, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo desde una altura considerable—. Eres un ser realmente despreciable —dijo, con asco, mirándolo.

Ciel soltó un quejido al caer al suelo, pero lo único que pudo hacer luego fue apartarse del demonio mayor, arrastrándose por el suelo en un completo estado de shock. Kevin rió disimuladamente al verlo así. Los humanos eran en serio patéticos cuando algo escapaba de su comprensión completa.

—No te quedes allí callado, vamos —lo animó, alzándolo por el cabello.

Al tocar a Ciel, Lucifer notó inmediatamente el sello de anulación del contrato y supo quién lo había puesto, principalmente por el olor característico de los recolectores de almas y también porque había sido uno de ellos quien fuera a buscarlo. Se le quedó mirando fijamente unos instantes, acercando su rostro al del conde, quien había reaccionado ante el dolor del tirón y ahora le sostenía la mirada al rey demoníaco.

—¿Viene acaso a exigir que me case con mi mayordomo? —preguntó Ciel, haciendo un gesto de desprecio. No estaba listo para admitir ningún tipo de sentimiento para con Sebastian.

—Por supuesto que no. Nadie te necesita —respondió antes de dejarlo caer nuevamente—. Nosotros no formamos familias como los humanos, de hecho, ni siquiera es necesario que Ophira se quede con tu hijo —reafirmó aquello con un tono sobresaliente—, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a un nuevo demonio, aunque lleve la sangre de un asqueroso híbrido plebeyo como tú.

El mayor caminó por la habitación, observando todo lo que en esta había. Miraba con desprecio absoluto todos aquellos implementos humanos y no era porque fueran muy diferentes a los que había en el infierno, si no porque habían sido hechos por humanos, con materiales humanos y en el mundo humano. Se detuvo un segundo ante el retrato de Vincent, el padre de Ciel y lo observó unos instantes. Recordaba a aquel hombre, había sido un alma deliciosa y no le extrañaba que Ciel también lo fuera, quizá allí era donde radicaba la obsesión de Sebastian por ese niño. Los Phantomhive siempre habían sido comida gourmet.

Ciel se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa antes de tomar asiento en su silla, en el lugar que le correspondía y que le confería poder como el trono a un rey. Notó el aparente interés del demonio por el retrato de Vincent y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntó, tratando de ser diplomático.

—Su alma sabía bastante bien —respondió el demonio.

Kevin ahogó apenas una risa al escuchar aquel golpe bajo para Ciel, el cual le reafirmaba que, para ellos, los humanos no eran más que seres inferiores, similares al ganado. A fin de cuentas, ellos sólo eran parte de una cadena alimenticia más grande de la que la mayoría pudiera siquiera imaginar.

—No fue lo que pregunté —respondió el conde, luchando por mantener la calma.

—No me importa lo que preguntaste —su mirada se desvió hacia Ciel—. Yo sé exactamente de quienes quieres vengarte y cómo podrías hacerlo. Soy el mal, el todopoderoso de las tinieblas y reconozco cada rincón del alma humana. Sólo hay un ser cuyo poder está a mi altura y ese definitivamente no eres tú, Ciel —lo apuntó con su dedo índice y tras decir con voz potente unas palabras demasiado antiguas para ser descifradas por cualquier humano, el parche de su ojo cayó al suelo.

Antes de que el conde pudiera reaccionar siquiera a esa acción, el rey demoníaco se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el ojo derecho del híbrido, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras recitaba un conjuro en una lengua tan antigua que ni Kevin podía comprender, pues no era heredero de tal hechicería.

Ciel soltó un enorme grito de dolor, aún sin procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sus piernas flaquearon, lo que no impidió que el demonio siguiera sosteniéndolo por el rostro, incluso incrustando un poco sus uñas en la piel del híbrido. Lucifer había generado bajo sus pies un tetragramatón invertido, muy similar al de Sebastian, sobre el cuál levitaba, haciendo que su túnica revoloteara ligeramente sobre el suelo, formando sutiles y poco definidos bucles negros a su alrededor.

Aquello duró apenas unos segundos, tras los cuales el rey del inframundo dejó caer nuevamente a Ciel sobre el piso, mirándolo desde arriba con desdén. El híbrido no sabía muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido, sólo era consciente de que algo había hecho ese tipo en su ojo y sangraba tanto o más que el día en que firmó el contrato con su demonio.

—He roto definitivamente su pacto —dijo sin más el gobernante demoníaco, antes de dirigirse a la puerta del estudio—. Mi nieto no tiene ya ningún vínculo contigo, así que ya nadie puede obligarlo a deshacerse de su hijo. Lo llevaré conmigo para que no trates de buscarlo, pues tu entrada al infierno está vetada eternamente.

Dicho esto, aquel hermoso ángel caído que reinaba entre las tinieblas salió de la estancia para buscar a su nieto, quien seguramente era asistido en el lecho de Ciel por las dos súcubo más antiguas de la historia. Mientras, Kevin se quedó dentro de la habitación junto a Phantomhive y le tendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre de la cara. Le había prometido a Sebastian que lo cuidaría en su ausencia y pensaba seriamente en cumplir con aquello.

—¿Realmente lo hizo? —preguntó Ciel, antes de descubrir su ojo para mostrarle a Kevin la cuenca vacía que había dejado Lucifer en su rostro.

—Claro que lo hizo. Le ha extraído el ojo completo para deshacer el contrato —respondió el demonio de piel morena—. Usted dijo algo que nunca debió siquiera pensar frente a él, señorito. Lucifer es el rey del Infierno y se toma muy en serio su trabajo, especialmente cuando se trata de su familia. Él sabe que necesita un ejército numeroso y preparado para la última guerra y, por tanto, odia siquiera que le insinúen la posibilidad de perder a alguno de sus futuros soldados.

—Hablas como si sólo deseara carne de cañón.

—No lo hace, pero los nacimientos en el Infierno son bastante raros y menos frecuentes que las muertes, así que debe estar preparado para mantener el equilibrio entre los reinos cuando llegue el momento.

—Todo esto es algo que no termino de creer —se sentó en su silla mirando hacia la ventana mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre que había en su ojo. Aún le dolía bastante, pero no iba a quejarse en ese momento—. Todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, desde que me enteré que soy un híbrido y de todo ese extraño asunto del pacto entre el demonio y el _shinigami_ —soltó un largo suspiro—. Aunque eso era todavía bastante fácil de digerir, pero todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche es definitivamente demasiado para mí. Realmente no es fácil saber que tengo al rey de los demonios, su hija y a la súcubo más antigua de la historia fornicando en mi lecho con mi may… —hizo una pausa para presionar con fuerza la cuenca vacía de su rostro—. ¡Mierda! ¡Ya ni siquiera lo tengo a él! —se levantó furioso, haciendo caer la silla a su espalda.

Los poderes de Kevin definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con la telepatía, pero era lo suficientemente intuitivo como para advertir la tormenta que se extendía rápidamente por la mente de Ciel y abandonó el salón antes de que terminara siquiera de rememorar la noche anterior. El conde, al verse solo en la estancia, dio rienda suelta a la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que se aglomeraban dentro de su ser y sin decir nada más comenzó, a dar gritos de furia mientras lanzaba cosas de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Su estudio terminó completamente destruido, incluyendo todos los documentos que había en su escritorio, los cuales, en el mejor de los casos, acabaron con manchas de lágrimas y sangre, mientras el conde rompía y destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Después de aquella ruidosa explosión de sentimientos, Ciel se arrodilló sobre los escombros de una de sus habitaciones más sagradas y, sin poder evitarlo, se abandonó a un llanto desgarrador que provenía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Todo el mundo sabía que él no era un hombre de lágrimas fáciles, incluso desde que Sebastian firmó el contrato con él eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había llorado, pero esta situación lo sobrepasaba del infierno al cielo.

Se sentía completamente fracasado y frustrado, con toda su vida destruida en el lapso de unas pocas horas. Lo único que había ambicionado durante lo que él consideraba su segunda vida le había sido arrancado de tajo sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderlo… ¡Y por si eso fuera poco le habían arrebatado al único ser que se suponía lo acompañaría hasta el más oscuro día de su vida! ¡Al único en quien podía depositar toda su fe y confianza ciega!

Volvió a gritar, tratando de arrancarse del pecho aquel opresivo sentimiento. Se levantó tirando de su cabello, completamente desesperado, sintiendo cómo se destruía todo su sistema nervioso mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin poder evitarlo, cosa que elevaba aún más sus sentimientos de frustración e impotencia. Permaneció cegado por aquella furia hasta que finalmente colapsó por completo, desplomándose en medio de la habitación sin un atisbo de conciencia, ni humana ni demoníaca, asomándose por su mente.

OoO

Kevin aguardó unos instantes fuera del estudio, pero al escuchar los primeros gritos de Ciel se dirigió a la habitación principal. Entró sin avisar y realmente no le extrañó ver desnudos a tres de los cuatro demonios que había dentro. El único que conservaba sus ropas intactas era Lucifer, quien examinaba con detenimiento el cuerpo de Ophira, especialmente palpando a la altura de su vientre.

—Quizá deberían vestirse —dijo Kevin a las mujeres, quienes soltaron una suave risita cómplice.

Génesis obedeció aquella petición, colocándose inmediatamente después junto a su hijo, mas Lilith se acercó a él, moviéndose de tal forma que casi lograba hipnotizarlo. La mayor se acercó a su oreja y le dio un mordisco juguetón.

—¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a recuperar un poco de las energías que le presté a Ophira? —preguntó en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Lilith, este no es momento —interrumpió Lucifer, con voz solemne mientras alzaba la vista hacia su hija, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama frente a él—. Es tal como lo sospeché, él aún no ha madurado lo suficiente para esto —dijo el mayor, preocupado—. No podemos permitir que siga aquí, necesita cuidados especiales, este embarazo tiene un riesgo aún más alto para él, su cuerpo no resistirá crear todo el «útero» sin nuestra intervención y si no lo mantenemos bajo control, el proceso le será demasiado doloroso.

Al escuchar aquello, incluso la súcubo mayor se quedó en silencio, antes de tomar sus ropas y vestirse. La situación parecía ser más seria de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado. Génesis simplemente cerró los ojos y se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo, quien aún inconsciente hacía muecas leves de dolor. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a su padre.

—¿Ya comenzó? —preguntó, deslizando una de sus manos hasta el vientre de Ophira.

—Dentro de poco comenzará a gritar de dolor ante los cambios en el interior de su cuerpo. Ayudarlo a regenerarse para disminuir los síntomas y mantenerlo estable será un trabajo duro incluso para nosotros —reconoció con pesar—, Génesis, abre un portal. Lo llevaremos al infierno ahora mismo.

La mujer asintió y sin decir más conjuró un portal hacia el infierno. Kevin observó cómo Lucifer hacía levitar a Ophira para que cruzara el portal a su lado, después de que las mujeres desaparecieran por el mismo. Al ver que el demonio de la envidia no se movía, Lucifer se detuvo y se le quedó mirando.

—¿No piensas venir?

—Le prometí a Ophira que me quedaría para cuidar lo que le pertenece y pienso cumplirlo. Phantomhive seguramente también necesitará cuidados especiales después de todo lo que le ha sucedido últimamente.

—Phantomhive no es tu problema, pero para evitar disgustos con Ophir es mejor que te quedes aquí una temporada. Te mantendré informado —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por el portal y cerrarlo completamente.

Kevin soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado, sintiendo algún tipo de envidia por Ophira y toda la preocupación que mostraba tanta gente por él. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de suprimir la manifestación de su pecado y se dirigió nuevamente al estudio de Ciel, no sin antes ordenar toda la habitación, por supuesto. Estaba presintiendo que odiaría ese trabajo. Realmente odiaba a la gente orgullosa y prepotente como el conde, sobre todo si se trataba de un jodido híbrido.

OoO

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en la más pura oscuridad para el conde Phantomhive. En su mente no había ni un atisbo de luz y él se sentía obligado a vagar completamente desorientado por aquel sombrío lugar. No distinguía el día ni la noche, simplemente le parecía estar en un abismo en el cuál a veces escuchaba una voz lejana que provenía de todas partes y lo envolvía por completo en reproches.

Aquella voz se parecía a la propia, pero a la vez era un tanto más oscura y amargada. Le reclamaba el haber sido tan idiota como para dejar ir a Sebastian de esa forma, el haberse quedado completamente solo y fracasado en el mundo, con su venganza completamente desecha. Se sentía perdido y aún peor, sentía desprecio por sí mismo.

Vagó durante días en su propia mente, hasta que encontró la fuente de aquella voz que le reprochaba hasta hacerlo llorar como un niño abandonado y notó que aquel que lo torturaba era quien alguna vez le había devuelto la esperanza desde el fondo de un río: su propio espíritu demoníaco. Lo encontró rodeado de una luz rojiza, muy débil, y, aunque parecía estar profundamente enojado, se veía indefenso, completamente vulnerable. Ciel observó el fondo del río durante largos momentos, antes de acercarse a aquella otra parte de su alma y animarse a hablar, pues parecía que su contraparte no pensaba iniciar la charla.

—Eres el de la otra vez… ¿mi parte demoníaca? —interrogó, tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano.

—¡No me toques! —respondió la otra figura—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así!, ¿en serio creías que eras fuerte? —preguntó el del aura rojiza—. ¡Por favor! ¡Tú sólo podías mantenerme por el pacto que te unía a Sebastian! —espetó con furia, sobresaltándose a tal grado que tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperarse.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Yo soy fuerte! ¡Soy Ciel Phantomhive y no necesito de un estúpido demonio para seguirlo siendo! —respondió el original.

—Je… —se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del caído—, entre lo que dices y la realidad hay demasiada distancia. ¿O a caso me dirás que sabes siquiera cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, completamente vencido por mí?

—En este lugar no existe el tiempo.

—Oh, mi pequeño humano, afuera el tiempo corre. Han pasado días y tú no has logrado recuperarte de una simple crisis nerviosa, pequeña sabandija —espetó.

—¿Días? ¿Dices que me tienes aquí desde hace días? ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Tú no podrás vencerme!

Tras gritar aquella última frase, Ciel perdió todo el temor que alguna vez albergara hacia su reflejo y arremetió contra él sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Realmente no supo bien lo que sucedió, pero despertó lanzando puñetazos al aire, mientras Kevin lo miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona.

—Veo que finalmente se dignó a despertar, señorito —dijo con un toque de ironía en su voz—. Lady Elizabeth apenas se ha separado de su lado en todos estos días. El reporte del caso fue entregado a la Reina y los jóvenes han sido devueltos a sus respectivos hogares. La mayoría de ellos, vivos.

Ciel parpadeó por unos instantes, ligeramente desubicado al escuchar todo aquello. Trató de incorporarse en la cama y exigir explicaciones, pero sus brazos flaquearon al tratar de sostenerse y de su garganta no salió más que un ininteligible intento de voz.

—Necesita reposar más —Kevin lo recostó sobre la cama y le tendió un vaso con agua, ayudándole a tomarla—. Beba, está demasiado débil. Ha pasado unos tres días completamente inconsciente, es natural que su cuerpo se haya descompensado un poco.

El conde obedeció aquello por su propio bien, pero la actitud del demonio le desconcertaba bastante. Parecía demasiado atento y además… ¿estaba tratando de imitar a Sebastian, acaso?, le miró confuso y tras beber el agua, intentó articular algún sonido nuevamente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó, con voz rasposa.

Ciel recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Todo parecía bastante normal.

—Sebastian tuvo que retirarse al infierno por motivos personales, los cuales creo que están explicados en esta carta —sacó un pergamino enrollado y atado con un listón de la bolsa interior de su chaqueta—. ¿Gusta que se la lea? —preguntó con un tono incluso amable.

La verdad moría por saber qué era lo que decía la carta, pero estaba sellada con un hechizo para que sólo Ciel pudiera abrirla.

—No te molestes, lo haré yo —respondió, tomando el pergamino para extenderlo y comenzar con la lectura mental.

_Querido joven amo:_

_Escribo para usted esta carta con el único fin de aclarar un punto y es que, aunque nuestro contrato está anulado y me es imposible seguir junto a usted, no lo he abandonado. En mi lugar dejo a Kevin, en quien me fío ciegamente y aunque no sé si le sea de mucha ayuda como mayordomo, será su perfecto protector, pues hay pocas cosas que él no haría por mí y, para su suerte, cuidarlo no es una de ellas. Confío plenamente que en sus manos usted estará tan bien como en las mías._

_El motivo de mi partida es demasiado simple, pero a la vez complejo e inconcebible para la mayoría de las criaturas vivientes y usted ya lo sabe, estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Sé que nunca lo admitirá, puesto que aún no cree que un demonio masculino como yo pueda concebir y menos reconocerá a un hijo que no sea de Lady Elizabeth. Estoy consciente de ello y no necesito nada de usted, la vida en el infierno es demasiado diferente a la del mundo humano, es muy raro que los demonios formen familias, así que supongo usted sabe lo que esto significa: es lo más normal del mundo que un demonio o demoniesa cuide solo de sus hijos, o que no los cuide, también es bastante común._

_Lo único que le ruego es que difunda una noticia falsa, diga a todo el mundo que me fugué con una mujer. Casi puedo escuchar su carcajada al leer la anterior línea, joven amo, pero créame que a mí no me hace demasiada gracia. Necesito que usted difunda ese rumor para poder volver dentro de unos meses, ya que sépalo de una vez: no volveré con los brazos vacíos, nuestro hijo vendrá conmigo. Su venganza no se ha completado y sin importar lo que suceda, quiero cumplir mi parte de nuestro contrato original e incluso renovarlo si es posible, pero no por ello dejaré a su hijo en el inframundo, mucho menos si nace como un humano._

_Con estos puntos aclarados, se despide de usted su atento y seguro servidor, Ophira, por usted nombrado Sebastian Michaelis._

_PD: Ruégole también que prosiga con su plan de vida. Esto sólo ha sido un pequeño inconveniente temporal._

Ciel colocó la carta a un lado y soltó un largo suspiro antes de recostarse en la almohada. Volvía a sentir los nervios de punta ante la insistencia de Sebastian en mencionar todo aquello sobre un hijo cuya existencia no terminaba de creer y ante la certeza de que su demonio ya no tenía ningún contrato con él. Se sentía completamente agotado y sin ánimos para nada. Al notar esa reacción, Kevin se dirigió a la salida para dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, pero al abrir la puerta se topó con Elizabeth, quien le saludó cortésmente.

—Buenos días, Kevin, ¿ha habido alguna noticia de mi prometido?

—Buenos días, Lady Elizabeth —saludó Kevin, haciendo una cordial reverencia—, le tengo buenas noticias: El señorito finalmente ha despertado, pero mucho me temo que su estado anímico es aún muy delicado, así que me dirigía a buscarla, pues creo que lo único que podría aliviarlo un poco es la ternura femenina.

Lizzy sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, el hecho de que Ciel despertara ya era un enorme alivio para ella y realmente estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo a recuperarse, después de todo era su prometida y la única mujer que sobrevivía de la familia, así que aceptaba gustosa la obligación moral que recaía sobre ella de cuidar a su primo.

—Gracias por cuidar de él tan atentamente, pero ya no es necesario que lo hagas, puedes retirarte —le dedicó una sonrisa tenue y recatada, antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Por supuesto, _my Lady_ —hizo otra corta reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

Kevin se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la habitación del mayordomo, aquella que hacía menos de una semana había ocupado Sebastian, y tras cerrar con llave la puerta, convocó un portal para ir al infierno, específicamente para aparecer a la puerta de la habitación de Ophira. Golpeó un par de veces antes de entrar y notó a Génesis acariciando el cabello de su hijo durmiente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Kevin, acercándose un poco.

—No hemos dejado que despierte desde que te entregó la carta. El dolor debería ser más soportable ahora —respondió la mayor, soltando un largo suspiro—. Mantener a un demonio en estas condiciones es trabajoso incluso para nosotros, por eso nos turnamos para cuidarlo.

—Por suerte no llegué en el turno de Ophir.

—Él está renovando energías ahora —la mujer sonrió con cierta malicia—. Quizá podrías ir y ayudarle.

—Quizá debería ayudarle a Ophira —respondió Kevin, paseando suavemente sus dedos en la mejilla del otro demonio.

Sebastian hizo una mueca cuando Kevin retiró la mano y comenzó a quejarse sin despertar del todo. Se llevó las manos al abdomen, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo. Su rostro se había distorsionado por el dolor y Génesis se levantó, apartando un poco a Kevin antes de comenzar con un hechizo.

Se pinchó el dedo índice con uno de sus colmillos y usando su propia sangre dibujó un tetragramatón invertido en el vientre de Ophira, antes de comenzar a recitar un conjuro en aquella lengua extraña que ni Kevin lograba entender por completo. Él se quedó al margen, observando lo que sucedía y soltó un largo suspiro. Odiaba ver sufrir a su Ophira y más al saber que el único causante de todo eso era Ciel Phantomhive, el hombre al que amaba su hombre amado y por quien perdía toda esperanza de ser correspondido.

—Debe ser horrible pasar por esto —murmuró cuando todo volvió a la normalidad. Génesis se desplomó sobre la silla, cansada—. ¿Por qué pasa exactamente? Es una parte de su linaje que no termino de comprender. ¿A todos les pasa igual?

—No, no es igual para todos, Kevin. Verás, sabes que los hombres de nuestro linaje pueden concebir con otro demonio o híbrido, pero esto es porque el inseminador pone la mitad del material genético y, también, nutre con su propia energía vital al portador para que el nuevo demonio cree su propio útero, ya que el portador carecía de uno físico anteriormente, al ser un hombre. La creación del útero que rodeará al feto y lo protegerá el siguiente año y medio de gestación dura una semana y la hace el mismo feto, pellizcando y despedazando la carne de su demonio portador, así que hasta en el mejor de los casos es bastante doloroso, en especial la primera vez, pero para la mayoría de demonios es un dolor controlable, así que no hay problema, el problema con Ophira es que él aún no ha cumplido los cuatro siglos y, como bien sabes, bajo nuestras reglas sigue siendo menor de edad. Aún es un adolescente… —acarició con suavidad su cabello

»Contrario a lo que la mayoría cree, mi padre y los demás demonios capitales fijaron el año cuatromil como el de la mayoría de edad no de forma aleatoria, ni para mantener bajo control a los demonios adolescentes, si no porque notaron que es hasta aproximadamente esta edad cuando el cuerpo de un demonio está listo para muchas actividades, como concebir de forma segura y sin complicaciones. El caso de Ophira se complicó porque tanto él como el híbrido que lo abusó son demasiado inmaduros, el cuerpo de Ophira no estaba preparado para gestar un nuevo demonio, la regeneración aún no es muy rápida para él y eso le genera mucho más dolor, unido claro, al hecho de que la mitad del material semilla para el feto es defectuoso al provenir de un híbrido dormido de apenas veintitrés años, por lo que este proceso le resulta el triple de complicado, eso sin tomar en cuenta que estaba en el límite de su energía vital cuando concibió.

—Comprendo —Kevin bajó la vista un momento— ¿Y después de esto habrá más complicaciones? —preguntó, realmente consternado.

—Espero que no, pero podrían suceder cosas realmente malas si no lo mantenemos controlado.

—¡Mierda! ¡Y todo por culpa del puto conde! —exclamó Kevin.

Ophira entreabrió los ojos al escuchar aquella frase y al notar que Génesis estaba a punto de dormirlo nuevamente, se lo impidió, tratando de incorporarse un poco en la cama.

—Me siento bien, mamá —cerró los ojos un instante—, Kevin, no le digas así, realmente la culpa es mía por no investigarlo y no saber cuidarme.

El demonio lucía bastante demacrado y débil, hundido entre las enormes y mullidas almohadas que adornaban su magistral cama. Los observó un momento, su madre le miraba bastante molesta, mientras Kevin negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Sin duda enamorarse era una mierda de la que ni Ophira podía escapar. Era obvio que le dolía si alguien ofendía a su amado conde, tanto como al moreno le dolía que ofendieran o humillaran a Ophira.

—Sabes que no fue tu culpa, pero a la larga no importa. El problema está aquí y debemos resolverlo de alguna forma —se acercó para acariciar el cabello de Ophira suavemente.

—¿Ciel leyó la carta? —preguntó, dejándose hacer un tanto mimoso. Kevin asintió—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, apenas acaba de despertar, tuvo un colapso nervioso. No te lo había dicho para no alarmarte.

—¿Colapsó? —preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido—. Vaya, nunca lo esperé de él… —dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo ahora que despertó?

—No está solo, su prometida —remarcó esta palabra— lo está cuidando, ella sabrá atenderlo mejor.

—Ella… —Ophira se molestó ante su mención. Estaba celoso—. Seguramente no querrá perder tiempo para casarse con él —se recostó nuevamente, mirando al techo—. Y ahora que estamos completamente separados, Ciel… pasará a ser completamente de ella.

El mayordomo negro sintió una profunda tristeza al reflexionar en sus propias palabras, así que se giró viendo hacia la pared, pues notó que le sucedía algo increíble; estaba llorando. Aquello le sorprendió bastante, había visto demonios llorar, pero sólo en situaciones de desesperación extrema. Al notar las reacciones de su hijo, Génesis suspiró y se levantó de su silla para salir silenciosamente de la habitación. Sentía que ellos necesitaban su espacio, después de todo, la mejor persona para consolar a Ophira era aquel que siempre había estado enamorado de él. Al ver esto, Kevin no dudó un instante en meterse a la cama y abrazar al otro demonio con ternura, antes de dar algunas caricias suaves a su abdomen.

—Nunca antes había llorado en esta forma —murmuró el mayordomo negro—. Ni siquiera creí que pudiera.

—Creo que es por el embarazo, estás muy sensible —murmuró a su oído, antes de depositar un beso en su nuca.

—Me siento frustrado. Lucifer no tenía derecho de deshacer el contrato —dijo con voz queda—. Yo quería mantenerlo vigente.

—Sabes que con el contrato no puedes desobedecer sus órdenes y él te habría ordenado algo que va completamente en contra de nuestras leyes.

—Tú sabes que el contrato estaba pausado, además, no es mi obligación cumplir órdenes que entren en conflicto con las leyes del Infierno. Yo realmente deseo su alma —se recostó contra Kevin—. Quiero verlo y explicarle todo lo que está sucediendo, realmente estoy preocupado por él.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, su alma sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Por ahora sabes que no puedes ir, al menos esta semana no podrás ni levantarte de la cama —repartió cariñosamente besitos cortos por su cuello y hombros.

—Mmm… Kevin —murmuró, soltando uno que otro suspiro—. No hagas eso —pidió, pues, aunque esa no era la intención de los besos y caricias, comenzaba calentarse un poco.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el otro demonio, sin detener los besos y dando suaves caricias en sus costados—, déjame hacerte el amor, por favor —suplicó a su oído, antes de tirar suavemente de su oreja con los labios—. Lo necesitas.

—Lo sé… pero no estoy de humor para eso, me siento triste —se separó un poco del demonio de piel morena—, por favor, respeta eso —se giró para acurrucarse en su pecho.

—Simplemente no quieres hacerlo conmigo, ¿verdad? —frotó su pierna en el pene de Ophira, quien presentaba ya una semi-erección—, porque parece que las caricias te emocionaron mucho.

—Siento que no puedo controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, ¿siquiera puedes imaginar lo difícil que resulta eso para un demonio como yo? —preguntó, escondiéndose en el pecho de Kevin, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Aquellas emociones solamente lo frustraban cada vez más. Sentía una horrible mezcla de sensaciones. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible ante las caricias, pero él solo tenía una inmensa necesidad de llorar debido a la profunda tristeza y frustración que experimentaba por todo aquello. Se sentía inútil y acabado. Perder un alma como la de Ciel después de luchar tanto, de soportar tanto, le parecía el peor fracaso de su larga existencia y además estaba el asunto del embarazo que lo mantenía atado a esa cama, lo que le causaba una angustia infinita.

—Shh… calma, es temporal. Sabes que todo eso acabará en poco tiempo y puedes hablar con Lucifer para que deshaga la anulación del contrato, no creo que él se niegue —acarició el cabello del mayordomo negro y le dio un beso en la frente—. Sé que es muy difícil para ti sentirte vulnerable, pero no será para siempre. La próxima semana podrás levantarte y ocuparte de algunas de tus obligaciones aquí.

—Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida… —murmuró—. Junto a Ciel —complementó luego—. Realmente odio todo esto que está sucediendo. Esto es tan malo como el salón especial de torturas.

Kevin se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo decir aquello. Ellos eran demonios y muy pocas veces se mostraban sensibles. De hecho, la única forma de mostrar algún sentimiento más que algún ocasional enojo, era estando en un ambiente tan íntimo como ese, pero sabía también que para alguien tan orgulloso como Ophira el no poder controlar sus emociones y tener que mostrarse así de sensible aún ante alguien a quien podría considerar su familia era más que una tortura, un fracaso total. Sin decir nada más depositó suaves besos por todo su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos cerrados.

—Kevin… —murmuró, entrelazando sus piernas con las del otro demonio—. Nunca le digas a nadie sobre esto. Ni siquiera a Génesis, Luci u Ophir…

—Claro que no lo haré, no podría humillarte de esa forma —acarició suavemente su rostro—. Si tan solo me correspondieras… esto no estaría sucediendo.

—No puedo evitarlo —abrió los ojos para devolverle la mirada—. Realmente desearía corresponderte, pero no es lo que siento, además sabes que Ophir te ama y yo no puedo hacerle esto a él. Tampoco puedo jugar con tus sentimientos de la forma en que tú lo hiciste con mi hermano.

—Lo sé, yo… —ahora fue Kevin quien se mostró apenado y esquivo—. Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Al crecer me di cuenta que esa fue la peor estupidez que pude haber hecho.

—Descuida, yo ya te perdoné por eso, aunque creo que Ophir sigue un tanto resentido —negó con la cabeza—, pero dejemos ese tema en paz. Tú deberías volver al mundo humano, no quiero que Ciel esté solo si sus nervios están delicados.

—No está solo, te dije que está con su prometida —respondió Kevin, tornándose ligeramente malhumorado.

—No es necesario que me lo repitas a cada momento —él también se molestó por el comentario de Kevin y sin más, lo tiró de la cama—. Vuelve con él. Pese a lo que le escribí antes, realmente quiero evitar esa boda, así que…

—No lo digas. No lo haré —le interrumpió—. Volveré con él como tú deseas, pero no impediré ninguna boda, al contrario, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para acelerarla —y tras decir aquello, salió de la habitación.

Ophira se alteró y trató de salir de la cama, pero ante aquel intento una fuerte punzada de dolor que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo atravesó su cuerpo, partiendo desde el interior de su abdomen. Sin duda el pequeño ser que se gestaba en él había vuelto al ataque.

—Maldito traidor... —murmuró, antes de ver entrar por la puerta a Lucifer—. ¡Y tú no eres menos traidor que él! —le gritó, antes de soltar un largo gruñido de dolor.

El demonio mayor enarcó una ceja ante tal recibimiento y con un movimiento de su mano lo inmovilizó inmediatamente.

—Deberías quedarte dónde estás, todo esto lo hago por tu bien. Ahora duerme, lo necesitas —dijo antes de dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

Sabía que Ophira estaba muy molesto con él, pero no era momento para peleas absurdas, ya que nuevamente sufría aquellos horribles desgarres internos patrocinado por su hijo en formación y era mejor tenerlo inconsciente para controlar la regeneración de sus tejidos y así calmar un poco el dolor que seguramente sentía.

OoO

El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo cuando Kevin volvió a la mansión Phantomhive en Londres. Al notar la hora soltó un bufido, pues estaba atrasado con el almuerzo y seguramente el conde le reclamaría al verlo. Realmente odiaba la idea de que un híbrido le diera órdenes y se creyera con la autoridad necesaria para reprenderlo.

Por suerte para él, no tenía por qué hacer las cosas como un humano normal, así que se dirigió sin más a la habitación principal e hizo aparecer un carrito con algún tipo de comida humana que recordaba haber visto preparar a Sebastian alguna vez. Sólo esperaba que tuviera buen sabor, pues, aunque hasta la fecha Lady Elizabeth no se había quejado de nada, había notaba que comía bastante poco y su rostro no solía ser precisamente de satisfacción y deleite, así que comenzaba a sospechar que quizá aquella comida no tenía tan buen sabor.

Dejó a un lado sus divagaciones y tocó a la puerta, esperó unos instantes, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna entró sin más. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Maldijo mentalmente a aquellos estúpidos seres, pero trató de mantener la compostura mientras examinaba la estancia en busca de algún indicio de su paradero, el cual encontró en poco tiempo. Había una nota escrita por Ciel sobre la mesa de noche, en la cual se leía un simple «Saldré a almorzar con Lizzy. Prepara las maletas, volveremos a mi condado esta misma tarde». Soltó un largo bufido y rodó los ojos, antes de dirigirse a asumir sus labores de mayordomo y arreglarle las maletas. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de qué cosas se suponía que tendría que preparar para llevar en aquel viaje, pero ya se las apañaría. O al menos eso esperaba.

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!


	9. Capítulo 8: Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, Derrotado

**Capítulo 8: Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, Derrotado**

Había pasado una semana de su último encuentro con Kevin, y el mayordomo negro ya podía, al menos, levantarse de la cama para vagar por el palacio infernal tranquilamente. La vida en El Infierno era bastante agitada y llena de placeres para los demonios como él, sin embargo, todo aquello le parecía vacío. En realidad, siempre se lo había parecido, pero después de convivir tanto tiempo con los humanos en su mundo y de conocer a ciertas personas a las que había llegado a apreciar, la superficialidad con la que preferían actuar de la mayoría de sus congéneres le resultaba tediosa.

Los demonios eran, sin duda, muchísimo más inteligentes, bellos e incluso espirituales que los seres humanos, aunque esto último sonara a paradoja, pero ellos creían más que cualquier mortal en el espíritu, pues eso era su alimento. Y también creían en Dios, El Cielo y todos los ángeles, ya que muchos los habían visto, sin contar con que algunos habían vivido allí en algún momento. Además, con el correr de los milenios habían adquirido conocimientos inimaginables para los seres humanos y sabían todo lo que se pudiera saber en La Tierra sobre cualquier disciplina, aunque no todos lo sabían todo, por supuesto.

Sin duda, seria un placer para cualquier docto humano sentarse a platicar con alguno de aquellos seres, incluso con el más ignorante, pues aún en su ignorancia superaba por mucho cualquier mente mortal. Pero esto no era algo que le satisficiera a Ophira.

Los demonios eran sin duda profundos y filosóficos, pero esto los volvía también altaneros y aburridísimos, aunque en el mejor de los casos se detenían muy poco a reflexionar sobre ello, pues preferían dedicarse a tentar y torturar humanos o a saciar sus propios pecados. Además, aunque experimentaban el amor tan intensamente como los ángeles, no comprendían por completo los sentimientos, y sus muestras de afecto eran siempre distorsionadas y artificiosas.

Ophira los comparaba con los humanos y, pese a despreciar a estos últimos, los extrañaba. En el Infierno todos eran perfectos, demoníacamente perfectos y eso le parecía demasiado aburrido. Por suerte, hacía poco había recibido correspondencia del mundo humano y con la esperanza de tener buenas noticias de parte de Kevin y quizá entretenerse un poco, se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio de Lucifer y comenzó a leer dicha carta.

_Para mi siempre amado Ophira:_

_Sé que hace una semana que no te visito en El Infierno y esto debe tenerte muy preocupado. Seguramente temes que haya dejado a ese engreído conde a su suerte, pero no lo he hecho, aunque no por falta de ganas, si no por la promesa que te hice de cuidarlo como tú mismo lo harías._

_Las cosas en esta condenada “Mansión Phantomhive” son cada vez más caóticas. Como bien sabrás, mis habilidades como mayordomo humano son bastante limitadas y en este lugar no puedo utilizar nuestra magia para mantenerlo todo en orden. Por suerte, tengo a Tanaka para que me ayude en ello, al menos como consejero, pues debido a su avanzada edad (¿tendrá ya unos 85 0 90 años humanos? ¡Eso es demasiado en esta época!) es de poca utilidad en las labores físicas, pero sin duda sabe cómo administrar una casa._

_Las personas aquí te extrañan. Es sorprendente lo mucho que te aman los sirvientes; no hay día en que no hablen de la mucha falta que les hace el “señor Sebastian” y desde que se les informó sobre la historia falsa que le diste a Ciel no salen de su asombro, aunque la sirvienta, ¿Meirin, se llama?, ella parece un tanto deprimida, creo que está enamorada de ti. Los hombres suelen extrañarte sobre todo cuando las cosas se salen de control, pues como dije antes, yo no soy muy hábil para comportarme como un siervo humano. Sabes que yo nací de una demoniesa capital y por tanto soy un noble en El Infierno también, aunque no sea tan importante como tú y de hecho haya caído de la gracia de Lucifer por lo que hice con tu hermano. Pero eso no es importante; creo que te estaba hablando de los sirvientes, pues bien, te contaré un poco de lo que fue nuestro primer encuentro._

_Tras mi última visita, volví a la mansión de Ciel en Londres y me encontré con su habitación vacía. Sobre la cama había una nota que me ordenaba hacer las maletas para volver a su condado. Como te imaginarás, aún no me acostumbro que un simple híbrido se crea con el suficiente nivel como para ordenarme cosas, pero ese es otro tema. Sin más remedio que obedecer (aunque estaba bastante indignado, lo sigo estando. Odio que él me ordene cosas, ¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente él?) hice las maletas de la forma que buenamente pude y unas horas después nos encontramos frente a ese montón de idiotas que ustedes llaman “servidumbre de confianza”._

_La casa estaba casi destruida cuando llegué. El jardín se encontraba marchito y de la cocina aún se elevaba una columna de humo que evidenciaba la reciente explosión ocasionada por ese remedo de cocinero humano llamado Bart. Está de más decir que la limpieza era un completo desastre, cortesía de esa mujer pelirroja que parece amarte (¿has estado jugando con ella, Ophira?, debo admitir que es una linda mujer bajo ese horrible uniforme). Dejando de lado los daños materiales, ellos y el chico de las serpientes (ese loco fanático de un tal Oscar Wilde) se encontraban formados y nerviosos para darles la bienvenida, a Ciel y Sebastian, por supuesto._

_Claro que no me esperaban a mí y eso quedó más que evidenciado en sus indescriptibles rostros de sorpresa cuando, tras bajarme del carruaje, notaron que no era el delicado y sonriente Sebastian quien se dirigía a abrir la puerta para sus amos, si no un hombre extraño, negro, de más de dos metros de estatura y con semblante de disgusto, aunque con una inequívoca elegancia y un aire aristocrático (porque es lo que soy. Lo que somos). Ciel bajó y les explicó sus razones, dijo que yo estaba recomendado por ti y que debían obedecerme de la misma forma que te obedecían a ti, pues ocuparía tu lugar de ahora en adelante. Cuando se lo preguntaron, también dijo que te habías fugado con una mujer, como fue tu voluntad._

_Los primeros días fueron todo desconfianzas, añoranzas y muchos desastres por su parte, por el mío me dediqué a arreglarlo todo con la asesoría del exmayordomo, quien parece ser la única persona competente en esta casa, ¿cómo es que reclutaste a los demás? ¿Los ganaste en un juego de azar?, en fin, esta semana he hecho más cosas que en el último siglo de mi vida. Es realmente desesperante y agotador, no me extraña que ahora te encuentres como estás, dada la cantidad de energías innecesarias que consume el comportarse como lo haría un humano, en especial en este maldito lugar. Es mucho peor que el Infierno mismo._

_Con el pasar de los días ellos comenzaron a aceptarme un poco más, aunque siguen siendo jodidamente descuidados y desastrosos. Los detesto tanto como a Ciel y cada vez entiendo menos cómo es que deseas fervientemente estar aquí, con ellos. Porque he notado que tú no sólo estás enamorado de Ciel, a ellos también los aprecias. He recogido datos por aquí y por allá que me confirman lo mucho que quieres a estos detestables humanos. ¿Por qué?, es algo que no puedo entender, Ophira._

_Pero pasando a otros temas, te daré una noticia que te llenará de júbilo: Ciel ha retrasado su boda._

_Por supuesto que no te diré la nueva fecha, la sugerencia del retraso fue mía y a Lady Elizabeth le pareció una magnífica idea. Creo que ahora ella será mi mejor aliada para separarte de Ciel. En fin, la convencí de cambiar la fecha para evitar que vengas y hagas un desastre. Ellos deben casarse, unir sus cuerpos y sus almas, ya que después de todo Ciel no te pertenece y, mientras más pronto se celebren sus nupcias con Elizabeth, más pronto ella lo poseerá por completo. Creo que ella también es algún tipo de híbrido dormido y la verdad me encantaría tomarla bajo mi tutela para enseñarle a utilizar sus poderes, si es que los posee._

_Ahora, si me disculpas, debo dejar esta comunicación hasta aquí. Creo que hay un incendio en el ala derecha de la mansión y debo controlarlo._

_Con todo el amor que un demoníaco corazón pueda sentir, se despide de ti, siempre tuyo, Kevin._

_PD: No sé cuándo pueda ir a verte, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible._

Al principio de la carta, Ophira se mostró bastante alegre, incluso sonrió de manera abierta y sincera al recordar a aquellos desastrosos humanos que servían en la mansión, pero al llegar a la parte de la boda de Ciel su expresión cambió y, tras terminar de leer, se levantó bruscamente del sillón donde se encontraba y arrugó la carta antes de tirarla al suelo, completamente enojado por la insistencia de Kevin en recordarle que había perdido su preciosa alma. Aunque sabía que esa no era la intención, lo sentía como una burla o una afrenta hacia él y su orgullo de demonio.

Su perturbación espiritual llamó la atención de Lucifer, quien se encontraba escribiendo una carta en la misma habitación. El demonio mayor alzó la vista de sus papeles y lo observó por un largo rato.

—¿Era de Kevin?

—Sí. Insiste en burlarse de mí por haber perdido a Ciel.

—¿Y aún te duele haberlo perdido? —preguntó, un tanto molesto—, deberías estar feliz porque te liberé de alguien tan despreciable y que además te ha humillado desde que te conoció. ¿Qué pasó con tu orgullo, Ophira?, eres una vergüenza para nuestra estirpe —dejó la pluma en un depósito con tinta tan roja como la sangre humana.

—Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre eso, pues a lo largo de milenios te has dejado humillar por el demonio que amas. Tú, el más altivo y orgulloso de todos los reinos. ¿No es normal a caso que yo sacrifique un poco mi orgullo por aquel a quien amo?

—No tienes ningún derecho de hablar así sobre mí, ni de mi relación con Asmodeo —respondió el rey del infierno—. Lo único que tú sientes es un capricho por el alma de ese asqueroso híbrido.

Lucifer enrolló la carta, la selló y salió del estudio, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a Ophira. Él no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en su relación con Asmodeo. Sabía que era una relación bastante tóxica, en la cual los dos se atacaban mutuamente, pero era algo que venía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y, de hecho, estaba comenzando a aburrirse de la forma en la que lo trataba su marido.

El otro demonio lo miró ir y se hundió en el sillón. Se quedó maldiciendo a su abuelo en todos los idiomas posibles, tanto demoníacos como humanos. Odiaba que lo tratara de esa forma, como si él fuera un chiquillo ignorante. ¡Claro que lo que sentía por Ciel no era un capricho! Y, por supuesto, ahora que había descubierto su inmortalidad ya no sólo deseaba su alma. Lo deseaba a él como compañero eterno.

OoO

Los jardines de la Mansión Phantomhive eran hermosos, especialmente si había algo de magia demoníaca de por medio. Ciel le había pedido a Kevin que restaurara todo el lugar de la mejor forma que pudiera, y lo mejor que él podía hacer era lanzar un conjuro que lo dejara más bello que nunca en pocos segundos, el cual había funcionado tan bien que Elizabeth bailaba por aquí y por allá, emocionada con la belleza de los jardines y arrastrando a su equipo de decoradores mientras hacía los preparativos de su boda, la cual se había adelantado un poco.

Ella utilizó el resto de la semana para ultimar detalles, mientras Ciel alternaba su tiempo entre su trabajo como «Perro de la Reina», contactar a algunos nobles para invitarlos a su boda y hacerle la vida imposible a Kevin, especialmente insistiendo en que le enseñara a enviar y recibir cartas directo del infierno. Lo había visto haciendo ese tipo de cosas, así que obviamente era posible. Él deseaba comunicarse en privado con Sebastian y en el mejor de los casos, concertar una cita.

Kevin se había negado al principio, pero uno de esos días le llegó una carta de Sebastian en la que, tras ofenderlo de las formas más creativas, le pedía que le enseñara a Ciel cómo enviar cartas privadas, pues necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, sin intermediarios.

Un poco a regañadientes, Kevin accedió a enseñarle a Ciel los conjuros más básicos que cualquier demonio debería saber, aunque para su suerte, desde la primera sesión supo que le iba a costar bastante, así que seguramente no dominaría aquel arte antes de su boda el nueve de julio y Ophira no se enteraría de que, en lugar de atrasarla, la habían adelantado una semana.

OoO

Una brisa fresca recorría aquel lugar. El aire daba la impresión de ser puro y ligero. El paisaje era soberbio. Desde donde él estaba, se extendían ante sus ojos verdes campos que parecían haberse apoderado de la imponente construcción sobre la que se encontraba. Observaba también pequeñas lagunas artificiales, subdivididas por linderos de árboles y flores. Incluso había animales allí. Gatos. Él estaba rodeado de felinos: tigres, jaguares, leones, gatos domésticos… no había especie felina que no se encontrara entre esos jardines. A su lado. Sobre sus piernas.

Ophira acomodó su cabeza sobre un mullido león y abrazó a un jaguar negro para darle algunas caricias, mientras este le lamía el rostro. Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. Gruñó. Se incorporó de donde estaba y deshizo la ilusión que había transformado su habitación en una versión personal de los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia, con felinos de todas las formas y tamaños incluidos.

—Puedes pasar —dijo con voz potente y autoritaria—. ¿Qué noticias me traes, Atma? —preguntó, antes de que el demonio siquiera cruzara la puerta.

—Su Alteza Real Ophira, pido disculpas si lo interrumpí en algo importante —dijo a modo de saludo. El demonio había sentido la ilusión deshacerse en cuanto tocó a la puerta—, pero usted me dijo que viniera a verlo de inmediato. Tengo noticias que no sé si le gustarán.

—Sólo habla. No me interesan tus juicios sobre si me gustarán las noticias o no.

—Está bien, la última semana ha habido mucho movimiento en la mansión. Kevin lo engañó, Su Alteza, la boda no se ha retrasado, pareciera haberse adelantado para hoy.

—Me lo temía —respondió el demonio mayor—. Puedes retirarte, Atma. Agradezco tu leal servicio y prometo recompensarte pronto.

—Muchas gracias a usted, Su Alteza —hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

Ophira se tiró sobre su cama y observó con detenimiento los pliegues del elegante dosel sobre su cabeza. Deseaba impedir esa boda, pero no estaba seguro de poder salir del infierno en esos momentos. Seguía sintiéndose agotado, con todas sus energías concentradas en el feto que gestaba y, si había podido mantener aquella ilusión, era solo porque su habitación estaba diseñada para recrear los ambientes que él imaginara. Una especie de realidad virtual vinculada a sus deseos.

Se dio media vuelta y observó la puerta secreta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Ophir. Quizá si le pedía ayuda a su hermano podría volver a ese mundo sin complicaciones e impedir la boda de Ciel. Deseaba hacerlo, aunque en el fondo sentía que era una idea estúpida. Quizá Lucifer tenía razón y debía dejar de intentarlo. Llegaría un alma mejor que la de Ciel y sería suya sin tantos problemas. De todas formas, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, al final lo único que podía pasar era que Ophir se negara a ayudarle.

OoO

Finalmente, el tan esperado día de la boda llegó. Como era evidente que ninguno de los sirvientes de la familia Phantomhive (el mayordomo incluido) estaba capacitado para organizar una recepción de tal magnitud, los últimos días la mansión se convirtió en un auténtico circo, con tantas personas tratando de darle forma a la fantasiosa y fabulosa boda que tenía Elizabeth en mente.

La parroquia de la familia Phantomhive había sido decorada con hermosos ramos de rosas y jazmines blancos, atados con listones que a su vez colgaban de las flores para decorar el espacio. Elizabeth llegó en su carruaje, con un hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía ver más esbelta de lo que era, debido a la cintura reducida por el corsé y las amplias enaguas de encaje, tradicionales para la época. Ciel la esperaba parado frente al reverendo Peter, quien oficiaría la boda. El conde se encontraba nervioso y para ser sincero, sentía un poco de temor por lo que podría suceder sin Sebastian presente en ese día tan importante para él y Elizabeth. No confiaba en Kevin, ni en nadie más, a decir verdad. Temía que sucediera una catástrofe, aunque él no podía imaginar que la catástrofe se ocasionaría precisamente si su mayordomo llegaba a hacerse presente.

La hasta ese día marquesa Middleford fue conducida al altar por un tío tercero, por parte de su padre. Recorrió el camino con los nervios a flor de piel y completamente ilusionada por lo que aquel pequeño trayecto significaba. Finalmente llegó frente a Ciel y él le retiró el velo, para observar su radiante rostro.

—Te ves hermosa —murmuró al verla.

—Gracias, tú eres el hombre más guapo del mundo —respondió ella, con una sonrisa de dicha plena.

Ante esa expresión tan hermosa, Ciel vio en ella un ángel, y temió más que nunca por su vida. Acarició su rostro, antes de tomar su mano y observar al frente. El reverendo comenzó entonces con su discurso y efectuó la boda religiosa sin ningún contratiempo, tras la cual todo el séquito nupcial se trasladó hasta la Mansión Phantomhive, lugar donde se desarrollaría la recepción.

Los novios bajaron del carruaje y observaron la decoración que comenzaba desde la entrada. El camino que llevaba a la puerta principal estaba adornado con velas blancas y ramos de flores con significados especiales para los buenos deseos. Entraron caminando lentamente hasta el salón, ricamente decorado en tonos blancos también. La mansión completa parecía teñida de blanco.

La recepción comenzó. Kevin se había mantenido bastante al margen de todo, aunque sin dejar de acompañar a la pareja. Se limitaba a cumplir con sus supuestas funciones de mayordomo, procurando que todo estuviera en orden, cosa difícil contando con la servidumbre que contaban y con la novedad de que los músicos contratados para la ocasión habían tenido un percance para llegar.

Al escuchar aquella noticia, Ciel buscó a su nuevo mayordomo de inmediato para pedirle explicaciones. ¿Es que de todo tenía que hacerse cargo él?, eso con Sebastian no pasaba. Definitivamente, Kevin era un inepto para el cargo, pero Tanaka ya no estaba para esos trotes tampoco. Encontró al hombre que buscaba en la cocina, aunque parecía que sólo le estorbaba a los del servicio de banquetes que había contratado para la ocasión.

—¡Kevin! —gritó Phantomhive al verlo—. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo eres que no te ocupas de los inconvenientes?, los músicos no están. Necesitamos amenizar la velada. ¿Sabes siquiera tocar el violín? —preguntó, sin bajar el tono de su voz.

—¡No me grites! —respondió el otro, más enojado aún que Ciel—. No es mi culpa que los músicos no estén, pero sí, sé tocar todos los instrumentos musicales inventados por los humanos y otros más.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Ve afuera y toca algo! ¡Ahora mismo!

Kevin salió de la cocina sin decir nada más, empujando a Ciel en el acto. Realmente odiaba recibir órdenes de él, y si no fuera porque Ophira se lo pidió de favor y ya había pensado en la forma de cobrárselo, hacía rato que se habría ido de allí. El ahora marqués, lo siguió rápidamente y como anfitrión de la velada se disculpó con todos y anunció a Kevin, quien estaría a cargo de la música esa noche.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin tantos disgustos. Los sirvientes trataban de mantenerse un poco alejados de los problemas. Estaban muy emocionados con la boda de Ciel y Lizzy, y se sentían contentos de acompañarlos en ese momento, tanto que ni siquiera trataron de meterse con el personal auxiliar que Ciel había contratado para la ocasión.

Hacia las doce, los novios se retiraron a su habitación para comenzar con la noche de bodas. Tras subir las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista de los invitados, Ciel, confiando en sus nuevas habilidades como híbrido, cargó a su esposa como dicta la tradición. Ella se sujetó a su cuello, emocionada y le robó un beso, aunque poco después sintió que los brazos sobre los que se sostenía, comenzaban a fallar. Elizabeth no era demasiado pesada, pero la ropa que traía encima le daba unos cuantos kilos de más. ¿Cómo caminaba con todo eso puesto?

«Idiota. No te prestaré mis fuerzas para esto. Tienes que volver con Sebastian. Él es mi fuente de poder» escuchó el nuevo marqués en su mente, con la voz de su parte demoníaca. Como consecuencia, tuvo que dejar a Lizzy sobre el suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó apenado ante ella, aunque internamente estaba furioso. ¡Si sólo pudiera controlar esa parte de sí!, pero parecía tener mente propia.

Mientras Ciel se torturaba mentalmente, su esposa se echó a reír y volvió a besarlo. Ella estaba feliz, completamente dichosa y eufórica, tanto que, sin pensarlo, lo tomó a él por debajo de las piernas y lo alzó para seguir el camino hacia la habitación. Ciel se asustó y avergonzó un poco más.

—¡Lizzy! —reprochó, completamente rojo de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, Ciel. Yo puedo —dijo entre risas y lo cargó un par de metros más hasta la habitación.

Depositó a su marido en el suelo y se abalanzó encima de él para besarlo nuevamente, sin darle tiempo a replicar, reprochar o apenarse más. Lo guió así hasta la cama, sobre la cual lo tiró para que pudiera observarla desvestirse para él, con un tanto de prisa. Ciel se quedó quieto unos instantes, tratando de procesar aquella actitud tan agresiva y desenvuelta de su esposa. Bien, ella siempre había sido impulsiva y un poco atrevida, pero nunca imaginó que estaría tan ansiosa; mucho menos que tendría la fuerza suficiente para cargarlo y dominarlo de esa forma.

El carísimo vestido de novia cayó como plomo al suelo, mientras un cuervo negro se posaba sobre la ventana. Ninguno de ellos se percató del hecho, pues ahora ambos estaban concentrados en desnudarse mutuamente. La lucha de Ciel contra las enaguas y el corsé de Lizzy terminó en risas y una batalla de cosquillas sobre la cama. Nunca pensó que deshacerse de aquellas ropas femeninas significara tal proeza.

Una vez que estuvo desnuda, Elizabeth se colocó sobre su marido y se enfocó en terminarle de quitar la ropa, mientras lo besaba con ímpetu. Sus labios no eran expertos, pero tampoco muy torpes, pues, aunque Ciel nunca había dejado avanzar demasiado los besos, su esposa llevaba ya bastante tiempo empeñada en poseer su boca de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Logró separar los labios de su marido para introducir su lengua, procurando que su arrebato pasional no causara ningún accidente, sin embargo, de alguna forma sus dientes chocaron y ambos se retiraron un tanto adoloridos y agitados. Elizabeth miró a Ciel bajo ella y le sonrió abiertamente, antes de comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con besos juguetones. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que hacía, pero a la vez era algo por lo que había esperado prácticamente toda su vida y se había asegurado de documentarse sobre lo que debía hacer en esos momentos.

Ciel la observó a los ojos, fijamente y contempló su rostro puro y angelical. Sabía que aquella mujer no era tan inocente como él había creído, al menos no en su mente, en el ámbito sexual, pero a la vez sabía también que nunca le había entregado a nadie más ni su cuerpo ni su alma y eso, en cierta forma, lo hacía sentirse impuro, indigno de tenerla para sí; pues él ya lo había entregado todo a otras personas. Pero ella no lo dejó seguir pensando en eso, le tomó las manos y lo hizo sujetarla de las nalgas. Volvió a sonreír con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y bajó para depositar un beso suave, incluso tierno, sobre sus labios.

—Parece que… estás tan nervioso como yo —murmuró muy cerca de su rostro—, pero Ciel… somos adultos, somos esposos y nos amamos. Yo te deseo y quiero ser tu mujer completamente —dijo ella con un tono dulce, pero a la vez maduro.

—Lizzy… —murmuró Ciel, justo antes de comenzar un suave masaje en sus glúteos y estirarse un poco para volver a besarla.

Sin duda esa prometía convertirse en la noche de sexo más excepcional de su vida. Las caricias de Elizabeth eran torpes e incluso tímidas, pero repletas de amor y deseo. En ese instante, más que nunca, se sentía completamente querido. Se giró sobre la cama para dejar abajo a su esposa y se colocó entre sus piernas, observando con verdadero deleite todo su cuerpo. El color aglutinó en las mejillas suaves y tersas de la mujer mientras él se dedicaba a recorrer sus pechos con las manos, observándola, explorándola, sintiéndola. Bajó su boca para rodear con ella uno de los pezones de la chica y ella soltó un delicado gemido. Cerró uno de sus ojos y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—C-Ciel… —jadeó, abriendo sus piernas y buscando rozarse con el pene de su pareja—. Ciel… te amo…

Aquellas palabras parecieron activar algo en el hombre. Él abrazó a su mujer con fuerza y se deshizo en besos sobre su cuerpo, su rostro, sus labios. Parecía que no había rincón de su piel que no estuviera marcado por la sutil caricia de la boca del Phantomhive. Ella se aferró a él, disfrutando por completo del momento y trató de corresponder con roces de sus manos y de sus labios en el cuello y rostro de su marido.

El cuervo seguía observando fuera de la ventana. Graznó un par de veces, pero ellos no lo escucharon. Demasiado ensimismados en volverse uno solo, en cuerpo y alma.

Ciel separó las piernas de su mujer con ternura y tanteó entre ellas. Estaba húmedo y caliente, como era lógico y esperable. Lo que no le parecía para nada lógico y mucho menos esperable era ese sentimiento cálido que inundó su pecho al observar el rostro de placer de Lizzy y sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el propio. Volvió a besarla, sintiendo como si ella quisiera succionarle el alma en el beso y él no opuso resistencia alguna. En ese instante, estaba seguro de que deseaba entregarle su alma sin rechistar, porque la amaba. Estaba completamente seguro de que era a ella a quien amaba y que, para su fortuna, era correspondido. Aunque no lo mereciera.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos con relativa facilidad y ella se separó de sus labios, soltando un quejido suave. Volvió a atraerlo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Él se sostuvo firmemente sobre la cama para no aplastarla y comenzó un masaje con su dedo en el interior de la chica. Ella hervía entre sus brazos, de excitación y expectativas. Eso era algo que nunca había hecho pero que deseaba que pasara desde que supo lo que era el sexo. Se separó nuevamente de los labios de Ciel y respiró agitada, clamando por más de su marido. Él introdujo otro dedo, que entró sin real oposición y no tardó en meter otro más. Ella se retorcía bajo sus brazos, más ansiosa que incómoda.

Plumas negras cayeron frente a la ventana. El cuervo revoloteaba y graznaba tras ver la verdadera entrega del marqués, el verdadero amor de la marquesa. Y a ellos seguía sin importarles un comino lo que sucediera fuera de su lecho nupcial.

Él la tomó de la cadera, sujetándola con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla y se fue abriendo camino en su cuerpo lentamente. Abrió sus labios y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Él se introdujo un poco más. Ella cerró los ojos. Él tuvo paciencia. Se inclinó sobre su esposa y la besó intensamente.

El cuervo pareció enloquecer afuera, golpeando la ventana con su pico, pero ellos no le dedicaron más que una mirada de reojo.

Lizzy correspondió el beso de su marido mientras él la desvirgaba. Le resultaba físicamente doloroso, pero, a la vez, espiritualmente placentero, en especial porque había escuchado historias aterradoras de sus amigas, en las cuales sus esposos las tomaban sin consideración. Ella, a su parecer, estaba recibiendo el trato de una reina, de una persona amadísima. Abrió los ojos para observar a Ciel, su Ciel, quien tenía cerrados sus párpados. Se aferró a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Lo atrajo con sus piernas como si deseara fundirse con él, le robó el alma con un beso y él se dejó hacer mansamente.

Finalmente, el exconde entró por completo por completo en la marquesa y la sintió suya. La observó con cariño, con devoción y el cuervo lanzó un graznido mucho mayor. Lizzy se estremeció, se contrajo, lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo y él la protegió de aquel desgarrador sonido que había logrado quitarles la concentración esta vez. Quedaron abrazados durante lo que pareció unos segundos, minutos, horas. El tiempo era efímero y eterno a la vez.

Se miraron mutuamente y ella movió la cadera, buscando un mayor contacto. Él entendió la indirecta y comenzó a moverse en su interior cuidadosamente, como si pudiera romperla. Ella lo dejó al principio, pero no tardó en desesperarse y girar nuevamente los papeles. Quedó sobre él, imponente, dominante. El cabello le caía sobre los pechos formando bucles y él juró que estaba frente a una diosa. Afrodita, la más bella, la más amante.

Ella comenzó a moverse de forma un tanto torpe, pero a él le pareció un movimiento perfecto. La sujetó por la cadera para ayudar a guiarla, embistiéndola desde abajo también. Se deleitó con la vista que le otorgaba y dejó que ella le hiciera el amor como deseara por el resto de la noche, completamente perdido bajo su hechizo.

Las horas pasaron y el cuervo lo observó todo. Parecía llorar a veces, pero ellos no le prestaron mayor atención. Si el cuervo quería mirar, que mirara. Él no les iba a arruinar su noche de entrega, de fusión, de amor.

Elizabeth terminó rendida sobre el pecho de Ciel, con una sonrisa en los labios y rodeándolo posesivamente. Él la dejó hacer, como estaba seguro que le dejaría hacer absolutamente todo en esa vida y se dedicó a darle caricias sutiles y tiernas en los hombros, mientras ella observaba la ventana con ojos entrecerrados. Allí ya no había ningún cuervo, sólo quedaban algunas plumas dispersas, negras y brillantes. Esas mismas plumas comenzaron a revolotear cuando Lizzy pegó los párpados dispuesta a dormir y se aglutinaron a la espalda de Sebastian, quien ascendió hasta la ventana en su forma demoníaca, con el rostro estoico, frío y distante, pero la mirada que delataba el dolor profundo clavado en su alma.

Ciel notó como la ventana se abría impetuosamente mientras él besaba la frente de su dormida esposa. Se sobresaltó y buscó su pistola bajo la almohada, pero al notar de quién se trataba, suspiró tranquilo e incluso sonrió.

—Volviste —dijo, bajando la guardia—. De alguna forma siempre supe que vendrías este día, aunque no es el momento para hablar sobre nuestros asuntos…—hizo una pausa, depositó la pistola sobre la cómoda y se separó un poco de Lizzy—. Ya abandonaste esas ideas extrañas que tenías, ¿verdad?

Ciel dejó a su esposa a un lado, la abrigó bien y salió de la cama sin pudor ni preocupaciones. Se colocó la bata y la ajustó para cubrirse. Sebastian no parecía querer moverse de la ventana, ni siquiera entrar a la habitación que a su gusto tenía un aroma nauseabundo a sexo y a mujer. Se paró sobre el alféizar aún sin pronunciar palabra, pero dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

—No son ideas extrañas —su voz sonó furiosa—, mas no pienso insistir en ello. Mi deseo era impedir la boda, pero llegué demasiado tarde.

Entró finalmente a la habitación y lo observó todo. Sabía que ya no tenía ningún tipo de unión real con Ciel y que esa mujer que estaba sobre la cama, durmiendo apaciblemente después de poseerlo en todos los sentidos, de todas las formas en las que él nunca había podido; era quien había ganado. Realmente comenzaba a pensar que debía ser un buen perdedor y admitir su derrota, pero la sola idea fue desechada un segundo después de haber cruzado por su mente. El marqués lo miró fijamente tras escuchar las palabras que Sebastian le dirigió. De alguna forma, esperaba ver su sonrisa hipócrita y una felicitación de su parte, pasando del tema para hablar de cosas realmente importantes. Pero ese ya no era su mayordomo y una parte de sí, le reclamaba por ello.

—No veo por qué impedir mi boda, tú mismo dijiste en esa carta que yo debía seguir con mi vida, con mis planes —le miró de arriba hacia abajo. Se sentía inquieto.

—Sé lo que escribí, pero no soy el tipo de persona que acostumbra perder, Ciel —dijo, acercándose a la cama para observar más de cerca a Lizzy—. Perdí el contrato que me concedía tu alma por una negligencia de mi abuelo y perdí todo lo demás por esta maldita mujer.

Extendió su mano, con las uñas sobresaliendo como garras y trató de clavarlas en la cabeza de la marquesa, pero ella se movió, como esquivándolo en sueños, antes de abrir los ojos. Observó el lugar confundida, mas no aterrada. Buscó a su marido con la vista y lo encontró prácticamente congelado detrás de Sebastian… porque era Sebastian, ¿verdad?, ¿qué hacía con esas ropas tan peculiares?

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? —le preguntó, sujetándolo del brazo—. ¡No te metas con Lizzy!

—Ya no puedes darme órdenes, Ciel —se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

Acercó su garra al rostro de la chica y ella retrocedió, cubriéndose pudorosamente. Se bajó de la cama, aunque tenía las piernas temblorosas, y buscó su bata con la mirada. Estaba cerca. La tomó y se la colocó de inmediato. Ophira la dejó hacer, esa mujer sin duda era interesante. Seguía sin mostrarse asustada, pese a que estaba con los sentidos completamente alerta y buscando algo con lo que defenderse. Ya no le importaba si ese era Sebastian o no, lo único que sabía era que quería dañarla a ella y posiblemente también a Ciel.

—No me importa si ya no tenemos el contrato. Te ordeno que te vayas, Sebastian. Sigues siendo mi mayordomo.

—Qué molesto.

El demonio revoloteó en torno a la habitación y lanzó hacia Lizzy seis plumas afiladas como cuchillos, la cuales ella logró esquivar apenas, llevándose un corte en la mejilla derecha. Tomó un atizador que estaba al lado de la chimenea y lo empuñó contra Sebastian como si de una espada se tratase. Aunque se sentía sumamente cansada por la intensa actividad de la noche, en sus ojos sólo había determinación y se notaba que estaba dispuesta a pelear a muerte contra quien fuera.

—Ciel, cúbrete —ordenó con voz autoritaria—. Me quiere a mí y yo sé defenderme sola. No le daré el placer de matarme sin luchar. Aun cuando él es uno de los mejores guerreros que he visto, confío en saber defenderme de él.

El marqués observó a su esposa parada en medio de la habitación, con el cabello revuelto, las piernas temblorosas y una sencilla bata cubriendo su desnudez, empuñando un atizador para oponerse a un jodido demonio. Sin duda esa no era la dama que había querido ver en ella. Era una guerrera tan brava como la más valerosa amazona. Si antes le había parecido Afrodita, ahora se había transformado en la encarnación misma de Atenea, aquella a la que ni Ares había podido vencer en batalla.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se cruzó en el rostro de Sebastian. ¿Realmente creía esa niñita híbrida dormida que podría contra él?, le parecía bastante gracioso, aunque comenzaba a sentir sus energías abandonarlo nuevamente. Lo mejor sería actuar de prisa. Mientras estuviera embarazado no podía darse el lujo de desgastarse en peleas idiotas.

Hizo el primero movimiento y volvió a lanzarle sus plumas negras como lo hacía siempre con la cubertería de plata. Ella esquivó el ataque nuevamente, esta vez más rápido que antes y se abalanzó contra él, usando el atizador de manera similar a un florete, aunque soportándola con las dos manos. Embistió a Sebastian con su improvisada arma, aunque este no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para esquivar el ataque. Ciel optó por mantenerse al margen y aunque moría de ganas por defender a su esposa, le había quedado bastante claro que en esa pelea él era el premio, no uno de los contendientes.

Lizzy ejecutaba movimientos perfectos de esgrima uno tras otro, sin saber exactamente de dónde venían sus renovadas energías y fuerzas. Sebastian esquivaba los ataques con la misma facilidad y perfección con la que los realizaba su oponente y, además, devolvía cada golpe con sus afiladas plumas; revoloteando por aquí y allá para colocarse delante, detrás o sobre ella, buscando los mejores ángulos de ataque y pese a ello, Lizzy siempre lograba esquivar la mayoría de los golpes mortales. Tenía ya varios cortes superficiales en el cuerpo y su bata estaba rasgada, eso era cierto, pero también lo era que los movimientos de Sebastian se volvían torpes con el pasar del tiempo y fue algo que ella aprovechó.

Correteó con él por toda la habitación, notando que mientras ella sentía renovadas sus fuerzas por la adrenalina, a él se le agitaba la respiración y se mostraba agotado. Cuando notó que el demonio no podía volar, consiguió acorralarlo para darle una embestida fatal con el atizador justo a la altura del vientre. Al advertir la estrategia y por puro instinto, Sebastian no trató de correr, si no de protegerse. Colocó sus manos juntas y extendidas frente a su abdomen y fueron estas las que terminaron como brocheta en el alargado trozo de metal. Rechinó los dientes y se recostó en la pared. Estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar.

Lizzy respiraba agitada frente al demonio herido, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder ahora. Él había logrado frenar el impacto con sus manos, pero ahora las tenía ambas inútiles y se veía realmente mal. Ciel se acercó y tomó a su esposa por los hombros para retirarla de donde estaba. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Michaelis, parecía demasiado cansado para seguir peleando, prácticamente estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Tiró de la campana del mayordomo con insistencia y en unos cuantos segundos entró Kevin a la habitación. Se sorprendió y encolerizó ante la escena, dirigiéndose hasta Ophira para liberarlo del atizador de un tirón que lo hizo desmayarse en el acto, completamente agotado.

—¿Qué mierdas pasó aquí? —preguntó Kevin, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte del otro demonio entre sus brazos.

—No estoy muy segura, ni entiendo el porqué, pero él entró en nuestra habitación y trató de matarme —respondió Elizabeth, aferrada a su marido.

—Dijo que era tarde para impedir la boda. Creo que perder el contrato le afectó mucho más a él que a mí —especuló el marqués—. Por favor llévatelo, está completamente enloquecido.

—Me lo llevaré, pero no porque sea una orden —dijo el demonio moreno—. Lo hago porque él necesita descansar. Usted sabe de su condición, actualmente apenas puede sostenerse en pie sin problemas, aunque al parecer es lo suficientemente valeroso para sostener una batalla que, aunque sea contra una humana, en su estado es demasiado peligrosa.

Sin decir más, Kevin dio media vuelta y salió de allí con Ophira en brazos, dispuesto a devolverlo al infierno. Elizabeth se le quedó mirando a Ciel, todavía conmocionada y confundida por todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué fue todo eso, Ciel?, somos esposos y se supone que entre…

—Te lo diré todo —interrumpió—, pero es una historia demasiado larga. Será mejor que te sientes o recuestes nuevamente en la cama. Verás, todo comenzó hace diez años, cuando tras el incendio…

La voz de Phantomhive le relató entonces una historia increíble, que, si no fuera porque hacía encajar piezas que la tenían desconcertada desde que Ciel volvió, no habría creído ni en un millón de años.

_Continuará… tal vez (?)_

**\------------------------------**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^**

**¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)**

**¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Por la Tarde, ese Mayordomo, Reconciliado

**Capítulo 9: Por la Tarde, ese Mayordomo, Reconciliado**

_Querido Sebastian:_

_Han pasado un par de meses desde mi última carta. Sé que esperas mis noticias ansiosamente, pero desde que Lizzy está explorando su parte demoníaca es cada vez más difícil encontrar un momento para escribirte sin que ella lo note, pues está cada día más suspicaz._

_La verdad me parece increíble que haya pasado ya casi un año desde nuestro último encuentro. Realmente no es un recuerdo muy grato y desde entonces todo ha sido muy extraño. Sabes que durante todo este tiempo Lizzy y yo nos dedicamos a aprender las artes básicas de los demonios, tanto las mágicas como las militares. Todo esto, por supuesto, para explorar y dominar nuestras recién descubiertas habilidades. Kevin ha sido de mucha ayuda y nos ha explicado demasiado sobre el infierno, tanto que en estos dos meses al fin he terminado por creer todo tipo de cosas inauditas respecto a los demonios, especialmente a los de tu clase._

_Kevin me cuenta sobre ti y el crecimiento de nuestro hijo, cosa que estoy comenzando a aceptar e incluso me emociona un poco. Creo que al final será mi único heredero, pues, aunque lo hemos intentado mucho con Lizzy, ella simplemente no ha logrado embarazarse. Eso la desanima bastante, pero no es algo de lo que deba hablar en esta carta._

_Sé que reunirnos es sumamente difícil, pues cualquiera que intente ayudarnos con eso caería en una grave falta por órdenes de tu abuelo y también sé que te tiene bastante vigilado para que no vuelvas al mundo humano al menos hasta que finalice tu embarazo, pero muero por verte. Finalmente estoy aprendiendo a convocar portales y es muy posible que dentro de poco pueda estar contigo y con mi hijo. Realmente tengo mucha curiosidad por verte embarazado (por_ 'bizarre' _que eso suene) y deseo acariciar a nuestro bebé, aunque todavía le falten algunos meses para nacer._

_Iré la próxima semana si todo sale bien. Por favor espérame tan ansiosamente como yo espero verte._

_Se despide de ti el padre de tu hijo, Ciel Phantomhive._

Ophira sonrió sutilmente tras leer la carta por enésima vez en esa semana. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo, notó una inexplicable felicidad apoderarse completamente de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir como si se encontrara en medio de una centena de felinos de diferentes razas y tipos.

Se incorporó de la cama con un poco de dificultad por el peso extra de su embarazo y buscó en su armario la túnica negra con detalles bordados en oro que le había regalado su abuelo hacía poco menos de un mes. A decir verdad, habiendo recorrido ya dos terceras partes de su embarazo, no se sentía para nada sexy con su atuendo de cuero negro que lo dejaba medio desnudo. Incluso había dejado de utilizar las botas altas actualmente. Se miró frente al espejo y soltó un largo suspiro de resignación. Su propia actitud lo hacía sentir idiota, pero realmente ver a Ciel en ese momento y aferrarse a la ilusión que le causaba la carta suponía para él una especie de liberación de lo que consideraba su condena de arresto domiciliario, pues, aunque pudiera transitar libremente por el infierno y sus alrededores, a él esa dimensión le quedaba pequeña.

Salió volando por la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió hacia Las Puertas del Infierno, lugar en el que citó a Ciel para ese día. Esperó una media hora hasta que vio abrirse un portal, por el cual salió aquel apuesto joven de veinticuatro años con un parche en el ojo derecho y una mirada rojiza en el izquierdo. Sintió su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no perder el decoro y saltarle encima. No era algo propio de él, aunque estaba jodidamente feliz de verlo.

Ciel se sintió desconcertado unos instantes, pues era la primera vez que abría un portal hacia ese lugar él solo y notó que le consumía demasiadas energías. Sin embargo, tras un pequeño mareo inicial y unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para acostumbrarse al pesado aire del infierno, observó al demonio que había ido a recogerlo y le sonrió, acercándose hacia él un tanto vacilante. Había notado el abultamiento a la altura del estómago y aún no lo creía del todo.

—Bienvenido al Infierno, Joven amo —saludó el exmayordomo negro, haciendo una corta reverencia a Ciel.

—Hola, Sebastian —respondió él sin dejar de sonreír, aunque un poco distante—. Este último año te ha sentado de maravilla —murmuró, sin dejar de recorrerlo con los ojos.

El mayor no pudo ocultar su alegría por el cumplido y le sonrió a Ciel sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos brillaron de forma especial tras escucharlo, aunque en cuanto lo notó, trató de volver un tanto más sutil su expresión.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Si así lo desea podemos entrar a la ciudad, me gustaría mostrarle el lugar —ofreció, deseoso de deslumbrar a Ciel—. Es bastante interesante y tenemos cosas con las que los humanos ni siquiera sueñan aún.

—Eso suena bastante bien, pero me gustaría charlar un poco contigo primero, en un lugar más privado. Además estoy cansado por el viaje, es bastante agotador.

—Es cierto, fue su primera vez —sonrió de medio lado—. Vamos a mi habitación entonces, ahí podrá descansar un rato antes de explorar la ciudad.

—Por supuesto, acepto tu ofrecimiento. Creo que en un par de horas habré descansado lo suficiente.

Ophira asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para ordenarle a Kaled que los dejara pasar; él miró con recelo a Ciel, pero finalmente abrió la puerta de par en par, pues no podía resistirse a la orden de un superior. El mayor desplegó sus alas y alzó vuelo sin cruzar palabra. Ciel hizo aparecer en su espalda unas pequeñas alas de dragón y revoloteó un poco antes de poder seguirle el paso al mayor. Volaron sobre aquel lugar, esquivando el tráfico de demonios que viajaban de la misma forma y llegaron a la ventana de la habitación de Ophira en un par de minutos. La abrió y entró, girándose luego para ayudar a Ciel en su aterrizaje, aunque el marqués se negó a recibir ayuda, demostrando que tenía bien dominado el arte de entrar a las habitaciones por la ventana.

—Así que ésta es tu habitación… —murmuró Phantomhive—. Es muy elegante.

—Gracias. Me gusta mantenerla así. Luego le mostraré los pequeños museos de objetos humanos que poseo. Tengo cosas que los humanos ni siquiera creerían que existieron —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ciel caminó hacia la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Sebastian hizo lo mismo a su lado, para mirarlo más de cerca. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Phantomhive, quien se echó de espaldas al colchón, dejando que se desajustara su ropa y su camisa se subiera un poco para mostrar un trozo de la piel de su abdomen. Miró al demonio con cierto aire de inocencia, como si todo aquello fuera un accidente del que él no estaba consciente.

—¿Por qué me sigues tratando como si fueras mi mayordomo, siendo que ya no hay un pacto? —preguntó en un tono de voz casual.

Ophira no supo qué responder en ese instante, pues recién notó que lo hacía. Esquivó la mirada de Ciel mientras pensaba al respecto. Le tomó a penas unas milésimas de segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que él notara su inseguridad, la que de inmediato pasó del autoreproche a la molestia, pues reconoció para sí mismo que no quería romper el vínculo que lo unía al alma del marqués, aunque ahora ya lo hubiera perdido todo de él. Ese era un hecho que simplemente se negaba a aceptar.

—Supongo que es costumbre —respondió con simpleza—. ¿Le molesta?

—No realmente —Phantomhive se le quedó mirando al abdomen abultado del demonio—. ¿Puedo tocar? —preguntó, acercando su mano hasta Ophira.

El exmayordomo se sintió nervioso ante esa petición y asintió suavemente. ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso de ventipocos pudiera hacer sentir así a un demonio de más de tres mil años?, era algo simplemente ridículo. Él se sentía ridículo, débil y vulnerable ante el marqués. Sintió su mano ligeramente temblorosa tocarle el abdomen. El bebé pateó ante el contacto y Ciel retiró rápidamente la mano, sorprendido.

—¿Eso fue...? —comenzó la pregunta, pero Sebastian lo interrumpió.

—Sí, fue... —inhaló y exhaló, tratando de calmarse un poco, pues su corazón latía demasiado rápido— fue nuestro hijo —dijo finalmente—. Parece contento de que esté aquí. No ha dejado de moverse desde que nos encontramos.

—¿Puedo tocarlo otra vez? —preguntó extendiendo la mano nuevamente.

—Por supuesto.

Le tomó la mano para que la posara nuevamente sobre su vientre. Lo retuvo allí cuando el bebé volvió a patear y luego lo soltó, dejando que él explorara con libertad. El marqués juntó su otra mano en el abdomen de Sebastian y lo observó a los ojos mientras lo acariciaba sobre la tela. Se había dibujado una sonrisa en su rosto. El demonio notó el gesto y se sintió bastante feliz también. Al parecer, eso había terminado de convencer a Ciel sobre la veracidad del embarazo y realmente le enternecía ser padre. O al menos eso era lo que deseaba creer.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? —murmuró Ophira.

Ciel no respondió. Había estado notando las reacciones de su demonio desde que llegó al Infierno y supo que ese era el momento ideal para estirar su cuello y buscar un beso de la boca contraria, el cual no tardó en llegar. Sebastian atrapó los labios del híbrido sin dudarlo un segundo, lo abrazó por los costados y lo hizo pegarse lo más posible a su cuerpo, mientras trataba de abrirse paso con su lengua en los aún cerrados labios de Ciel. Él llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello del mayor y cerró los ojos a la vez que abría su boca para permitir al demonio explorarla por completo. Buscó su lengua con la propia, pero se dejó dominar en seguida, permitiendo incluso que Ophira explorara su alma con aquel beso, que lo sintiera cerca y notara lo dispuesto que estaba de entregarse a él en todos los sentidos. El exmayordomo lo notó inevitablemente y no dudó en recorrer con sus manos la espalda de Ciel, brindándole caricias que poco a poco fueron volviéndose más atrevidas. Los besos tampoco se detuvieron, al contrario, se volvieron cada vez más apasionados y húmedos. Ciel sentía que Sebastian deseaba robarle el alma a besos y realmente no era algo tan lejano a la verdad. Él le correspondía de la misma forma, notando el calor subir por su cuerpo rápidamente. Trató de alejarse un poco luego de un rato, pero el demonio mayor no se lo permitió.

—Ciel… —murmuró entre besos—. Déjame hacerte el amor, por favor —rogó a su oído, sin apenas separar los labios de la piel del marqués.

El menor se tensó ligeramente ante aquella petición, pero se relajó pronto, dirigiéndose hacia el oído de Sebastian para responder:

—Haremos el amor hasta que no podamos más —dio un pequeño mordisco en su oreja—. ¿Sigues sin usar ropa interior? —preguntó en tono juguetón, mientras guiaba sus manos para colarlas debajo de la túnica.

—Descúbrelo —respondió con picardía.

Con un simple hechizo, Sebastian desnudó a Ciel por completo y se dedicó a recorrer su piel con la boca, dando besos, lametones y pequeñas succiones por su pecho. Él se dejó hacer, mientras recorría el cuerpo de su exmayordomo con las manos por debajo de la túnica. Ophira se situó en su abdomen y dio algunos mordiscos suaves, mostrándole luego sus colmillos. Al notarlo, el marqués imitó la acción, dejando ver también unos colmillos más pequeños, pero bastante afilados. De la misma forma varió el color de sus ojos, que ahora se veían de un rojo más intenso; tras esta acción no pudo controlarse más y se abalanzó contra el demonio puro, rotando las posiciones para quedar sobre él.

Se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos, pero antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar, Phantomhive le sujetó las manos con fuerza sobrehumana y repartió algunos mordiscos bruscos en su pecho. Esta acción le pareció un reto directo al príncipe, quien, con un movimiento rápido colocó a Ciel bajo su propio cuerpo, aplastándolo con su peso y sujetando fuertemente sus manos tras él.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó a su oído—. No puedes tratarme así. Sigo siendo más fuerte que tú.

El abdomen de Sebastian presionaba contra la espalda de su ex amo y este podía notar la por demás extraña sensación de “pataditas” directo en su columna vertebral. Se notaba que su hijo estaba incómodo en esa posición y, además, que era tan malhumorado como sus dos padres. Ciel trató de zafarse, pero al parecer Ophira andaba demasiado bien de energías últimamente, porque su agarre era firme. Lo miró de reojo.

—Sebastian, suéltame —pidió en tono de orden—. Esto podría hacerle daño a nuestro bebé. Creo que lo estás aplastando con la posición en la que estamos.

—No puedes ordenarme ahora —le dijo al oído, con una voz profunda que estremeció a Ciel hasta los huesos—. No vuelvas a desafiarme. Estoy un poco sensible últimamente.

—No... —se mordió la lengua antes de lanzarle otro reto directo—. Lo siento —respondió finalmente—. Suéltame ahora, por favor —rogó.

—No —susurró el mayor a su oído y le dio un mordisco suave en la oreja—, entrégate a mí como te entregaste a ella aquella noche.

El aliento caliente de Ophira chocó contra su oreja y un nuevo estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo. Cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de relajarse para poder ceder y tras unos segundos, logró controlarse.

—A ti me une algo demasiado importante, algo que ella no ha podido darme y posiblemente nunca pueda hacerlo... —hizo una pausa corta—, por eso, ahora quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma.

Aquellas palabras salieron con su voz demoníaca y tuvieron el efecto esperado en Sebastian, quien aflojó el agarre, irguiéndose para quedar sentado sobre los muslos del conde.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba escuchar eso.

Se levantó de la cama para que Ciel se acomodara y mientras lo hacía, trató de desnudarse, pero al final no pudo quitarse la túnica por completo. Siempre había sido un hombre muy preocupado por su apariencia y ahora se veía horriblemente gordo, según él mismo. El marqués notó ese titubeo y, sonriendo de medio lado, se levantó de la cama para quitarle la túnica al demonio, pero él se resistió un poco, sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede?, ya me tienes desnudo, Sebastian. Es justo que tú también lo estés. Nunca antes te incomodó mostrarte ante mí.

—No me incomoda —suspiró e hizo una corta pausa—. Está bien, sí me incomoda —admitió, a regañadientes—. Odio como me veo en este momento. Es lo más antierótico que he visto en mi vida y eso que me he topado con cosas muy grotescas.

Sin duda, esa confesión era demasiado tierna para Ciel. Sonrió e insistió en alzarle la túnica hasta arriba del abdomen, dejando descubierto el abultamiento de su embarazo.

—No seas idiota. Así te ves hermoso. Me entran unas ganas tremendas de hacerte el amor al verte así.

Se arrodilló frente a él y depositó algunos besos en la parte alta de su vientre, acompañados de suaves caricias. El bebé se movía, aparentemente buscando el contacto de Ciel. Ophira no recordaba haber estado más sonrojado y feliz en su vida.

—Ciel... —murmuró, observando sus actitudes.

El menor terminó de desvestir a su exmayordomo y guio sus labios, descendiendo a la ingle, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo retroceder hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Sebastian le dejó actuar, se acomodó mirando hacia el elegante dosel que le ocultaba el techo y abrió un poco las piernas para recibir las atenciones del marqués. El violento sonrojo que lo asaltó al sentir las atenciones en su abdomen había pasado; era un poco irónico, pero se sentía menos avergonzado al sentir la lengua de Ciel recorriendo su miembro que ante las tiernas caricias anteriores.

Una de las manos de Phantomhive recorría sus muslos sutilmente, acariciándolos con delicadeza, mientras su boca se ocupaba de engullir su miembro, ayudándose con la otra mano. Sintió los labios aprisionar su pene y dejó salir un jadeo. No estaba seguro de que Ciel supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, así que se esforzó por reprimir su instinto y no moverse demasiado en ese momento. La lengua se enrollaba con torpeza en torno a su piel, las manos ahora jugueteaban con sus testículos y descendían por momentos a su trasero. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a moverse lentamente contra la boca del menor, tratando de no lastimarlo o provocarle arcadas. No estaba seguro de que pudiera tolerar una reacción similar.

Aquel jugueteo duró unos pocos minutos, solo el tiempo suficiente para que Ophira obtuviera una erección. Luego de eso, sujetó a Ciel con firmeza y lo atrajo con un movimiento rápido para buscar nuevamente sus labios. Generó apenas un roce, antes de colocar al menor bajo su cuerpo. Se retiró algunos centímetros y dedicó largos segundos a contemplarlo. El marqués se sonrojó al sentirse expuesto ante la mirada amorosa y cargada de deseo que le dedicaba el mayor. Desvió la vista tratando de ocultarse, pero Sebastian se lo impidió, sujetándolo por la barbilla. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Ciel pudo notar todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro del alma de su demonio. Él le permitió examinarlo y le entregó con ese simple gesto toda su confianza, e incluso su amor.

Sus pieles desnudas se rozaban entre sí y el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba. Ophira soltó la barbilla de su ex amo y se recostó por completo sobre su cuerpo, aunque cuidando no aplastarlo. Unió nuevamente sus labios en un beso corto e inocente, antes de repetir la acción numerosas veces. Ciel lo rodeó con sus brazos cuando sintió que el beso se prolongaba y jadeó, dejando penetrar en su boca la hábil lengua del mayor.

Tal como lo había advertido antes, los besos de Sebastian parecían querer llevarse su alma; sin embargo, esta vez sintió algo diferente: un amor casi tangible que le era entregado en el beso. El mayor cerró los ojos y mostró por completo su alma a Ciel, dejándolo experimentar lo que deseara con él. Ciel se sintió abrumado al notar lo que estaba sucediendo y su propia alma se cerró parcialmente. Ophira lo percibió, su amado no estaba siendo completamente honesto, pero era claro de que al menos una parte de él correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se separó de sus labios y suspiró largamente antes de reanudar las atenciones en el cuerpo de Ciel. Atacó su cuello, depositando allí algunos besos que intercalaba con lamidas y pequeñas succiones, buscando marcar su piel, reclamarlo como suyo.

Sus penes se frotaban con el contacto y la excitación crecía cada vez más en ambos. Ciel, con los labios entreabiertos, jadeaba y suspiraba de placer, soltando por momentos alguno que otro gemido. Mierda que todo aquello se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a recorrer el cuerpo del demonio con sus manos.

Abrió los ojos al sentir un par de dedos explorando entre sus nalgas y contuvo un quejido. Suspiró, se relajó y buscó el oído de su exmayordomo.

—E-espera… —jadeó, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de Sebastian—. Eso no me resulta agradable —dijo, volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado.

El demonio le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. A su parecer, el marqués se veía demasiado adorable con ese sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, la respiración agitada, su piel brillante por el sudor y los ojos llenos de vergüenza e inseguridad, lo cual podía percibirse pese a sus intentos de ocultarlo. Acarició su rostro con ternura y volvió su sonrisa un tanto comprensiva, mientras hacía que el híbrido lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿No confía en mí, joven amo? —preguntó con voz suave.

Dirigió su mirada a él. Desde sus gestos hasta esa forma de hablarle trataban de transmitirle confianza y la honesta intención de no lo dañaría nunca. Ciel suspiró pesadamente y negó con suavidad, casi como si no deseara hacerlo. Sintió ahora un nuevo movimiento, un tanto brusco, que provenía del abdomen de Sebastian y se sobresaltó un poco.

—Creo que él también desea que confíes en mí. No podría dañarte, aunque quisiera.

—Nunca he desconfiado —respondió el marqués—. Sé que no me dañarías, sin embargo, no me siento cómodo con esta posición. No es algo que disfrute realmente. ¿A ti te gusta?

—Solo si la persona que lo hará es experta en el tema —respondió nuevamente con un dejo de burla en su voz—. Pero si así lo prefieres, podemos parar esto aquí.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Ciel no lo dejó. Rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. No podía permitir que Sebastian se le escapara así como así. No ahora que lo tenía justo en donde lo quería.

—No te vayas —murmuró a su oído—, dejaré que me lo hagas. Te necesito. Te… —titubeó un poco— quiero —soltó finalmente con un suspiro.

Aquellas palabras sonaban sinceras y sin duda Ophira deseaba creer ciegamente en ellas, aunque seguía habiendo algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en los sentimientos que le transmitía Ciel. Decidió no cuestionar sus intenciones y sin responder, volvió a unir sus labios, invadiendo inmediatamente su boca por completo.

Los besos que otorgaba a Ciel eran mucho más que simples contactos carnales. Eran su verdadera forma de hacer el amor, uniendo su alma con la del hombre que estaba destinado a ser su pareja inmortal, tal como lo veía él, al menos. De hecho, para él esos besos eran más que suficiente en la mayoría de los casos y de no ser porque deseaba sentir a Ciel tan entregado a él como lo había visto hacía un año con Elizabeth, no habría dudado en abandonar por completo las atenciones físicas. Pero como no era el caso, su mano izquierda descendió para atrapar ambas erecciones y comenzar un lento movimiento de caderas, mientras la derecha toqueteaba la mesa al lado de la cama, buscando un botecito que contenía aceite de vainilla, para lubricarlo.

Debido a que el nivel de transformación demoníaca que usaba en presencia de Ciel nunca distaba mucho de su apariencia humana, sus dedos mantenían las uñas cortas, lo cual era extremadamente útil en ese instante. Volvió a acariciar en medio de las nalgas del menor y éste se tensó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sólo hazlo de una maldita vez —gruñó Ciel—. No pienso quedarme aquí todo el día

.

Sebastian rio por lo bajo y volvió a poseer su boca, mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en el cuerpo del menor. Él ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y se aferró con más fuerzas al demonio puro. Mordió sus labios, antes de lograr relajar su cuerpo.

Tardó un poco en adaptarse a la intromisión y cuando finalmente lo logró, comenzó a mover un poco su cadera. Terminó el beso y los labios de Sebastian volvían a centrarse en su cuello. A su mente regresaron los recuerdos de la última vez tuvo sexo con Sebastian. En aquel entonces aún era su mayordomo y, aunque lo negara, se había sentido especialmente bien gracias al afrodisíaco. Al menos, físicamente.

Cerró los ojos cuando notó un flashazo de placer recorrer su cuerpo. No tenía dudas de que el demonio sabía cómo tocarlo y ya comenzaba a hacerlo estremecer. Se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando algunos jadeos. Sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer el cuerpo del mayor, explorándolo por completo.

Las preliminares se alargaron lo que a Ciel le pareció una eternidad, aunque para Sebastian significó apenas un instante. A decir verdad, ninguno notó conscientemente en qué momento ambos comenzaron a gemir más acaloradamente y a necesitar cada vez más del otro.

—Ahh… Sebastian —jadeó el marqués—. Hazlo ya —rogó, con la mente nublada por el placer.

—Como usted ordene, joven amo —murmuró a su oído.

El mayor alzó la cadera del híbrido y le separó ligeramente las piernas. Le costó un poco encontrar una posición cómoda debido al abultamiento de su vientre por el embarazo, pero después de intentarlo por algunos segundos, logró que la barriga no estorbara mucho y se adentró en él lentamente.

Phantomhive clavó sus uñas en los brazos de su demonio y arqueó su espalda. Aquella acción siempre dolía, sin embargo, estaba demasiado excitado como para que eso le importara demasiado. Cuando Sebastian terminó de entrar, buscó sus labios nuevamente para un beso intenso.

En esta ocasión, el alma de Ciel se volvió un poco más hermética. El demonio pudo sentir que le estaba negando el acceso a cada vez más sentimientos, aunque asumía que esto era por la falta de experiencia al exponer su alma. Seguramente aún tenía muchas inseguridades al respecto.

—Te amo –murmuró Ophira contra sus labios, tras separarse un poco.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gemido bastante largo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de comprender el que a Ciel le costara formular una respuesta para corresponder aquel sentimiento, ya que sabía lo mucho que se le dificultaba expresar cualquier cosa que no fuera molestia o enojo.

—Quiero acariciar tus alas —pidió de pronto el menor.

Ophira se detuvo por un segundo, descolocado por la extraña petición en ese momento, sin embargo, expuso sus alas y las colocó al alcance de Ciel. Él las acarició desde la punta hasta el tronco en la espalda del mayor y descubrió allí una zona erógena, ante un gemido involuntario de parte del demonio. Sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a estimular la zona. Sebastian lo dejó hacer y apoyó los brazos sobre la cama, para poder sostenerse, mientras su cuerpo volvía a moverse cada vez más rápido en el interior de Ciel.

Ambos estaban ya demasiado calientes. El placer carnal se encontraba muy cerca de su límite para los dos. El marqués bajó sus manos para apretar las nalgas del demonio y lo aprisionó con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Él, tomó con una mano el pene de Ciel y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, pues sentía también su orgasmo acercarse.

Sebastian arremetía violentamente contra Ciel en esos últimos momentos de placer. Decidió enfocarse en el plano físico y dejar los asuntos del alma para después. Al marqués, aquello no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. Dejó que su cuerpo respondiera por sí mismo y repartió apasionadas caricias por todo el cuerpo del mayor, tratando de enfocarse en acariciar el nacimiento de sus alas. Esas atenciones realmente enloquecieron al príncipe demoníaco y, pese al autocontrol del que siempre se había jactado, se corrió sin previo aviso en el interior del híbrido.

Phantomhive se retorció al sentirse inundado con el semen de su exmayordomo y soltó algunos gruñidos, dirigiendo su mano ahora hacia su propio miembro, para masturbarse, pues Sebastian lo había soltado, tratando de sostenerse sobre la cama sin aplastarlo. El marqués llegó a su clímax segundos después. El demonio se le había quedado viendo sin decir ni hacer nada después del orgasmo, le sonrió después de unos momentos y luego salió de él para recostarse a su lado en la cama y abrazarlo con bastante ternura.

Ciel, por su parte, se sentía bastante extraño y viscoso. No era una sensación muy agradable, sin embargo, no tuvo los ánimos suficientes para separarse y ordenarle a Sebastian que le preparara un baño tibio, así que se limitó a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

—Ciel… —murmuró el demonio, después de largo rato.

El marqués ya estaba casi dormido y apenas logró contestar con un gemido desganado. Entreabrió los ojos y lo observó. No necesitó demasiado para notar la mirada de alegría que tenía su demonio. Después de todo, aquello había valido bastante la pena.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sintió una caricia suave en su mejilla, un beso corto en los labios y, al final, un asfixiante abrazo contra el pecho de su exmayordomo. Suspiró. Se sentía como uno de esos pobres gatos que tantas veces le había visto aplastar a Sebastian.

—Te lo dije antes, en medio del sexo. Estoy convencido de que te amo —dijo en voz bastante baja, a su oído.

Ciel tardó un poco en contestar, no estaba seguro de qué debería decir, o siquiera de qué era lo que sentía. Estaba seguro de amar a su esposa, sin embargo, también sentía algo muy fuerte por Sebastian. Él pareció notar su confusión y lo liberó un poco del abrazo.

—No tienes por qué responder nada ahora mismo. Solo deseaba decirlo sin que parezca una confesión forzada por el calor del momento.

—Sebastian —susurró—. Realmente estoy un poco confundido. Nunca he sido bueno hablando sobre estas cosas y lo sabes, pero creo que te lo he demostrado, ¿no? —lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. Ahora era él quien acariciaba la mejilla del demonio—. Si no te amara, no me habría entregado a ti de esta forma.

Depositó otro beso corto en sus labios y volvió a acurrucarse contra él, ocultándose en su pecho.

—Eres mío. Aunque no exista un contrato entre nosotros, tenemos algo más fuerte que nos une y ambos son míos —deslizó sutilmente una de sus manos por el abdomen del demonio—. En cuanto él nazca, quiero que ambos vengan a vivir a mi casa.

Sin duda, escuchar esa noticia hizo reaccionar gratamente a Ophira. Sonrió de forma involuntaria y estrujó entre sus brazos al marqués, notoriamente emocionado.

—Por supuesto. Creo que hay una forma de renovar el contrato, pero en mi estado podría ser riesgoso hacerlo, pues el bebé consume la mayoría de mis energías.

—Está bien, por ahora no hay prisas. He esperado bastante para tener mi venganza. Puedo esperar unos cuantos meses más.

—Tan solo faltan seis —respondió, sonriendo.

—Es poco tiempo. Aunque me queda una duda, ¿es posible que pactemos aún si soy un demonio híbrido?

—Sí, aunque el contrato cambiaría un poco, pero son detalles que no deben preocuparnos por el momento.

—El contrato anterior contemplaba que yo te entregara mi alma humana, pero ahora no estoy seguro si la conservo.

—Tu alma humana está siendo asimilada bastante rápido por tu lado demoníaco, dentro de medio siglo no tendrás esos cambios extraños que experimentas ahora, pues ambas partes se habrán fusionado por completo, mientras podemos pactar con esa energía que aún no ha sido consumida por la parte que “despertó” en ti.

—Ese tipo de cosas me dan dolor de cabeza —se removió un poco en la cama—. ¿Podrías prepararme un baño?, me siento viscoso. Además, deseo ver las maravillas del infierno.

—Claro —se separó de él y se levantó de la cama—. Su baño nos espera, joven amo —dijo haciendo una reverencia y se inclinó sobre él, para cargarlo.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo cargó entre sus brazos y le robó cortos besos en los labios antes de llevárselo al cuarto de baño, donde ya los esperaba una bañera casi circular, lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran ambos cómodamente. Lo depositó en el agua cuidadosamente. Estaba tibia. Él se introdujo después, a su lado y lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, pero Ciel se separó.

—Necesito un poco de espacio. Ha sido demasiado contacto físico para mí —dijo, antes de hundir la mitad de su cabeza bajo el agua.

El mayor se rio. Ciel siempre se había comportado como un gatito huraño y no le extrañaba que dijera ese tipo de cosas. Nunca había sido alguien cariñoso, al menos no desde que lo conocía.

—Está bien, toma todo el espacio que quieras.

Se recostó sobre el borde de la bañera y estiró su cuerpo, buscando relajarse un poco. Phantomhive comenzó a limpiase, tratando de sacar el semen de su cuerpo. El príncipe lo notó, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención y cerró los ojos. Después de un rato, sintió a su acompañante acercarse. Abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo, se le había recostado en el hombro y parecía un poco cansado.

—Te alimentaste de mí, ¿verdad?

—Sólo un poco —respondió, con voz baja—. Pero podría devolverte tus energías si quieres.

—No, no es necesario, nuestro hijo las necesita más —acarició lentamente su abdomen—. Podrías tomar más, si gustas. Realmente quiero hacértelo a ti. Estoy seguro de tener la experiencia suficiente.

—No lo dudo, pero tampoco es necesario. Si te robo más energías no podremos visitar todos los lugares que deseas.

—Le dije a Elizabeth que estaría en Alemania por negocios. Tengo al menos una semana para pasar aquí, contigo. ¿Por qué no aprovechar el tiempo?

La mano de Ciel había descendido hasta los muslos de Sebastian, él abrió las piernas y lo dejó explorar cuanto quisiera. Le resultaba bastante agradable ese contacto.

—¿De verdad? —no iba a admitirlo, pero aquello le hacía bastante ilusión.

—Sí. Y creo que en los próximos meses tendré más viajes de este tipo. Aunque para eso tendrás que convencerme de volver, si me dejas ir arriba esta vez, quizá surja un contratiempo y tenga que permanecer unos días más en Alemania…

—Eso es un chantaje, joven amo. ¿En qué lugar aprendió trucos tan bajos? —preguntó divertido—, la verdad yo nunca tuve problemas con dejarte hacérmelo —se colocó a horcajadas sobre Ciel—, solo quería que me lo pidieras correctamente —le robó un beso juguetón.

—Debiste haberlo dicho antes.

El menor delineó el cuerpo de Sebastian con la punta de sus dedos. Se detuvo justo donde nacían sus alas, aunque en ese momento allí no había ni señas de que alguna vez hubieran existido, aun así, la zona parecía seguir siendo sensible para el demonio.

—No habría sido divertido si lo decía —susurró contra sus labios.

Aquella declaración no le pareció graciosa a Ciel y desvió el rostro. Lo había hecho rogarle sólo por un juego idiota.

—Ahora esto tendrá que parecerte divertido sin besos en los labios —dijo enfurruñado.

—Sin los besos esto será puramente físico. No habrá una verdadera conexión de nuestras almas —protestó Ophira.

—Todo es por tu culpa —sonrió con superioridad.

Empujó al exmayordomo nuevamente contra la tina y se colocó entre sus piernas, acorralándolo. Su mano derecha no perdió el tiempo y guio sus dedos a explorar entre las nalgas de Sebastian, mientras que con la palma rozaba sus testículos.

—Tienes buena mano —dijo a su oído el demonio.

—Lo sé —respondió, de la misma forma.

No iba a negarlo, esa actitud arrogante de Ciel era la que había hecho que se enamorara de él en primer lugar. Le dio un mordisco suave en la clavícula, al mismo tiempo que sentía su dedo anular presionando suavemente para entrar. Alzó un poco la cadera para dejarle un mejor acceso y finalmente el primero de los dedos del marqués se adentró en su cuerpo. Jadeó, apretándolo en su interior, distendiendo sus músculos apenas un segundo después. Ciel sonrió, comenzando a mover su dedo en el interior de Sebastian, buscando aquel punto que sabía que dispararía el placer en su cuerpo.

El mayor apoyó sus manos en el fondo de la bañera para acomodarse mejor. La sensación del agua moviéndose a su alrededor e intentando entrar en él junto al dedo de Ciel era bastante interesante, pero lo era mucho más observar las expresiones de su excontratista, tratando de encontrar su punto P. Se le notaba bastante concentrado en ello. Lo dejó explorar un poco más y luego se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído.

—Vamos, mete otro y sigue intentando.

Se había expresado en forma un tanto burlona, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Ciel. Él introdujo otro dedo con brusquedad y comenzó a mover ambos agresivamente. El demonio no pudo reprimir un quejido ante estos actos y se sujetó del borde de la bañera, abriendo un poco más las piernas.

—No me retes —sentenció con voz ligeramente amenazante.

—¿O qué? —preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con un reto directo.

—Agradece que estás embarazado —sacó violentamente ambos dedos.

Ophira jadeó ante esa acción y le miró ligeramente confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por la cabeza de ese retorcido marqués? Sintió entrar tres dedos esta vez y cerró los ojos. Phantomhive parecía haber encontrado finalmente su próstata con este último embiste, pues su cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente por el placer que experimentó en ese instante. Ciel sonrió triunfal al notarlo, su expresión era como la del vencedor de una importante batalla. Volvió a apuntar hacia allí sus dedos repetidas veces, mientras el demonio comenzó a mover su cadera rítmicamente, buscado una sensación más placentera.

Después de un rato, el exmayordomo negro sujetó la mano del menor con fuerza y este lo observó, retador. Aquel movimiento tan monótono de la mano de Ciel comenzaba a aburrirlo, pese a que él mismo se enfocaba en variarlo un poco. Sin decir nada, hizo chocar al menor con el otro extremo de la bañera y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Lo quiero ya, joven amo —murmuró a su oído.

Sostuvo el pene del menor con una de sus manos y comenzó a deslizarse sobre él, lentamente, pero Ciel no lo esperó. Lo sujetó con fuerza de la cadera y con una rápida embestida desde abajo, entró por completo en él, aprovechando la sorpresa del momento para acorralarlo nuevamente contra la bañera.

—Eres un jodido impaciente, Sebastian —dijo al notar la mueca de molestia ante la brusca intromisión.

El demonio buscó los labios de Ciel, pero éste se negó a besarlo, así que lo abrazó para no tener que mirar su rostro en ese momento. De pronto sentía que la excitación comenzaba a perderse. Al parecer el marqués no sabía tratarlo con un mínimo de delicadeza y lo que más le molestaba era esa actitud que mantenía, como si en lugar de hacerle el amor estuviera librando una guerra. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba conectar con los sentimientos de su amante momentáneo y eso lo frustraba.

Phantomhive tampoco se detuvo a preguntar qué sucedía. Se limitó a empalarlo con embestidas rápidas y enérgicas, las cuales intercambiaba luego con otras más lentas y profundas. Estaba más enfocado en demostrarle a Sebastian que era bueno haciéndolo que en sentir el momento. Tomó su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello y los hombros del mayor, quien no podía decir que no lo estuviera disfrutando en forma física, pero volvía a sentirse vacío al hacerlo con el que consideraba su alma destinada para pasar la eternidad.

Trató de olvidar el asunto y enfocarse en el sexo, en lo bien que se sentía tener las manos de Ciel acariciándolo, su miembro entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, ayudado por los movimientos que él miso hacía. Respiró agitadamente algunas veces, tratando de dispersar su mente y dejó que sus manos vagaran por todo el cuerpo de Ciel, acariciándolo, tocando sus zonas erógenas y tratando de descontrolarlo un poco más, aunque aquello fue algo que simplemente no logró hacer. El agua seguía moviéndose a la velocidad de sus cuerpos, salpicando y entrando en él junto a su amante. El sonido seguía siendo el mismo, los jadeos y gemidos de Ciel, el chapoteo del agua y la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Al no poder desahogar la frustración que le producía la prohibición de los besos, buscó la parte alta del cuello del marqués, cerca de la barbilla y se dedicó a succionar la zona para dejarle marcas notorias en el cuerpo. Luego fue ascendiendo hasta su mejilla y sin escuchar sus protestas siguió marcando su rostro. Los demonios como él eran altamente posesivos e incluso, naturalmente generaban una sustancia en su saliva que tornaba de un color bastante oscuro las marcas realizadas en medio del sexo. El objetivo de Sebastian era, sin duda, que todos en el infierno y fuera de él pudieran ver que Ciel le pertenecía.

—N-no hagas eso —jadeó el híbrido al notar que el otro llevaba demasiado tiempo succionando su mejilla—. Me desconcentras…

El exmayordomo negro obedeció y reprimió algún comentario hacia lo mucho que se estaba aburriendo en ese momento, especialmente porque tampoco lo dejaba cambiar de posición. Aunque Ciel parecía disfrutarlo bastante y prueba de ello fue que momentos después llegó a su orgasmo. Ophira notó el semen caliente llenar su interior y suspiró. Su cuerpo ya no se encontraba excitado, aunque trataba de fingir que sí para no hacer sentir mal al menor. Lo abrazó, acorralándolo entre sus brazos y se esforzó un poco por fingir un orgasmo. Ciel pareció satisfecho al sentirlo “llegar” también. Se recostó sobre su hombro, relajado.

—Deberías salir ya —murmuró segundos más tarde, a su oído.

—Umm… —se separó—. Lo siento.

Salió de él y se recostó a su lado. Aquella actividad lo había dejado cansado, aunque Ophira no le robó muchas energías en esta ocasión tampoco. El mayor aprovechó la oportunidad para apartarse un poco, se lavó y luego salió por completo de la bañera, ante la mirada de un muy extrañado Ciel

—¿Terminarás de bañarte solo? —preguntó—. Quiero descansar un rato antes de comenzar con nuestro recorrido por el infierno.

—No, báñame tú, como cuando eras mi mayordomo —le pidió—. La verdad me siento muy cansado, me cuesta un poco permanecer despierto.

Al menos eso era bueno para Ophira. Si estaba tan cansado como decía, seguramente no notaría lo insatisfactorio que había sido el sexo que sostuvieron hacía pocos momentos.

—Claro, no tengo problemas con ello.

Terminó de asear al marqués y se retiró un poco para colocarse nuevamente la túnica con magia. Alzó a Ciel de la bañera, envolviéndolo en una toalla y lo llevó hasta su cama, para depositarlo sobre la misma.

—Será mejor que descanses bien —suspiró, delineando suavemente el rostro del menor, quien se había quedado dormido—. Pretendo no dejarte descansar demasiado mientras estés aquí. Aunque tampoco volveré a dejarte ir arriba. Eres un pésimo amante.

Continuará…

\------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, espero tus comentarios ^^

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!


	11. Capítulo 10: Por la Noche, ese mayordomo, escapando

**Capítulo 10: Por la Noche, ese mayordomo, escapando**

El demonio despertó un tanto confundido. No era normal que durmiera y mucho menos luego de alimentarse, al menos no ahora que por fin su embarazo estaba bajo control. Por un segundo creyó que se había quedado dormido por lo acogedor que le resultaba estar junto a su tan ansiado amante, sin embargo, al notar él no se encontraba sobre la cama, descartó la idea.

Aquel despertar le resultó completamente extraño, impropio incluso. Se incorporó de la cama y sostuvo su cabeza. Sentía una tremenda pesadez y un aturdimiento inusual. Volvió a caer sobre el colchón y miró a su alrededor. Ciel no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la habitación. Suspiró. ¿A caso todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño? No. No podía ser un sueño. Estaba seguro de que Ciel había estado allí con él, retozando antes de caer dormido. 

Volvió a levantarse de la cama y se sostuvo de una de las columnas del dosel. Trató de concentrarse para rastrear a Phantomhive, pero no logró ubicarlo. Le atribuyó eso a que su condición era pésima. Seguramente Lucifer lo había dormido con magia. Suspiró, frustrado, y cerró los ojos un instante, mientras lograba reponerse un poco. Cuando el efecto disminuyó, comenzó a caminar un tanto tambaleante hacia la puerta. Salió hacia el pasillo y se desplazó sosteniéndose de la pared, hasta estabilizarse.

Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, sin embargo, no lograba ubicar la presencia de Ciel, por mucho que se concentrara en ello. Trató de enfocarse exclusivamente en buscarlo, pero seguía aturdido. Necesitaría la ayuda de alguien más para poder encontrarlo y precisamente ese alguien había aparecido frente a sus ojos. Allí mismo, en el pasillo, se encontraba el príncipe de la lujuria acosando a un lindo y joven ángel caído. El pobre chico parecía ser nuevo en el infierno y posiblemente estaba allí por haberse enamorado de un demonio. Al parecer, no había perdido aún sus poderes curativos, pues utilizaba una insignia que lo identificaba como sanador. Ophira se le acercó a la pareja.

—Asmodeo, por si no lo notas, el pobre chico ya está aterrado. Déjalo ir —pidió, de forma seria—. Necesito un favor de tu parte.

—¡Ophira! —exclamó el mayor y olvidó de inmediato a su presa. El ángel caído aprovechó para huir rápidamente—. ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?, creí que dormirías un tiempo más —comentó de forma casual, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su nieto.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte —dijo, desprendiéndose un poco de él—. Todo esto es obra de Lucifer, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono molesto.

—Lógicamente —respondió el otro—. Ya sabes cómo se pone con estos temas. Sale su vena protectora y no hay quién lo aguante. Creo que quiere torturar a tu amante para que se aleje de ti. No le gusta que seas el segundo plato de un plebeyo —dijo con bastante soltura.

El cuerpo de Ophira se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Asmodeo. Lo miró como si deseara matarlo con ese simple gesto y se separó de él, tirando su brazo de los hombros propios. No tenía por qué recordarle que Ciel estaba casado con su prometida de toda la vida y que él era un perdedor, que por perder, había perdido hasta el alma de Ciel.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo.

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. Todos hemos sido el segundo plato de alguien. Yo soy el segundo plato de Lucifer, por ejemplo. No dejes que eso te estrese.

—Asmodeo, solamente cállate, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para esto. Mejor dime, ¿sabes exactamente dónde está Ciel?

—Por supuesto. Se encuentra en el salón de torturas preferido de Luci. Ese donde no pueden rastrearse los condenados.

—Debí haberlo supuesto antes, pero estoy un poco aturdido —suspiró—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a liberarlo?

Asmodeo hizo una pausa. Llevó su mano hasta el mentón y fingió pensar durante algunos segundos, antes de asentir. Sonrió luego, con malicia.

—Por supuesto, pero solamente si me dejas follármelo después.

—No te atrevas —gruñó.

—Ya, no te enojes, era una broma. Aunque no me molestaría si...

—¡Asmodeo!

—Bien —bufó—. Te ayudaré, solamente por ese amor tan inmenso que le tienes. Pero, oye, déjame decirte que esa relación no es nada sana.

—Sí, claro. Los sermones para después. Ahora necesitamos un plan.

Ophira sujetó a su abuelo de la mano y lo introdujo nuevamente a su habitación. Conjuró un hechizo de privacidad. Sabía que en el infierno, las paredes literalmente tenían orejas. Y ellos ya habían hablado demasiado.

OoO

Sintió dolor. Lo primero que sintió fue un dolor de tobillos terrible, como si se los hubiera dislocado, ambos. Luego notó que su cabeza también dolía. Se sentía embotado y bastante torpe. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos recién y se encontró con unas botas de cuero negras, con tacón alto. Alzó la vista. Las piernas eran delgadas, el cuerpo parecía atlético y esbelto. El rostro era de una belleza angelical, pero dentro de los ojos se vislumbraban llamas del infierno.

—Vaya, creí que nunca despertarías —dijo una voz burlona que lo atemorizó.

Ciel se le quedó mirando unos instantes. ¿Ese hombre envuelto en cuero negro era Lucifer? Debía reconocer que se veía bastante sexy. Aunque no se podía esperar otra cosa de alguien tan perfeccionista como Lucifer. Se notaba que el cambio de su túnica por el traje de cuero, la coleta alta en la que había atado su cabello y la altura de las botas, eran parte de un plan bastante elaborado. Quizá incluso podría ser su uniforme de torturas. Ciel negó suavemente para despejar esos pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza y trató de incorporarse, pero sintió un tirón en sus muñecas y su cuerpo apenas se balanceó en el mismo sitio.

—Ni lo intentes. Estás atado y listo para recibir mi bienvenida.

Su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, para que su cabeza quedara frente a la del rey demoníaco. Soltó un quejido, pero rechinó los dientes para contenerse. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. Lucifer tiró de su cabello, lanzándolo hacia abajo nuevamente. Desde esa otra perspectiva, Ciel podía ver todo el arsenal para torturas que estaba minuciosamente colocado sobre una mesa, al lado de aquel rey infernal.

—No creas que me asustas —dijo el chico. Su voz tembló ligeramente

—Y tú no creas que me engañas. Sé que no estás siendo sincero con Ophira, pero descuida, no tardaré en descubrir cuál es tu plan.

—¡No tengo un plan! Estoy siendo completamente sincero con Sebastian. Puedes preguntarle, incluso dejé que explorara mi alma, qu... —un dedo se colocó sobre sus labios.

—Shhh... No necesito más mentiras de tu parte. Yo puedo leer tu alma con total claridad y veo todo lo que Ophira se niega a ver, cegado por ese amor que dice profesarte.

Ciel decidió callar. Sintió algunas bofetadas suaves y apretó los dientes nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y, en ese instante, sintió un golpe bastante fuerte, con un objeto alargado. Posiblemente una fusta. Abrió los ojos, pero cerró de inmediato el único que conservaba funcional, al notar una espesa gota de sangre deslizando hacia él.

—Ah... puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero Sebastian te odiará si lo haces.

Lucifer soltó una carcajada.

—¿Realmente piensas que me detendrás con esas palabras? —volvió a reír—. Por favor. Sin duda aún piensas como un simple mortal.

Dejó ir otro golpe en la mejilla reventada, pero no volvió a hablar, pues se sorprendió al ver como uno de sus asistentes se materializaba de imprevisto dentro de la habitación.

—¡Su Alteza Real! ¡Su Alteza Real! —irrumpió el intruso.

—¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no debes interrumpirme en una sesión de tortura, a no ser que se trate de una emergencia.

—¡Pero es una emergencia! Se ha desatado una revuelta entre sus hijos y la salud del menor se ha visto comprometida.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Lucifer tiró la fusta y se encaminó hacia el mensajero. Lo tomó de los hombros para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Munir?

—Aún no lo sé. Recién me notificaron. Por favor, venga.

Lucifer le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Ciel, antes de asentir. Se desvaneció de la habitación, mientras preguntaba las coordenadas exactas de su hijo e indagaba un poco más sobre lo sucedido. El híbrido lo miró, bastante desconcertado. ¿En realidad podía reaccionar como cualquier mortal al saber que tenía un hijo en aprietos? Bufó. No era algo que le interesara en ese instante.

Al notar que la fuerte presencia de Lucifer desaparecía de la habitación, Ciel trató de dispersar su mente del dolor. Soltó un largo suspiro. Se concentró luego en regular la respiración, pero volvió a contener todo el aire cuando escuchó el chasquido de alguien materializándose detrás de él. Giró su cabeza, pero no pudo ver quién había entrado. Escuchó una palabra que no pudo comprender y su cuerpo se desplomó de cabeza hacia abajo...

...Sin embargo, ninguna parte de su cuerpo logró llegar al suelo.

—¡Asmodeo! Te dije que no lo liberaras hasta que yo lo sostuviera —escuchó la voz de Sebastian.

Ciel alzó la vista y notó que estaba entre los brazos de su demonio. Sonrió suavemente y, pocos segundos después, cayó en la inconsciencia. La tensión de esos últimos minutos había sido demasiado para él.

—Ya, perdón, pero sé que Lucifer volverá en un instante, así que más vale que nos apresuremos. Toma a tu híbrido y ven conmigo.

El demonio de la lujuria ya había convocado un portal, muy cerca de él. Ophira simplemente asintió ante sus palabras y saltó hacia aquella dimensión desconocida, seguido por Asmodeo. Tras ello, el portal se cerró con un destello que iluminó toda la habitación, antes de dejarla en la más absoluta penumbra.

OoO

Las rosas, de todos colores, ondeaban al ritmo que les marcaba el viento, y le daban al jardín un dulce aroma. La mesa estaba decorada con la más fina porcelana y el té, así como los bocadillos, tenían un sabor exquisito.

—Elizabeth, tu actual mayordomo ha mejorado bastante, pero el anterior tenía un toque inigualable. ¿Sebastian, se llamaba?

—Sí, sí, era Sebastian. Además, él era mucho más guapo que este nuevo. Sin duda tenía más clase. Su piel blanca y sus ojos avellana...

—Pero Charlotte, a mí me gusta mucho más este chico tan exótico.

La mujer tomó una de las nalgas de Kevin. Este dio un respingo, carraspeó un poco y dio un par de pasos atrás. Elizabeth, al notar lo que una de sus amigas había hecho, derramó el contenido de su te sobre su falda, fingiendo un accidente. El mayordomo corrió hacia ella de inmediato.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Soy tan torpe!

—Oh, no se preocupe, señorita Elizabeth, ¿desea que la acompañe adentro para cambiarse? —preguntó, mientras trataba de limpiar su falda.

—No, descuida, fue algo sin demasiada importancia. Solo ve adentro y busca la falda rosa con encajes violeta. Mientras, dile a Tanaka que venga a suplantarte en el servicio del té.

Kevin asintió y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el interior de la casa. Una de sus amigas carraspeó, mientras que las otras trataron de aparentar que nada había sucedido. Después de todo, aunque Elizabeth hubiera fingido un accidente, habían notado lo mucho que le molestó el acoso a su mayordomo.

—Ah, querida, no te preocupes, los accidentes ocurren.

—¡Sí! Además, no te preocupes por no tener tu ropa siempre limpia. ¡No sabes lo que cuesta cuando nacen los hijos! Es complicado mantenerte limpia si no tienes a la nana a tu lado de forma permanente.

—Es cierto, es cierto. Y hablando de eso, Elizabeth, querida, creí que para estas fechas ya tendrías un hijo... ¡organizaste tu boda con tanta premura!

—Charlotte, ¿qué tipo de mujer crees que soy? Por supuesto que no organicé mi boda de improvisto, de hecho la retrasé por casi un año —bajó la vista un momento—. El día que mis padres se accidentaron, yo me había quedado en casa para elegir las invitaciones a mi fiesta de compromiso, pero por obvias razones, eso ya no pudo suceder, sino hasta que el luto por mi familia terminó. Mi marido fue muy condescendiente al esperar tanto tiempo y, además, respetarme.

—¡Pero ya ha pasado un año desde su boda y aún no hay bebé! Te recuerdo que no te haces más joven, Elizabeth.

—Lo sé, pero Dios no ha querido bendecirnos con un hijo aún —comentó—. Seguramente llegará dentro de poco tiempo. Quizá dentro de menos de lo que esperan.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que estás esperando y no quieres decirle a tus amigas.

—No, al menos no lo sé, pero en cuanto Ciel vuelva de su viaje de negocios, lo motivaré para hacer la tarea con más ahínco. Quizá el próximo año celebremos un nacimiento.

—Eso sería lo mejor, después de todo ustedes necesitan un heredero y recuerda que especialmente él, podría repudiarte si no consigues darle un hijo.

Elizabeth bufó, miró hacia un lado y notó que Tanaka se acercaba a ellas. Se levantó sin decir más, intercambió algunas palabras con él y luego se dirigió a sus amigas.

—Parece que mi falda limpia está lista. Me retiraré un momento, por favor, siéntanse como en casa.

La Marquesa se retiró, mientras sus amigas continuaban con su charla. Una vez dentro de la mansión, encontró a Kevin, que traía en su mano la falda limpia. Ella se la quitó, para cambiarse en el recibidor, frente a él incluso.

—Cada vez son más insoportables —comentó Kevin—. ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre un demonio de mi categoría? ¡Si estuviéramos en el infierno!

—Kevin, han hecho esos comentarios sobre un mayordomo —dijo ella, divertida—. Creo que en el fondo realmente se preocupan por mí, es solo que no comprenden que nosotros vivimos una situación muy diferente a la de ellas, cuyas vidas giran en torno a sus malos maridos y sus hijos caprichosos —soltó un suspiro—. A veces las compadezco.

—¿Y volverá a su lado?

—En un rato más. Aunque ya sabes, el clima de Reino Unido es siempre tan antojadizo... podría llover de pronto, ¿no te parece?

Kevin sonrió con malicia y tornó los dedos. El radiante sol de la tarde se ocultó casi de inmediato, detrás de grandes nubarrones y la lluvia no tardó en aparecer. Elizabeth sonrió ante la premura de sus invitadas, aunque no tardó en recomponerse y aparecer sobre su mano algunas capas para sus invitadas.

—Bien, de aquí en adelante puedo encargarme yo. Llama a Meyrin, para que me ayude con mis invitadas.

—Como ordenes, Elizabeth.

Kevin realizó una burlesca reverencia y se retiró inmediatamente del lugar.

OoO

—¿Así que es aquí donde traes a tus amantes más preciados, Asmodeo?

—No necesariamente, solo a mis amantes secretos —respondió con simpleza.

Ophira se desplazó por el lugar, hasta llegar a la cama. Parecía limpia, así que depositó sobre ella a Ciel. Lo arropó, curó su mejilla y se quedó sentado a su lado, dándole caricias suavez. Asmodeo se sentó en una silla a observarlo.

—Nunca antes había visto esa mirada en ti —comentó—. Pero, si me preguntas, creo que tiene que ver con tu embarazo.

—No te pregunté. Pero ya que insistes... —alzó la vista hacia los ojos del otro.

—¿Preguntas el por qué? Pues, por lo que he visto en todos estos años, el primer hijo siempre influencia un vínculo entre el gestante y el fecundador. Aunque creo que no es solo el primer hijo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no estoy seguro, he vivido muchos de los embarazos de Lucifer y en cada uno se comporta diferente, así que no puedo confirmarlo. Sin embargo, sí he notado en varios demonios que se ciegan durante el embarazo, modifican su personalidad y tras ese período, vuelven a ser como antes. Aunque algunos se arrepienten mucho de las idioteces que hicieron por amor en el embarazo.

Ophira se quedó en silencio, observó a Ciel durante largo rato y, cuando Asmodeo estaba a punto de hablar para despedirse y dejarlos solos, abrió nuevamente su boca.

—Quizá todo esto sea culpa solamente del embarazo, pero no me importa demasiado —soltó un largo suspiro—. Sé que Ciel me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. No estoy seguro si es amor o solamente una influencia hormonal del embarazo... pero quiero intentarlo, Asmodeo —hizo una corta pausa—. Sé que Luci solamente busca protegerme y quizá esté en lo cierto. Él sabe leer las almas de humanos y demonios por igual... —negó con la cabeza—. No me importa, por el momento al menos, no me importa. Me quedaré con Ciel hasta que pueda consumir, al menos, la mitad humana de su alma.

—Creí que ya te habías olvidado de eso.

—No podría hacerlo —sonrió—. Necesito que nuestro contrato se reactive —recorrió sus labios con la punta de la lengua—. Y tú me ayudarás a ello, Asmodeo. Quiero de regreso el ojo de Ciel.

—Sabes que eso no es suficiente... y que para reanudar un contrato anulado por Lucifer, necesitas a un demonio contratista que esté a su nivel.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No puedes ayudarme?

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo me has visto a mí hacer un contrato que no sea sobre servicios sexuales?

—Pfff tienes razón. ¿Y qué tal Génesis?

—Ella podría ser. Le preguntaré. Supongo que si no basta con su poder, tendré que intervenir yo también.

—En el caso de que quiera ayudarnos.

—Puedo presionarla para que lo haga, confía en mí —le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora tengo que retirarme o Luci comenzará a sospechar.

Se puso de pie y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo, que poseía un botó en un extremo y en el otro una especie de cañón. Se lo tendió a Ophira.

—Esta es una llave de la dimensión, por si necesitan salir o volver a entrar. Especialmente será útil para el híbrido, tú tienes mucha más experiencia abriendo portales.

—Muchas gracias, Asmodeo.

Tomó la llave, antes de besar a su abuelo en los labios. El mayor aprovechó para darle un apretón de nalgas, antes de separarse.

—No es nada, pequeño. Ten mucho cuidado.

Tras aquellas palabras, desapareció. Ophira soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó al lado de Ciel. Necesitaba descansar, al menos un poco.

OoO

Despertó con besos. Sintió unos labios en su rostro, sobre sus propios labios. El aliento tibio alejándose suavemente y un voluminoso cuerpo a su lado. Abrió los ojos y lo notó. Sebastian, su Sebastian estaba a su lado. ¿Habría sido una pesadilla aquello de estar colgado de cabeza? Acarició su mejilla y no notó en ella ni siquiera una pequeña costra.

—Por fin despertaste —murmuró Ophira, a su oído—. He estado velando tu sueño durante horas.

—Mmm... ¿Qué sucedió? —se separó un poco, para poder sentarse sobre la cama.

—Lucifer te secuestró para torturarte, pero Asmodeo y yo te rescatamos. Ahora estamos en una dimensión en la cual Lucifer no puede entrar. Es un espacio privado de Asmodeo, donde suele mantener a sus amantes secretos. Al parecer, hasta la fecha Lucifer no sabe de este lugar, así que estamos a salvo, al menos de momento.

—¿Realmente crees en ello? —bostezó—. ¿Crees que sea oportuno volver al mundo humano?

—Quizá sí, dentro de unos días. Asmodeo nos dejó una llave que sirve para ir y volver de esta dimensión rápidamente, así que al menos eso será posible.

—Me alegra, porque hay varios asuntos que he dejado pendientes. Sabes que solamente iba a estar aquí por una semana. Ese es el tiempo que le tomará a Kevin recolectar cierta información respecto a mi venganza.

—¿Información? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas el último caso? Aunque los responsables directos fueron aquellos seres, ellos no eran más que peones. Al parecer hay algo más grande y está vinculado con las personas que destruyeron a mi familia.

—Sí, supuse que así había sido, aunque Kevin no me comunicó nada al respecto.

—Él dijo que no te informaría de nada hasta después del parto, para no alterarte, pero yo creo que eso no es lo correcto. Después de todo, quien inició este trabajo eres tú. No es justo que él se apropie de los resultados de tu trabajo.

—Kevin nunca haría tal cosa. Sé que lo hace porque se preocupa de mi estabilidad y, seguramente, porque también teme que restituyamos el contrato.

—¿A caso eso es posible?

—Lo es —asintió—. Solamente necesitamos su ojo y a un demonio o demoniesa contratista de altísimo nivel. Ya le pedí a Asmodeo que me ayude con eso.

—Vaya, tu eficiencia nunca termina de sorprenderme.

—¿Qué sería del mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive si no pudiera encargarme de una tarea tan sencilla como esa? —rio entre dientes—. Ah, realmente lo extraño. Servirte en la mansión... era un dolor en el trasero, pero ahora que no lo hago, he comenzado a extrañarlo.

—Ya podrás volver a hacerlo.

Ciel se levantó de la cama y exploró ligeramente el lugar. Estaba acondicionado como una casa humana, incluso había una cocina, de la cual provenía un aroma bastante desagradable. Ophira seguía de cerca al marqués y también lo notó.

—¿Qué es ese hedor?

—No lo sé, pero quizá mi abuelo ha traído aquí a amantes mortales. Parece ser el olor de comida descompuesta.

Phantomhive rodó los ojos y se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su camisa. Miró a Sebastian de reojo.

—Ve a un lugar más ventilado, al patio, si gustas, yo me encargaré de la peste de la cocina.

—¿Es acaso una orden, joven amo? —preguntó, entre divertido y sarcástico.

—Sebastian... —gruñó el marqués—. No estás en condiciones de encargarte de esto, tu nariz siempre ha sido mucho más sensible que la mía. Vete y vuelve cuando me haya desecho de la peste.

—Está bien, como ordene, joven amo —nuevamente hizo un gesto burlesco y salió del lugar.

Ciel entró a la cocina. Allí notó restos de carne y verduras en descomposición. Arrugó la nariz y conjuró algunos de los pocos trucos que había aprendido en esos meses. Así, logró limpiar rápidamente el lugar. Ophira volvió poco después, cargando una cesta con frutas y verduras que encontró en el terreno que rodeaba la casa. Todas eran sumamente parecidas a las terrestres.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente para una comida decente —comentó el demonio.

—Vaya, ¿encontraste todo eso aquí?

—Sí, lo hice. Incluso hay un huerto descuidado en la parte trasera de la casa. Parece que el último amorío secreto de Asmodeo fue con algún humano.

—Que conveniente. ¿Cocinarás para mí, entonces?

—Por supuesto. Es algo a lo que le he tomado mucho gusto.

El demonio sonrió, sincero, y tras mirar los ingredientes que había aún en la despensa, preparó un menú completo para la cena de esa no he, pues en el exterior de aquella dimensión, no tardaba en aparecer la luna. Ciel lo observó en silencio durante largo rato.

—¿Sabes, Sebastian? Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que aún no es el momento de que regreses, pues no podríamos disimular tu embarazo... Pero si no es riesgoso para ti, ni para nuestro hijo, creo que estaría bien reanudar el contrato cuanto antes.

—Sí, yo también he pensado lo mismo. Me gustaría reanudar el contrato y volver a tu lado después del parto. Pero hay un pequeño problema para ello.

—¿Un problema?

—Tu esposa.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que siendo un demonio te preocupan idioteces como ser la señora de la casa.

Una pluma negra, afilada, rozó la mejilla de Ciel, antes de clavarse en la pared tras él. Ophira lo miró a los ojos. Phantomhive le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido.

—Por favor, no digas idioteces, Ciel. Estás en un error si crees que deseo algo como eso. Para comenzar, ni siquiera soy una mujer, soy un demonio, respétame como tal. Y luego, no puede interesarme menos un simple marquesado humano, cuando soy dueño de una parte importante del infierno y, si así lo deseara, podría hacerme fácilmente de media Europa para el siguiente verano, sin apenas utilizar magia —bufó, mientras volvía a cortar los vegetales, con bastante rapidez—. A mí no me gusta tener cosas o personas a medias. Si tú estás en una relación con ella, no serás completamente mío, así que ella me estorba —hizo otra pausa—. No me importaría que estuvieras casado con ella, o que incluso tuvieran sexo o formaran una familia, si supiera que no la amas. Pero me ha quedado bastante claro que...

Detuvo sus reclamos cuando sintió a Ciel abrazarlo por la espalda. Lo sintió acomodar sus manos sobre la barriga abultada y luego notó su rostro entre los omoplatos, justo en el lugar donde nacían sus alas. Suspiró, quedándose inmóvil. Maldito híbrido. Sabía muy bien cómo desarmarlo.

—Sebastian, yo a ella la quiero, porque es parte de mi familia —susurró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia arriba para alcanzar su oreja—. Ella es mi prima, el último recuerdo que tengo de mis padres y mi infancia. Pero lo que siento por ti es completa y totalmente diferente a lo que siento por ella. A ti te amo, como se ama al más apasionado de los amantes, no como a un primo o a un hermano. No puedes compararlo.

Ophira colocó el cuchillo sobre la tabla que ocupaba para picar los vegetales y suspiró. Aquellas palabras y acciones lo hicieron derretirse. Cerró los ojos un instante. Había algo en su interior, como una voz, que le advertía que eso era una mentira, pero todo su cuerpo y su alma le exigían creerle a Ciel. Así que, finalmente, decidió abandonarse a aquella sensación y recostó suavemente su espalda contra el pecho de su excontratista.

—Si ese es el caso, supongo que no habrá más problemas... pero no creas que me quedaré tranquilo solamente con tus palabras. Tendrás que demostrarme tu amor en el tiempo que pasemos en este lugar —hizo una pausa—. Yo no podré salir de aquí hasta el momento del parto. Si vuelvo al infierno, Lucifer me detectará y en el mundo humano, me sería imposible pasar desapercibido, así que no tengo más opciones, al menos hasta que reanudemos el contrato —suspiró—. Tú sí podrás salir, pero deberás volver pronto. Recuerda que también te estará buscando y podría rastrearte con facilidad. Si algo llega a suceder, utiliza la llave para volver a esta dimensión.

El demonio dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del híbrido. Suspiró suavemente y acarició sus manos, tomándolas luego para guiarlas por su abdomen. Para Ciel, aquella acción seguía siendo sumamente extraña. Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la calidez del momento, mientras consentía el vientre de su exmayordomo.

—Esto es tan inverosímil... —murmuró.

—Supongo que sí. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo por completo. Si cuando acepté el contrato me hubieran dicho que las cosas terminarían así... —negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Pero deberías dejarme ya. Terminaré la cena y luego podremos ocuparnos de otros asuntos más íntimos. ¿Te parece?

—Sí, por mí está bien.

Ciel se separó de su amante y volvió a la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Se le quedó observando durante largo rato. Su ojo se volvió rojo, aunque él no lo notó. No era algo que pudiera comprender y tampoco le interesaba en ese instante.

OoO

Bajó del carruaje con ayuda de Kevin. Lo envió junto a su equipaje y se dirigió de inmediato a Elizabeth. La saludó con un beso y sujetó su mano, guiándola hacia su habitación de inmediato, bajo la excusa de estar muy cansado. Al llegar, cerró la puerta con llave y conjuró un pequeño campo de energía para aislar sonidos, solamente alrededor de ambos híbridos. Era lo más que sus poderes le permitían hasta la fecha.

—Está listo —dijo rápidamente—. Ya tengo en Alemania a la mujer que nos ayudará con el bebé —Elizabeth observó a su marido con calma y asintió, motivándolo a continuar con su informe—. Es una prostituta a la que le faltan unos cinco o seis meses para parir. La dejé instalada en un apartamento, con una doncella a su cargo, pero tendré que viajar mucho hacia allá en estos meses, para asegurar que todo marche bien y que no se largue con la criatura.

—Me parece bien, ¿debería comenzar a fingir mi embarazo, entonces?

—¿No lo has hecho ya? Te dije que te citaras con tus amigas para dar la noticia.

—Lo hice, las cité aquí, pero no pude decirles lo del embarazo, aunque lo insinué. Sabes que no es prudente comunicar una noticia así hasta que se ha superado el primer trimestre y yo no sabía cuánto tendría la mujer a la que contactarías. Ni siquiera sabía si podrías encontrar a alguien dispuesta.

—Mujeres dispuestas a vender sus hijos bastardos las hay por montones, Elizabeth —suspiró—. Pero no es algo que tú debas saber, después de todo has sido siempre una mujer muy correcta y has estado alejada de esas realidades tan crueles —acarició suavemente el rostro de la marquesa.

—Esto que estamos haciendo no me gusta, Ciel. Separar a un hijo de su madre es...

—Le daremos una buena oportunidad tanto a la madre como al hijo. Créeme, una mujer como esa no podría encargarse de su bebé y, de parir una mujer, probablemente la obligaría a ejercer su oficio apenas crezca. Pero con lo que estamos haciendo, su bebé tendrá unos padres cariñosos, que lo sabrán hacer una persona de bien, mientras que ella podrá corregir su vida, con el dinero que le daremos.

Elizabeth asintió y abrazó a Ciel. Confiaba en él. Era su marido y confiaba en que nunca la traicionaría. Además, con la última visita de sus amigas, las presiones hacia ella se volvían cada vez mayores y necesitaban un heredero cuanto antes.

—Pero recuerda que no debe enterarse nadie, ni siquiera Kevin. Esto es algo que a él no le compete. Contrataremos una nueva doncella, para que te asista y te ayude a fingir el embarazo.

—¿Y ella no hablará?

—No podrá hacerlo, descuida —sonrió suavemente.

—No me gusta cómo suena todo eso, Ciel.

—No haremos nada malo, Elizabeth, descuida. Además, sin importar lo que suceda, yo voy a protegerte, de eso tienes que estar segura.

Le dio un beso corto en los labios a su esposa, para sellar aquella promesa y liberarla de todas sus dudas. Con eso, se aseguraba de que su plan marchara a la perfección.

Continuará...

\------------------------------

Sé que tardé cuatro años en publicar este capítulo, pero me pasó de todo, incluyendo finalizar dos carreras universitarias (me falta una tesis, pero no más clases para mí. YEY), así que espero que lo comprenda.... ¡Pero de que termino este fanfic antes de que cumpla 10 años de comenzado, lo termino! ¡Eso que ni que!

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!


	12. Capítulo 11: Por la Mañana, ese mayordomo, desgarrado

**Capítulo 11: Por la Mañana, ese mayordomo, desgarrado**

—¡Por todos los infiernos, Ophira! ¿Dónde demonios has...?

Lucifer observó a su nieto durante dos segundos, hasta que notó el símbolo tatuado en su mano derecha. Era la inconfundible marca del contrato que él disolvió hacía poco más de un año. Sujetó su mano con fuerza, para examinarlo con detenimiento. Ophira trató de negarse, pero el agarre de su abuelo era demasiado fuerte.

Una cachetada le hizo volver el rostro hacia un lado. Sintió un hilito de sangre bajar por su mejilla. Se llevó la mano tatuada hacia el lugar del impacto y miró a su abuelo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Haz lo que quieras. Traté de protegerte, de mantener tu dignidad, pero tú insistes en subordinarte a un híbrido y peor aún, humillarte ante él. Desde este momento, Ophira, has perdido tu derecho como descendiente mío. ¡Dese ahora estás desheredado del infierno! ¡Vete al mundo humano, o a donde quiera que hayas estado! ¡No quiero volver a verte aquí hasta que rectifiques lo que has hecho!

Ante el último grito, una columna de fuego apareció frente a los ojos de Sebastian y Lucifer desapareció dentro de ella. Asmodeo se acercó a su nieto para sostenerlo, pues notó su falta de reacción. Solamente se había quedado allí, de pie, mirando hacia el punto donde Lucifer había desaparecido y sosteniéndose la mejilla.

—Te dije que se iba a enojar. Nunca lo habías visto realmente furioso, ¿verdad? Deberías agradecer que eres uno de sus nietos preferidos, o podrías estar consumiéndote en llamas ahora mismo. Y créeme, no es nada divertido.

Pese a sus palabras, Asmodeo rio por lo bajo. Quería disipar un poco la tensión, diciendo aquello en tono de broma, aunque en el fondo decía la verdad. No era divertido, ya lo había experimentado. La primera vez que hizo enojar a Lucifer hasta llegar a su límite, él no sabía que podía arder en llamas, de forma tan literal, y le causó quemaduras graves, pues lo hizo arder, sin lograr detener el fuego. Eso había sido hacía algunos eones, por supuesto, antes incluso de que los humanos salieran del Paraíso.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de...?

—Te desheredó. No eres el primero, ni el último. Recuerda que hace unos años también lo hizo con tu madre, pero con tu situación, logró perdonarla.

—Pero...

—No digas nada, ven, te llevaré al mundo humano, a la casa de ese híbrido idiota. Espero que sepa tratarte como te mereces.

Eso último lo hizo volver en sí. Miró a Asmodeo y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo ir con Ciel... los sirvientes no saben nada y me faltan menos de dos meses para parir. No podría ocultarme ahí...

—Estás de suerte, tengo una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres. Viviendo allí, seguramente Kevin podrá cuidarte. Si no quieres que sea él, por temor a que estropee tus encuentros festivos con el híbrido, pondré a tu disposición al mayordomo que cuida esa casa. ¿Te parece?

—Eso suena como una mejor opción. Llévame allá.

Asmodeo asintió y abrió un portal directo hacia aquella pequeña casita, que de pequeña no tenía nada. Al llegar al recibidor, Sebastian notó que era casi tan amplio como el de la mansión Phantomhive principal. Estaba decorado con un estilo rococó, repleto de adornos dorados que juraría que eran oro puro. Observó el lugar con detenimiento. Las paredes, las puertas, los candelabros... todo tenía adornos sobre los adornos y, en general, el lugar ostentaba una opulencia propia de cualquier _hôtel_ francés del siglo XVIII.

—Vaya, no creí que tú tuvieras gustos tan extravagantes para las viviendas.

—No los tengo, esta pequeña casa se la gané a un adinerado y famoso francés hace casi un siglo. En realidad no vengo mucho por aquí, salvo que quiera impresionar a alguien o necesite un lugar para armar orgías —hizo una pausa—. Descuida, si te quedas en tu habitación nadie te molestará durante las orgías.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, simplemente juzgándolo con la mirada. Asmodeo rio, negó con la cabeza y tocó una campanita para llamar a su mayordomo. Desde un pasillo interno, apareció caminando un joven pelirrojo, bastante musculoso y vestido de manera impecable, como todo buen mayordomo.

—¡Albert! —Asmodeo fue tras él y lo saludó con un beso en los labios—. Te presento a uno de mis nietos, supongo que lo conoces por el nombre de Ophira, pero acaba de ser desheredado y aquí se le conoce como Sebastian Michaelis.

—¿Tenías que decirlo?

—Sí, tenía que.

Albert ignoró la pequeña discusión que amenazaba con iniciarse y se colocó frente a Sebastian, para hacer una reverencia perfecta. Pese a que era un demonio, se notaba en él un aura diferente, de servilismo, tal y como sucedía con el personal del Palacio de Lucifer. No podría negar nunca que era uno de ellos. No era un demonio jugando a ser un mayordomo, se trataba de un mayordomo demoníaco de verdad, y se notaba en cada gesto y movimiento. Sebastian le sonrió.

—Será un placer estar a su servicio, Su Alteza.

—Gracias, pero llámame por el nombre humano que utilizo —estrechó la mano del pelirrojo—. Es un gusto conocerte, Albert. Habitaré esta casa por un par de meses y tendrás que estar muy atento, por obvias razones.

—Lo veo. Descuide, cuidaré de usted y su hijo incluso con mi vida. Ahora acompáñeme, lo llevaré a sus aposentos.

Albert comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y Sebastian lo siguió de cerca. Asmodeo suspiró suavemente, cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Se acercaban días difíciles.

OoO

Hacia el último mes del embarazo de Sebastian, Ciel viajaba a Londres casi a diario. Le había comentado a Elizabeth que había instalado a la mujer que tenía a su hijo en un apartamento en aquella ciudad y la convenció para que no fuera a verla. Después de todo, si la veía, probablemente podría comprometer la adopción.

Sebastian esperaba dentro de la casa, rodeado de gatos, hasta que Ciel llegaba. Cuando el marqués salía de sus tierras, le enviaba un mensaje escrito en una carta, a la usanza de los demonios, y Albert se apresuraba a limpiarlo todo para poder recibirlo en condiciones óptimas.

Ese día, como la mayoría de ellos, Phantomhive salió de su mansión en su carruaje, solamente acompañado por su cochero. Llegó a la ciudad y visitó la residencia de Asmodeo. Albert le abrió la puerta y le dijo que el Lord Michaelis se encontraba aún en su habitación y que debería subir. Ciel frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso no le había dicho ya que llegaría? Se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquel lugar y un quejido que provenía desde adentro, lo alertó. Abrió la puerta de inmediato y al ver la escena del interior, la cerró con la misma velocidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Albert.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo. Sebastian... su... su abdomen... —abrió nuevamente la puerta y le mostró la escena al pelirrojo.

—¡Ciel! —gritó Sebastian desde adentro, casi como un quejido—. A-ahh... está a punto. Albert, envíale otra nota a Lilith. ¡Tiene que venir ya!

El abdomen de Sebastian se había hinchado más de lo que Ciel creyó que podría suceder jamás. Lucía ligeramente traslúcido y el bebé se movía en su interior con una fuerza tal que parecía que rompería aquella fina piel. Albert envió otra nota en silencio y empujó a Ciel dentro de la habitación.

—Será mejor que se quede con él. Si lady Lilith no viene a tiempo, tendremos que atenderlo nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya está todo preparado en la habitación. El bebé puede nacer solo, pero será muy doloroso para el Lord Michae...

—¡Albert cállate! ¡Trae a Lilith, mierda! ¡Tráela!

Albert asintió y justo estaba conjurando un portal, cuando la primera mujer maldita apareció en escena. Ciel retrocedió nuevamente, hacia la puerta. La mujer caminó ágilmente hacia donde se encontraba Sebastian y miró a los otros dos.

—¡No se queden allí! Tú, el híbrido, ven aquí y limpia la frente de Ophira. Y tú, Albert, asísteme. Necesito que sostengas el instrumental quirúrgico y me pases lo que yo te diga.

Ciel estaba demasiado impresionado como para moverse de su lugar, pero terminó haciéndolo cuando Albert lo arrastró con él. Ophira soltaba algunos quejidos en momentos específicos, cuando se notaba que el bebé amenazaba con romper la piel de su abdomen.

Lilith se acercó. Le dio el instrumental a Albert y comenzó a limpiar el abdomen con un algodón, antes de tomar el bisturí para realizar el primer corte. Ciel la miró, plenamente sorprendido.

—¿No vas a sedarlo?

—No. Si lo duermo ahora, podría complicarse el parto. Además, lo que yo haré solamente dolerá al principio, es un truco para que el bebé nazca sin que torture demasiado a Ophira. Los demonios nacen quemando por dentro a sus gestantes. Es como si te atacaran con ácido, de adentro hacia afuera —comentó rápidamente. Le pasó un trapo a Ciel—. Ponle esto en la boca y toma su mano. No lo sueltes. Es importante que sepa que estás con él en este instante.

Phantomhive, un poco temeroso, realizó las acciones que la mujer le había indicado. Notaba el temor y el dolor en los ojos de Sebastian, pero también vio como este último disminuyó con el simple hecho de sujetar su mano. Lilith comenzó a cortar. Sebastian mordió el trapo con fuerza y apretó la mano de Ciel, quien seguía con su abrigo y guantes puestos, ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitárselos antes de presenciar el parto.

La cirugía transcurrió con normalidad. Lilith abrió el abdomen del demonio y separó la piel con sus manos, mientras conjuraba algo en un idioma antiguo. Se creó de inmediato, entre ambos extremos de la herida del vientre de Sebastian, un material que asemejaba mucho a su piel y carne, pero no lo era. El demonio comenzó a relajarse notoriamente, parecía que el dolor había desaparecido y su respiración se comenzó a regular.

Lilith se mantuvo en esa posición, mientras veía al bebé abrirse paso a través de la capa artificial que ella construyó. Cuando este finalmente terminó de romper la superficie, lo sujetó, para terminar de sacarlo con cuidado. La herida que se había abierto en el abdomen de Sebastian comenzó a cerrarse inmediatamente, pero ella la detuvo con una de sus manos y pidió a Albert que se ocupara del bebé.

Albert lo sujetó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado y mucho temor. El bebé aún tenía en sus manos restos del ácido que había usado para abrirse paso al exterior, así que tuvo que limpiarlo cuidadosamente, mientras veía como Lilith sacaba algo de material orgánico del interior de Sebastian, el cual, en las manos de aquella mujer, primero se secó completamente, como si ella hubiera absorbido la sangre, y luego comenzó a arder hasta que no quedó rastro de ello.

El abdomen de Sebastian se cerró naturalmente, casi de inmediato, y él ya no pudo mantener más sus ojos abiertos. Apretó suavemente la mano de Ciel, quien le quitó el trapo que había colocado en su boca, y lo miró, bastante cansado.

—Ciel... —murmuró—. Finalmente nació... quiero verlo.

Le dedicó una mirada cansada a Albert, quien sostenía al pequeño demonio entre sus brazos. Él, a su vez, miró a Lilith y ella asintió. Ciel veía expectante a ambos. El pelirrojo le entregó el bebé a Sebastian y este lo sostuvo apenas unos segundos, antes de que Ciel lo sujetara. Se sentía tan cansado que creía que se desmayaría.

—Finalmente... mi pequeño —murmuró Phantomhive.

Lilith sonrió suavemente ante la escena, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su cuerpo y del de Ophira. Se acercó a los recientes padres y le dio algunas caricias en el cabello al pequeño, antes de conjurarle una protección en la frente.

—Felicidades a ambos —les dijo, sonriendo—. Ahora sí te pondré a dormir, Ophira. No despertarás hasta mañana. Ciel... cuida de él y del bebé. Recuerda que si nos traicionas, no tendrás lugar a donde huir.

Phantomhive no pudo responder nada con palabras, simplemente asintió y siguió mirando al pequeño con dulzura. Había nacido con una forma casi humana, lo único que lo delataba como un pequeño demonio eran sus garras y sus cuernos que asomaban apenas entre su cabello.

Tras aquellas palabras y el gesto de Ciel, Lilith salió de la habitación, junto a Albert. Le entregó instrucciones para el cuidado de ambos demonios y le pidió que observara con detenimiento al híbrido, pero sobre todo, que no lo dejara salir de la casa con el bebé mientras Ophira no diera su consentimiento explícito. Tenía un terrible presentimiento al respecto. Albert asintió y cuando la mujer se fue, volvió dentro de la habitación.

Ciel seguía vestido con su ropa de calle, pero se había quitado los guantes para darle algunas caricias al bebé. Le parecía increíble tenerlo ya entre sus brazos. Lo veía con ternura infinita e incluso se observaba en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera. Su expresión era tan cálida, sus ojos brillaban y sus dedos jugaban con las pequeñas garritas del bebé, que poco a poco iban tomando forma humana. Cuando lo notó, el brillo de sus ojos se volvió más intenso y no pudo reprimir un sonido de ternura. Comenzó a balbucearle, únicamente absorto en él.

Albert miró la escena un par de segundos, pero luego inició con sus labores. Hizo levitar el cuerpo desnudo de Sebastian, sobre sus cabezas, para poder cambiar las sábanas manchadas de sangre. Cuando tuvo la cama limpia, lo hizo descender con cuidado y colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del mayordomo, apareciendo de inmediato una bata limpia, que cubrió su cuerpo. Lo arropó, limpió su rostro, y finalmente se retiró hacia una esquina de la habitación, para velar de su sueño y vigilar a Ciel, aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que estando tan embelesado como se veía tuviera la intención de huir, al menos por el momento.

Phantomhive notó la insistente mirada de Albert y su expresión cambió de inmediato. Le dedicó una mirada fría e intimidante al demonio, aunque él ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Sabes cuándo se ocultarán sus cuernos?

—¿Del bebé? No. Nunca había estado en presencia de uno tan pequeño —respondió—. Quizá Lord Michaelis lo sepa, después de todo, el bebé es un híbrido. Nosotros solemos nacer con nuestra forma demoníaca y tardamos meses o incluso años en tomar forma humana.

—Ya veo. Eso es demasiado tiempo —soltó un largo suspiro—. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que Sebastian despierte.

—Si gusta puedo atender al bebé mientras tanto. Lady Lilith enviará a alguien para que lo revise en las próximas horas, así que puede relajarse mientras espera.

—Está bien, puedes cuidar de Vincent por el momento.

—¿Vincent? ¿Ese será el nombre del bebé?

—Por supuesto. Vincent Phantomhive, como mi padre.

Albert simplemente asintió y tomó al pequeño para llevarlo a su cuna. Este comenzó a llorar al ser separado de los cálidos brazos de Ciel, pero se calmó casi de inmediato, cuando el pelirrojo lo colocó de la forma que había recomendado Lilith y lo arropó. Phantomhive se desperezó, se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta. Miró a Sebastian. Acarició su rostro suavemente, hasta que este abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Despertaste... —murmuró.

—Mmm... Así parece —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo es? Quiero verlo.

—Se parece mucho a ti, incluso en los ojos.

Albert llevó al pequeño con Sebastian y este lo acunó con suma ternura entre sus brazos. Lo observó durante largo rato. Lucía cansado, pero también embelesado.

—No creí que fuera a nacer con forma humana —lo observó fijamente—. Sus cuernos son sumamente pequeños, pero no fue prematuro —parpadeó un par de veces—. Ciel, creo que sus cuernos se están ocultando.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, mientras veía como Sebastian acariciaba los pequeños bultitos que asomaban por la cabeza del bebé—. Tienes razón, hace un momento eran más prominentes.

—En unas horas tendrá únicamente su forma humana —soltó un largo suspiro—. Orkäm, dentro de poco tu apariencia se camuflará perfectamente con cualquier otro bebé. Ahh... pero tus ojitos rojos, son adorables.

—¿Orkäm? Sebastian, el bebé se llama Vincent. Además ese nombre ni siquiera puede pronunciarse correctamente.

—Puede tener Vincent como nombre humano, pero no me gusta para presentarlo así en el infierno. Se llamará Orkäm.

—Oh, no. Será Vincent Phantomhive, como mi padre.

—Te digo que...

—Vincent Orkäm Phantomhive, el Oscuro vencedor fantasmal —dijo de pronto Albert.

Tomó las sábanas sucias entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más. Ambos padres fijaron su vista en el pelirrojo durante un segundo, antes de observarse entre ellos, a los ojos. Asintieron suavemente.

—Suena bien para mí —afirmó Ciel.

—Bastante imponente. Es, sin duda, el nombre que llevaría un gran guerrero del infierno.

—¡Pero no lo llevarás al infierno! Aunque, sin duda, será el infierno mismo para los bajos mundos.

—Ciel, no discutiremos eso en este momento. Estoy agotado —bufó—. Traerlo al mundo no fue sencillo.

—Seguro que no. ¿Deseas que te deje descansar? Lilith dijo que enviaría a alguien a revisarlo.

—Quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos —sonrió suavemente al pequeño—. Orkäm...

—Oye, ¿necesita cuidados especiales, diferentes a los de un humano normal?

—Sí. Aunque creo que dependerá. Por eso no lo revisó Lilith inmediatamente, cuando tome su forma humana completa, sabremos en realidad cuál es la atención que necesita.

—Supongo que tú te ocuparás de eso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Albert me ayudará y supongo que Kevin también.

—¿Albert? ¿Piensas llevarlo a mi casa?

—¿Qué? No, me quedaré aquí los primeros meses.

—Oh no, no lo harás. Recuerda que Vincent es mi único heredero, así que tiene que venir conmigo.

—No creo que sea conveniente que tú, Elizabeth y nosotros dos vivamos bajo el mismo techo, Ciel. Especialmente, sabiendo que Elizabeth es estéril.

—Precisamente por eso vendrás. Vincent será presentado como el hijo mío y de Elizabeth, para que sea nuestro legítimo heredero.

Sebastian se sentó sobre la cama, completamente recto, y miró a Ciel a los ojos. ¡Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! ¿En realidad ese engreído híbrido acababa de sugerir que le entregara su hijo a él y a esa mujer? ¡Eso sí que era repugnante!

—No. No lo haré, no tengo por qué hacerlo. No es mi culpa que el vientre de esa mujer esté seco. Orkäm es mi hijo, Ciel. No se lo entregaré a nadie.

—¿No lo harás, incluso si te lo ordeno? —preguntó, con su mirada y su voz ensombrecidas.

—No te atrevas...

—¿A caso estás retándome?

Sintió a Ciel atravesarlo con su fría mirada azul, mientras se retiraba el parche del ojo con el contrato.

—Es una orden, Sebastian. Me entregarás a Vincent Orkäm Phantomhive para que sea mi hijo legítimo, junto a Elizabeth. Y a ella le dirás únicamente lo que yo te autorice. Te prohíbo que le digas que tú eres quien parió a Vincent. Te apegarás únicamente a mi plan. Es una orden —reafirmó.

Ambos sellos del contrato brillaron de forma intensa. Sebastian apretó a su hijo contra su pecho y observó cómo Ciel se ponía de pie para retirarse de la habitación. Su mundo se derrumbó en ese instante. Lucifer tenía razón, las intenciones de Ciel estaban viciadas. Los humanos eran seres crueles, verdaderos monstruos, más temibles incluso que los demonios, como el mismo Phantomhive había dicho en una ocasión. Él se había incluido, por supuesto. Él era un ser más cruel y despiadado que un demonio.

OoO

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth!

—Se encuentra en su habitación, señorito —dijo Kevin, burlón—. ¿Dese...?

Ciel no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta. Subió las gradas rápidamente, saltando de dos en dos, y se encerró de inmediato en la habitación, sellándola a prueba de sonido, como hacía con demasiada frecuencia últimamente. La mujer se sorprendió al verlo entrar de manera tan intempestiva e impropia de él.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Ya nació! ¡Nuestro Vincent nació ahora!

—¿Qué dices?

—Cuando yo llegué, la mujer ya estaba de parto y pude presenciar su nacimiento. Creo que sigo un poco impresionado por el hecho.

—Oh... Oh, por Dios, ¿entonces tengo que fingir el parto ahora mismo? ¿Cómo haremos para traer al bebé? ¿Podremos transportarnos con él, Ciel?

—Descuida, Elizabeth. El bebé lo traerá Sebastian, pero no estoy seguro de si podrá hacerlo esta noche o hasta mañana.

—¿Sebastian? Creí que lo harías tú, porque no querías involucrar a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera a Kevin! Además, ¿Sebastian volvió del infierno? ¿Ya terminó esa misión tan importante que le había designado Lucifer?

—Sí, lo hizo. Está de vuelta justo a tiempo para ayudarnos con todo esto. Después de todo, es mi mayordomo de confianza.

—Confío más en Kevin que en él. Ya sabes, él no me ha atacado a mitad de la noche.

—Elizabeth, ya hemos hablado de eso. Fue un malentendido, Sebastian no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero, pese a ello, él es el hombre en el que más confío.

La mujer soltó un enorme suspiro de resignación. No le quedaba más que confiar en su marido, después de todo, no creía poder hacer algo más. Si ya le había asignado esa misión, no había nada más que hacer.

—Deberé avisarle a tu doncella, tendrá que hacer de matrona en cuanto tengamos a Vincent en casa.

—Por supuesto, ese es el plan. Pero me siento sumamente nerviosa.

—Solamente quédate aquí, Elizabeth. Yo me ocuparé de todo lo demás y te diré cuando comenzarás a fingir los dolores de parto.

La mujer asintió ante sus palabras. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Necesitaban ese hijo a como diera lugar. Además, de alguna forma, aunque no lo hubiera llevado ella en su vientre ni nunca hubiera podido sentirlo siquiera a través de la piel de su madre, ya se había ilusionado con él y ansiaba tenerlo entre sus brazos.

OoO

Desde que Ciel se fue, Sebastian apenas se había desprendido de su hijo para permitir el chequeo médico. Al parecer, no necesitaba demasiados cuidados especiales, solo un alma a la semana e ingerir de forma progresiva comida humana, para que su organismo pudiera procesarla más adelante. Eso no era extraño entre los demonios. Ninguno toleraba la comida humana de forma natural, pero iban habituando su cuerpo durante toda la infancia. Estaría bien utilizar una nodriza humana, para comenzar a inmunizarlo.

Se recostó sobre sus almohadas, aún con el bebé en brazos. Ya no sentía tanto cansancio, pero no deseaba moverse. De alguna forma, tenía miedo de que Ciel secuestrara a su hijo mientras él no estaba mirando. Pero eso no iba a suceder, porque sería él mismo quien tendría que entregarlo.

Recibió una de las notas demoníacas de Ciel. Como pocas veces, estaba sellada para que sólo él pudiera abrirla. En ella había menos de treinta palabras, pero el mensaje le destrozó por completo el corazón. “Trae a mi hijo mañana por la mañana, no dejes que nadie te vea y asegúrate de aparentar ante Elizabeth que no es hijo tuyo. Es una orden”.

Hizo que la carta se consumiera a sí misma y llamó a Albert. Le pidió que le ayudara con su hijo, porque él debía descansar y reponerse para el próximo día por la mañana. Debía prepararse. Por el momento no podía hacer más que obedecer a su cruel amo, como el perro con correa que era.

Se recostó sobre la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Cerró los ojos, pero no logró desconectar su mente en ningún momento. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en alguna forma de salir de ese embrollo. Necesitaba anular el contrato inmediatamente, pero no podía hacerlo él solo, al menos no en ese momento y sin arriesgar demasiado. Tampoco podía recurrir a su familia. Sabía que si pedía ayuda a Lucifer, él mataría a Ciel al instante y probablemente le quitaría la custodia de su hijo. Miró hacia donde se encontraba la cuna. Albert estaba sentado al lado del bebé, atento, alerta.

—Mi Señor... —murmuró, apenas audible—. Sabe que no tiene por qué obedecerlo. Yo no soy muy fuerte y, de hecho, no soy más que un simple mayordomo, pero él es un híbrido mucho más débil. Si usted me lo pide, puedo acabar fácilmente con él, o incluso, puedo pedir la ayuda de Su Alteza Real para que anule el contrato.

—Olvídalo, Albert. Lucifer anuló nuestro contrato cuando se enteró del embarazo. Fui yo quien insistió en renovarlo —hizo una pausa—. Soy un completo idiota, especialmente porque sigo sin desear que él se vea afectado. Pese a todo, aún lo amo y creo que incluso podría perdonarle esto.

—¡Pero mi Señor!

Sebastian se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Albert. Negó con la cabeza. Le sonrió.

—Yo me lo he buscado. Lo conocía desde antes y no quise creer que haría una jugada tan ruin. Lucifer me lo advirtió. Si recurro a él nuevamente, me separará de Orkäm y eso es algo que definitivamente no me podría permitir —soltó un largo suspiro—. Si me voy con Ciel, al menos tendré asegurado que estaré al lado de mi hijo y quizá, al final las cosas no vayan tan mal, de todas formas.

Albert se quedó observándolo en silencio. Soltó un suspiro. No era su deber cuestionar las razones de su amo. Volvió su vista al bebé. Parecía tranquilo, ajeno a todo. Nuevamente miró al otro demonio y notó que ahora le daba la espalda. Quizá era lo que necesitaba para reponer fuerzas.

OoO

La mansión Phantomhive amaneció con un enorme revuelo. Elizabeth finalmente daría a luz al heredero de la familia y, por si fuera poco, Sebastian había vuelto a casa desde temprano.

Meyrin entró las toallas blancas que se le requirieron. Las dejó en el lugar indicado por Sebastian y salió. El mayordomo negro selló la habitación por dentro, para que los demás no interrumpieran durante el próximo par de horas. Durmió a la supuesta partera. Salió saltando por la ventana y volvió apenas unos pocos minutos después, con el bebé en brazos.

—Tardaste en traerlo —comentó Ciel y se acercó a él para tomarlo.

Sebastian no respondió. Tampoco le tendió al bebé, pero después de un par de miradas significativas y la insistencia de Ciel, no le quedó más que entregarlo. Casi inmediatamente, se sentó al lado de Elizabeth.

—Yo seré quien se ocupe del pequeño Orkäm —le informó.

Ella lo miró, extrañada. Volvió hacia Ciel, como exigiendo una explicación.

—Ese será su segundo nombre, Orkäm. Espero que no te moleste, Elizabeth. Sebastian me convenció de que lo llevara, tú puedes seguirle diciendo Vincent, tal como lo haré yo.

—Comprendo, pero no me da mucha confianza que Sebastian se encargue de Vincent —volvió a ver al demonio—. No es nada personal, pero sabes que tú me atacaste y...

—Lady Elizabeth, lo que he dicho antes no está en discusión. Yo seré quien se ocupe de Orkäm, no hay más. Después de todo, él es mi...

—¡Suficiente! ¡Sebastian, recuerda tu lugar en esta casa!

—¡Ciel! Eso fue grosero. Déjalo hablar. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Los ojos de Vincent son rojos, como los ojos de un demonio. Lo noté justo ahora. Además, recuerdo que cuando Sebastian se fue, dijiste que al regresar traería a un bebé a esta casa —volvió a ver directamente a los ojos del demonio—. ¿Este es tu hijo?

—Sí —respondió, sin titubeos—. Orkäm es mi hijo.

—Hijo de un demonio con una madre humana. La mujer murió ayer en el parto, no lo soportó —respondió de inmediato Ciel—. No quería decírtelo antes, para no alterarte, Elizabeth, pero nosotros sabíamos que esa mujer no sobreviviría.

—¿Es eso cierto, Sebastian?

—Sí, lo es —respondió, mirando de reojo a Ciel—. Orkäm es mi hijo. No tiene una madre y desde el principio sabíamos que así sería. Yo no tengo otro lugar al que ir por el momento, ni siquiera en el infierno, así que decidí aceptar la propuesta del joven amo. Dejaré que ustedes presenten ante la sociedad a Orkäm como hijo suyo, pero, —-ahora miró directamente a Ciel— solicito que en el entorno privado, todos sepan que Orkäm es mi hijo y que él mismo sea consciente de ello cuando tenga la edad para comprenderlo.

Phantomhive le sostuvo la mirada. Elizabeth también volvió su vista hacia Ciel, asintiendo. Aunque luego observó a Sebastian. Podía percibir que no estaba siendo sincero en absoluto con sus sentimientos. Se le notaba completamente rígido, con su mirada fría y distante. Obviamente aquello debía ser muy difícil para él, pero no estaba dispuesto a exponerse frente a ella... ¿o quizá no quería exponerse frente a Ciel?

—Me parece algo justo, después de todo es tu hijo. Además, sé que los sirvientes de la familia Phantomhive son muy buenos guardando secretos —miró de nuevo a su marido—. No tenías que inventar el cuento de la prostituta, ni ocultarlo de todos los demás en esta casa, Ciel.

—Lo siento, Lizzy, pero tenía que ocultar todo esto de Kevin. Sé que él sabía que tú no estabas embarazada, pero no quería que se enterara de nada y si a alguien se le ocurría cometer alguna indiscreción, lo mejor sería que todos tuvieran una versión falsa.

—¿Todo esto para ocultarlo de Kevin? ¿Por qué?

—Lady Elizabeth, Kevin es amigo mío y sé que no estará de acuerdo con todo lo que sucede ahora. Así que él no podía enterarse de esto bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora, si me permiten, iré a hablar con él. Ustedes pueden salir e informar a los sirvientes sobre lo ocurrido. Con permiso.

Sebastian salió de la habitación, sin esperar réplica. Kevin se encontraba en el pasillo, tratando de calmar a los sirvientes, quienes estaban ansioso por saber qué ocurriría. Al verlo salir, se le colgaron de inmediato, pero el mayordomo negro los envió con Ciel, mientras él le hacía un gesto a Kevin para que lo siguiera a su habitación. Tenían mucho por hablar.

OoO

—¿Qué infiernos está sucediendo aquí, Ophira? Tus híbridos han estado demasiado misteriosos últimamente y tú te presentas aquí, sin tu hijo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Larga historia, pero podemos resumirlo en que... renové el contrato —le mostró el tatuaje en su mano como prueba—, Lucifer me desheredó, y ahora Elizabeth será la madre de mi hijo ante los demás humanos —soltó un largo suspiro—. No es necesario que me lo digas, sé que soy un idiota.

—¿Cómo demonios pasó esto mientras estabas en el infierno? ¿No se supone que...? ¡Arg! ¡Eres imposible! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan imprudente? ¡Se supone que tú eres el gemelo sensato, maldita sea!

—Kevin, cálmate. Lucifer me lo advirtió, yo estaba cegado por la producción hormonal del embarazo, incluso ahora no creo haber vuelto a ser yo mismo, pero tengo un plan —sonrió de medio lado—. Las cosas no van a quedarse así, pero recuerda que la venganza se saborea mejor en frío.

El rostro de Sebastian se ensombreció, mientras sus ojos brillaban al máximo.

Continuará...

\------------------------------

¡Si te gustó lo que leíste puedes pasarte por mi patreon o por mi ko-fi! (links en el perfil)

¡Y no olvides pasar por mi fanpage: FB/VBokthersa!


End file.
